They betrayed me
by BMFbagels
Summary: Post OotP. IndependentHarry! Ein Unfall bringt Harry dazu, sein Leben neu zu leben, und längst vergessene Fähigkeiten zu erlernen... neue Freunde, Feinde, Fähigkeiten. Timetravel included! Hiatus
1. Die Einsamkeit in ihm

Disclaimer: Okay, dieser Disclaimer wird für alle folgenden Kapitel gelten. Nichts gehört-….moment…das wäre ja der Standartsatz. Naja, bei jeder FF steht oben drüber „mir gehört nichts, alles JKR, Bla. Bla. Bla." Ich sags mal so, wer noch immer nicht gecheckt hat, dass die copyrights nicht bei mir liegen….nunja, der soll sich seinen Teil denken. ;-)

**Author's Note: Okay, here we go! Diese Idee ist mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen, aber keine Angst (sollte iiiirgendjemand dort draußen Angst davor haben- ich hoffe doch;) ) meine andere FF wird nicht abgebrochen. Die hier werde ich parallel schreiben…hoff ich doch ;) Ach ja, noch nebenbei… Ron und Dumbledore werden hier absolute Arschlöcher sein…wenns euch nicht passt, hört lieber auf zu lesen. An alle anderen, habt Spaß und hinterlasst mir ne nette oder fiese review. Hauptsache konstruktiv!

* * *

**

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 1 – Die Einsamkeit in ihm**

„Freak! Komm hierher und mach uns Frühstück! SOFORT!" Die wütende Stimme von Vernon Dursley peitschte wie ein Donnern durch das perfekt spießige Einfamillienhaus in der ebenso perfekt spießigen Privet Drive und hätte mit Sicherheit die gesamte Nachbarschaft geweckt, wären die spießigen und pikierten Nachbarn nicht längst an das Gebrüll ihres übergewichtigen Nachbars namens Dursley, Muggel der Muggel, gewöhnt.

„Machs dir selber.", murmelte der „Freak", ein sechzehnjähriger Junge mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen, der auf der Türstufe zum Hauseingang saß und mit traurigen, beinahe leblosen Blicken den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihn der wunderschöne Anblick fasziniert, ihn ein wenig mit Ruhe und Glück erfüllt. Doch die Umstände, unter denen Harry Potter, der junge Mann mit dem traurigen Blick, lebte, ließen es nicht zu, dass er _wirklich_ das saftige rote, gelbe, orangene Farbenspiel am Horizont genießen konnte.

Sein Blick lag weit in der Ferne, seine Gedanken tauchten durch die traurige Welt seines bisherigen Lebens. Einsamkeit war von je her das einzige Gefühl, dass ihm immer, ja wirklich immer geblieben war. Dann und wann war es nicht offensichtlich gewesen, es ließ zu, dass Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, hin und wieder ein wenig oberflächliche Geborgenheit fand. Die einzige Person, die Harry jemals als eine Person bezeichnet hätte, die sich wirklich, _wirklich_ um ihn sorgte, wurde ihm genommen. Wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit. Wegen Harry Potters stursinnigen Heldenkomplex, wie es seine „beste Freundin" Hermine ausdrücken würde.

So dachte jedenfalls Harry Potter. Gefühle von Schuld und _Einsamkeit_ überkamen ihn in jedem Moment, in der er sich nicht völlig auf eine andere Sache konzentrierte. Auf Harrys kräftigen, von seinem täglichen Training gestählten Schultern lastete die Verantwortung der Welt. Einst war Harry Potter jung gewesen, naiv, vielleicht sogar unschuldig.

Doch durch die erdrückende Umgebung in der Privet Drive, die Misshandlungen seines Onkels und die eisige Kälte seiner „Familie" hatte Harry niemals, wirklich niemals eine sogenannte _Kindheit._ Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu dem einen Tag, an dem er aus versehen seine Tante, Petunia Dursley, „Mum" genannt hatte. Jeder andere Mensch wäre bei dieser Erinnerung erschaudert, geschockt, oder verschreckt gewesen. Petunia war völlig ausgetickt, hatte ihn für Tage in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt und ihn nur fürs Klo und zum Trinken hinaus gelassen. Doch nicht einmal ein Wimperzucken von Harry zeugte von der Erinnerung an diese schrecklichen Erziehung. Das einzige, was einem sehr _sehr_ aufmerksamen Beobachter aufgefallen wäre, waren seine Augen. Wie sich eine Wolke über die Sonne schob und einen Schatten hinterließ, so verloren auch Harry Potters Augen Tag für Tag an Leben. An Freude. An Willen.

Nach einigen weiteren, reglosen Minuten, erhob sich Harry und trat ohne einen Blick zurück auf den Sonnenaufgang wieder in das Haus. In das „großzügig gegebenen Heim", wie es Vernon Dursley gerne auszudrücken pflegte.

* * *

_Am nächsten Tag, um die Mittagszeit herum_

Nymphadora (_Au! Nicht hauen, Tonks!)_ Tonks, Aurorin und einundzwanzig jährige Hexe schluckte schwer. Sie hatte „Dienst" beim Orden des Phönix. Wie im letzten Jahr, im Sommer vor Harrys fünftem Schuljahr, musste sie unter einem Tarnumhang „Wache" halten und gegen Harrys Willen auf ihn „aufpassen". Doch Harry hatte sich verändert. In beinahe allen Hinsichten. War er vorher, vor dem _Ereignis_ immer ein wenig, oder eher sehr schlank gewesen, fast dünn, so war er in physischer Hinsicht nicht mehr wieder zuerkennen. Die jungen, unbescholtenen Gesichtszüge waren verschwunden. Sie hatten einem traurigen, doch auch weisen und reifen Gesicht Platz gemacht. Ein durch ein tragisches Schicksal charismatisch und attraktiv gewordener junger Mann musterte vor ihn nun die Welt durch die selben smaragdgrünen Augen, die Tonks so bewunderte. So sehr _liebte_.

Tonks beobachtete mit Frust, wie Harry seinen Blick über den fernen Horizont schweifen ließ. Sie saß im Schneidersitz in dem übernatürlich akkurat gemähten Gras und beobachtete mit tiefem und durchdringendem Blick Harry, der einige Meter von ihr entfernt neben dem Hauseingang ebenfalls auf der Wiese saß und gegen die Hauswand gelehnt war.

_,In seinem Alter sollte man die Welt nicht mit einem derartigen Ausdruck von Einsamkeit und Leblosigkeit betrachten.'_, dachte sie.

„Macht's Spaß?", fragte Harry plötzlich. Tonks hielt geschockt in ihrer Bewegung inne und hielt den Atem an. _,Was war das? Er kann doch unmöglich mich gemeint haben!'_ Vorsichtig sah sie an sich hinab und überprüfte, ob ihr Gewichtlosigkeitszauber nicht gewirkt hatte und sie einen Abdruck in dem Gras hinterließ. Dem war nicht so, Harry konnte sie unmöglich entdeckt haben. Vorsichtig blickte sie in seine Augen, aus denen die Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit gewichen waren. Ein Ausdruck völliger Gleichgültigkeit starrte ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

_,Unmöglich! Nur Mad-Eye kann durch Tarnumhänge blicken!'_ „Shacklebolt, Moody oder wer auch immer da sitzt…könnt ihr mir nicht einfach mal meinen _verfickten _Frieden lassen?" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich abermals- von Gleichgültigkeit zu funkensprotzender Wut.

Tonks spürte, wie sich unkontrollierbare magische Energie in ihm zusammenstaute und auszubrechen drohte. Eine Aura von roten funken und kleinen Blitzen ging von dem wütenden jungen Mann aus, der sich erhoben hatte und nun mit einem Ausdruck von blanker Wut auf Tonks hinabstarrte, mitten durch den Tarnumhang, wie es ihr schien.

„Habt ihr nicht schon genug angerichtet? Ihr mit euren beschissenen „Schutzmethoden"! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, ihr emotionslosen Wichser! Könnt ihr nicht sehen, dass ich ALLEINE SEIN WILL? KÖNNT IHR EUCH NICHT EINMAL AUS MEINEM LEBEN RAUSHALTEN?"

Tonks Gedanken rasten, auf der Suche nach einer konfliktlosen Lösung. Mit einem Schritt nach vorne löste Harry eine Welle von Energie aus, die von ihm ausging und die Erde unter ihnen erbeben ließ.

„EIN EINZIGES MAL BITTE ICH EUCH MANIPULATIVEN ARSCHLÖCHER UM MEIN ALLEIN SEIN, UND SO ERFÜLLT IHR MIR DIE ALLERERSTE UND LETZTE BITTE MEINES LEBENS!"

Tonks hatte als Auror und abgestammte Black selten Angst, doch als sie zitternd auf Händen und Knien von Harry wegrobbte, standen ihr Perlen von Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, ob es schlauer wäre, zu disapparieren oder den Tarnumhang herunter zu nehmen und zu versuchen Harry zu beruhigen… zu trösten.

Mit einem Mal erlosch die Aura der puren Kraft um Harry herum und die Wut auf seinem Gesicht war verschwunden. Einmal mehr war völlige Gleichgültigkeit auf seinem Antlitz erschienen. „Moody, Shacklebolt, McGonnagal…es ist mir scheißegal, wer da unter dem Tarnumhang steckt…aber eins solltet ihr wissen. Die Zeit, in der dieser alte Bastard Dumbledore mein Leben von einer Misere in die Nächste gelenkt hat, ist vorbei. Niemand, niemand wird mir jemals wieder sagen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Hier" Harry zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Hosentasche und warf sie Tonks vor die Füße. Ungläubig las Tonks den Brief.

_Harry,_

_tu nichts, bleib immer, wirklich immer (!), in der Nähe deiner Familie! Verlasse nicht das Haus und meide jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen Leuten. Die Briefe, die dir Ms. Tonks, Remus, Mr. Bill Weasley und Ms. Chang geschrieben haben, wurden von Alastor abgefangen und werden von mir sicher verwahrt. Du wirst sie erhalten, sobald ich denke, dass die Zeit dafür geeignet ist. Hör auf mich Harry, lass dich nicht von der Trauer und den Hass zerfressen, Sirius hätte das nicht gewollt. Ich will nur das Beste für dich, und um dich vor zukünftigen Visionen zu schützen, habe ich entschieden, Professor Snape für Extra- Okklumentik und Zaubertrankstunden zu dir zu schicken. Ich bin mir sicher, wir können über deine Quidditchsperre reden, solltest du angemessene Erfolge in der Okklumentik und in Zaubertränke erreichen. _

_Harry, bleib in der Nähe deiner Verwandten! Sie werden dich schützen!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

„Grandioser Scheiß, nicht wahr, du Ordensfuzzi? Ich bin sicher, du denkst ich habe hier ein gemütliches Leben, hm? Du denkst bestimmt, nachdem ihr die Dursleys „eingeschüchtert" habt, behandeln sie mich wie einen Menschen! Das glaubt ihr doch alle, oder! HA! Eure beschissene Aktion hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, Onkel Vernon lässt mich jetzt JEDE VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE in diesem Dreckshaus erledigen. UND ICH WOHNE WIEDER IN DEM SCHRANK UNTER DER TREPPE! Ihr Arschlöcher. Ihr könnt euch einfach nicht aus meinem Leben raushalten. Ihr müsst es mir einfach zerstören. Hier, genau _das_ halte ich von euch!" Und mit diesen Worten spuckte er verächtlich auf das Pergament, direkt vor Tonks Füße und schlug mit einem Knallen die Haustür zu.

Tonks konnte trotz der Tränen, die ihr das schöne Gesicht hinabliefen, das wütende Brüllen von dem Muggle Dursley hören. Mit zitternden Händen rollte sie das Pergament zusammen, ließ all ihren Tränen freien lauf und disapparierte.

Noch während sie sich konzentrierte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich selbst für ihre Blindheit beinahe so sehr hasste, wie sie nun Dumbledore hasste. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, wie sehr Dumbledore Harrys Leben zu lenken versuchte. Wie sehr er ihn als für den Krieg nützliche Waffe sah. Wie sehr er ihn ausnutzte.

Einmal mehr war das einzige, was Harry James Potter geblieben war, Einsamkeit. Die Einsamkeit in ihm.

* * *

_Am Abend_

Harry stürmte wütend durch das Haus. Die Maske an Gleichgültigkeit hatte er abgelegt. Nun war sein wahres Gesicht frei, in dem sich nichts als Verwirrung und Einsamkeit abzeichnete. Tränen aus Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer und Einsamkeit rannen ihm übers Gesicht. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf kam ihm Dursley entgegen, der ihn blöde und provokant anfeixte.

„Wat heulst'n wieder, Freak? Und außerdem, dein „Zimmer" ist unten.", sagte er auf halber Höhe der Treppe, als er sich Harry in den Weg stellte und dumm lachte.

„Aus dem Weg, Walkind. Und dann verpiss dich, ansonsten spielt meine Faust auf deinem schiefen Gebiß eine Runde Klavier und dein nächster Abendausgang ist ins Krankenhaus." Dudley, der solch lange Sätze nicht gewöhnt war, legte die Stirn in Falten und schien scharf nachzudenken. Nachdem er realisierte, dass Harry „du" und „Krankenhaus" gemeinsam in einem Satz verwendet hatte (und das noch, während er mit _ihm_ sprach) knackte er mit seinen Knöcheln und holte dann mit den Worten, „Du Freak! Du kannst keine Magie machen, das weiß ich. Und ich hab schon ‚'ne ganze Weile darauf gewartet, dir die Fresse zu polieren." mit seiner fleischigen Faust aus und setzte einen Schwinger von links nach Harry Schläfe an.

Mit einer nicht sichtbaren Bewegung duckte sich Harry unter den Schlag weg, packte den nun offenbarten Ellbogen, da Dudley ihn verfehlt hatte, mit seiner rechten Hand und wirbelte einmal herum, um Dudley mit einem Ellbogentreffer in die Schläfe über das Geländer auf den Fußboden zu schicken. Harry schwang sich elegant über das Geländer und landete sauber und graziös wie ein Raubtier auf beiden Beinen. Der Bauch von dem ausgeknockten Dudley klemmte zwischen seinen trainierten Beinen und mit einem bösen Grinsen beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter. Dudley bemerkte in seiner Überraschung und Angst nicht, dass sich in Harrys Augen keine Bosheit, sonder noch immer Gleichgültigkeit widerspiegelte.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, „Big D". Erstens, um deine hässliche, fettschwabbelnde Fresse zu polieren, benötige ich nicht einmal Magie. Und zweitens, es ist mir so was von_ scheißegal_ ob es mir erlaubt ist, zu zaubern oder nicht. Und drittens, du wirst über diesen Vorfall hier schön schweigen, ansonsten wachst du das nächste Mal im Schoß einer hässlichen, alten Krankenschwester, die dir die Nase putzen musst, damit du nicht an deinem eigenen Blut krepierst…hab ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Waljunge?" Dudley nickte nur ängstlich und wimmerte. Harry tätschelte ihm die Wange und sagte im selben Ton wie seine Tante „Guter Duddydiddyschatzlilein. Ach ja, noch was. Ich nehm dein Zimmer, Waljunge. Ab heute schläfst du im Schrank unter der Treppe."

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, 12_

„Das können sie nicht ernst meinen, Dumbledore! Er wird wie ein Hauself behandelt!" „Nymphadora-", setzte Dumbledore auffallend freundlich an, wurde jedoch von der wütenden, mit Tränen in den Augen habenden Tonks unterbrochen.

„Tonks, heißt das Dumbledore!" „Ms. Tonks, beruhigen sie sich. Nichts ist, wie es nicht sein sollte…", sagte Dumbledore mysteriös, ein berechnendes und hinterlistiges Glitzern in den Augen.

„Nichts? Sie sagen, wenn Harry von seinen _Verwandten_ am laufenden Bande misshandelt und missbraucht wird, sei nichts? Sind sie WAHNSINNIG?"

„Ich bin mir darüber durchaus im Klaren, und dies ist nötig, sollte Harry schlussendlich Lord Voldemort besiegen!" „NÖTIG? NÖTIG? Er wird missbraucht! Kapieren sie es nicht? Seine Augen sind völlig emotionslos! Das lebendige Funkeln ist fort! FORT! ER WIRD KALT UND-"

„UND DAS IST NÖTIG!" Albus Dumbledore, der mächtigste Streiter des „Lichts" sprang auf, das sonst allzeit präsente Lächeln seiner blauen Augen nicht mehr anwesend. „ER MUSS KALT WERDEN! SIRIUS TOD HAT, BEI ALLER TRAUER, WENIGSTENS EINEN SINN GEHABT! HARRY MUSS EINE MASCHINE WERDEN! ER DARF KEINE EMOTIONEN HABEN! KEINE GEFÜHLE! ER IST FÜR DEN KAMPF BESTIMMT! ENTWEDER ER BEENDET SEIN SCHICKSAL DURCH EINEN KAMPF, ODER ER GEHT UNTER! EIN KRIEGER DARF KEINE EMOTIONEN BESITZEN, NYMPHADORA TONKS! UND EINE WAFFE WIE HARRY ERST RECHT NICHT! ER. IST. EINE. WAFFE!"

Tonks war entsetzt. Geschockt. Angewidert. „Sie entsetzlicher, alter Mann. Sie sind verabscheuungswürdig. Ich verlasse den Orden hiermit. Niemand, niemand verdient es, so misshandelt zu werden. Und Harry wäre der allerletzte Mensch auf Erden, der dies durchgehen sollte." Mit diesen Worten warf sie das Pergament von Harry vor Dumbledores Füße, der aufgesprungen war, und spuckte voller Verachtung und Hass ebenfalls rauf.

„Fahr zur Hölle, alter Mann. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du aus Harry das selbe machst, wie aus Tom Riddle!" Mit einem letzten verachtenden Blick ließ sie den Apparationsschild in dem Zimmer unter ihrer Wut zerbersten und disapparierte.

Was Dumbeldore nun tat, entsprach keinem logischen Denken. So dachte man zumindest.

Er grinste.

„Nymphadora, Nymphadora… du bist nun der größte Part in diesem Plan. Ohne es zu wissen…"

* * *

_In der Nacht, gegen 3 Uhr_

Harry lag in nichts außer seinen Boxershorts in Dudleys großem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ein Monat war nun vergangen und keiner seiner „Freunde" hatte ihm geschrieben. Doch, Tonks, Moony, Cho und Bill wollten ihm Briefe zukommen lassen, doch der alte verdammte Bastard hatte alle Eulen abgefangen.

Harry fluchte leise. Ron und Hermine dachten nicht einmal daran, wie es ihm ging. Seine „besten Freunde"…

Doch wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann vermisste er eher Tonks oder Moody als Ron und Hermine, da er nun wusste, „wie viel" er ihnen bedeutete. Nichteinmal genug für einen kleinen, lächerlichen Brief.

_Tock Tock Tock_

Ein leises Pochen an seiner Fensterscheibe erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und binnen Sekunden war er auf den Beinen, den Zauberstab in der Hand und im toten Winkel zum Fenster. Undeutlich konnte er durch das Mondlicht einen leichten Schatten erkennen, der sich auf dem Boden entlangstreckte. Der Eindringling schien die Nase gegen die Glasscheibe zu drücken.

„_Amateur…"_, dachte Harry verächtlich. Mit einem blitzschnellen Griff riss er das Fenster auf, zerrte die Person auf dem Besen in das Zimmer und drückte sie auf den Boden. Sein Zauberstabende lag direkt zwischen den Augen des Eindringlings. Zarte, violette Augen, die mit Tränen von Traurigkeitt und Schuld gefüllt waren.

„Lestrange? Du- DU!" „Nein! Harry! Ich bin's !" „T- Tonks?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er rollte von ihr herunter. „Tut mir Leid.", murmelte er und schritt dann zu seinem Bett. Jetzt, wo sie hier war, das, was er sich in seinen seltenen guten Träumen erhofft hatte, wollte er wieder alleine sein. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, lehnte sich zurück gegen die weißte Tapete und schlang seine Arme um seine angezogenen Beine. „Warum bist-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn dann sah er, das Tonks mitten im Raum stand und hemmungslos weinte und schluchzte. Tränen glitzerten im Mondlicht, während sie ihr über ihre schönen Gesichtszüge rollten.

„V-Ve-Vergib mir Harry! Vergib mir! Es tut mir so leid! So leid!" Mit diesen Worten sackte sie zusammen und weinte sich vor seinen geschockten Augen auf Knie und Hände gestützt die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Tonks! Tonks! Beruhig dich! Bitte!", bettelte Harry schon fast und zog sie hinauf in seine starken Arme. „Vergib mir, Harry! Vergib mir, vergib mir, vergib mir…", murmelte sie immer weiter, während er sie in den Armen hielt und sie in seine Brust weinte. Sie zitterte vor Hysterie und Harry zog sie enger an sich und legte sich gemeinsam mit ihr ins Bett, während er ihr immer weiter beruhigende und liebevolle Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Sssh… alles wird gut, Tonks…beruhige dich…" Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie hier war, warum sie weinte, noch wusste er nicht, warum das Gefühl, sie in den Armen zu halten sich so verdammt gut anfühlte.

Tonks weinte. Sie weinte noch bis spät in die Nacht, immer weiter um Vergebung bittend, ohne den Grund zu verraten…sie weinte aus Hass, aus Hass auf Dumbledore, aus Hass auf sich selbst und aus Hass auf das Schicksal, das Harry solch ein schreckliches Leben beschert hatte.

Unbemerkt für sie bewirkte sie dennoch etwas gutes, auch wenn später daraus Fatales resultieren sollte.

Sie vertrieb die Einsamkeit,

die Einsamkeit in ihm.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, das war das erste Chap... hoffe es gefiel euch. Alle meine zukünftigen Chaps sollen länger werden, ich arbeite daran, aber es ist hart...-snief-. Okay, das nächste Chap wird innerhalb der nächsten Woche geuploadet werden!**

**cheers - moppl**


	2. Vergebung erlangen

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 2 –Vergebung erlangen**

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen aus einem seiner sehr selten gewordenen schönen Träume. Er hatte geträumt, dass Tonks gekommen wäre und sie Liebe gemacht hätten…

Die Sonne fiel golden scheinend durch die Gardinen des Fensters, welches noch offen in seinen metallenen Angeln hing und leise im Luftzug knarrte. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen um sich an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen und seine Sicht zu klären.  
Eine sanfte Bewegung auf seiner Brust und in seinem Arm riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Vorsichtig, beinahe ängstlich schaute er hinab und riss dann geschockt die Augen auf.

In seinen Armen lag, den Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust gebettet, die Frau seiner Träume. Genauer gesagt, die Frau, mit der er gerade erst im Traum ge… hatte. Was war passiert?

Langsam, nur allmählich kamen ihm die Bilder an letzte Nacht wieder zurück ins Gedächtnis. Tonks auf einem Besen vor seinem Fenster…Tonks, in Tränen aufgelöst in seinen Armen… Sie hatte so lange und unkontrolliert geweint, bis sie mit den Worten „Bitte vergib mir Harry…ich will dich nicht verlieren." in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihr vergeben sollte. _„Frauen"_, dachte er _„was haben die nur mit dem Heulen? Liegt's an mir oder warum weinen alle Frauen, die ich in den Armen halte?"_

Erst jetzt kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass er nichts als Boxershorts trug und Tonks sich in seinen Armen eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken, wagte er, ihr sanft eine Strähne ihres dunkelbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie war wunderschön, so wie sie sanft und friedvoll in seinen Armen schlummerte. Ihr sanftes, herzförmiges Gesicht mir den ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen drückten eine Anmut aus, die er bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte. Am vorigen Abend hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, aber jetzt, wo er sie näher betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass er sie noch nie mit dieser „normalen" Haarfarbe und noch nie mit diesem wunderschönen Gesicht gesehen hatte. Ihre hohen Wangenknochen, die perfekt zu ihren ideal geschwungenen Augenbrauen passten, gaben ihr ein leicht adliges Aussehen, ohne sie arrogant aussehen zu lassen. Ihre sanften, violetten Augen kannte er bereits… aus seinen Alpträumen als auch aus seinen schönen.

Mit unterdrückten Tränen dachte er daran, wie Sirius der _rote_ Blitz in die Brust getroffen hatte und wie in Bellatrix Lestranges Augen kurz so etwas wie… Schmerz, Schuld oder Entsetzen aufgeflackert war, als er durch den Torbogen fiel. Hatte sie ihn nur schocken wollen? Oder hatte er sich dieses Aufblitzen in denselben violetten Augen, wie die von Tonks nur eingebildet?

Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken über Sirius und Lestrange herausgerissen, als sich Tonks in seinen Armen rührte. Er schluckte schwer, als er versuchte, sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien und es nicht so aussehen zu lassen, wie es momentan aussah. Wer wusste schon, wie Tonks auf diese Situation reagieren würde? Im Endeffekt war sie immer noch ein Auror. Dass sie aus Protest gegen Fudge gekündigt hatte, konnte er nicht wissen.

„Mhm… nicht weggehen, Harry…", murmelte Tonks schläfrig, schloss den kleinen Abstand, den Harry hat entstehen lassen und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn heran. Harry ließ feuerrot an, legte seinen Arm dennoch enger um ihre Schulter und seufzte, beinahe schon genüsslich. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und rieb sich dann die Müdigkeit aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich muss aufstehen, es ist jetzt 9 Uhr und heute ist es Sonntag. Die Dursleys werden ausrasten, wenn das Frühstück nicht fertig ist… ab und zu kann ich mir das Verweigern erlauben, aber nicht heute.", sagte er bedrückt und rieb sich unwissentlich die Wange. Dudley war ein lächerlicher Wicht in seinen Augen, mit zuviel Muskeln für das wenige Hirn. Doch Vernon war anders als Dudley. Skrupelloser, auffahrender und vor allem hatte er mehr Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen.

Tonks setzte sich plötzlich ruckartig auf und starrte ihn an. Wut und Entschlossenheit lagen in ihrem Blick, als sie ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen seine nackte Brust drückte.

„Ganz sicherlich _nicht_,Harry. Er hat dir genug angetan. Und damit meine ich nicht den Muggel Dursley. Wir verschwinden hier." Harry, völlig perplex und ahnungslos starrte sie nur fassungslos an, öffnete seinen Mund, überlegte es sich dann lieber anders und schloss ihn dann wieder.

„Nette Fischimitation, Harry. Jetzt lass uns packen und dann verschwinden." „Wohin gehen wir? Und warum hauen wir ab? Und warum bist du überhaupt hier?" Tonks hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie antwortete, „Harry…viele Menschen sind nicht so, wie sie scheinen. Und es ist das Beste, wenn du an einem Ort bist, wo sie dich nicht beeinflussen können." „Redest du von Dumbledore und die Dursleys? Ist das wieder einer seiner Schnapsideen? Dann vergiss es. Ich werde nie wieder irgendwas machen, was mir dieser alte Bastard vorschreibt. Hörst du? NIE WIEDER!"

Tonks Augen glänzten in dem goldenen Morgenlicht und ihre zarten, sanften Hände zitterten wieder. „Bitte, hör mich an-" „NEIN! Dumbledore hat mir genug in meinem Leben herumgepfuscht, das ist jetzt vorbei! Er kann mich mal, lieber lecke ich Snape die Stiefel, als mich jemals wieder von ihm manipulieren zu lassen! Siehst du das, Tonks? SIEHST DU DAS?", rief er, völlig außer sich vor Wut. Eine grüne Aura von brodelnder Magie umwob ihn, als er mit einem zitternden Finger auf seine Augen zeigte. „Jeden Tag sehe ich sie im Spiegel, Tonks. Und jeden Tag erkenne ich sie immer weniger wieder… Und es ist alleine seine Schuld! Hätte er mir Okklumentik beigebracht, wie es seine Pflicht als Schulleiter war, würde ich nicht jede Nacht die schrecklichsten Momente meines Lebens wieder durchmachen! Hätte er mich nicht bei den Dursleys ausgesetzt, dann wäre ich kein lächerlicher Wicht, sondern hätte gewusst, wer ich bin! WAS ich bin! Hätte er mir die Prophezeiung von Anfang an mitgeteilt, dann wäre Sirius niemals gestorben! Er allein ist-"

„Warte, Harry. Bitte!" Tonks verzweifelte Stimme war ein Betteln und Tränen der Wut und des Hasses auf Dumbledore kullerten ihr über das Gesicht. Plötzlich verschwand die Aura der berstenden Magie um Harry herum und schlagartig überkam ihm wieder der Ausdruck der Resignation.

„Tut mir Leid, Tonks.", murmelte er und sah weg. Er schämte sich dafür, sie angebrüllt zu haben. Schließlich war es alleine Dumbledores Schuld, und nicht die von Tonks. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist…nur, es ist nur, dass alles was mit Dumbeldore zu tun hat, bringt mich zum Bersten. Ich hätte dich nicht anbrüllen dürfen!"

„Harry, bitte. Hör mir bitte zu und lass mich ausreden. Ich flehe dich an!" Tonks sah mit bettelnden Augen in die beinahe leblosen von Harry, in denen sich nun dennoch ein Schimmer von Neugier spiegelte. Er nickte und deutete Tonks, fortzufahren.

„Ich bin nicht mehr länger ein Agent des Ordens. Sie haben meine Loyalität verspielt, als sie dich hintergangen haben. Und ganz besonders Dumbledore… Du hast in allen Hinsichten auf ihn Recht, er ist alt, manipulierend und kalt. Harry, bitte… verlier dich nicht selbst! Ich könnte es nicht verkraften, auch noch dich zu verlieren."  
Soviel Ehrlichkeit, soviel Aufrichtigkeit und soviel… Liebe… lagen in ihren Worten, dass Harry fühlen konnte, wie die Flamme des Willens, des Lebens, wieder leise in ihm zu knistern begann. Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und umarmte sie liebevoll. Voller Dankbarkeit murmelte er ihr ins Ohr und wischte unauffällig die Träne fort, die ihm aus Rührung und _Liebe_ entwichen war.  
„Danke."

* * *

„Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde, Tonks. Aber ich hab echt nicht gewusst, dass Mitflieger _vor _einem auf dem Besen sitzen müssen.", rief Harry grinsend, als er demonstrativ seinen Griff um den Besenstiel festigte und so Tonks enger an sich drückte. Sie saß vor ihm auf dem Besen und er hatte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und lenkte sie nun auf dem Besen hinauf in den Himmel, die Privet Drive hinter sich lassend.

Tonks grinste listig. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie in dieser „Stellung" fliegen würden. („Weißt schon, Harry…Flugverkehrsregeln, vom Ministerium festgelegt…") „Jetzt nach Westen!", rief sie gegen den pfeifenden Wind, der ihr Haar wundervoll wehen ließ und ihr erfrischend ins Gesicht blies. Das Haus mit der Nummer vier wurde immer undeutlicher und verschwand schließlich aus ihrer Sicht, als sie durch eine Wolke flogen.

„Wohin geht's überhaupt, Tonks?", rief Harry fragend. „Zum Haus meiner Eltern. s liegt an der Westgrenze zu Cambridge. ort können wir nicht gefunden werden. „Warum nicht?" „Meine Eltern sind nach ihrer Hochzeit aus der Zaubererwelt verschwunden. Die Eltern meiner Mutter haben einige Male vor der Hochzeit versucht, sie mit dem Imperius zu belegen und als sie aus den Flitterwochen zurückkamen, sollte Regulus, Sirius' Bruder, sie töten. Glücklicherweise hatte Sirius die Unterhaltung zwischen Regulus und seines Onkels mitgehört. Danach sind sie verschwunden und haben sich mit dem Fideliuszauber verborgen. Sirius war ihr Geheimniswahrer und niemand wusste davon."

Tonks schwieg einen kurzen Moment, tief in Gedanken versunken, während sie in sanften Gleitflug nur einige Meter über die Häuserdächer glitten. Harry hatte seinen Tarnumhang über sie geworfen, damit sie sich ungesehen verständlich unterhalten konnten, ohne den kalten und schneidenden Wind in großer Höhe.

„Die Zeiten damals waren gefährlich und schwer für meine Eltern. Besonders für meine Mutter… Regulus, ihr eigenes Blut, wollte sie umbringen! Danach hat meine Mutter nie wieder mit irgendeinem aus ihrer Familie gesprochen, mit Ausnahme von Sirius. Es hat sie schwer getroffen, dass er scheinbar deine Eltern verraten hat. Doch als ihr Fideliusschild bestehen blieb, wusste sie, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Aber wer hörte schon auf eine Hexe, die aus der magischen Welt geflohen war? Jedenfalls kann keiner aus der magischen Welt das Haus meiner Eltern entdecken. Der perfekte Ort."

Harry war tief in Gedanken versunken, als sie über die Campuswiesen der Universität flogen und nun in Richtung der Vororte flogen. Regulus hatte seine Cousine verraten und hatte sie töten wollen. Würde Dudley genauso weit gehen? Ihn an Voldemort verraten? Trauer erfüllte ihn, als er sich vorstellte, wie sich Andromeda Tonks, damals noch Black, genau so wie Regulus, gefühlt haben musste. Was war schlimmer, als von seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut nicht nur wegen einer Liebe zu einem nicht Reinblüter ausgestoßen, sondern auch noch gejagt zu werden?

Harry wagte nicht, sich diese Frage zu beantworten; die Antwort würde nur den Schmerz wieder hochbringen und halb- verheilte Wunden erneut aufreißen. Stattdessen atmete er tief den wunderbaren Duft von Tonks braunen, leicht lockigen Haaren ein. Süßer Atem von Frühling und Jugend gingen von der Flut ihrer Haare aus, die ihm im Wind sanft über das Gesicht strichen.

„Da unten ist es, Harry!" Tonks zeigte auf eine hölzerne Bruchbude, die nicht größer aussah als eine verlassene Gartenlaube. „Wunderschön, nicht wahr? Ich komme liebend gerne hierher.", sagte Tonks verträumt und legte ihre weichen Hände auf seine. Sanft, aber bestimmend drückte sie den Besenstiel hinunter und sie landeten lautlos auf der Wiese vor der Bruchbude, in der Tonks ihre Jugend verbracht haben soll.

„Äh, klar…wunderschön! Ich steh auf…äh…rustikales. Ich meine, in 'ner antiken Gartenlaube wohnt man ja nicht alle Tage," Harrys Stimme war fröhlich, tropfte dennoch nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Au! Was soll das Nymph? AU! Und wofür war das jetzt?" „Harry, erstens; mach dich nicht über das Haus lustig und zweitens, ich hasse den Namen, klar?" „Glasklar, Dora. AUU!" Tonks schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sich Harry grummelnd den Hinterkopf rieb. Mit fliegenden Händen zog sie ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche, schrieb etwas auf und piekste sich dann mit der Feder in den Finger. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen perlte von ihrem Finger auf das Pergament und verschwand darin. Harry runzelte die Stirn, bevor er erneut aufschrie. „AUA! Verdammt, Tonks! Wieso tust du mir die ganze Zeit weh!"

Tonks hatte ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung in den Handrücken gepiekst und drückte nun das Pergamentstück gegen den Blutstropfen, der nun aus der kleinen Wunde quoll.

„Hier, lies das.", antworte sie und überhörte lässig Harrys Beschwerde über seine physische Misshandlung.

_Das Haus von Ted, Andromeda und Nymphadora Tonks befindet sich in der Abbey Road neben der Hausnummer 7. Die Einwohnerin und Erbin des Hauses, Nymphadora Letitia Tonks,  
erlaubt hiermit bei ihrem Blute Harry James Potter bei seinem Blute das Haus zu betreten._

„Cool.", sagte Harry und sah dann auf. Sein Atem stockte, als er auf die Stelle blickte, an der sich eben gerade noch das abbruchreife Haus befunden hatte. Stattdessen ragte nun eine anmutige Villa mit drei Etagen vor ihnen in die Höhe. Das sanfte braun der Wände, das reine weiß der Fensterrahmen und der Tür sowie die dunkelroten Balkons und deren Geländer hatten es Harry sofort angetan.

„Und _das _nennst du ein _Haus_! Das ist ja…. krass. Sieht es für sonst alle wie diese Bruchbude von vorhin aus?" „Nein, nur für die Zaubere. Muggel und Tiere sehen ein simples Ein- Familien Haus. Im Endeffekt leben meine Eltern jetzt ja in der Muggelwelt. Los komm, ich stell dir meine Eltern vor."

Andromeda Tonks lag auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer und las ein Klatschmagazin.

„_Posh- Spice und David Beckham haben geheiratet._", murmelte sie die prangende Überschrift ihres Magazins, „The Mirror". Ein Klingeln an der Tür lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Zeitschrift zum Flur.

„TEEEEED! Mach doch bitte mal auf!", rief sie und wandte sich dann wieder grinsend ihrer Zeitschrift zu. „Ja, Schatz.", drang es antwortet von oben hinunter und Momente später hörte sie, wie ihr Mann Ted die Treppe hinunterstieg um die Tür zu öffnen. Andromeda und Ted Tonks waren beide jung geblieben, in Aussehen als auch Verhalten. Nun ja, mit achtunddreißig Jahren war sie nicht wirklich alt, dennoch sah man ihr das Alter nicht an. Ihr Haar war noch immer voll und durchgängig Schwarz und ihre Figur hatte wenig an weiblicher Attraktivität verloren. Ihre violetten Augen blitzten nur kurz über die stark gestellt aussehenden Hochzeitsfotos auf der Titelseite.

Ted Tonks war genauso wie damals noch immer in gewisser Weise ein Kindskopf. Das spitzbübische Grinsen und die stylischen, lockigen dunkelblonden Haare gepaart mit seinen locker hängenden Jeans und Hemden mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln ließen ihn wie einen Studenten erscheinen. Sein Verstand war zwar messerscharf und blitzschnell, genau wie ihrer, hatte dennoch nie auch nur einen Hauch am Spaß an Streichen verloren. Seinen Kollegen in der Redaktion des , denen er unter dem Namen Ned Flanders bekannt war, spielte er regelmäßigen Abständen harmlose, aber dennoch effektive Streiche.

Andromeda wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr Mann nach ihr rief. Verwundert stand sie auf und ging auf die Tür zum Flur zu. Ihr Mann redete angeregt mit zwei Leuten, die gerade eingetreten waren und sich nun ihrer Jacken entledigten.

„Nymphadora!", rief sie erfreut aus, als sie ihre Tochter erkannte und wollte auf sie zustürmen um sie zu umarmen. Dann erblickte sie jedoch den jungen Mann an der Seite von ihrer Tochter und runzelte die Stirn. Nymphadora war in ihrer wahren Gestalt und eigentlich tat sie das nicht, wenn andere Menschen außer ihren Elter anwesend waren. Smaragdgrüne Augen blitzten ihr unter Strähnen von rabenschwarzem Haar entgegen. Er war ein wenig größer als Ted, ca. 1,89 m und athletisch gebaut. Schlank aber durchtrainiert stand er aufrecht neben Nymphadora und streckte seine Hand Ted entgegen zur Begrüßung aus. Der 18 oder 19- Jährige, wie Andromeda schätzte, stellte sich gewinnend lächelnd vor.

„Mein Name ist Harry… Harry Potter. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mr. Tonks."

* * *

„Harry Potter? Wow, sie sehen älter aus, als erwartet. Nymphadora erzählt viel von ihnen. Trotzdem, sie sehen dennoch reifer aus als alle ihre Erzählungen es beschrieben hatten." Ted Tonks zwinkerte und nahm den beiden die Jacken an, um sie aufzuhängen. Andromeda räusperte sich und trat nun ebenfalls zu ihnen. „Hallo Mr. Potter-"„Harry, bitte." „Dann aber auch Andy." „Yeah, und Ted."

Nach der kurzen Vorstellungsrunde setzten sie sich in das gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer, und neugierig begann Andromeda zu sprechen.

„Was führt euch hierher? Nymphie (Harry grinste leicht bösartig und Tonks stieß ihm ein wenig doller als nötig in die Seite) meinte, du musst bei deiner Familie bleiben." Harry überlegte einen kurzen Moment, bevor er mit emotionsloser Stimme antwortete.

„Nun ja, wenn sie von den Dursleys sprechen, dann sollte das stimmen. Aber ich lasse mein Leben nicht mehr von alten manipulierenden Greisen lenken. Meine sogenannte Familie hat mich eher wie einen Hauselfen behandelt und nicht wie ein Familienmitglied. Bei allen Respekt, Dumbledore ist für mich auf ewig gestorben."

Ted hob eine Augenbraue und Andromeda zuckte zusammen. Dumbledore, der größte aller Zauberer neben dem Dunklen Lord selbst, sollte ein manipulierender Greis sein? Sicher, er war mit Sicherheit sehr auf Harrys Wohlbefinden fixiert, aber war er deswegen manipulierend?

„Was Harry sagt, ist wahr, Mum, Dad. Seine Verwandten haben ihn die letzten sechzehn Jahre misshandelt, physisch als auch psychisch und Dumbledore wusste immer davon. Immer. Ich kann euch nicht mehr erzählen, weil Harry das Recht hat, es zuerst und alleine zu erfahren, aber eins solltet ihr wissen. Die Dursleys, die Harry immer gehasst und als nicht lebenswert betrachtet haben, waren ein großer Bestandteil von Dumbledores Plan. Deswegen wollte ich euch bitte, ob wir beide den Rest der Sommerferien oder vielleicht auch länger hier bleiben können. Meine Wohnung ist ja leider dem Orden bekannt, dieses Haus jedoch nicht. Ich habe vor, Harry zu trainieren."

Ted zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern antwortete sofort und mit fester Stimme. „Natürlich könnt ihr hier bleiben, solange ihr wollt. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass man Harry missbraucht. Und Harry, wir haben von Sirius Tod gehört. Ich hatte nie viel mit ihm zu tun, aber uns tut es dennoch sehr Leid für dich. Er war ein guter Mann." Andromeda nickte zustimmend. „Ihr könnt die dritte Etage bewohnen. Dort ist genug Platz für euch. Es ist uns eine Freude, dir ein Zuhause geben zu können, Harry."

* * *

In der folgenden Woche lebte sich Harry bei den Tonks' ein. Da Ted und Andromeda vehement ablehnten, Miete von ihm zu nehmen, sah er das Kochen für die Familie als Teil einer Wohnungszahlung an. Jeden Morgen, wenn Ted, Andromeda und Nymphadora noch schliefen, stand er um 6 Uhr auf und begann seinen Tag mit einer Joggingrunde, die sich über siebeneinhalb Kilometer erstreckte. Wenn er nach einer knappen halben Stunde nach Hause kam, schliefen die Tonks noch immer. Nach seiner Dusche bereitete er mit Freuden jeden Tag das Frühstück, dessen verlockender Geruch die Tonks einen nach dem anderen aufweckte.

Als Harry das erste Mal gekocht hatte, waren Nymphadora und Andromeda zuerst misstrauisch gewesen, waren sie ja Katastrophen gewöhnt, die Ted in der Küche verursachte. Die Überraschung wurde nur von Begeisterung übertroffen, als sie die vom dem köstlichen Fischfilet probierten, die Harry bereits am ersten Abend zubereitet hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück begann für Harry und Tonks das Training, Andromeda und Ted gingen zur Arbeit. Für die Übungen, die sowie Raum als auch Freiheit benötigten, benutzten sie den großen Garten, der hinter dem Haus lag und, ähnlich wie bei den Weasleys, sich offen nach hinten zu einem Feld verlief. Jeden Morgen, bevor er seine Joggingrunde begann, genoss er den Anblick der aufgehenden Sonne, die den Horizont rot und orange färbte.

Die Gespräche mit Andromeda und Nymphadora über Sirius hatten ihn gelehrt, dass er seinen Tod nicht vergessen, jedoch aber nicht ewig darüber trauern sollte. Stattdessen war er dankbar, dass er Sirius als echten Menschen und nicht als Verbrecher und Mörder, wie ihn die Zeitungen bezeichnet hatten, kennenlernen durfte.

Oft saß er am Abend nach seinem Training, völlig erschöpft und ausgepowert, gemeinsam mit Tonks im Feld hinter dem Garten und betrachtete mit ihr den Sonnenuntergang. In diesen Momenten wurde beiden bewusst, dass sie etwas füreinander empfanden. _Was_ sie füreinander empfanden. Doch keiner der Beiden wagte es auch nur einmal, seine Gefühle für den jeweils anderen zu offenbaren, verängstigt, unabsichtlich das zu zerstören, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. Dennoch, über die Woche hinweg lernten sie sich Tag für Tag immer besser kennen und die tröstenden Gespräche über Sirius waren nicht mehr die Hauptthemen ihrer Unterhaltungen. Mithilfe von Andromeda und Nym, wie er sie nun nennen durfte, fand Harry langsam aber sicher seinen Frieden.

* * *

„Nym, meinst du nicht, dass der Orden und das Ministerium mich suchen?", fragte Harry, während er einen Käfer von seinem Knie schnippste. Der erste Tag der zweiten Woche seines Aufenthalts bei Andromeda und Ted war vorbei gegangen und Harry und Nym saßen nebeneinander in dem hohen Gras des Feldes. Die Sonne ging nur gemächlich unter, als ob sie den beiden mehr Zeit in dieser romantischen Umgebung geben wollte.

„Mit Sicherheit. Wir haben Glück, dass hier in der Umgebung keine einzige Zaubererfamilie lebt und wir zudem noch von dem Fidelius geschützt werden." „Und dich? Der Orden wird dich nach deinem Abgang vielleicht fallen gelassen haben, aber das Ministerium, oder zumindest die Arurorenabteilung wird dich doch vermissen." „Nicht wirklich, nachdem ich einen ähnlichen Abgang wie bei Dumbledore auch in der Aurorenabteilung hingelegt habe." „Ähm, heißt das du bist kein Auror mehr?" „Nein, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nichts mehr draufhab." „Darauf kannst du aber einen lassen."

Harry rieb mit schmerzverzerrter Miene den Rücken. Tonks hatten ihm beim Duellieren ordentlich in den Hintern getreten und ihn in Grund und Boden geflucht, nachdem sie hinter ihm appariert war und ihn mit einem Lähmzauber kampfunfähig gemacht hatte.

Jeder Tag sah ähnlich aus, wurde aber nie langweilig. Für keinen der beiden. Obwohl Tonks Auror war, oder gewesen war, passte sich Harry ihrem Niveau erstaunlich schnell innerhalb der ersten beiden Tage an, dachte er zumindest. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, begannen sie ihr Training mit Duellieren. Am ersten Tag hatte Tonks ihm bereits mit drei Schockzaubern erwischt, als er aus der Hintertür in den Garten kam.

Nach dem Duellieren, wenn er meistens völlig k.o. und außer Atem war, übten sie Okklumentik und Legilimentik. Mit einem freien Kopf, verursacht durch zwei Stunden Duellieren und die daraus resultierende Erschöpfung, gelang es Harry um einiges besser eine Gedankenbarriere zu errichten. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass wenn er sich darauf fixierte, seinen Kopf von Gedanken zu befreien, es nur schwieriger wurde. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf einen einzigen, harmlosen aber auch schönen Gedanken, wie zum Beispiel die Sonnenuntergänge mit Tonks. Nachdem er die erste Stufe der Okklumentik nach drei Tagen gemeistert hatte (schließlich machte Tonks den „Unterricht" besser als Snape… sie sagte nicht „Gedanken klären Potter, Legilimens!") gingen sie zur Legilimentik über.

Mit durch Okklumentik geordneten Gedanken war es Harry um einiges leichter, die erste Stufe der Legilimentik zu erklimmen. Das einfach eindringen in einen Verstand ohne Okklumentikgegenwehr fiel Harry fast schon zu leicht. Als er Tonks am fünften Tage seines Aufenthalts darauf hinwies, grinste sie nur und deutete ihm, es erneut zu versuchen.

Als er versuchte, in ihren Verstand einzudringen, blieb er stecken, ein Bild von einer Eisenmauer vor Augen, auf der „Keep Out!" draufstand.

Anstatt zu üben, Okklumentikbarrieren zu durchbrechen, gingen sie nun zur zweiten Stufe der Okklumentik über. Statt den Legilimentiker einfach nur abzuwehren, ließ Harry nun Tonks in seinen Kopf eindringen und fütterte sie mit erfunden Bildern. So konnte er seine Gedanken schützen, den Angreifer jedoch nicht bemerkten lassen, dass er Okklumentik beherrschte. Um das zu meistern, benötigte er nur einen weiteren Tag, der intensiv auf Okklumentik ausgelegt war.

Die zweite Stufe der Legilimentik, Okklumentikbarrieren zu durchbrechen, meisterte er mit Leichtigkeit innerhalb eines halben Tages, da er das Wesen der Barrieren bereits in und auswendig kannte. Die dritte Stufe beider Künste, die für den Angreifer unbewusste Abwehr und das geheime Eindringen in den Gegner gleichzeitig als Gegenangriff erklomm er erst am Abend des achten Tages.

Duellieren war da jedoch ein anderes Ding. Als er am zweiten Tage dachte, dass er sich an ihre Angriffs- und Verteidigungstaktiken gewöhnt hatte, begann sie damit, ihre Flüche nur noch zu murmeln, sie unblockbar aneinander zu koppeln und wahre Stürme von Flüchen auf ihn niederprasseln zu lassen.

Sein Problem war es, dass er seine Flüche laut rief, den Gegner somit vorwarnte, welchen Fluch er benutzte und wartete, um zu sehen, ob der Fluch getroffen hatte. Tonks brachte ihm erst bei, die Flüche nur zu murmeln und sie dennoch nichts von Kraft und Geschwindigkeit einbüßen zu lassen.

Harry schien zum Duellieren geboren zu sein, denn unter den von Stolz erfüllten Augen von Tonks, lernte er mit unverständlicher Geschwindigkeit neue Flüche und Taktiken, die sie ihm beibrachte. Nachdem er das Murmeln der Flüche beherrschte, lehrte sie ihm mithilfe einiger Bücher, das Aneinanderklinken von Flüchen, so dass sie schwerer zu blocken waren.

Harry hatte entdeckt, dass wenn er Okklumentik benutzte um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, er sich hundertmal besser konzentrieren und seine Außenwelt ausblenden konnte, was an den Abenden sehr hilfreich war, wenn er sich in die kleine, aber gut ausgestattete „Bücherei" des Hauses zurückzog, in der, von Staubschichten überzogen, sich gut hunderfünfzig Bücher über Flüche, Schilde, Taktiken und ähnlichem in den Regalen stapelten.

Harry hatte gedacht, dass er an diesem Tage Tonks hätte besiegen können, mit seinem riesigen Arsenal an Flüchen, Schilden, Taktiken und Tricks, die er an den Abenden und zum Teil in den Nächten gelernt hatte. Dass er die Möglichkeit der Apparation außer Acht gelassen hatte, ärgerte ihn ein wenig, spornte seinen Willen jedoch nur noch weiter an, neues zu lernen. Am nächsten Tag würde er wieder mit neuen Tricks kommen, und dann würde ihm Tonks vielleicht nicht ein weiteres Mal um einen Schritt vorraus.

„Ich hoffe du kannst mir jemals vergeben, dass ich jemals für Dumbledore und in gewisser Weise „gegen" dich gearbeitet habe.", sagte Nym plötzlich und starrte bedrückt auf den Boden. Ihre dunkelbraunen sanften Locken fielen ihr lose über die Schultern und ihre sonst so anmutige echte Gestalt wirkte geknickt. Ja, Tonks, oder eher, Nym, war in keinster Weise tollpatschig sondern hatte in ihren getarnten Formen nur Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gleichgewicht. In ihrer wahren Gestalt jedoch bewegte sie sich in Harrys Augen wie eine Göttin.

„Nym", sagte er sanft und wandte sich zu ihr. Er legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. Nun sah er, dass tatsächlich jene violetten Augen, die er zu lieben gelernt hatte, vor unterdrückten Tränen glitzerten.

In dem sanften Abendrot der Sonne lehnte er sich vor und legte zärtlich seine Lippen auf ihre. Momente in der Ewigkeit verbrachte er, während er sie küsste und sah, wie sie erst überrascht die Augen aufriss, dann sich jedoch entspannte und liebevoll das Zeichen der Zuneigung erwiderte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sich ein Kuss so gut anfühlen konnte.

Sie küssten. Sie küssten sich solange, bis die Sonne lächelnd auf sie herabblickend endlich hinter dem Horizont verschwand und der Dunkelheit der Nacht Platz machte. Dann, als die Sterne bereits Zeugen ihrer Liebe waren, löste sich Harry endlich von ihr, festigte die Umarmung, in die sie während des Kusses, oder eher während der Küsse gefallen waren und barg sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Nym seufzte, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloß die Augen.

Unter der sternenklaren Nacht flüsterte ihr Harry so sanft und so liebevoll ins Ohr, dass Nym am nächsten Morgen denken würde, es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

„Niemals nie könnte ich dir nicht vergeben, Nym. Ich liebe dich."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh mann, hoffentlich war das nicht zu schmalzig. Ich jedenfalls, fands schön. (hehe) Ich antworte hier auf die Fragen, die ihr mir in den Reviews stellt. Musashi47 meinte, dass Harry nicht genug Willenskraft besitzen würde, um ein Muskelprotz zu werden. Er ist schlank, kein Schrank! Um athletisch gebaut zu sein, muss man nicht tonnen essen…außerdem muss er als „Haussklave" ja zum Beispiel die Gartenarbeit erledigen. Das in sengender Sonne ist verdammt Ausdauer fördernd. Nun ja, wegen der Willenskraft, da hast du in gewisser Weise recht, aber da er ja so verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Erschöpfung war, um Sirius' Tod aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, denke ich schon, dass das genug war, um ein ordentliches Training hinzulegen. Und wie gesagt, da kam ja noch die Gartenarbeit hinzu.  
An alle, die die FF kommentiert haben, danke! Bitte reviewt mir weiterhin, denn es ist einfach immer noch die beste Motivation, eine liebe review lesen zu können um dann das nächste chap zu schreiben. Das nächste Chap sollte in den folgenden Tagen kommen, ist ja Wochenende und ich werd wohl schon ein bisschen Zeit zum Schreiben finden. So, bis zum nächsten Chap,**

**greetz - moppl**


	3. Spuren der Zeit

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 3 – Spuren der Zeit**

2 Wochen später

Sonnenstrahlen fielen sanft auf die vergilbten Blätter, über die Harry vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigefinger fuhr und hier und da kurz innehielt, um eine interessante Passage zu lesen. „Mystisches und Mysterisches... Hier findet sich nichts zum Torbogen im-", Harry brach mitten im Satz ab, als die Seite umschlug und eine detaillierte Zeichnung von dem schicksalhaften Torbogen vorfand, durch den Sirius am Ende des fünften Schuljahres stürzte... und nie wieder zurückkehrte.

„Wow...", murmelte er und seine Augen flogen abschätzend über die winzigen, krakeligen Beschriftungen. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der rechten Seite zu und las aufmerksam den Text, der extrem klein und zusammengedrückt die gesamte Seite ausfüllte.

„_Gerüchten zufolge soll das „Schattentor", so der Name dieses mysteriösen Artefakts, in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums inmitten eines Atriums stehen. Aus uralten Quellen genommen, soll das Schattentor zu den Zeiten zur Gründung Hogwarts zum allerersten Male in der Nähe Roms, inmitten einer ehrwürdigen Höhle, die noch heute existiert, gesehen worden sein. Fantastische Geschichten, eine unglaubwürdiger als die andere, umschweben das Schattentor. Mächtige Männer sollen durch seine Unheilsbringende Gegenwart zu Fall gebracht worden sein und dunkle, im Verborgenen ausgetragene Kriege sollen um dessen Besitz gefochten worden sein. Belege, dass jener Torbogen jemals in Realität existierte, gibt es nicht. Das Ministerium schweigt beharrlich über eine mögliche Existenz solch eines Artefaktes. Sei es jedoch tatsächlich wahr, dass dieses Schattentor existiere, so sei dem Besitzer eines versprochen: _

„_Macht soll meinem Herren ein Geschenk sein, Angst und Dunkelheit soll sein Bote sein. Wächter aus allen Gezeiten seien seine Untertanen, aus den Schatten solle er kommen. In den Schatten soll er verschwinden. Schatten soll er bringen. Schatten soll er sein."_

_Diese Inschrift befindet sich in Lateinischer Sprache über dem Torbogen._

_Historiker, die sich mit jenem Artefakt beschäftigen, gehen davon aus, dass jener Torbogen tatsächlich in gewisser Weise ein Durchgang zur Welt der Schatten sein soll. Was jener Bogen noch zu tun vermag, dass weiss niemand. Die linksstehende Zeichnung und die Inschrift ist nur durch eine Beschreibung der bekannten und hochbegabten Seherin Jelana Trelawney, der Großmutter der heutigen Wahrsageprofessorin von Hogwarts, Sybill Trelawney, die, ihren Angaben zufolge, eine Vision hatte, als sie eines Nachts in der Nähe der Ruinen von Stonehenge meditierte. Männer und Frauen, allesamt mutig, sollen bereits zu Dutzenden durch das Tor geschritten sein, um die Schattenwelt zu erforschen... wiedergekommen sein soll jedoch noch niemand."_

Harry runzelte ein wenig verwirrt die Stirn. Seine Hoffnungen, Sirius aus dem Torbogen zurückzuholen wurden einmal mehr geringer, als er nochmals die Inschrift las und darüber nachdachte. Sollte er es wagen, und noch einmal in die Mysteriumsabteilung zurückkehren, um den Torbogen zu untersuchen? Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als Nym geräuschvoll durch die Tür kam, von hinten ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sie auf seinem Brustkorb faltete.

„Guten Morgen... Wieso bist du schon so früh auf?", fragte sie gähnend und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen.

Harry unterdrückte sein Gähnen und ließ gegenwehrlos Nym ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter legen. „Noch wäre wohl das bessere Wort. Ich hab die ganze Nacht in diesem Wälzer rumgewühlt... und das gefunden.", sagte er, während er mit seiner Hand auf die Zeichnung deutete. Das große Buch lag noch geöffnet vor ihm auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch aufgeschlagen und Nym sah sich interessiert die Zeichnung, dann den Text dazu an.

„Du hast die Idee also noch immer nicht fallen gelassen?", fragte sie, und in ihren Augen glaubte Harry etwas wie...Trauer oder vielleicht auch Depression zu sehen.

„Natürlich nicht... Warum auch? Ich denke, wir sollten uns diesen Torbogen einmal ansehen, denkst du nicht auch?"  
„Was soll das nützen? Hier steht's doch klar und deutlich… niemand ist jemals zurückgekehrt. Harry, ich verstehe ja deine Motive, aber sinnlos ins-"

„Nein, Nym, du verstehst nicht. Den Avada Kedavra zu überleben soll auch unmöglich gewesen sein. Ich weiß es einfach… Ich weiß einfach das ich wenigstens einmal zu diesen Torbogen hinmuss. Schon alleine diese Zeichnung… Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie… irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, der bloße Gedanke an diesen Bogen ruft ein gewisses… Verlangen hervor. Wie ein Ruf."

Und tatsächlich, so glaubte Harry, schien schon die Zeichnung etwas versprechendes von sich zu geben. Instinktiv legte Harry seine Hand auf die Seite mit der Zeichnung und fuhr dann langsam mit seinen Zeigefinger über den Bogen.

„Ich muss dorthin…. So oder so. Mit deiner Hilfe wäre es einfacher, und mir wäre dabei wohler… aber egal wie deine Entscheidung ausfällt, ich gehe heute Abend dorthin."

Nym überlegte kurz, legte dann ihre Hand auf seine, die noch auf der Zeichnung ruhte, und lehnte sich enger an ihn an.

„Ich komme mit. Wenn es dir hilft, dann werde ich alles tun, um mit dir dein Ziel zu erleichtern. Ich werde dich außerdem mit Sicherheit nicht alleine dorthin lassen… du würdest dich nur umbringen lassen.", antwortete sie ihn und zwinkerte. Harry grinste und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.

„Danke.", murmelte er und schlang seinen Arm um sie. Harry und Nym waren in den vergangenen beiden Wochen eng zusammengewachsen, und auch, wenn sie bei dem ein oder anderen Thema aneinadergerieten, so war Harry dennoch sehr glücklich. Auch wenn sie bisher nie weiter als relativ intimes Kuscheln und Küssen gegangen waren, empfand Harry kein überwältigendes Verlangen nach Sex und sie verstand es. Mehr als einmal waren ihre Hände im Rausch der Gefühle (oder der Hormone)an gewisse Stellen gelangt, doch Harry´unterbrach sie immer dann, wenn sie sich vergaß. Er fühlte sich noch nicht dazu bereit, und Nym verstand es.

Keiner der beiden wusste, dass dieses Einverständnis gewaltigen Einfluss auf ihre Schicksale haben sollte.

* * *

„Ich bin Level Beta Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Ich erbitte hiermit die Erlaubnis, ein gefährliches Artefakt in der Ministeriumsabteilung untersuchen zu dürfen."

„Einen Augenblick, Auror Tonks. Sie werden in der Akte als „gekündigt" angezeigt. Wie wollen sie ihre Befugnis begründen?"

Der Mann am Eingang zur Mysteriumsabteilung beäugte Tonks misstrauisch, als sie, völlig alleine, wie es ihm schien, vor ihm mit pinken Haaren stand.

„Ich bin undercover. Mehr darf ich ihnen dazu nicht sagen. Glauben sie, ich hätte umsonst ein Level Omega Befugnisschreiben? Und jetzt stellen sie keine dummen Fragen mehr, Agent Browns, sondern lassen mich einfach passieren."

Harry grinste verschmitzt unter seinem Tarnumhang, als Browns, ein stämmiger Mysteriumswächter, noch einmal das Schreiben durchlas. Es war erstaunlich einfach gewesen, an solch ein wichtiges Dokument zu kommen. Harry hatte sich unter seinem Tarnumhang an die Leiterin der Mysteriumsabteilung, Ophra Cughbert, geschlichen, es ihr mit einigen unheimlichen Drohungen ins Ohr geflüstert abgepresst und danach ihr Gedächtnis modifiziert.

„Na gut… Sie haben die Nacht lang Zeit, länger darf sich niemand in dieser Abteilung aufhalten."

Nym nickte und schob sich an dem Agenten vorbei, Harry ihr direkt auf den Fersen. Sie durchschritten wieder dieselben Hallen, dieselben Räume, durch die sich Harry und seine „Freunde" gekämpft hatten, bis sie schließlich zum gesuchten Saal kamen.

Das Atrium war unverändert, Steinstufen führten noch immer zu dem unheimlichen Torbogen hinab und noch immer ging ein leises, fast unhörbares Flüstern von dem Torbogen aus.

„Das ist gruselig…", murmelte Nym und zog sich die Jacke enger an den Körper, doch Harry nahm es gar nicht mehr war. Mit einem Rascheln ließ er seinen Tarnumhang von seinem Körper gleiten und schritt die Stufen zum Torbogen hinab. Nur zögerlich folgte ihm Nym.

„Und? Schon irgendwelche Eingebungen, Mister Mysteriös?", fragte Nym ungeduldig nach einigen Minuten Wartens, in denen Harry langsam um den Torbogen herumgeschritten war und aufmerksam dem Flüstern gelauscht hatte. Der Vorhang, der vom Bogen hinabhing, wehte leicht hin und her, obwohl Harry nicht den leisesten Luftzug spüren konnte.

„Harry, wie lange willst du noch-" Nym brach mitten im Satz ab, als urplötzlich ein Rauschen das Atrium erfüllte und wie von Geisterhand ein kalter Luftzug durch die Steinreihen wehte. Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als die Stimmen lauter wurden… und insbesondere eine Stimme wurde deutlicher. „_Harry… Harry.. Harry…"_

Sirius.

„HARRY! NEIN! NICHT!" Doch es war schon zu spät... Harry war wie in Trance vom Torbogen angezogen worden. Er hörte Nyms verzweifelten Schreie nicht mehr, als er durch den Bogen schritt, mit Tränen, die ihm die Wangen hinabkullerten.

* * *

_Schwärze. Dunkelheit._ Einige Momente lang sah Harr nichts. Dann jedoch erleuchtete wie ein Scheinwerfer ein Leuchtkegel den Raum. Genauer gesagt einen Teil des Raumes. Noch genauer gesagt, eine bestimmte Person, die sich in dem Raum befand.

„Sirius?", fragte Harry mit zitternden Händen und trat einen Schritt auf den Mann zu, dessen schwarze Haare ihm lässig ins Gesicht fielen. Der Mann hob seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht war nun sichtbar. „Hallo Harry.", sagte er, dann fand er sich in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung wieder. „Woah Junge, wäre ich nicht schon tot, dann hätte mich diese Umarmung mit Sicherheit umgebracht.", sagte Sirius lachend und rieb sich den Brustkorb. Seine Augen glitzerten, genau wie die von Harry. Einige Momente schwiegen beide und starrten sich in die Augen. Schließlich brach Harry die Stille.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sirius. Es ist allein meine Schuld, dass du jetzt tot bist… allein meine…ich-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Sirius würgte ihn ab, indem er ihn erst ohrfeigte und dann umarmte.

„Sorry Kleiner, aber ich konnte dich einfach nicht diesen Unsinn verzapfen lassen. Es ist NICHT deine Schuld, okay? Außerdem hab ich eine Menge alter Freunde wiedergetroffen… Wag es nie wieder, dir selbst für meinen Tod die Schuld zu geben, klar?" Harry schluckte die Tränen, die noch drohten aufzuwellen, hinunter und nickte.

„Wo sind wir überhaupt?", fragte er schließlich.

„Oh das? Nun ja, hier ist quasi der „Warteraum"… oder auch die Eingangshalle zu den Welten… naja, aber mehr darf ich nicht sagen. _Er _hat's mir verboten."

„Wer ist denn _Er_?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ist doch klar Harry…also wirklich. Gott, Allah, Jahwe… nenn ihn wie du willst. Jedenfalls gibt's einen Grund, warum du hier bist. Hier." Sirius schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und ein weiterer Lichtkegel, etwa fünf Meter von hinnen entfernt leuchtete in der absoluten Dunkelheit auf und machte einen flachen Brunnen sichtbar.

„Schau her.", murmelte er und gestikulierte, dass Harry sich über den Brunnenrand beugen solle.

Als sich Harry über das Wasser beugte, kräuselte sich die Oberfläche und langsam erschien ein Bild darin. Sirius stellte sich neben ihn und beugte sich ebenfalls über den Rand.

Harry konnte eine Szene beobachten, in der fünf in dunklen Roben mit Kapuzen gegen Wesen kämpften, die sich unfassbar schnell bewegten. Einem der Männer wurde die Kapuze vom Gesicht gerissen und der Mann revanchierte sich dafür, indem er dem Wesen, welches ein Vampir zu schein schien, sein Schwert tief in die Brust stieß. Der Vampir gab ein kränkliches Gurgeln von sich, dann verbrannte er mit einem Rauschen zu Asche und Staub. Der Mann hob sein Schwert auf, wischte das Blut von der Klinge und wandte sich um, so dass er nicht mehr mit dem Rücken zu Harry und Sirius stand.

Der Mann hatte vertraute smaragdgrüne Augen und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Ach du Scheisse…", murmelte Harry. Der Mann, der sich vor ihm im Brunnen nun mit den anderen vieren sprach, sah wie eine ältere Version von ihm aus… Er hatte etwas längere Haare, ähnlich wie Sirius, einen athletischen, jedoch schlanken Körperbau und merkwürdigerweise keine Brille mehr. Dennoch, etwas… Dunkles ging von ihm aus. Kein böses Dunkel, eher eine mysteriöse, spurenverwischende Aura. Alles an ihm, seine Erscheinung, sein Auftreten, seine Bewegungen schrien förmlich nach Mysterium… Er wirkte wie ein... Schatten auf Harry.

„Unfassbar… und das bin ich?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sirius Augen funkelten vor Stolz, aber auch vor Amüsement. „Natürlich. Würde ich es dir sonst zeigen sollen? Ich warte hier schon eine ganze Weile auf dich, Junge. Was du dort gesehen hast, ist dein Schicksal. Dein Weg. Aber auch dein Leben. Hier, nimm den hier… Ich hab das Gefühl, du wirst ihn brauchen."

Sirius legte Harry einen Ring in die Hand und schloss seine Finger darum. „Behüte ihn gut… er wird ein neues Leben geben." Sirius schmunzelte, als Harry etwas genervt seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Seit wann sprichst du denn so verwirrt? Du klingst wie Trelawney, nur noch mehr auf Crack oder so."

Sirius brach in schallendem Gelächter aus, und kurz darauf stimmte auch Harry ein.

„Ich denke das kommt von meinem neuen… Beruf." Er grinste tückisch, bevor er fortfuhr. „Der Torbogen ist nichts anderes als einer von Menschenhand geschaffener Durchgang zu den Eingängen der drei Welten. Er ist weder göttlich geschaffen, noch ist er irgendein Teufelswerk. Aber das wirst du in näherer Zukunft schon alles erfahren, keine Angst. Ich hasse es zu sagen, aber ich glaube du musst jetzt zurück… Nymphadora wird sonst auch noch durch den Torbogen fallen… aber dass sie zurückkehren könnte, könnte ich nicht versprechen. Ach ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Für sie wird es so aussehen, als würdest du auf der einen Seite reingegangen, und auf bei der anderen sofort wieder rausgefallen worden sein… Du solltest über das, was du hier gesehen hast, lieber schweigen… das wird sicherer sein."

Harry nickte, bedrückt von dem Gedanken, seinen Patenonkel so schnell wieder verlassen zu müssen. Sirius sah seine Niedergeschlagenheit und legte Harry beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Angst, Prongs Jr. Mein neuer Job wird schon dafür sorgen, dass wir uns in Zukunft öfters widersehen.", sagte er zwinkernd.

Obwohl Harry deswegen noch verwirrter war, grinste er erleichtert und zog Sirius in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich werd dich vermissen, Sirius." „Ich dich auch Junge, ich dich auch… geh jetzt lieber. Achja, und ich soll dir Grüße von deinen Eltern ausrichten. Sie lieben dich Harry, vergiss das nicht."

Harry nickte und wandte sich um. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er aus dem Leuchtkegel in die Finsternis… Dann sah er nichts mehr.

* * *

„HARRY! NEIN! NICHT!"

Sobald Harry auf der anderen Seite des Torbogens wieder herausstolperte, drangen ihm Nyms verzweifelten Schreie ans Ohr. Er wandte sich um, und sah, wie Nym gerade im Begriff war, durch den Vorhang in den Torbogen zu stürzen. „Nym! Ich bin hier!", rief er.

Nym stürmte mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht um den Bogen herum und fiel Harry zitternd um den Hals.

„Gott sei Dank… ich dachte schon, du wärst auch durch dieses… dieses Ding gefallen… du hast mir solch einen Schrecken eingejagt." Harry spürte, wie Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten und er legte Harry beruhigend seine Hand auf den Rücken. Verwirrt sah er auf seine Handfläche, in der noch immer der Ring lag, den ihm Sirius gegeben hatte. Er war aus leichtem Silber und Runen waren darin engraviert. Ein schwarzer Stein mit einem eingravierten Wappen, welches wie ein verschwommenes Schwert aussah, war auf den Ring geschweißt.

„Es war doch kein Traum…", murmelte er, während er Nym sanft über den Rücken fuhr und sie eng an sich hielt. Harry hatte viel, worüber er in der nächsten Zeit nachdenken konnte.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry dass nix mehr kam, Leute, aber ich hatte mir die Hand gebrochen :(… naja, und dann, nach zwei Wochen, wollt ich erstmal irgendwas als kapitel 3 schreiben, das war dann jedoch kacke. Hab in der letzten Zeit erstmal die Storyline bis Kapitel 25 geschrieben (ein ganzer Block voll) und ihr könnt hoffentlich sicher sein, dass solch lange Unterbrechungen ausbleiben. Ahja, und Voldemort wird natürlich später eine wichtige Rolle einnehmen. Ist doch klar ;) Das mit Bella wird sich erst in Kapitel…ähh -nachguck- 5 zum Teil geklärt haben, das richtig wichtige aber erst so in ca Kapitel 19. Keine Angst, denke schon, dass das ganze Sinn machen wird ;) Und nein, Tonks wird nicht über die Klinge gejagt :P, wie kommst du denn darauf, silvertrust? Also denne,**

**greetz- moppl (lasst mir ne review da, wenn ihr irgendwas zu sagen habt ;))**

**danke an: Jean, rainman70, sancte-diabolus, laser-jet. weide (wooho, die beiden besten reviews von dir ;)), master und silverstrust! immer dranbleiben xD**


	4. Schreie der Gezeichneten

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 4 –Schreie der Gezeichneten**

2 Wochen später

„_Christo, ich sagte doch, du solltest ihn nicht angreifen…" Harry zog entnervt sein Schwert aus dem Körper des noch lebenden Vampirs. _

„_Harry, du weißt genau, was er ist… dieses Monster verdient es nicht zu leben." Christo spuckte dem am Boden liegenden Vampir ins Gesicht und stellte dann seinen Stiefel darauf._

„_Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede… deswegen," Harry wies mit seiner Hand auf die verwundeten Vampire, die zu Dutzenden um die Gruppe von Männern, die in dunklen Roben verhüllt waren, lagen. Stöhnen und Ächzen, manchmal auch ein Rauschen, welches das Sterben eines der Vampire signalisierte, erfüllte die Nachtluft. „wird Isolde wissen, dass wir ihr auf den Versen sind, verdammt! Das war dumm und unüberlegt, Christopher… hast du vergessen, was ich dich gelehrt habe?"_

„_Nein… natürlich nicht… Es war nur- ANTON! DUCK DICH!"

* * *

_

In einer sternenklaren Nacht fuhr Harry in dem Haus der Tonks schweißüberströmt aus seinem Schlaf. „Was zum Henker war das denn?", murmelte er, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn mit seinem Handrücken wischte. Es war nun schon der fünfte Traum gewesen, und keiner war wie der andere… Nur dass die Träume stets in einer altertümlichen Umgebung spielten und er jedes Mal älter war hatten sie gemeinsam.

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Es war alles so… _real_ gewesen. Der Geruch von Blut, die Schreie der Sterbenden, der Griff des Schwertes… Harry war durch und durch verwirrt. Abwesend fuhr er mit seiner Hand über den schwarzen Stein auf dem Ring, den er nun trug. Er wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts, als er ein leises Klacken vom Fenster aus vernahm.

Eine nachtschwarze Eule mit dunkelgrünen Augen tickte ungeduldig mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe. Verwundert schlug Harry die Decke zurück, stieg aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen.

„Merkwürdig… wie hast du mich denn gefunden?", murmelte er fragend, während die Eule in den Raum flatterte. „Ist das Haus denn nicht von einem Fideliuszauber geschützt?", fragte er mehr oder wenige den schwarzen Vogel. Die Eule schien nur leicht überheblich zu grinsen und klackerte mit ihrem Schnabel. Erst als sie Harry in die Hand gekniffen hatte, bemerkte er den winzigen Brief, der an das Bein des Vogels gebunden war.

Neugierig und völlig unvorsichtig (es könnte ja auch eine Briefbombe sein) zog Harry den Brief von dem Bein herunter und entrollte ihn. Sobald das kleine Pergament entrollt vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, glimmte es kurz auf und wuchs dann zu einem durchschnittlich großen Brief heran.

_Harry, _

_Ich weiß, dass du diesem Brief mit Sicherheit wenig Glauben schenken wirst, jedoch bitte ich dich, ihn wenigstens zu lesen… Falls du dich wunderst, wie Noraya (das ist die Eule) das Haus gefunden hatte, Andy hat mir diese Eule vor vielen Jahren geschenkt. Noraya ist sowohl an mich, als auch an Andy gebunden, deswegen wird sie sowohl mich als auch Andy an jedem Ort der Welt finden. _

_Warum ich dir schreibe ist, simpel gesagt, weil ich mich entschuldigen wollte. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht wert bin, deine Vergebung zu erlangen, doch ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich Sirius nicht töten wollte… Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft es für mich war, ihn durch den Torbogen fallen zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass nichts auf der Welt diese Schandtat wieder gutmachen kann, aber würde ich die Möglichkeit haben, anstatt mein Leben zu leben nur einen Tag lang deine Vergebung zu erlangen und dann zu sterben, so würde ich mit größter Freude auf Knien vor dir kriechen. _

_Ich hoffe eines Tages wirst du verstehen, warum ich bisher so gehandelt habe, wie es allen Menschen schien. _

_Ich weiß von drei Angriffen auf Muggelorte in London und ich gebe diese Informationen mit Freuden an dich weiter, solange ich dazu noch in der Lage bin. Der Ort, an dem der Angriff geschehen wird, erscheint am Ende des Briefes am Tag des Angriffes, da wir den genauen Ort erst dann erfahren (der Brief ist an meine Gedanken gebunden)… Die Todesser haben nur den Befehl, Muggel zu töten und dann zu verschwinden._

_Bitte vergiss nicht, was ich dir geschrieben habe; und vielleicht wirst du irgendwann einmal mein wirkliches Ich erkennen und mir vergeben können._

_B. B._

_Leicester Square

* * *

_

„Bellatrix Black? Verdammt."

Harry rannte durch das Zimmer in den Flur und klopfte gegen Nyms Schlafzimmertür.

„Nym… Nym! Wach auf!", rief er unterdrückt durch die Tür. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drückte er die Klinke hinunter und trat hinein.

„Was is'n los?", murmelte Nym verschlafen und drehte sich im Bett herum, um Harry anzustarren. „Aufstehen! Wir müssen ins Ministerium, heute Abend wird ein Muggelort in London angegriffen!"

Nym war schlagartig wach. „Was? Wovon redest du?"

„Ein Todesserangriff... sie werden so viele Muggel töten, wie sie können und dann verschwinden! Nym, wir müssen den Auroren bescheid geben!"

„Aber... aber wovon weißt du davon?"  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das hatte er nicht bedacht... wie sollte er seine Informationen rechtfertigen? Überhaupt, woher sollte er wissen, dass dieser Brief nicht einfach eine Falle war, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen? Dennoch, als Harry an den Gesichtsausdruck, oder eher an die Emotionswelle, die in den Augen von Bellatrix sichtbar gewesen war, dachte, verschwanden seine Zweifel wieder.

„Ich... ich hatte eine Vision... Ich schwöre es Nym, wir müssen dorthin!"

Nym nickte knappe und schlug die Decke zurück. Da es Sommer war, trug sie nur Unterwäsche und Harry errötete leicht, als er mehr als nur einen Blick von ihrer natürlichen, kurvigen Form abbekam. Nym bemerkte es, grinste verführerisch und schlenderte auf ihn zu. „Mhmm… du weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst, wenn du mich von deiner Hose fernhältst. Sag bescheid, sobald du „bereit" bist, okay? Ich werde auf dich warten.", schnurrte sie mit einem viel versprechenden Zwinkern.

Harry schluckte schwer und trat sich mental kräftig in den Hintern.

,_Jetzt bloß nicht ablenken lassen Harry, das ist Nym, Nym, deine Freundin! Reiß dich zusammen, morgen werden dutzende Menschen sterben, wenn du trödelst und du denkst daran, was für einen geilen A-_'

„Harry? Alles klar?", fragte Nym amüsiert, als sie ihn dabei ertappte, wie er auf eine gewisse Stelle starrte.

„Was? Äh..ja klar, alles klar. Ich denke… äh, wir sollten jetzt los, nicht?"

* * *

BLAMM

„Verdammt Scrimegeour, wollen sie uns sagen, dass sie uns vier verdammte Stunden haben warten lassen, nur damit wir jetzt eine Unterstützungsabsage von ihnen bekommen?"

Tonks knallte zornig ihre Fäuste auf den Schreibtisch des Leiters der Aurorenabteilung, Rufus Scrimegeour. Harry und Nym konnten nicht mitten in der Nacht im Ministerium aufkreuzen, da Sonntagmorgen und damit selbst das Ministerium geschlossen war. Erst um 11 Uhr hatten sich die Pforten des Ministeriums geöffnet und Harry und Nym waren entnervt zur Aurorenabteilung geeilt, nur um dort noch mal vier Stunden mit Papierkram und Warten zu verbringen. Da Tonks als „gekündigt" in den Akten stand, war es schwer für sie, überhaupt eine Meldung zu erstatten, geschweige denn eine Ankündigung eines Todesserangriffs, von dem sie eigentlich keine Ahnung haben konnte.

„Tonks, unterlassen sie das. Sie haben nicht die Befugnis, einen derartigen Aufstand wegen eines Traumes von einem halluzinierenden Jungen zu veranstalten. Bitte entfernen sie sich nun von dieser Abteilung… Deserteure sind hier nicht erwünscht."

Scrimegeour lehnte sich mit einem bösartigen Lächeln in den Sessel zurück und starrte Tonks durch zu Schlitzen verengen Augen an.

Harry, der hinter Nym stand konnte es nicht glauben. Nicht nur, dass dieser Narr von Scrimegeour ihn dank des Tagespropheten und Fudge für einen Aufmerksamkeitssuchenden Möchtegern hielt, er verweigerte den Muggeln am Leicester Square auch noch die Hilfe und verdammte sie damit zum Tode.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und sah, wie sich einige Auroren, darunter auch Shacklebolt, an der Tür zum Chefbüro trieben und gespannt die Diskussion belauschten. Es passierte nicht oft, dass ein Auror, der die Abteilung unehrenhaft verlassen hatte, nach drei Wochen wieder zurückkehrte und dazu noch etwas von dem Leiter der Abteilung wollte. Und das Harry Potter persönlich in der Aurorenabteilung war, sorgte bei einigen Auroren für Getuschel, hatten sie doch bereits Gerüchte von ihren Kindern über die Abenteuer dieser merkwürdigen Person gehört.

Nym schnaubte wütend durch die Nase, wirbelte auf ihren Hacken herum und stürmte aus dem Büro, Harry an der Hand wie ein Kind mit sich ziehend.

Sobald die Chefbürotür geschlossen war, bombardierten Nyms Ex- Teamkollegen sie beide mit Fragen. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung, dass seine Behauptungen keine Lügen waren und er keine aufmerksamkeitssuchender Möchtegern war, erzählte er den anwesenden Auroren, inzwischen sicherlich 30 an der Zahl, dass in weniger als 4 Stunden ein Angriff auf dem dichtbesuchten Leicester Square stattfinden würde. Einige der Auroren schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf und verabschiedeten sich, um wieder ihrer Schreibtischarbeit nachzugehen, doch einige, ungefähr sechzehn, blieben... unter ihnen auch Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Harry... das alles erinnert mich sehr an die Mysteriumsabteilung und wir wollen doch alle nicht, dass-" ,setzte er an, doch Tonks fuhr ihm schneidend dazwischen.

„Shack du Trottel! Er ist ein Okklumentiker und Legilimentiker... er würde dir deinen ganzen Kopf umschreiben können, ohne dass du es merkst, verdammt! Niemand kann gegen seinen Willen in seinen Kopf rein, kapier das doch!"

‚Außer merkwürdige Träume von Kriegern in dunklen Roben mit Schwertern...', fügte Harry für sich hinzu.

Kingsley blinzelte verwirrt. Das war Nymphadora Tonks? Er hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass sie jemanden derart angefahren hatte... und dann war sie auch noch für Harry eingesprungen…

„Wir werden ja sehen.", schnarrte einer der weniger überzeugten Auroren. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte den Zauber ohne Vorwarnung auf Harry.

„_Legilimens!_", bellte Dawlish, ein Auror mit kurzen, stoppeligen braunen Haaren und mürrischem Blick.

Harry lachte innerlich und blockte den mentalen Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab. Mehr noch, mit einem kurzen Gedankenimpuls drängte er Dawlish zurück und drang stattdessen in seinen Kopf ein.

Er riss geschockt, jedoch auch ein wenig angewidert die Augen auf, als er sah, was sich Dawlish unter seiner „kollegialen" Beziehung mit seinen weiblichen Kollegen verstand... oder wenigstens, was er sich wünschte.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich und feuerte einen kräftigen Gedankenimpuls, er nannte es eine psionische Attacke, auf Dawlishs schwächliche mentalen Schilde ab.

Dawlish, der nichtsahnend noch immer auf die Bilder aus Harrys Kopf wartete, riss es von den Füßen und er krachte mit einem Scheppern gegen einen der Schreibtische und warf ihn um.

„Oha... das war kräftiger als beabsichtigt.", murmelte Harry. Sich umblickend bemerkte er, wie ihn jeder einzelne der Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme von Nym, ungläubig anstarrte.

„Ich würde sagen, Leicester Square erwartet uns.", sagte sie triumphal und jeder einzelne der Auroren, der Harrys Fähigkeiten in Bezug auf Legilimentik und Okklumentik beobachtet hatte, nickte.

Harry konnte nicht ahnen, dass man ihn, auch aufgrund dieser kleinen, schwächlichen Vorführung, in weniger als einer Woche für einen der gefährlichsten Verbrecher der magischen Welt halten würde. (der Satz ist für Weide :P)

* * *

19.59 Uhr, Leicester Square

Harry kauerte im Schatten eines parkenden Autos und blickte gespannt über die Straße hinüber zum großen Brunnen, der inmitten des Leicester Square, einer der wichtigsten Straßenkreuzungen Londons, stand.

Sie hatten alle Muggel unter dem Vorwand, eine Filmszene drehen zu wollen, aus dem Gebiet im und um den Leicester Square evakuiert und nun lauerten über fünf Dutzend Auroren in allen Ecken und Winkeln des Leicester Square und seiner Nebenstraßen.

Neben ihm knackte Dawlish geräuschvoll mit seinen Finger- und Halsknochen um die Todesser, völlig überflüssiger weise, bereits im Voraus einzuschüchtern. Neben ihm und Harry spähte nur noch Nym aus ihrem Versteck und Harry konnte nicht mit wenig unterdrückter Wut sehen, wie Dawlish den einen oder anderen Blick auf Nyms Hintern warf.

„Ich hoffe sie bringen keine Dementoren mit, die meisten der Auroren können keinen vernünftigen Patroni beschwören...", murmelte Tonks besorgt, während sie sich eine Strähne ihres nun schwarzen Haares hinter ihr Ohr klemmte und noch einmal zur Sicherheit Harrys Hand in die ihre nahm und sie liebevoll drückte.

„Denk dran, Harry... Flüche leise beschwören, immer in Bewegung bleiben und in der Unterzahl entweder zurückziehen oder Verstärkung rufen, klar?"

Harry hob nur eine seiner Augenbrauen, nickte dann aber. Er gab Tonks einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bei dem er mit Genugtuung vernahm, wie Dawlish vor Neid rot wie eine Rübe anlief. (A/N „rot wie eine Rübe" hab ich von laser-jet... fands einfach nur geil xD)

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt verengte seine Augen tief konzentriert zu Schlitzen und spähte hinüber zum Brunnen. Er war sich sicher, dass er einen kurzen Wirbel in der Luft gesehen hatte, der normalerweise die Ankuft eines Portschlüssels signalisierte.

„Bereitmachen, sie kommen. Feuer auf-" Er kam nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn urplötzlich befiel ihn eine paralysierende Kälte und er hatte Mühe, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Ein beklemmender Gedanke befiel ihn und ein Rauschen, fünfzehn Meter von ihm entfernt, bestätigte seine alptraumgleiche Vermutung. Der junge Auror neben ihm riss entsetzt die Augen auf und öffnete den Mund, um aus Leibeskräften eine Warnung herauszubrüllen.  
„DEMENTOREN!"

Der angstgepeinigte Schrei hallte wie ein Peitschenhieb durch die stille Abendluft und Shacklebolt musste mit ansehen, wie der aus heiterem Himmel gekommene Dementor auf einen einzelnen Auror hinabstürzte. Seine beiden jungen Kameraden, sie waren gerade erst aus der Rekrutenzeit heraus, übergaben sich, als sie das ächzende Geräusch vernahmen, das klarmachte, dass jegliche Hilfe für den nun seelenlosen Auroren zu spät war.

„_Expecto Patronum!_" Dutzende silberne Gestalten stürmten aus allen Ecken des Leicester Square auf das Rudel Dementoren zu, das direkt beim Brunnen gelandet war. Die erste Welle der Dementoren wurde von den silbernen Krallen, Hörnern und sonstigen Patroniwaffen in Fetzen gerissen, doch nur Augenblicke vergingen, als die nächsten Dementoren vom Himmel herabstürzten und sich Gruppen von Todessern zum Platz porteten.

Die ersten Todesser, die Fuß auf den gepflasterten Boden setzten, wurden von plötzlichen Knochenbrüchen und Schockzaubern zu Boden gefegt.

„HALTET DAS FEUER!" Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch er glaubte, die Stimme von Rufus Scrimegeour über das Rauschen der Flüche zu hören.

Todesser kamen nun zu Dutzenden zum Platz geportet und begannen, zurückzufeuern.

Der Überraschungseffekt war vergangen.

Plötzlich vernahm Harry ein Rauschen, direkt hinter ihnen und er konnte nur noch „ACHTUNG!" schreien, bevor sich die Gruppe aus gut zwei Dutzend Todessern vor ihnen materialisierte und sofort damit begann, Flüche auf ihn abzufeuern.

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Harry ließ sich zu Boden fallen, rollte sich zur Seite ab und hechtete hinter ein anderes Auto. „_Triplexio Reducto!_", murmelte er. Drei blaue Strahlen schlugen in die Brustkörbe von drei der Todesser ein und töteten sie auf der Stelle. Nym hatte Dawlish, der gleich zu Beginn einen Stoßzauber abgekriegt hatte, in eine abgelegene Ecke geschleppt und sprintete nun von einem Auto zum nächsten.

„NYM! BLEIB UNTEN!", rief er und sprang, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hinter dem Auto hervor.

Die Todesser, die in der Dunkelheit blind Flüche um sich geschossen hatten, wussten nicht, was ihnen geschieht, als Harry „_Metallum!_" murmelte er und einer unter ihnen zu einer Metallsäule erstarrte. Geschockt wandten sie sich zu him herum und das letzte, was die am nächsten Stehenden sahen, war der entsetzte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Kameraden.

„_Implodies_!" Der zur Säule erstarrte Todesser zerbarst mit einem Knall von innen heraus und mähte die Umstehenden in einem Regen aus Blut und Splittern nieder. Scharfe Schrappnellstücke rasten durch die Luft und bohrten sich mit ekelerregenden Geräuschen in die Körper der Todesser und fällten so viele von ihnen, dass von der Gruppe nun nur noch zwei unversehrt standen, der Rest war unter dem Metallsplittern zu Boden gegangen.

Nym schockte beide und trat dann hinter dem Auto hervor, dass von Schrappnellstücken beinahe völlig zerfetzt war. Sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als sie das Schlachtfeld, das nur von Harry verursacht worden war, erblickte. Die Todesser lagen stöhnend und ächzend vor ihnen auf dem Boden, einige von ihnen lagen bereits im Sterben. Die wenigen, die nicht auf der Stelle durch die Splitter getötet wurden wanden sich nun in Qualen auf dem Boden.

„Ruf die Medimagier, Nym. Wir sehen uns später.", sagte Harry in einer emotionslosen Stimme. Als Nym ihm in die Augen blickte, entdeckte sie dasselbe Feuer in ihnen, das auch in ihnen gebrannt hatte, als er vor drei Wochen sie unter ihrem Tarnumhang angebrüllt hatte. Seine Augen leuchteten mit einer wärmenden, aber auch furchteinflößenden Macht in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich um und rannte aus der Deckung, direkt in das Kampfgetümmel, das während seines eigenen Kampfes auf dem Platz entstanden war.

Die Rekrutengruppe, die dem Tode nahe auf dem Boden lag, hatte sich den ersten Angriff unter den ehrenhaften Reihen der Todesser anders vorgestellt.

* * *

„_Duplexia Deleo!_", murmelte Harry und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Rücken des Dementoren, der über einem der Auroren stand und kurz davor stand, ihm die Seele zu entreißen. Die beiden Flüche trafen ihn direkt in den Rücken und fetzte ihm die Roben vom Körper... was nun entblößt vor ihm stand war mit Leichtigkeit das Hässlichste, was Harry jemals vor die Augen getreten worden war.

Die nackte, fleischige „Haut" hing in Schichten von dem Rücken herab und die Konsistenz eben jener Haut sah äußerst zweifelhaft aus.

„_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_", schrie der am Boden liegende Auror, der aus einer Wunde am Bauch blutete und ein silberner Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab. Es war ein schwächlicher Patronus, aber da der Dementor so nahe stand, abgelenkt und auch noch _entblößt_ war, drang der heilige Fluch direkt durch das schwarze Herz des Dämonen.

Harry rannte auf den Auroren zu und kniete sich an seine Seite. Bevor Harry auch nur den Mund auftun konnte, ließ der Auror seinen letzten Atemzug und verstarb vor seinen Augen. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und festigte seinen Griff um den Zauberstab.

Das Hauptkampfgeschehen hatte sich von ihm entfernt und tobte nun zweihundert Meter von ihm weit weg am anderen Ende des Platzes. Als er lossprinten wollte, sah er ein kleines Mädchen, das panisch schreiend in eine kleine Nebenstraße hineinrannte. Was ihr mit Abstand gemächlich folgte, war der gewaltigste Dementor, den Harry jemals erblickt hatte.

Fest entschlossen warf er einen kurzen Blick auf das Kampfgetümmel und rannte dann in die andere Richtung dem Dementor hinterher.  
Als Harry um die Ecke bog, stellte sich heraus, dass die Seitenstraße eine Sackgasse war und mit Terror sah er, wie das Mädchen im Schein einer flackernden Straßenlampe auf dem Boden vor dem Ende der Sackgasse zitternd kauerte. Der Dementor glitt langsam, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, auf das Mädchen zu. Harry stärkte seine Mentalen Schilde und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Dämon, um einen Patronus zu beschwören.

„_Expecto-_", setzte er an, doch ein Ruf der durch die warme Nachtluft schallte, schnitt ihn ab.

„STOP!" Die männliche Stimme schallte durch die Luft und übertönte die entfernten Kampfgeräusche, die vom Platz her zu ihnen drangen. Harry drückte sich an die Wand und wurde noch unsichtbarer in der Dunkelheit und er wartete, entgegen jeglicher Vernunft, um zu sehen, wer der Neuankömmling war, denn der Dementor war stehen geblieben, anscheinend gehorchend.

Der Dementor wich ein wenig zurück, als zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Roben zu dem Mädchen traten.

„Bella Liebes, willst du dir nicht einen Spaß gönnen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit Freuden dieses kleine Ding quälen würdest, oder nicht?" Der Mann lachte kalt und warf sein schwarzes Haar zurück. "Du kannst verschwinden.", rief er zum Dementoren, der gehorchte und sich in die Luft erhob. Die zweite Gestalt, Bellatrix, wie es schien, rührte sich nicht. Harry schlich ein wenig näher an das Geschehen heran, um die Szene vorerst zu beobachten.

Aus dem Schatten heraus konnte Harry gut sehen, dass sich Bellatrix keinen Millimeter bewegte. Ihre Augen, violett, wie die von Tonks und Andy, schienen ein verzweifeltes Feuer auszustrahlen… es schien Harry wie ein… Hilferuf.

„Bella… hast du mich nicht verstanden?" Der Mann schien wütend und ungeduldig zu werden, da er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Innern des Umhangs holte und er seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte.

Harry erkannte nun das Gesicht von Rodolphus Lestrange, das er einmal in der Winkelgasse auf einem Plakat gesehen hatte. Als sich Bellatrix noch immer nicht bewegte, im Gegenteil, es schien als würde sie fortrennen wollen, holte Rodolphus mit seiner Hand weit aus und ohrfeigte Bellatrix so stark, dass sie einige Schritte zurücktaumelte.

„Du warst schon immer viel zu widerstandsfähig, Bella… jetzt tu was ich sage!" Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Bellatrix und schnarrte „_Imperio!_"

Bellatrix, die einige Schritte zurückgetaumelt war, sprang plötzlich zur Seite und rollte sich ab.

„Nein!", schrie sie, Wut und Hass deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. Sie rappelte sich auf, sprang nach vorne und schlug Rodolphus hart mit der Faust ins Gesicht, ihren Zauberstab vor Wut vorerst vergessend.

„Was zum… du hast den Imperius abgeschüttelt! Unmöglich!" Harry riss die Augen auf. Imperius?

„Du Bastard… glaubst du das ist das erste Mal, dass ich es geschafft habe? Dummer Narr, jedes Mal wenn du mich vergewaltigt hast war ich danach für kurze Zeit bei klarem Verstand! Glaubst du es ist Zufall, dass die Auroren heute hier sind? Oh nein... ich war klar genug, um einen Brief abzuschicken und ich schwöre es dir, jetzt werde ich mich für 16 Jahre Qual rächen! _Reducto!_"

Rodolphus rollte mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Bahn des Fluches und Bella nutzte die Chance;das Mädchen amÄrmel packend rief sie„Verschwinde hier!".

Harry, nun völlig verwirrt, schien aus seiner Paralyse zu erwachen. Was ging hier vor? Bevor er etwas tun konnte, hatte sich Rodolphus wieder aufgerappelt und begann nun, sich mit Bellatrix zu duellieren. „_Impedimenta! Crucio! Stupor!_" Rodolphus schoss einen ganzen Strom von Flüchen ab, denen Bellatrix mit flinken Bewegung auswich oder die sie blockte. Harry bemerkte, dass ihre Bewegungen um einiges geschmeidiger waren als die, die sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung gemacht hatte, als sie ihn duellierte.

„_Triplexio Aero_!", rief sie und drei Bälle aus kompressierter Luft schlugen Rodolphus in die Bauchgrube. Ohne zu warten, machte Bellatrix eine stoßende Bewegung und rief„_Impedimenta_!"

„_Protego_!" Rodolphus beschwor mit außergewöhnlicher Schnelligkeit einen Schutzzauber, der den Stoßzauber von Bellatrix reflektierte und ihn auf sie zurückwarf. Bellatrix, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte, wurde in die Brust getroffen und krachte gegen eine Wand und verlor ihren Zauberstab.

Rodolphus rappelte sich auf, schrie außer sich vor Zorn „Du Schlampe! Stirb! _SECTUMSEMPRA_!" und machte dazu die schneidenden Bewegungen, die auch Dolohov gegen Hermione im fünften Schuljahr gemacht hatte. Der Fluch sirrte direkt auf Bellatrix zu und sie riss geschockt die Augen auf, den Tod mit Sicherheit erwartend. Doch er kam nicht, als die Luft vor ihr plötzlich aufschimmerte und sie eine Welle von purer Energie um sich spürte.

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, als er aus dem Schatten stürmte und einen psionischen Schild vor Bellatrix errichtete. Der Fluch prallte nur mit einem dumpfen _Klong _ab und schnitt einen Riss in die Mauer links von Bellatrix.

„_Legilimens!_"

Harry drang brutal in den Kopf von Rodolphus ein, doch er verschwendete keine Zeit, um sich seine Gedanken anzusehen. Um eine psionische Attacke gegen jemanden zu verwenden, musste er erst eine mentale Verbindung zu seinem Gegner herstellen, damit er den psionischen Stoß versenden konnte.

Harry dankte innerlich dem nützlichen Buch, das Nym ihm geschenkt hatte, damit er seine mentalen Fähigkeiten trainieren konnte. Nun hatte er die perfekte Möglichkeit, seine Fähigkeiten uneingeschränkt auszutesten.

Mit einem Ruck seines Kopfes und einem scharfen Gedanken zermalmte er den schwach geschützten Verstand von Rodolphus mit einer schmetternden Attacke. Harry konnte geistlich hören, wie der Rodolphus Schild zerbarst und sein metaler Speer seinen Verstand zerstörte. Er hatte dem Todesser genau das angetan, das er den Longbottoms angetan hatte.

Rodolphus wurde von der Kraft der Attacke so hart getroffen, dass er in eines der Autos krachte und die Frontscheibe zersplitterte. Das, was von Rodolphus übrig geblieben war, ähnelte in keinster Weise mehr an den zuvor stolzen und aristokratischen dunklen Zauberer. Stattdessen blieb ein schielender, Verstandsloser Ex- Todesser zurück.

„Oha…", murmelte Harry, überrascht von der Stärke seiner Attacke. Langsam drehte er sich um, fast in der Erwartung, jeden Moment von Bellatrix angegriffen zu werden. Er schwankte und sein Körper machte sich bemerkbar… die psionische Attacke hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet und der vorhergehende Kampf hatte ihn auch zum Teil ausgelaugt. Mit Müh und Not hielt er sich er sich auf dem Beinen und nur noch vage vernahm er das siegreiche Jubeln der Auroren, die Unterstützung erhalten hatten und den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, der auf Bellatrix Gesicht lag.

„Ugh…", war sein letztes Wort, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ok…hmmm… das Kapitel hat irgendwie ein wenig einen anderen Lauf genommen, als geplant…egal! Wird trotzdem noch passen. Kann echt schon sein, dass das alles ein bissl verwirrend ist –sigh- aber naja, was solls ;) die ersten Kapitel sind allesamt sowieso nur das Grundgerüst und werden erst im späteren Verlauf klar verständlich. Ahja und kein Schiss, Harry wird nicht ruck zuck von Nym auf Bella überspringen;) Will noch bemerken, dass das hier die ersten deutsche Harry/Bella Fic wird –halleluja- -michselbstfeier- xD. Sachen und Personen, die bei Rowling nur wenig Beachtung gefunden haben (Dawlish, Jones, der Torbogen, Legilimentik und Okklumentik etc…) werden in meiner Fic eine weit größere Rolle spielen. Ahja, Ron wird nen Spack sein, also seid gewarnt:P**

**Werde vermutlich mit dem Rating in der nächsten Zeit auf M raufgehen, da die Fic doch blutiger und dunkler wird, als am Anfang gedacht… hoffe ihr bleibt trotzdem dran. Im übrigen wird's in den folgenden 2, 3 Kapiteln ne Menge action geben, also denne**

**greetz- moppl**

**danke an – laser-jet (-rofl-, deine reviews sind der hammer:P), master, Jean (wie immer ;)), Weide (die coolsten reviews :P) und teddy172!**

**Ps: 4000 wörter – yeah!**


	5. Wo bleibt das Vertrauen?

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 5 – Wo bleibt das Vertrauen?**

„_Weißt du Dorian, manchmal denke ich du bist doch nicht mehr als ein alter Sack…", sagte Harry schmunzelnd, als sich sein ehrwürdiger Lehrer vom Boden aufrappelte und sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene den Hintern rieb. _

„_Ein Fieser Trick, Junge… aber wirksam. Aber halt gefälligst deinen vorlauten Schnabel, wenn wir in der Gegenwart von schönen Frauen sind.", antwortete Dorian gespielt streng, grinste jedoch. Rowena kicherte und ein leichter Rot- Ton auf ihren Wangen verriet ihre Verlegenheit._

„_Du wirst ein würdiger Führer und Lord des Schattenclans, Harry. The House of Shadows wird seine Erneuerung dir verdanken, Harry…denkst du nicht Harry? Harry?"_

„Harry! Bitte… bitte, wach auf… oh Harry bitte nicht…"

Harrys Augen flogen auf und schlossen sich sofort wieder, als ihm das gleißende Licht brennend in die Augen stach. Er wandte schwerfällig seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah, wie Nym ihren Kopf in seine Hand gelegt hatte und er spürte deutlich, wie Tränen seine Haut berührten. Nach kurzem Umsehen erkannte er, dass er in einem Hospital liegen musste, den Betten und der sterilen Umgebung nach zu urteilen.

Sein erster Satz war, standardmäßig „Wo bin ich?"

Nyms leisen Schluchzer endeten und sie sah überrascht auf.Mit einem Geräusch, das irgendwo zwischen einem wütenden Schrei, einem verzweifelten Schluchzen und einem glücklichen Seufzen lag stürzte sie sich auf ihn und gab ihm einen feurigen Kuss.

Harry hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, den Kuss lange zu genießen, da Nym ihn bereits nach einigen Momenten brach und ihn kräftig gegen die Brust boxte.

„Du Idiot! Tu mir das nie wieder an! So ein Schrecken hatte ich noch nie gehabt… wir alle dachten du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen!" Tränen kullerten ihr das Gesicht hinab und sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, um sich neben Harry ins Bett zu legen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln.

„Moment… wie lange war ich im denn nicht anwesend?", fragte Harry und ein erdrückendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

„Vier Tage seit dem ersten Angriff… Gestern wurde eine Einkaufspassage in Central – London angegriffen… aber keine Angst, wir haben aber einen anonymen Tipp bekommen und konnten wieder den Angriff abwehren."

Harry ließ den Atem, den er unbemerkt angehalten hatte, erleichtert aus seinen Lungen entweichen und erlaubte es sich, sich wieder zurückzulehnen.

„Wie hoch sind die Zahlen? Bei beiden Angriffen?", fragte er. Nym seufzte gegen seine Schulter und antwortete gedämpft, „Dreißig tote Todesser, achtzehn verletzte, die gefangen wurden und vier, die sich kampflos ergaben beim ersten Angriff. Wir haben dank des Überraschungseffekts und der größeren Erfahrung nur acht Auroren verloren und neun weitere wurden verletzt. Aber scheinbar war Leicester Square nur ein Trainingsangriff, da aus den Befragungen hervorging, dass die meisten der Todesser Rekruten waren. Central- London sah da schon anders aus… Zum Glück konnten wieder alle Muggel evakuiert werden, aber der Angriff war diesmal weit besser organisiert… waren wir zu Anfang zwar wieder im Vorteil, mussten wir schmerzlich herausfinden, dass diesmal ein Haufen erfahrender Todesser dabei war. Sie haben keine Gefangenen gemacht… und wir auch nicht…"

Harry schluckte schwer… das hörte sich nach einem wahren Gemetzel an.

„Wieviele?", fragte er, nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte oder nicht.

„Über hundertfünfzig Tote… beinahe gleich viele auf beiden Seiten, wobei wir besser wegkamen als die Todesser. Unter den Toten leider keiner von den Senior- Todessern."

Als Nym die Senior- Todesser erwähnte, kamen alle Gedanken an den Kampf zu Harry zurück. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, der Imperius…

„Habt ihr Bella-… ich meine Lestrange erwischt?", fragte er.

„Nein… beziehungsweise Rodolphus schon, aber das warst ja du. Bellatrix ist entwischt, tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass du sie gerne wieder hinter Gitter haben würdest, aber sie ist nach dem ersten Angriff verschwunden, als sie mich gesehen hatte… Sie war gerade dabei, dich zu töten, denke ich… beim zweiten Angriff habe ich sie gar nicht gesehen…"  
Harry hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Zu viele Gedanken, einer verwirrender als der Andere schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum. Was genau hatte das zu bedeuten? Wieso zum Henker dachte er, dass Bellatrix nicht schuldig war und wieso hatte er Rodolphus Verstand ohne einen zweiten Gedanken in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt? Das war etwas, was Voldemort machen würde, aber er selber? Jegliche weitere Gedanken wurden unterbunden, als Andy und Ted Tonks durch die Tür gestürmt kamen und mit Erleichterung bemerkten, dass Harry wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

* * *

_Ein Tag vorher_

_Grimmauld Place 12_

„Hestia, du weißt, was zu tun ist und was auf dem Spiel steht. Von Kingsley wissen wir, dass Harry sich bei Nymphadora Tonks aufhält, da sie gemeinsam in der Aurorenabteilung nach fünf Wochen spurlosen Verschwindens urplötzlich aufgetaucht sind.

Ich weiß, dass Andromeda Tonks zurzeit in einer Apotheke in der Nähe ihres Hauses aushilft. Wir können sie auf den Weg dorthin erwischen und dich umwandeln. Nach dem Ende der Operation verändern wir ihr Gedächtnis und nichts wird aufgefallen sein. Du, als Squib, bist die einzige aus der Zaubererwelt, die in dieses Haus unbemerkt eindringen kann, also achte darauf, dass es nicht auffällt, dass du nicht zaubern kannst. Arthur wird jeden Morgen deinen Bericht entgegen nehmen und ihn uns übergeben. Hast du Andromeda gut studiert?"

„Natürlich Albus, ich bin nicht umsonst Schauspielerin, okay? Sie werden nichts merken."

„Gut. Die Operation muss gelingen, ansonsten verlieren wir die Kontrolle über Harry."

* * *

_Im Hospital_

„Alles klar, junger Mann?", fragte Ted deutlich erleichtert Harry wohlauf zu sehen.

„Geht schon. Nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, sonst nichts. Ich glaube meine Attacken haben gewisse Nebeneffekte." Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als er beinahe hörte, wie es in seinem Hinterkopf brummte.

„Kopfschmerzen? Mum, kannst du nicht irgendwelche Medikamente für Harry besorgen?", fragte Nym und blickte zu ihrer Mutter auf.

Andy reagierte nicht, sondern starrte auf Harrys Stirn, als ob es das erste Mal wäre, dass sie Harry sehen würde.

„Mum? Alles klar?", fragte Nym noch einmal.

„Hm? Oh, ja… ähm, natürlich kann ich dir Medikamente besorgen Harry. Das ist gar kein Problem." Ted runzelte die Stirn, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du unter den Todessern ordentlich aufgeräumt haben sollst, Harry. Dumbledore ist am Tag nach dem Angriff in unserer Redaktion aufgekreuzt und wollte, dass ich dich „aushändige"… soweit kommt's noch! Hab ihm natürlich gesagt, dass er sich seinen Stab den A… hochschieben soll und dass wir das mit Sicherheit nicht machen würden, stimmt's Schatz?"

„Mhm…"

Andy beobachte misstrauisch, wie Nym und Harry eng aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Bett lagen und Harry glaubte tatsächlich so was wie… Eifersucht in ihren Augen sehen zu können. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie verhielt sich Andy merkwürdig, denn sie schien jedes Mal zusammen zu zucken, wenn Ted sie berührte.

„Mum, Dad, wir sollten wieder nach Hause. Harry, fühlst du dich fit genug, um zu apparieren?", fragte Nym. Harry hasste es sowieso, in einem Krankenbett zu liegen und so stimmte er ihr eifrig zu.

Harry nickte und bevor die Krankenschwester auch nur protestieren konnte, waren er und Nym disappariert. Ted lachte und blickte Andy an. Sie lächelte zurück, ein wenig anders als sonst, nahm aber seine Hand und bedeutete ihm, sie beide zu apparieren. Ted runzelte erst die Stirn, zuckte dann jedoch mit Schultern und sie beide verschwanden mit einem _Plopp_.

* * *

Harry kramte hastig durch die Anziehsachen, die Nym in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, nachdem er ins Koma gefallen war. Endlich, mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, zog er den Brief aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und flog nochmals über die geschriebenen Zeilen. Alles war, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, nur die letzte Zeile lautete diesmal nicht „Leicester Square", sondern „Central – London, Aberdeen Street Einkaufspassage". 

_Tock Tock_

Harry wandte seinen Blick zur Seite und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

Auf einem Bettpfosten seines Bettes hockte Noraya, die nachtschwarze Eule. Sie schien neckisch zu grinsen, als sie erneut gegen das Fenster tockte, das neben ihr in die Wand eingelassen war.

An ihrem Fuß hing wieder ein winzig eingerolltes Pergament und vorsichtig nahm Harry es ihr ab. Wieder wuchs es zur vollen Größe, als es aufgerollt vor ihm lag.

_Harry,_

_wie du weißt, ist der Fluch von mir genommen. Als ich dir den Brief das letzte Mal geschickt habe, hatte sich Rodolphus sich mir aufgedrungen und ich war danach kurzzeitig bei klarem Verstand und hatte Kontrolle über mich selbst. _

_Rabastan ist derzeit in den Bergen bei den Riesen und außer ihm weiß keiner mehr von dem Imperius, mit dem Rodolphus mich belegt hatte. Ich werde bis Rabastan zurückkehrt, als Spion unter den Todessern bleiben und darauf hoffen, dass ich so einen kleinen Teil an dem Schaden wieder gutmachen kann, den ich im Laufe der Jahre verursacht habe. _

_Ich bete zu Gott (falls er mich erhören wollen würde), dass unser nächstes Treffen unter einem besseren Stern und schöneren Umständen stattfinden wird. Ich danke dir von meinem ganzen Herzen, dass du mir das Leben gerettet und mich von Rodolphus befreit hast. Eines Tages werde ich dir zeigen, wie dankbar ich dir bin._

_B.B. _

Harry stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Alles, sein gesamtes Leben schien komplizierter zu werden und langsam fragte er sich, ob er jemals ein normales, sorgenfreies Leben würde führen können. Wie es schien, hatte er sich den Schmerz in Bellatrix Augen, der sichtbar war, als Sirius durch den Schattenbogen fiel, nicht eingebildet.

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon denken sollte, noch wusste er, was er mit diesen Informationen tun sollte.

Zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn von Bellatrix Unschuld erzählen? Fudge überzeugen, dass die Auroren nicht mehr nach ihr fanden sollten? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Beide dieser Optionen waren ausgeschlossen, da er weder in Dumbledore noch in Fudge jegliches Vertrauen hatte.

Er würde dies wohl in die eigene Hand nehmen müssen, sobald er Bellatrix noch einmal treffen sollte. _,Mit Sicherheit treffe ich sie demnächst wieder.'_, dachte er. _,Bei dem Verlaufmeines Lebens...'_ Er konnte nicht ahnen, wie falsch er damit lag.

* * *

_Am nächsten Tag_

Harry saß an dem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek und fraß weitere Flüche, Zauber und Taktiken in sich hinein, als Nym, die Tür aufknallend, ins Zimmer stürmte. Überrascht wandte sich Harry um und sah, dass Nyms Gesicht wutverzerrt war. In ihrer Hand hielt sie die beiden Briefe von Bellatrix, die Harry unvorsichtigerweise auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer liegen gelassen hatte.

Nym knallte ihre Hand mit den Briefen auf die Tischplatte vor Harry und schrie „WAS IST DAS?"

Harry hob die Augenbrauen, überrascht und dennoch verärgert davon, wie Nym auf die Briefe reagierte. Er hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, ihr später davon zu erzählen.

„Briefe, würde ich sagen. Wieso schreist du so rum?", fragte er. sichtlich verärgert.

„Wie kannst du nur! Das sind Briefe von Lestrange! Sie hat Sirius ermordet und die Longbottoms gefoltert und-" „Das weiß ich alles selber, okay Tonks? Und sie hat nichts davon aus freiem Willen getan! Rodolphus hat Bellatrix unter dem Imperius gelegt und Bellatrix hat sich, falls du nicht lesen kannst, in den Briefen dafür entschuldigt und setzt jetzt ihr-"

„Oho! Und jetzt sind wir auf einmal mit dem Erzfeind auf Vornamensbasis und mit der eigenen Freundin beim Nachnamen! Ich wette du triffst sie heimlich und ihr treibt's miteinander oder was weiß ich! Was soll das? Hintergehst du mich etwa?" Nym fuchtelte wütend mit ihren Händen herum und ihre Augen, als auch ihr Haar wurde rabenschwarz.

,Willst du deswegen nichtmit mir schlafen! Weil so eine Todesserschlampe besser ist als ich! Oh nein... Ich weiß, du denkst wohl, nur weil du diese besonderen Kräfte hast kannst du dir alles erlauben, hm! Wenn du glaubst, ich lasse mir gefallen, dass du hinter meinen Rücken rücken mit anderen Frauen rummachst, dann irrst du dich gewaltig! Ich hab genug Auswahl!"

Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter. Das war Nym? Er konnte, nein, er wollte eher nicht verstehen, warum Nym einen derartigen Aufstand wegen Briefen machen und ihn dann auch noch beschuldigen würde. In seiner Brust breitete sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl aus und er kämpfte die Bitterkeit zurück, die bei ihren Worten aufgekommen war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, teils enttäuscht, teils traurig.

„Was zum Henker ist dein Problem Tonks? Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?" Er versuchte, seine Worte so wenig bitter klingen zu lassen wie möglich, doch ihm gelang es nicht zu verbergen, wie sehr ihre Worte ihn verletzt hatten.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich betrüge die Frau, die mir als erste das Gefühl gegeben hat, geliebt zu werden? Die erste, die jemals etwas für mich empfand? Glaubst du etwa, ich sei ein arroganter, überheblicher Idiot, der seine FREUNDIN BETRÜGT! NUR WEGEN BRIEFEN, DIE UNSCHULDIGE LEBEN RETTEN! GLAUBST DU DAS!"

Harry spürte, wie die Magie um ihn herum knisterte und er am ganzen Körper vor Wut und Enttäuschen zitterte. Er ballte seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass sich seine Fingernägel in das Fleisch seiner Handflächen schnitten. Er war mehr als nur enttäuscht. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen, ja von wenigen Stunden, war Nym von einer lieben, sorgenvollen Freundin zu einer eifersüchtigen und vorurteilsbefallenen Hysterie geworden.

Die Erkenntnis traf Nym wie eine Ohrfeige. Entsetzt taumelte sie einige Schritte zurück, als sie erkannte, wie falsch sie gelegen hatte. Wie konnte sie nur etwas Derartiges denken? War sie so sehr von ihrer Eifersucht voreingenommen, dass sie das Offensichtliche übersah?

„Ich… Ich…oh Gott…" Tränen kullerten ihr aus den Augen und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, vor Scham vor ihr selbst. Die letzten Tage waren hart für sie gewesen und sie hatte nicht nachgedacht, als sie in die Bibliothek gestürmt war. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry etwas vor ihr verberge. Ihre Eifersucht und ihr Misstrauen hatten einfach Überhand genommen und als sie die Signatur der Briefe gesehen hatte, hatte es einfach _Klick _in ihrem Kopf gemacht.

„Oh Gott… Harry… Ich…Es tut mir Leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht und-" Nym versuchte, Harry zu umarmen, doch er schüttelte sich freu und trat einige Schritte von ihr weg. Er schüttelte noch immer den Kopf, verletzt von ihren Worten.

„Hör auf damit. Ich will jetzt davon nichts mehr hören!" Wütend und verletzt nahm er die Briefe vom Tisch, stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort an Nym vorbei und ließ die Tür hinter sich zuknallen. Nym hörte, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ebenfalls zuknallte und dann das Klicken des Schlosses.

Verzweifelt rannte sie ebenfalls die Treppe hoch und hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Tür. Hatte sie innerhalb weniger Momente alles zerstört, was sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte?

„HARRY! BITTE! ES TUT MIR LEID!", schrie sie durch die Tür. „HÖR MICH AN! BITTE!" Sie rüttelte verzweifelt an dem Türknauf, doch Harry hatte die Tür auch noch magisch verriegelt. Nym rüttelte und hämmerte noch einige Minuten lang an der Tür, bevor Harrys Stimme aus dem Innern des Raumes klang. Sie klang gebrochen und verletzt.

„Verschwinde! Ich will alleine sein!"

Nym hämmerte noch einige Male gegen die Tür, bevor sie schluchzend an Harrys Tür zusammensank und sich zusammenkauerte.

„Oh Gott, was habe ich getan? Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht! Ich bin so dumm…so dumm!", murmelte sie. „Und alles ist die Schuld von ihr! Lestrange diese Schlampe! Alles ist ihre Schuld!" Mit verquollenen Augen rappelte sie sich auf, blickte die Tür an und ging dann in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste Harry Zeit lassen, sich entschuldigen und vor allem musste sie an sich arbeiten. Sie betete, dass sie nicht alles in einem Moment der Dummheit zerstört hatte und dass sie ihre Beziehung noch retten könnte.

Nym bemerkte nicht, wie Andy am anderen Ende des Flurs stand und zufrieden auf sie hinabgrinste. Noch immer grinsend wandte sie sich um, um diese kleine Information von Harrys und Nyms Streit weiterzugeben.

* * *

„_CRUCIO!_ " 

Voldemort stand mit erhobenen Zauberstab vor einer am Boden liegenden Gestalt, die sichin Qualen hin und her wälzte und verbissen versuchte, nicht zu schreien.

,Seht wie der dunkle Lord mit Verrätern umgeht, ihr Würmer! _CRUCIO!_" Von Schmerzen gepeinigte Schreie hallten durch die Gewölbe der unterirdischen Festung, die sich Voldemort, der dunkelste Zauber seit Jahrhunderten, im Norden von England geschaffen hatte. „Du hattest alles, Bella! Absolut alles! Mein Vertrauen, mein Wissen, ja sogar beinahe meine Macht! Wie konntest du mich nur hintergehen? Nach Jahren der Treue?"

Die vor Schmerzen verkrümmte Figur am Boden vor dem dunklen Thron hob langsam den Kopf. Bellatrix schwarzen Haare hingen ihr wild über die Schultern und Schweißtropfen standen ihr auf der Stirn. „Ich hasse dich, du Scheusal!", spie sie und schrie erneut auf, als sie der Cruciatus erneut traf. Hilflos krümmte sie sich, als sie die Qualen durchstand, die ihr Voldemort auferlegte.

Die Todesser, die an den Wänden der Kammer entlang standen, lachten höhnisch, als sich Bellatrix unter Qualen, die alles Erdenkliche übertrafen auf dem Boden hin und her wand. „Du Schlampe! Niemand spricht so mit mir! NIEMAND! EX CRUCIO MAXIMA!", schrie der dunkle Lord außer sich vor Zorn. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die von allen gefürchtete und dem dunklen Lord treueste Bellatrix Lestrange, jetzt Black, ihn hintergehen würde? Ihn verraten würde? Ihn ausspionieren würde?

Der Verrat traf den dunklen Lord mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Erneut schrie er den erweiterten Cruciatus und richtete den Zauberstab auf Bellatrix, der bereits das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln herunter lief.

Die Welt wurde vor Bellatrix Augen erst weiß, dann schwarz, dann weiß und schwarz gemischt, und dann wieder normal. Schmerzen, die sogar den Cruiatus übertrafen, peinigten jede einzelne ihrer Zellen dermaßen, als würde sie ertränkt, verbrannt und gleichzeitig gesteinigt werden, während man ihr am lebendigen Leibe die Haut vom Körper zog und ihr das Fleisch schichtweise von den Knochen riss.

Als Voldemort nach einigen Minuten den Fluch von ihr nahm, sackte sie völlig erschöpft zusammen. Die Todesser lachten. Sie bot einen erbärmlichen Anblick, schmutzig, in zerfetzten Kleidern, vergewaltigt und misshandelt. Doch sie war Bellatrix Black und sie würde Voldemort nicht die Genugtuung bieten und um Gnade winseln. Sie sammelte ihre gesamte verblieben Kraft und formulierte deutlich ihre Wörter.

„Töte mich.", murmelte sie, die Verachtung trotz der geringen Lautstärke noch immer deutlich hörbar.

„Töte mich, wenn es dir Freude bereitet. Du Bastard…Du weißt nicht, wozu Harry Potter instande ist! Er wird dich einäschern!"

Voldemort lachte humorlos auf. Ein kaltes, angsteinflößendes Lachen. „Oh nein.", sagte er „ich werde dich nach Azkaban schicken, meine Teuerste. Die verbliebenen Dementoren werden sich sicher an dir erfreuen. Achja… und du freust dich sicherlich zu hören, dass wir Potter eine Falle stellen werden… Vielleicht springt am Ende doch noch etwas Nützliches aus deinem Verrat heraus. Potter und mich einäschern! Muahauhaha!"

Das gesamte Gewölbe wurde von Voldemorts psychopatischem Gelächter erfüllt und bald darauf stimmten seine angsterfüllten Todesser mit ein. Bellatrix betete, dass Harry nicht in die Falle tappen würde. Er war der einzige, der ihr helfen konnte.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sooo… das wars für heute. Weide: ich glaub ich kanns nicht lassen;) Mir habens diese „ominösen Sätze" einfach angetan. Ich hoffe der Verlauf der Geschichte erscheint nicht zu eilig, aber ich will so früh wie möglich zum wesentlichen, wichtigeren und auch spannenderen Teil der Geschichte gelangen –wibbel- Naja, wie ihr seht ist auch Harry emotional noch nicht so fit, und von Tonks wolln wir erstmal gar nicht reden ;) Bella wird KEINE verschmuste Schmuskatze (oder wies auch immer war xD), der letzte Teil hat das wohl bewiesen. Ich denk mal, so was härtet schmerzlich ab. Ahja, und falls einer meinen sollte, dass ****Tonks überreagiert habe… genau so kanns laufen, ich weiß es aus eigener erfahrung!Weide, wegen Kap4. eigentlich sollte bella auch erst in diesem Kap erscheinen, aber ich habs dann doch umgeändert, weil es so zeitlich besser hinhaut. (man wirds später erkennen)**

**greetz- moppl**

**danke an: Jean (nix schmusekatze ;)), Elektra v. Helsing (oha, 4 reviews- fettes thx) Weide und teddy**

**lasst mir ne review da!**


	6. Vergebung verlieren

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 6 – Vergebung verlieren**

_Am nächsten Morgen _

Harry erwachte mit verquollenen Augen, als ihm die gleißend helle Sonne durch das Fenster hindurch in den Augen stach. Er war noch immer in seinen normalen Klamotten, anscheinend war er am vorigen Abend in seinen Sachen eingeschlafen, zu gleichgültig um sie noch auszuziehen.

Wut und Schmerz waren die beiden Gefühle, die in Harry um die Übermacht kämpften und erst ein Rumoren seines Magens brachte den Streit der Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen.

Zu seinen Beziehungsproblemen kam auch noch ein weiterer, verwirrender Traum hinzu. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, was darin passiert war doch er erinnerte sich noch deutlich an den Anblick, den die Ruinen von Stonehenge und der dahinter liegende Wald boten. Der Vollmond stand deutlich am Himmel und er erinnerte sich vage daran, wie er einmal mehr die Gruppe von fünf Männern gesehen hatte, die aus dem Wald heraus den Hügel zu den Ruinen hochstiegen.

Weitere Gedanken wurden verhindert, als jemand vorsichtig gegen seine Tür klopfte und Nyms Stimme drang schwach durch die Tür.

„Harry? Bitte komm runter, das Frühstück ist fertig."

Harry schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals festgemacht hatte, hinunter und legte eine emotionslose Maske auf. Er zog die Tür auf, nachdem er sie mit einem kurzen Zucken seines Zauberstabs entriegelt hatte und stand nun vor Nym, die ihn mit einer merkwürdigen Miene anblickte.

Ohne ein Wort schob er sich an ihr vorbei und schritt den Flur entlang. Er sah nicht die Tränen, die ihr Gesicht hinabliefen.

* * *

Harry saß am Esstisch und kaute lustlos an seinem Toast, als Nym in die Küche kam und sich zu ihn an den Tisch setzte. Er hob nur kurz den Kopf, blickte Nym knapp ins Gesicht und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Toast zu.

Er spürte, wie Nym all ihren Mund und all ihre Entschlossenheit zusammenraffte und dann zum Sprechen ansetzte. Er hob die Hand und schnitt sie ab, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Lass es. Ich will davon nichts hören."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte!", antwortete sie entrüstet. Harry blickte auf, ein funkeln in den Augen, das nichts Gutes verheißen konnte.

„Ach… tatsächlich? Ich dachte, du würdest mich jetzt wieder grundlos anbrüllen und mir irgendwelche Anschuldigungen an den Kopf werden… so was wie „ich bin dir wohl nicht gut genug und du treibst es mit einer, die deine Mutter sein könnte." Ich will einfach nichts mehr davon hören, okay!"

Nym schluckte ihre Tränen herunter und fauchte stattdessen, „Ach, so ist das also! Hör zu, mehr als mich entschuldigen kann ich auch nicht, klar! Wenn du in meiner Lage wärst, würdest du verstehen, warum ich so von dir denke und-"

„SO VON MIR DENKEN! Sag mal geht's noch! Nenn mir einen einzigen Grund, warum man mir nicht vertrauen sollte… einen einzigen, an den du auch glaubst!", rief er dazwischen, nun wütend aufstehend.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, wovon ich rede! Sieh dich doch an! Du bist völlig anders als noch vor einem Monat! Du sprichst anders, du denkst anders, du handelst anders! Wo ist der Harry, in den ich mich verliebt habe! Du hast mehr als zwei Dutzend Menschen getötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und dann verkehrst du auch noch mit dem Feind! Sag mir, was für einen Eindruck würde es auf dich machen, wenn irgendjemand direkt vor deiner Nase von heute auf morgen Kräfte entwickelt, die du noch nie gesehen hast!"

Nyms Wangen waren rot und sie stand nun ebenfalls auf. Harry verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Ach! So ist das also! Jetzt bin ich auf einmal ein kaltblütiger Mörder! Gar ein dunkler Zauberer! Oh Gott, Tonks, und ich dachte wirklich du wärst anders als der Rest der Welt, der den Scheiss aus dem Tagespropheten glaubt. Ich dachte du wärst besser. Aber wie es scheint, habe ich mich geirrt." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, sowohl in Trauer als auch in Enttäuschung. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Nym zu den Menschen gehören würde, die ihn mit solch Vorurteilen betrachten würden.

„Oh! Und jetzt bin auf einmal ich die Schlechte! Verrat mir dochmal, wer kommuniziert hier mit dem Mörder seines eigenen Patenonkels, wer tötet ohne zweite Gedanken mehr als zwei Dutzend Menschen und WER zerstört den Verstand eines Wehrlosen! Sag's mir Harry, na los!"

Entsetzt riss Harry die Augen auf. Wäre es nicht gegen seine Prinzipien gegangen, so hätte er Tonks jetzt geohrfeigt. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Tonks so etwas tatsächlich sagen würde.

„Oh mein Gott… du bist so unfassbar blind, Tonks, so unfassbar blind…", flüsterte er.

Dies schien Tonks nur noch weiter zu reizen, denn sie schnaubte wütend und stürmte aus der Küche. „Mir reicht's! Ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass Lestrange hinter Gitter wandert!", schrie sie noch und dann krachte die Tür.

Harry kämpfte gegen den Drang an, den Tisch umzuwerfen und Gegestände gegen die Wände zu schleudern. Stattdessen rammte er seine Faust wütend auf die Tischplatte und fluchte auf. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen… Wie konnte Tonks nur etwas Derartiges von ihm Denken? Ausgerechnet Tonks? Harry wischte die Tränen mit dem Handrücken fort und machte sich auf, um ihr zu folgen. Er durfte nicht zu lassen, dass Bellatrix in Azkaban landen würde und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Nym ihn für einen dunklen Zauberer halten würde. Er wusste, trotz ihrer Worte liebte er sie noch immer und er war nicht bereit, sich wegen Vorurteilen von ihr fernhalten zu lassen.

Er wusste nicht, wie fatal der Tag enden würde.

* * *

„Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, ich habe ein Angebot für sie beide." Albus Dumbledore blickte über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg erst in das Gesicht von Ron und dann in das von Hermione. Er musste nur wenige Augenblicke warten, bis sie beide nickte.

„Wie sie wissen, ist Mr. Potter mehr oder weniger unserer… _Kontrolle_ entgangen. Sie beide sind sich, jetzt, wo sie die Prophezeihung kennen, vollständig bewusst, wie sehr nötig es ist, Harry nach den Bedürfnissen des Krieges zu formen, richtig?"

Noch immer wortlos nickten beide wieder.

„Ihr Auftrag ist es, ihn das Jahr über hinweg zu beobachten, mir Bericht zu erstatten und die kleinste Veränderung in seinem Verhalten zu melden. Sollten sie beide mir einen Schwur ablegen, alles in ihrer Macht liegende zu tun, damit Harry zu dem wird, wofür er bestimmt war, werde ich sie in den Orden des Phönix eingliedern. Sind wir einer Meinung?"

Albus grinste zufrieden, als er die eifrigen Blicke seiner beiden neu gewonnenen Spione sah. _,Dumme Narren'_, dachte er. _,Nur weitere Bauern im Schachspiel des Lebens. Und Bauern, die dem größten Spielzug, dem Opfer der Dame um den König zu schlagen, dienen.'_

„Willkommen im Orden des Phönix, Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger. Ich erwarte nur das Beste von ihnen beiden."

„Wir werden sie nicht enttäuschen, sir. Das schwören wir."

„Für Ordensmitglieder bin ich Albus, mein Kind." Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er Hermiones und Rons stolzen Gesichter sah. Oh, er wusste schon, wie er Harry zu formen hatte. Er wusste es schon.

Nyms zuerst rasche Schritte wurden langsamer, als ihr Kopf klarer und sie selber immer trauriger wurde. Mit einem Mal blieb sie stehen und schrie wütend auf.

„NEIN! Was hab ich schon wieder für einen Scheiss erzählt! Oh Gott… er…er hat das bestimmt falsch aufgenommen…", sagte sie. Sie könnte sich die Haare ausreißen vor Wut, als sie ihr abermals kindisches und vorurteilbefallenes Verhalten erkannte. Warum hatte sie schon wieder die Beherrschung verloren?

Nein, sie würde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. _Nie wieder_, schwor sie sich, bevor sie auf den Hacken herumwirbelte und zurück zur Busstation rannte. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Hestia Jones in Form ihrer Mutter auf der anderen Seite der Straße aus dem Bus stieg und sich auf den Weg zur Telefonzelle machte. Sie hatte ein Handy am Ohr und schien eifrige mit jemanden am anderen Ende zu diskutieren.

* * *

Howard Dawlish war gelangweilt. Schlampig überflog er den Kampfbericht von dem Todesserüberfall, der auf seinem Schreibtisch seit zwei Tagen unbearbeitet lag. Wie sollte man sich denn auch konzentrieren, wenn einem andauernd das Ohr vom Tischnachbar vollgequatscht wird?

Er grinste, als seine Augen unauffällig den Gang der Frau verfolgten, die gerade mit hochhackigen Schuhen an seinem Schreibtisch vorbeigestöckelt war.

„Netter Hintern…", murmelte er.

„Danke."

* * *

Hestia Jones, jetzt in Nyms „Naturform" (sie betrachtete „sich" zuerst neidisch im Spiegel) runzelte die Stirn, als sie Dawlish dabei beobachtete, wie er der Frau hinterherstarrte. Oder eher, auf den Arsch starrte. Sie blickte zum Eingang und sah, wie Hefton, ihr Ordenspartner, das verabreidete Zeichen machte. ,_Sehr gut.'_, dachte sie _,Potter ist im Anmarsch.'_

„Netter Hintern...", hörte sie Dawlish murmeln, der noch immer der Frau hinterherstarrte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _‚Idiot…'_, dachte sie, während sie dennoch verführerisch „Danke." murmelte.

Dawlish Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Er schien kurz nachzudenken, dann erkannte er wohl das Gesicht von Nym, da sich ein machohaftes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Tonks!", sagte er und stand auf.

„Schön dass es dir gut geht." Hestia nickte bloss, als sie sah, wie ihr Partner das finale Zeichen machte. Sie zog Dawlish am Kragen weiter in den Gang, so dass sie perfekt im Blickfeld waren und presste ihre Lippen heftig gegen seine. Sie musste zugeben, dass Dumbledore ein echter Bastard war. Doch wenigstens war er ein großzügiger Bastard, der gut bezahlte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Harry kurz in die Aurorenabteilung hineingeschritten kam, sie erblickte, das Gesicht verzerrte und dann sofort wieder verschwand. Sobald er verschwunden war, stieß sie Dawlish von sich weg, der in der Zwischenzeit freudig in den Kuss eingestimmt hatte und sagte triumphal „Danke für die Hilfe, aber ich denke ich sollte gehen."

* * *

Harry wiederholte den Satz, den er sich im Kopf zusammengelegt hatte, nun zum dritten Mal. Er hoffte sehr, dass Nym ihn verstehen würde und endlich akzeptieren würde, dass Bellatrix keine Todesserin war. Dennoch, bevor er weitere Gedanken spinnen konnte, warf ihn das Bild, das sich ihm bot, total aus der Fassung.

Die Welt schien sich nun in Zeitlupe abzuspielen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben.

Vor ihm, für alle sichtbar, stand Nym in den Armen von Dawlish, ihren Mund fest an seinen gepresst.

Ihm wurde schwindelig, trübe, benebelt, als er Nym und Dawlish nur für Sekunden beobachtete, die ihm aber dennoch wie Ewigkeiten vorkamen. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein! War Dawlish besser als er? Weil er ein Auror war? Weil er keine ominösen Kräfte besaß? Weil Nym keine Angst vor ihm hatte?

Harrys Verstand raste und stand still zugleich, als er aus der Aurorenabteilung zu den Fahrstühlen stolperte. Noch immer verursachte er, kläglich scheiternd, das Bild von Nym und Dawlish zu verarbeiten. Er wusste nicht, was er tat, als er in den Fahrstuhl stieg und wahllos gegen die oberen Knöpfe schlug. Ihm war es egal. Ihm war alles egal.

Harry rannte durch die Eingangshalle und direkt in die milde Sommerluft, die ihm mit einem Schlag bewusst machte, was geschehen war. Ein zerbrechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus und er übergab sich in eine Tonne am Wegrand bei dem Gedanken, dass Nym ihn betrogen hatte.

Zitternd zog er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche, um sich den Mund abzuwischen, verharrte dann jedoch in der Bewegung, als er erkannte, dass das Taschentuch Bellatrix' Brief war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, die erdrückende Tatsache rumorte noch immer dröhnend in seinem Verstand und er kämpfte die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück.

Mit unruhigen Händen öffnete er den Brief abermals und überflog ihn kurz. Es war sinnlos. Er brauchte nur etwas, um sich abzulenken, um den abstoßenden Gedanken von Verrat aus seinen Kopf zu bannen. Sein Herz pochte ihn laut in den Ohren und eine Träne benässte den unteren Teil des Briefes.

Nun fiel Harry die Abschlusszeile auf. Sie hieß nicht mehr „Central- London, Aberdeen Street Einkaufspassage"

Die verschnörkelte Schrift unter dem Fleck, den seine einzelne Träne hinterlassen hatte, stand eindeutig

„Surrey, Privet Drive"

* * *

Remus Lupin war entsetzt. Er war mehr als das. Nicht nur entsetz, nein auch grenzenlose Wut und Verachtung durchströmte ihn. Er hasste Dumbledore. Er hasste den Orden. Er hasste sie alle, sie, die Harry einmal mehr im Stich gelassen hatten. ,_Weasley dieser kleine, rothaarige Bastard!'_, dachte er wütend, als er sich an das Treffen mit ihn vor wenigen Minuten erinnerte.

„_Hey Professor!", rief Ron. Remus drehte sich um und lächelte schwach. „Hallo Ron. Was gibt's?", fragte er. Er wunderte sich, wieso Ron einen derart zufriedenen, sogar stolzen Gesichtsausdruck hatte._

„_Schon von den Neuigkeiten gehört, Professor?" Stirnrunzelnd antwortete er. _

„_Nein, welche?"_

„_Ich und Hermione sind in den Orden aufgenommen worden. Wir sind heute Abend bei dem Treffen dabei." Der Stolz in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Remus hob nur die Augenbrauen und antwortete, „Aha. Freut mich für euch. Ist Harry auch in den Orden aufgenommen worden?" _

_Ron machte ein angewidertes, aber auch leicht schadenfrohes Gesicht. _

„_Nein… natürlich nicht! Wenn er davon erfährt, dass ich und Hermione eingetreten sind, wird er mit Sicherheit eine große Show abziehen… wie er's immer tut. Obwohl… nein, nach heute Abend dann wahrscheinlich doch nicht." Ron grinste. _

„_Äh, tut mir Leid, aber das habe ich nicht verstanden, Ronald." Rons Grinsen wurde breiter. Und überheblicher. _

„_Was denn, sie wissen nichts von der _Top Secret Information, Professor?_" Remus rollte nur mit den Augen. Gott, dieser rothaarige Begel ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er wandte sich um, um Ron in seinem Stolz baden zu lassen, doch Ron hielt ihn zurück._

„_Schon gut, Professor. Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie verletzt sind, dass sie der Orden nicht in seine wichtigsten Pläne einweiht." Ron konnte nicht wissen, dass es Remus nicht unwichtiger hätte sein können. Ron ließ sich von Remus' Schweigen dennoch nicht entmutigen und sprach weiter. „Kommen sie, Professor, ich denke sie sollten davon wissen."_

Remus traf es wie ein Messer in den Rücken, als Ron ihm von dem Plan berichtete. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was für ein hinterhältiger Bastard Dumbledore war. Und von Weasley wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Er hatte ihm, nach dem Ende der Geschichte, höchstwahrscheinlich eine gebrochene Nase für einen derartigen Verrat verpasst und rannte nun auf die Stelle zu, an dem das Haus der Tonks' vermutet wurde. Der Vorort von Cambridge war still um diese Zeit, der Mittag schien die Leute in die Häuser zurückzurufen und sie zu einem Tee einladen.  
Er betete, dass Harry und Tonks zuhause waren. Als er an der Bruchbude ankam, blieb er stehen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er, als er gegen eine magische Barriere rannte. Er wollte gerade die Treppe zur Tür hochsteigen, als ihm etwas gegen die Stirn prallte und er sich auf dem Hintern sitzend auf dem Boden wiederfand. Hektisch, beinahe schon verzweifelt suchte er das Gelände ab, und gerade, als er eines der Fenster mit einem Stein einschmeißen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Remus? Was machst du denn hier?"

Remus stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Er hatte Glück, es war Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. Als er sie genauer betrachtete, bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen rot und verquollen waren, als ob sie geweint hatte.

„Tonks! Ist Harry da? Ich muss mit dir reden!" Tonks blickte ihn erst verwirrt an, nickte dann jedoch und trat hinaus auf den Weg.

„Nein… ich… Harry ist weg... Ich weiß nicht wo er ist..." Ihre Stimme war zittrig. Verzweifelt.

Remus erzählte so schnell, wie er es in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie getan hatte. In Gedanken verfluchte er Dumbledore, während Tonks' Gesicht immer geschockter wurde.

„Oh mein Gott…", murmelte sie, als Harry bei dem Teil angelangt war, wo er berichtete, dass Hestia Jones für den Orden in Form von Andromeda Tonks spionierte.

Sie beide konnten nicht ahnen, _wie_ tragisch der Tag enden würde.

* * *

„Es scheint dass sie den Dursleys einen Besuch abstatten wollen.", murmelte er. Seine Hand fuhr in seine Hosentasche und er befingerte langsam das Holz seines Zauberstabes. Er wusste, dass seine Chancen, einen organisierten Todesserangriff alleine zu überstehen, minimal aussahen. Aber er wusste auch, dass es ihn im Moment einen Scheißdreck kümmerte.

„Ist heute der Tag?", fragte er, laut. Der Passant, der an ihm vorbeilief sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ist das das Ende? Was für eine Schlampe das Schicksal doch ist… aber egal. Was solls, vielleicht werde ich heute Abend noch mehr gefeiert, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht töte ich heute Voldemort, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Aber es ist egal. Es ist egal. _Es ist egal_", murmelte er. Er hob seinen Blick, und der emotionslose und beinahe leblose Ausdruck, der in den letzten Wochen verschwunden war, war zurückgekehrt. Harry packte seinen Zauberstab fest und straffte seine Schultern.

„So sei es.", sagte er noch, bevor er in die Luft disapparierte.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey leute. Erstmal danke an musashi47, der mich auf einen logikfehler im letzten kapitel hingewiesen hatte. Ist jetzt behoben. Gleich mal zu der frage, die elektra gestellt hatte: eigentlich schon, aber im brief verändert sich ja nur die information über die angriffsorte. Für alle, die sich gefragt haben wie ich den sprung von nym auf bella machen würde… naja, eure frage ist mit dem kapitel schon mal halb beantwortet ;) kriegt bloß keinen falschen eindruck, die ff wird KEIN multiship beinhalten, und der altersunterschied zwischen bella und harry wird fast nichtig sein… hehe –fg- liebe grüße an jean, mit der ich schon tonnen an mails ausgetauscht habe :P**

**Danke an: elektra v. helsing, jean, teddy172, blab und musashi47**


	7. Grünes Licht Teil 1

**They betrayed me **

**Kapitel 7 – Grünes Licht**

_Die Nacht war dunkel und ungemütlich, als Rufus Scrimegeour, auf seinen Stock gestützt, die Straße hinunterging. Er war auf den Weg nach Hause und seine Gedanken waren bei dem Todesserangriff, den sie in der Einkaufspassage abgefangen hatten. Ein Schrappnellsplitter einer herabstürzenden Steinsäule hatte sich in sein linkens Bein gebohrt und er war nun gezwungen, auf seinem Stock gestützt nach Hause zu humpeln._

_  
Er hatte es sich seit der Verwundung angewöhnt, den Heimweg zu Fuß zurückzulegen, um seinen Gang auf die Verletzung einzustimmen. Er seufzte erleichtert, als er an der Straßenkreuzung ankam, hinter der sein Haus lag. Beinahe schon ließ er seine Wachsamkeit einschlafen, als er an das warme Mahl und seine Familie dachte. Dennoch, sein Mentor war nicht umsonst der legendäre Mad- Eye Moody gewesen und so hatte er den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, als eine Frau aus einer Nebengasse stolperte. _

_Ihr schwarzes Haar sah zerzaust aus und ihre schwarze Kleidung hing in Fetzen herab. _

„_Ugh…", war ihr letztes Wort, dann brach sie auf dem Asphalt zusammen. Scrimegeour eilte so schnell es ging zu seiner Frau, innerlich sein verletztes Bein verfluchend. _

_Gerade als er sich zu ihr hinunterbücken wollte, bemerkte er das Zeichen auf ihrem linken Unterarm. Oder eher die Tätowierung. _

_Er zog die Hand zurück, die die Frau auf die Seite drehen wollte. Stattdessen stieß er sie mit dem Fuß in die Seite und rollte sie so herum. Hasserfüllte presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Kiefern hervor,_

„_Bellatrix Lestrange…"

* * *

_

Harry apparierte mitten auf der Straße, noch früh genug um zu sehen, wie die Dursleys in ein Auto stiegen und Anstalten machten, weg zu fahren. Dennoch, er hatte nicht das Glück seine „Verwandten" vermeiden zu können, denn Vernon erblickte ihn, als er erschien und wütend stieg er wieder aus.

„Du!", schrie er „Was fällt dir ein, hier aufzukreuzen! Wie kannst du es wagen!" Die Fahrer der Autos, die an ihnen vorbeifuhren, schauten sie merkwürdig an.

„Halt den Mund, Vernon! Ihr müsst hier weg, Todesser werden bald hier sein und-"

„WAS! Willst du mir damit sagen, dass hier noch mehr von… von deiner Sorte aufkreuzen! Noch mehr Freaks, die unsere Umgebung verpesten!"

Harrys Blick stählte sich, als er tief Luft holte und so laut schrie, wie er konnte „HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE FRESSE DURSLEY! ICH WILL NICHTS ANDERES, ALS EUCH HELFEN! UND JETZT VERSCHWINDET HIER!"

Vom plötzlichen Wutausbruch seine**s** Neffen überrascht, stolperte Vernon einige Schritte zurück. Eine Welle von Magie ging von dem Jungen aus, und das letzte, was Vernon Dursley sah, waren zornerfüllte, smaragdgrüne Augen, bevor er von einem grünen Blitz in die Brust getroffen wurde und zusammenbrach. Er war tot, bevor er den Boden berührte.

* * *

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wo zum Teufel ist er denn!"

Remus schritt nervös im Kreis, während Nym fortlaufend fluchte. Sie waren gerade eben in der Aurorenabteilung gewesen, und Dawlish hatte sich Nym beinahe um den Hals geworfen. Der „arme" Kerl hatte jetzt mit Sicherheit eine gebrochene Nase dank Nyms Faust.

Nym versuchte Harry mit einer veralteten, aber funktionierenden Methode zu finden, indem sie mit einem Pendel über einer Karte von London und Londons Umgebung hin- und herschwang.

Nach ewig langen Momenten, in denen Remus nervös hinter Nym hin und herschritt, plumpste das Pendel schließlich auf die Karte, direkt auf einen Vorort.

„Surrey…", flüsterte Nym. „Remus, ich weiß wo er ist… Lass mich alleine gehen, ich möchte es ihm erklären. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Harry, und wir sollten uns sowieso mal ausreden."

Remus nickte, und legte Nym eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Viel Glück.", sagte er noch, dann disapparierte sie.

* * *

„Potter. Wie schön dich zu sehen."

Harry wirbelte herum, Augen weit aufgerissen vor Hass. Hinter ihm lag Vernon Dursley tot auf dem Boden und eine Explosion sagte Harry, dass Petunia und Dudley ebenfalls tot waren. Das brennende Auto warf eine schwarze, stinkende Rauchwolke in die Luft.

Voldemort, in wehenden, schwarzen Roben gekleidet stand vor ihm und blickte durch seine blutroten Augen auf ihn herab. Hass und Verachtung spiegelten sich in ihrenAugen wieder. Neben Voldemort standen zwei maskierte Todesser, doch Harry sah eine lange blonde Strähne unter der Kapuze hervorlugen.

„Voldemort und Malfoy Senior.", sagte er.

Er spürte die Magie der Schockzauber, bevor sie ihn überhaupt erreicht hatten. Er wirbelte herum und die beiden Schocker, die für seinen Rücken bestimmt waren, segelten haarscharf an ihm vorbei. Zwei weitere Todesser, beide unmaskiert, traten aus den Büschen und näherten sich ihnen. Harry schritt einige Meter nach hinten, um mehr Freiraum zu haben und packte seinen Zauberstab fester. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Was ist los, Potter? Nicht mehr so mutig?", rief Voldemort höhnisch. Voldemorts Augen flackerten kurz zur Seite, und bevor Harry auch nur reagieren konnte, explodierte das Haus, das wenige Meter zu seiner rechten Stand in einem leuchtenden Feuerball. Glas und Holzsplitter rasten sirrend durch die Luft und rammten sich in ein halbes Dutzend Stellen in seinem Körper. Harry schrie auf, vom Schmerz gepeinigt, dann explodierte der Rasen vor ihm.

Die Druckwelle riss nur Harry von den Füßen, da er dem Haus am nächsten war. Bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug, trafen ihn vier Reductozauber und schleuderten ihn mit gebrochenen Rippen noch einige Meter weiter.

Harry schlug ächzend auf dem Asphalt auf und sein Bein gab ein hässliches _Kracks_ von sich. „Ugh…", stöhnte er und versuchte den Kopf zu heben. „Eine Falle…", murmelte er, als er das Gewicht eines Stiefels auf seinem Rücken spürte. Plötzlich traf ihn ein neuer scharfer Schmerz in die Rippen und er rollte auf den Rücken. Walden Macnair und ein weiterer Todesser standen über ihn und grinsten schadenfroh auf ihn herab. Macnair holte ein weiteres Mal aus und trat Harry mit aller Kraft in den Bauch. Blut spritzte aus seinem Mund und Sterne erschienen ihm vor den Augen.

„Was zum Teufel…", murmelte er und die beiden brachen in schallendem Gelächter aus. Macnair trat ihn noch mal in die Seite und Harry übergab sich über die Schuhe des anderen Todessers. Trotz seines Schmerzes musste Harry grinsen.

_,Scheint's dass ich die Situation völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte.'_, dachte er. Seine Chancen waren erbärmlich. Er lag gebrochen, völlig zusammengetaucht auf dem Boden, eine Blutlache war um ihn herum und über und um ihn standen vier Todesser und Lord Voldemort himself- Dennoch, er würde den Sieg mit Sicherheit nicht so einfach davon geben.

Voldemort war inzwischen herangetreten und starrte auf Harry ab. „Erbärmlich Potter, wirklich erbärmlich. Du dachtest wohl du könntest den dunklen Lord und seine Gefolgsleute überkommen, nur weil du ein paar Frischlinge erledigt hast, die gerade erst die Schule absolviert haben. Ich hätte wenigstens einen interessanten Kampf von dir erwartet. Du bist erbärmlich. Erbärmlich genau wie es dieses Schlammbut von deiner Mutter war. Erbärmlich wie dein Vater, der um Gnade gewinselt hat. Erbärmlich, Potter. Einfach nur erbärmlich." Voldemort hielt kurz inne, um gehässig aufzulachen.

„Was für eine Dummheit von Bella, mich zu hintergehen… und für was? Du wirst jetzt sterben und sie wird in Azkaban verrotten. Ihr seid Verlierer. Ihr seid Nichts, und ich bin Alles. Muhahahah!"

Voldemorts krankhafte Lache schallte durch die Luft und die Todesser stimmten darauf ein, auch wenn sie nicht verstanden, was daran so lustig war. Harry hob schwach seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn zwischen Macnair und dem anderen Todesser.

„_Duplexia Legilimens!_", murmelte er. Die beiden unsichtbaren Blitze trafen die Todesser und beide hörten abrupt auf zu lachen, als sie den Druck gegen ihre mentalen Schilde spürten. Harry sammelte seine gesamte Konzentration und zersplitterte mit einem einzelnen, kraftvollen Gedanken die Schilde beider Todesser. Dennoch, das war nicht alles, denn Macnairs Kopf platzte in einem Schauer aus Blut und Knochen, während der andere Todesser einfach nur tot zu Boden sank, die Augenhöhlen verbrannt und die Ohren rauchend.

„Was zum-", sagte Voldemort, brach dann aber mitten im Satz ab, als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und „_Inflamare Destructo!_", schrie. Immer noch am Boden liegend und den Zauberstab nur schwach haltend, brach ein schwarzer Blitz aus Harrys Zauberstabspitze hervor und schoss auf den dunklen Lord zu.

Voldemort lachte nur und mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes bildete er einen Schild um sich. Anstatt jedoch an dem Schild abzuprallen, so wie es üblich war, blieb der Blitz darin stecken und begann zu flackern. „Was zum-", sagte er abermals, kam jedoch wieder nicht zum Ende, als der Blitz explodierte und seinen Körper in Flammen setzte.

Rote und schwarze Flammen fraßen sich augenblicklich in sein Fleisch und der dunkle Lord brüllte zornig und vor Schmerz auf.

„GAAAAH! MALFOY! JUGSON! TÖTET DIESEN BASTARD!", schrie er, während er versuchte, die Flammen zu löschen, die sich durch seine Roben brannten.

Jugson reagierte sofort. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den am Boden liegenden Harry und schrie „_AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_!"

_,Scheiße._', dachte Harry, als das kränklich grüne Licht vor seinen Augen immer heller wurde und ihn schließlich gänzlich blendete.

_,Scheiße_._' _Die Welt um Harry herum verging in einem ekligen, grünen Licht und den Schmerzensschreien Voldemorts.

* * *

„Avada Kedavra!"

Malfoy beobachtete wie in Zeitlupe, wie der grüne, sirrende Blitz aus Jugsons Zauberstab brach und auf Harry zuraste. Wie in Zeitlupe riss Harry die Augen auf, und wie in Zeitlupe traf ihn der Blitz mitten in die Brust. Was dann geschah hatte er noch nie gesehen und er würde es Zeit seines Lebens nie wieder vergessen.

Ende Teil 1

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Wohahaha…. Cliffhanger! Danke an Jean, die ab diesem Chap an meine Beta(sklavin) ist(hehe). Reviewt leute, reviewt. Die reviewkurve fällt, die hitkurve steigt… was mich da bloss stört?**

**Danke an Jean (schon wieder;)) blab, elektra und majinvegeta (Course I'm german… what else should this be, Chinese? Gee, get a grip, I just told you what you were doing wrong.)**


	8. Grünes Licht Teil 2

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 8 – Grünes Licht**

Teil 2

_Die Festung in der Ferne, umhüllt von Nebel und verschlingender Dunkelheit, kam immer näher und wurde stetig bedrohlicher. Bellatrix, seelisch gebrochen und mit Eisenketten gefesselt, lag auf dem Boden des schmutzigen Bootes, das über die wilden Wellen der Nordsee fuhr. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, als sie mit angsterfülltem Blick auf das verhasste Bildnis in der Ferne starrte. Ein wilder Sturm tobte über ihr und sie rüttelte vergeblich an den Eisenketten, die sie an den Boden fesselten. Tränen der Angst und Verzweiflung rollten ihr die Wangen hinab. Schwarze Wolken wirbelten im Himmel um die höchsten Zinnen der Festung, erleuchtet von kränklich grünem Licht und hinterlegt von den Schreien der Gefangenen._

_Kalt. Lebensfeindlich. Dunkel._

_Azkaban.

* * *

_

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als er das finale, kalte Gefühl erwartete.  
_,Das war's dann wohl.'_, dachte er. _,Mum, Dad, Sirius… ich komme.'_

Dann sah er nichts mehr, nur noch blendende Helligkeit.

* * *

Jugson grinste mit weit aufgerissen Augen, als der Todesfluch in die Brust von Harry einschlug und der Junge einen Schrei ausstieß. Dennoch, sein Grinsen wurde ihm rasch vom Gesicht gewischt, als der grüne Blitz scheinbar in der Brust von Harry stecken blieb, dann knisterte und schlussendlich zerbarst. 

Jugson sackte zusammen, tot, bevor er den Boden berührte.

* * *

Malfoy beobachtete entsetzt, wie Jugson einfach nur in sich zusammensackte und um ihn und Harry herum eine Wolke aus knisternder Energie bestehen blieb. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Potter hatte einmal mehr einen Todesfluch überlebt und dabei seinen Widersacher erledigt. 

„Mein Gott…", flüsterte er, als er beobachtete, wie sich Jugsons Körper in grünlichem Rauch aufzulösen begann.

„Mein Herr, Potter… er ist… Mein Lord!" Lucius Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, dass Voldemort am Boden lag, Kleidung und Haut noch immer qualmend. Er hatte seine Schreie nicht gehört, da die Explosionen ihm für kurze Zeit das Gehör gestohlen hatten.

„Verdammt noch mal…", murmelte er und zog dann seinen Zauberstab.

„_Portus_", sagte er, während er seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort richtete. Oder eher auf das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Der gesamte linke Arm Voldemorts war nicht mehr als ein verbrannter und verstümmelter Fleischklumpen, der noch immer rauchte und ekelerregend nach verbranntem Fleisch stank. Voldemorts Körper leuchtete kurz auf, dann verschwand er in die Luft.

Lucius blickte auf den bewusstlosen Jungen hinab, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Kopfschüttelnd verfluchte er sein Pech, ihn nicht an Ort und Stelle mit dem Avada Kedavra töten zu können. Dennoch, Lucius Malfoy war nicht umsonst in Slytherin gewesen und so formte er einen Plan, der, für ihn unabsichtlich, das Schicksal der gesamten Zaubererwelt bestimmen sollte.

* * *

Nym fluchte lauthals, als sie endlich in der Privet Drive apparierte. Dawlish dieser Volltrottel hatte einen Aufspürzauber über sie gesprochen, als sie und Remus in der Aurorenabteilung gewesen waren und nun hatten sie vier Auroren angehalten, um zu fragen, warum Dawlish eine gebrochene Nase hatte. Sie würde mit Sicherheit einige Probleme bekommen, da sie die Auroren in Grund und Boden gehext hatte, um von ihnen weg zu kommen. 

Als sie den Schwindel überwunden hatte, den sie nach dem Apparieren immer verspürte, sog sie geschockt die Luft ein.

Privet Drive stand zur Hälfte in Flammen, und inmitten dieses Infernos stand ein einzelner Mann, über eine weitere Gestalt am Boden gebeugt. Nym hätte das unordentliche, rabenschwarze Haar überall erkannt. Dann realisierte sie, dass der stehende Mann dunkle Roben trug.

,_Todesser_'

Nym rannte, so schnell es ging, auf die beiden Figuren zu und zog noch im Laufen ihren Zauberstab. Was auch immer der Todesser vorhatte, es sah nicht gut aus. Bevor Nym auch nur in die Nähe der beiden kam, explodierten die Häuser um sie herum und sie spürte, wie die Druckwellen ihr die Luft aus den Lungen pressten. Holzsplitter und Glasscherben sirrten wie rasiermesserscharfe Geschosse durch die Luft und Nym glaubte bereits, dass ihr Ende gekommen wäre, als sie eine vertraute Aura um sie herum spürte, die sie in eine tiefe, sichere und schützende Ohnmacht geleitete. Die Welt um sie herum verging in einem Spektakel aus Donnern und Schreien. Dann war nichts mehr, nur noch Dunkelheit.

* * *

Lucius versetzte Harry einen Tritt in die Rippen und hob dann seinen Zauberstab auf, der lose in Harrys Handfläche lag. Wenn er ihn schon nicht würde töten können, so würde er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass man ihn nicht mehr wieder erkennen würde. Lucius grinste und trat ihm nochmals ins Gesicht. Ein hässliches Knacken verriet ihm, dass er Harrys Nase gebrochen hatte. 

„Genug gespielt… mal sehen wie du das hier wirst erklären können.", sagte er und lachte.

Er schwang Harrys Zauberstab mit einer sirrenden Bewegung einmal im Kreis und murmelte einen ellenlangen Vers in einer unverständlichen Sprache, dann schlug er mit der Zauberstabspitze einmal auf den Boden.

Ganz Surrey ging in Flammen, Explosionen und Erschütterungen unter. Noch immer lachend, disapparierte Lucius Ignatius Malfoy, den Jungen-der-lebte, seinem Schicksal überlassend.

* * *

_Absolute Helligkeit. _

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, starrte ihm ein Mann in MediZauberer- Roben mit Abscheu in die Augen.

„Er ist wach.", hörte er ihn sagen. _,Wo bin ich? Wieso bin ich nicht tot?'_ Langsam blickte Harry sich um und erblickte die sterile Umgebung eines Hospitals. Entnervt stieß er einen Seufzer aus und hob seine Hand, um sich durch die Haare zu fahren. Ein metallenes _Klang _und ein plötzlicher Widerstand an seinem Handgelenk ließen ihn hinunter auf seine Hand blicken.

„Was zum Henker…" Harrys Handgelenke waren beide an die Bettpfosten gekettet, ebenso wie seine Knöchel. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass neben dem MediZauberer auch zwei weitere Männer anwesend waren, die die Roben der Auroren trugen.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte er einen der Männer. Dieser schnaubte nur und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, antwortete jedoch nicht. Harry glaubte, ihn „Abschaum…", flüstern zu hören.

Bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, knallte die Tür auf und Fudge, gefolgt von Scrimegeour, schritt in den Raum. Harry runzelte die Stirn, völlig nichtsahnend.

„Potter!", bellte Fudge, ein unheilvolles Grinsen warauf seinem Gesicht festgeklebt.

„Sie sind hiermit unter Arrest. Sie sind des Massenmordes an 42 Menschen, Hochverrat am Ministerium und unangebrachter Panikverbreitung beschuldigt. Sobald ihre Wunden behandelt sind, werden sie vor den Zaubergamot geführt und justiert. Ich schwöre ihnen Potter, sie kommen nie wieder aus Azkaban weg, dafür sorge ich.

,Captain Scrimegeour, zerbrechen sie den Zauberstab dieses Verbrechers!"

„Sir, denken sie nicht, dass-"

„Scrimegeour! Befolgen sie den Befehl! Auf der Stelle!"

Scrimegeour blickte mehr als widerwillig drein, als er Harrys Zauberstab langsam vom Nachttisch nahm und ihn langsam bog.

„Nein! Bitte, nicht!", wisperteHarry, die Verzweiflung deutlich aus seiner Stimme hörbar.

Scrimegeour hielt inne und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, Minister, aber der Zauberstab des Verdächtigen darf erst nach der Verurtei-"

„Unsinn, Scrimegeour! Zerbrechen sie auf der Stelle den Zauberstab, oder ich sorge dafür, dass sie ihren Posten los sein werden!"

„Minister, das Ministerium ist ein demokratisches System und-"

„ES REICHT! Geben sie her, sie idiotische Knilch. Dann mache ich es eben selber."

„Minister, sie verstehen nicht… Der Angeklagte darf nicht-"

Scrimegeour kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, da Fudge ungeduldig einem seiner Lakaien zuwinkte, der daraufhin zu Scrimegeour geschritten kam und ihm den Zauberstab entriss.

„Tun sie das nicht Minster… verlieren sie nicht auch noch den letzten Funken Ehre.", flüsterte er. Der Raum war völlig still, selbst Harry konnte nicht anders, als still zu sein und dem Schauspiel zuzusehen.

„Es reicht, Scrimegeour! Williamson! Führen sie den Befehl aus!"

Williamson, einer von Fudges persönlichen Bodyguards nickte und zerbrach den Zauberstab über seinem Knie, eher Harry auch nur Etwas hätte sagen können.

„NEIN!", schrie er, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas Weiteres zu brüllen, da Williamson seinen Zauberstab zog und dem sowieso bereits gefesselten Harry einen Schocker in die Brust jagte.

„Törichter Bengel…", raunte Williamson und Fudge nickte.

„Wir nehmen ihn in zehn Minuten mit. Scrimegeour, sie sind hiermit vom Dienst suspendiert. Williamson wird den Posten des Leiters der Aurorenabteilung übernehmen. Potter wird heute verurteilt, dafür werde ich schon sorgen."

Fudges blasiertes Lächeln weitete sich, als er den alten Auror beobachtete, wie er die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte und schließlich aus dem Krankensaal schritt. Scrimegeour wandte sich im Türrahmen noch einmal um und starrte Fudge ins Gesicht. ,Und sie werden bereuen, was sie heute tun werden, Fudge... und dafür werde _ich_ sorgen.''

* * *

_Einige Minuten später_

Die Tür flog auf und hinein traten diesmal nur Williamson und ein weiterer Mann. Und ein ungemütliches Gefühl, dass Harrys Blut gefrieren ließ.

Harry spürte bereits die Kälte der Dementoren, die sich dem Krankensaal näherten. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf wurden lauter, durchdringender, bis er sie nicht mehr verdrängen konnte. Schwindel ergriff ihn, Kälte drohte ihn zu ertränken, bis die erlösende, aber auch schreckliche und alptraumhafte Ohnmacht kam.

„_Nein! Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Nimm mich stattdessen!" Mum…_

„_Aus dem Weg, dummes Mädchen…tritt beiseite!" Voldemort…_

„_Nein! Nimm mich! Bitte!"_

„_Avada Kedavra!" _

In Harrys Kopf formte sich nur ein Gedanke.

Rache.

Dann sah er nichts mehr, nur noch ein blendendes, grünes Licht, hinterlegt von einem tödlichen Sirren.

_Ende Teil 2

* * *

_

**Author's Note :**

**So, langsam kommt die story ins Rollen und im Laufe der nächsten Chaps sollte der Anfang so langsam beginnen, Sinn zu machen. ;) Eine Warnung vorneweg: Von diesem Punkt an wird die Story um einige Grade düsterer, und vor allem grafischer. Ich kann echt 'ne eklige Fantasie haben –was Weide auch schon so gut erkannt hat :P- (das kommt aber erst sehr viel später deutlich heraus), deswegen wird ab spätestens Chap 10 das Rating auf M steigen. Ahja Chap 7, 8 und 9 sind nur so kurz, weil sie 3 zusammenhängende Teile sind. Reviewen Leute, reviewen!**

**Danke an : teddy172(es wird noch runder ;)), katzura, jean (hähä), elektra (ohaoha, dich darf ich garnich lang warten lassen ;)), eiskugel(schade, wollte schon so anfangen :"also, wenn sich mama und papa lieben…" :P), Gr33n, blab und Weide (juhuu, den hab ich schon vermisst;))**

**Reviewt! Ihr wirkt Wunder für mein Ego! xD**

**Grüße – moppl (was ein ätzender Name xD)**


	9. Grünes Licht Teil 3

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 8 – Grünes Licht**

Teil 3

_Bellatrix spürte die vertraute Kälte, die in ihr hochkroch, als sie sich der Festung näherte. Der Boden war hart, glitschig und kalt. Die Dementoren, die sie flankierten, bemühten sich nicht einmal mehr, ihre Ketten zu packen. Bellatrix zitterte am gesamten Leib, als die verhassten Bilder in ihr hochkamen… die Schreie ihrer Eltern, die Erinnerungen, wie sie vergewaltigt wurde, Sirius, wie er durch den Torbogen stürzte… Sirius… _

_Schreie von gequälten, dem Wahnsinn verfallenen Gefangenen, hallten von den Zinnen und Türmen hinab und noch immer, wie schon damals, stürmten die grünlich erhellten Wolken über den Gipfeln der schwarzen Festung in einem Angsteinflößendem Chaos._

_Die eisernen Torflügel krachten auf und Bellatrix Loranna Black trat zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben in ihre eigene, persönliche Hölle ein._

_Pervers. Böse. Verdammt._

_Azkaban.

* * *

__Blamm_

Die schweren Türen zum Verhörsaal des Zaubergamot schlugen krachend zusammen. Auf der linken Seite saßen sie, die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot, zu zwei Vierteln bestehend aus Todessern, zu einem Viertel aus korrupten Reichen und zu einem Viertel aus verblendeten Fudge- Lakaien. Sitzreihen an allen Wänden des Saals reihten steigertensich bis nach oben an die Decke und auf jedem der Plätze saß ein Ministeriumsbeamter.

Sie alle hatten einen Ausdruck von reiner Abneigung auf ihren Gesichtern, als Harry von den Dementoren zitternd in den Stuhl gestoßen wurde. Noch immer hallten die Schreie seiner Mutter durch den Kopf, und Harry glaubte, dass der Saal von einem alptraumhaften, grünlichen Licht erhellt wurde. Das Gemurmel der Menschen kam ihn wie ein hasserfülltes Zischen vor und in Harrys Magen drehte es sich.

„Gott, das kann nicht sein…", murmelte er. Er konnte nicht glauben, was ihm vorgeworfen wurde. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er, in dem Moment, in dem er am meisten Hilfe brauchte, verraten wurde. Erst von Nym, jetzt wieder einmal von der Zaubererwelt. Er lachte innerlich, weil er bereits wusste, dass am nächsten Tag ganz groß im Tagespropheten stehen würde, er wäre ein Verbrecher. Einmal mehr wurde er verraten, hintergangen und schließlich fallen gelassen.

Mit absoluter Verachtung betrachtete er jeden einzelnen der anwesenden Personen und jedem einzelnen von ihnen lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die Furcht einflößende Macht, die Harry ausstrahlte, ließ die weniger mutigen Gamot- Mitglieder bibbern. Spätestens jetzt war bei den letzten völlig klar, dass diese Person nicht unschuldig sein konnte.

Die Tür über den obersten Rängen schwang auf und es traten Dumbledore, gefolgt von den Weasleys und Hermione hinein. Sie alle trugen, wie es aussah, Kartons, die mit schwarzen Tüchern abgedeckt waren. Nym und Remus waren nirgendwo in Sichtweite.

„Nun denn, meine Damen und Herren, da nun alle Personen anwesend sind, beginnt die Verhandlung."

Fudge selbstzufriedenes Grinsen trieb Harry die Übelkeit in den Magen. Amelia Bones, die Hexe, die ihn beim letzten Mal verhört hatte, war ebenfalls nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen war Percy Weasley an ihre Stelle getreten. Pompös und arrogant schob er seine Brille zu Recht und erhob sich.

„Angeklagter, nennen sie ihren Namen!", rief er. Harry schnaubte verächtlich, sagte jedoch nichts. Percy räusperte sich, und sagte dann nochmals „Angeklagter, ihren Namen!"

Als Harry noch immer nichts sagte, nickte Fudge einem seiner größeren Lakaien zu und deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, Harry zum Sprechen zu bringen. Vor den Augen des gesamten Zaubergamot schritt der Bulle nach vorne zu Harry und schlug ihm kräftig in den Magen. Harry spürte, wie eine der sowieso stark angeknacksten Rippen unter dem Aufprall der Faust brach und keuchend übergab er sich.

Spätestens jetzt hätte Harry erwartet, dass Dumbledore oder einer seiner „Freunde" eingeschritten wäre, doch als er sich von dem Schlag erholt hatte und aufblickte, saßen sie noch immer in den oberen Rängen, noch immer auf ihn herabblickend. Ron hatte sogar ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Harry ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte.

„Nun gut, dies wird ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht positiv angerechnet. Ist einer der anwesenden mit den Personaldaten des Angeklagten vertraut?"

Harrys Augen schweiften durch den Raum und blieben bei Hermione hängen, die ihre Hand erst zögerlich, aber nach einem Blick von Dumbledore dann fest entschlossen hob.

„Ihr Name, Miss?", fragte Fudge, wohlwissend, wie Hermiones Name lautete.

„Hermione Jane Granger. Ich bin mit seinen Personaldaten vertraut."

„In Ordnung, bitte nehmen sie im Zeugenstand Platz, Miss Granger."

Hermione nickte mit einer emotionslosen Maske und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der einige Meter zu Harrys Rechten erschien. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Hermione bereits tot. Dennoch, Harry wäre wohl genauso tot, denn beinahe der gesamte Zaubergamot starrte ihn mit bitterbösen Blicken an.

„Wie lautet der Name des Angeklagten, Miss Granger?", fragte Percy.

„Harry James Potter."

Percy nickte, und ein Schreiberling, der Harry von der Eifrigkeit stark an Percy erinnerte, schrieb hasitg seinen Namen auf ein Pergament.

„Wann ist der Angeklagte geboren, Miss Granger?"

„Am 31. Juli 1980."

„Woher kennen sie den Angeklagten, Miss Granger?"

„Wir besuchten in den letzten fünf Jahren gemeinsam Hogwarts, Sir."

„Bitte geben sie uns eine objektive Beschreibung von Mister Potters Charakter."

„Nun… er neigt dazu, überaus impulsiv und unüberlegt zu reagieren, wobei er sich nicht groß darum kümmert, ob andere Leute dabei zu Schaden kommen oder nicht. Es ist schwer, ihn in irgendetwas reinreden zu wollen, ohne dass er dabei explodiert. Dies hat auch zu dem Tode mehrer Menschen geführt. Sein Geisteszustand ist äußerst instabil und ich fürchte, Harry Potter ist nicht mehr der selbe Mensch wie früher…"

Percy nickte abermals und blickte Fudge fragend an.

„Vielen Dank, das wäre dann alles, Miss Granger. Sie dürfen sich auf ihren Platz zurückbegeben."

Hermione nickte und stieg die Reihen wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz hoch. Fudge räusperte sich und stand auf.

„Harry James Potter. Sie werden heute, am 28. August, des Mordes an 42 unschuldigen Menschen, sowie der Benutzung und Ausführung von dunklen Künsten angeklagt. Was haben sie dazu zu sagen?"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und starrte Fudge direkt ins Gesicht. Er wusste, das, was er nun sagen würde, würde ihn einen Aufenthalt in Azkaban einbringen, doch es kümmerte ihn einen Scheißdreck. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und dennoch hallte es an den Wänden des Saals wieder.

„Hör gut zu, Fudge. Sollte ich jemals wieder einen Zauberstab in die Hand bekommen, ich schwöre es dir, du wirst um Gnade winselnd auf den Knien vor mir Kriechen und nur allzu glücklich den Dreck von meinen Sohlen lecken. Ich schwöre es dir, wenn du heute diesen Fehler begehst und einen Unschuldigen verurteilst, sollst du bis in alle Ewigkeiten verdammt sein. Ich schwöre es dir."

Der gesamte Saal war verstummt, als Harry endete. Niemand wagte es, auch nur den Atem laut herauszulassen, so sehr waren die Hexen und Zauberer des Gamot geschockt.

Fudge schluckte sichtlich schwer, fasste sich jedoch wieder schnell und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Harry James Potter, so eben ist eine weitere Anklage gegen sie aufgekommen. Hiermit werden sie des Mordes an 42 unschuldigen Menschen, der Benutzung und Ausführung von dunklen Künsten sowie der leiblichen Bedrohung am Zaubereiminister angeklagt. Da der Angeklagte nichts mehr dazu zu sagen hat, bitte ich nun den Zaubergamot, ihre Stimme abzugeben. Jeder, der für einen lebenslänglichen Aufenthalt in Azkaban ist, der hebe nun seine Hand."

Harry beobachtete mit absolutem Unglauben, wie beinahe ausnahmslos (vier Hexen und zwei Zauberer hoben nicht ihre Hand) jede der anwesenden Person, sogar Dumbledore und seine „Freunde" die Hand hoben.

„Jeder, der gegen einen lebenslänglichen Aufenthalt in Azkaban ist, der hebe nun seine Hand."

Nur die vier Hexen und zwei Zauberer, die auf der rechten Seite des Saals saßen, hoben die Hand.

Mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wandte sich Fudge nun um, Harry diabolisch anstarrend. Er entrollte einen Pergamentbrief und las daraus vor.

„Der Angeklagte ist hiermit zu einem lebenslänglichen Aufenthalt in Azkaban verurteilt. Des Weiteren werden alle seine Güter und Habe mit augenblicklicher Wirkung vernichtet." Auf diese Worte hin erhoben sich Hermione, Ron und Ginny und traten, die Kisten tragend, nach vorne, direkt vor Harry.

Dumbledore trat ebenfalls nach vorne und blieb vor Harry stehen. Abscheu, doch auch ein berechnendes Funkeln war in seinen Augen, als er mit strenger Stimme sagte, „Harry… ich bin zutiefst von dir enttäuscht. Es macht mich traurig, einen weiteren Zauberer zu sehen, der dem Bösen verfallen ist. Ich hoffe man ist dir im Leben nach dem Todgnädig."

„Leck mich, du alter, verranzter und berechnender Wichser. Ich werde persönlich kommen, um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen, verlass dich drauf!" Harrys Fokus wurde rot getrübt, als er Dumbledore hasserfüllt anfuhr. Hass und Wut pulsierten durch seine Adern wie brodelnde Lava, sein zerbrochenes Herz betäubend. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn dieser Verrat traf.

Als Dumbledore mit einem Kopfschütteln nach hinten trat, schritt Ron nach vorne und zog das Tuch von der Kiste. Mit einem Grinsen zog er etwas heraus… es war ein seidiger, schimmernder Stoff und Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, dass Ron den Tarnumhang seines Vaters in der Hand hielt.

„Potter… du bist ein kleiner, verdammter Bastard! Du hast immer alles bekommen, was du wolltest! Aufmerksamkeit! Ruhm! Geld! Doch damit ist jetzt Schluss! Hier, das ist, was ich von dir halte, du Abschaum! _Incendio_!"

Ron warf den brennenden Tarnumhang Harry vor die Füße und lachte, als Harry ein schmerzerfülltes „NEEEEIIIIIN!" ausstieß. Heiße Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinab und er rüttelte, von Schüttelkrämpfen gepeinigt, an den Eisenketten, die ihn an den Stuhl fesselten.

„Du gottverdammtes Arschloch, Weasley…". Flüsterte er, als die letzten Reste seines Umhangs zu Asche verbrannten. Doch wenn Harry dachte, dass das Schlimmste, oder eher das Grausamste überstanden hatte, so täuschte er sich.

Hermione, einen Blick, der voll von Enttäuschung und Vorwurf war, trat nun hervor und zog ein Buch aus ihrem Karton. Als sie es aufklappte, sackte Harry, voll von Entsetzen, in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

Hermione hielt das Fotoalbum seiner Eltern in der Hand, das Hagrid ihm im ersten Schuljahr geschenkt hatte.

„Du bist eine Enttäuschung, Harry", sagte sie. „Du hättest so groß werden können, so viel erreichen können… doch was tust du? Du hintergehst uns, uns alle! Du bist abstoßend, Harry… abstoßend, hörst du? Deine Eltern würden sich für dich schämen, wüssten sie von diesem Akt des Bösen! Hier, das brauchst du nicht mehr!"

Hermione warf ihm das Album vor die Füße, so dass es mit dem Kopf zu ihr lag und er die Fotos richtig herum sehen konnte. Harrys Augen wurden erneut feucht, als er sah, wie sein Vater, seine Mutter und Sirius ihm glücklich zuwinkten. Es war das Hochzeitsfoto.

„NEIN! Das wagst du nicht, du Miststück! DAS WAGST DU NICHT!" Harry schrie aus Leibeskräften, verstummte jedoch, als Ron mit seiner Faust weit ausholte und ihm so stark in den Magen schlug, dass ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er hörte nur noch verworren, wie Hermione mit kalter, hasserfüllter Stimme sagte, „_Acide_!"

Vor Harrys von Tränen erfüllten Augen verätzte das Fotoalbum. Harry konnte noch immer das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Mutter sehen, bis sich das Album in eine dämpfende und blubbernde Pfütze aufgelöst hatte.

Schluchzer, begleitet von weiteren, brennenden Tränen, stiegen in ihm auf.

„Gott, nein…", murmelte er, nicht fassend, was dort vor sich ging. Doch ein Ende seiner Qual wurde ihm noch immer nicht gewährt, als Ginny in den Karton griff und einen Käfig herauszog. Weiße Federn und bersteinfarbene Augen blickten Harry in die Augen.

Hedwig.

Ginny nahm Hedwig brutal aus dem Käfig und stellte sich vor Harry auf. Tränen standen ihr im Gesicht und Harry hatte den Drang, ihr die Tränen mit absoluter Brutalität aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Ich habe dich geliebt, Harry… geliebt! Und jetzt tust du mir so etwas an! Du bist… du bist einfach nur anwidernd! Hedwig brauchst du nicht mehr, und dass sie jetzt stirbt ist deine Schuld!"

„Nein…nein…nein…_nein_!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm sie Hedwigs Genick in beide Hände und zerbrach es.

_Krack_

Nicht nur Hedwigs Genick brach, nein, auch Harry spürte, wie sein Herz zerbrach, als er

einen markerschütternden Schrei ausstieß und immer wieder und wieder „NEIN!" schrie.

„ICH HASSE EUCH! IHR VERDAMMTEN HUNDE! ICH BIN UNSCHULDIG! UNSCHULDIG! IHR HUNDE!"

Harry rüttelte hysterisch an den Ketten und er schrie solange, bis er weinend und zitternd wieder im Stuhl zusammensank, die Stimme heiser vom Schreien.

„Führt ihn weg… das ist ja erbärmlich.", sagte Fudge hasserfüllt, als er verächtlich auf Harry hinabblickte, dessen Gesicht Tränenverschmiert war.

Als die Türflügel aufschlugen, spürte Harry wieder, wie die eisige Klaue von ihm Besitz ergriff und ihm die Eingeweide einfror. Die Dementoren waren gekommen.

Gekommen, um ihn nach Azkaban zu bringen.

Das letzte, was Harry sah, war das kränklich grüne Licht, das ihn nun, wo er von Dementoren flankiert wurde, den Weg leuchtete.

Seine Schreie waren noch Minuten später hörbar, immer und immer von den kalten und leblosen Steinwänden wiederhallend.

_Ende Teil 3

* * *

_

**Author's Note :**

**Hoihoihoi! So, hier bin ich wieder, hoffe ihr habt mich vermisst. ;) Ich muss echt sagen, dass Chap zu schreiben war emotional echt derbe auslaugend und Harry tut mir echt Leid… na ja, und dass ich die Wiesel+ Besserwisserin nicht leiden kann, kommt hier wohl ganz gut raus. Ab dem nächsten Chap (Chap10) geht das Rating auf M, ihr werdet also einiges lesen können, was um Grade grafischer und düsterer ist. Hui, das waren echt viele reviews… daran will ich mich doch glatt gewöhnen ;) So, noch was zu sagen? Achja, Rudi, rate mal, wer moppl ist… kennst noch den Dang, bzw „Mein ist die Rache?" :P (meine aoladresse war im arsch…)**

**Bellatrix wird übrigens definitiv in Azkaban landen… aber Harry? Na wer weiß… xD Was aus Harry wird, klärt sich in den nächsten Chaps. Dass Harry überlebt hat verdankt er der „Power of love" :P Bella und Harry werden sich noch nicht begegnen… NOCH nicht! seid gespannt und reviewt, ich versprechs, es wird sich lohnen! (fragt Jean ;))**

**Danke an – Elektra, Rudi (danke für die vielen reviews), Jean (pink 4eva :P), katzura (es wird noch verwirrender :P), blab, c0m3r, master, teddy172 und weide (oha… sorry, weide assoziier ich gleich mit nem mann. Wegen „alter weidemann", jemand, den ich kenne ;P, na dann „Yeah! DIE hab ich schon vermisst!":P)**

**Reviewt!**

**WICHTIG! RATING STEIGT AUF M !**

**Cheers - moppl**


	10. Der Anfang vom Ende

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 10 – Der Anfang vom Ende**

_Grünliche, abstoßend stinkende Sekrete liefen aus Spalten in den Wänden, an denen die Geräusche ihrer Schritte immer und immer wiederhallten. Der Gang war nur schwach erleuchtet und nur hin und wieder glimmte eine halb erloschene Fackel in der verschlingenden Dunkelheit der finsteren Festung. Nicht einmal Ratten trauten sich in diesem Höllenloch umher zu rennen und bis auf das leise, schlurfende Klacken ihrer Schuhsohlen war kein einziges Geräusch zu vernehmen. Sie nannten ihn „Den verdammten Pfad". Der Gang, den man entlangging um in den letzten Trakt zu gelangen. Der Gang, den man nur betrat, wenn die Welt einen fallen gelassen hatte. Der Gang, den man durchschritt und nie wieder zurückkehrte. _

_Bellatrix wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Wusste nicht, ob sie denken sollte. Dementoren nährten sich von positiven Gedanken, doch sie saugten einem auch das Leben aus, wenn sie Gefallen daran hatten. Sie waren von Natur aus blinde Wesen. Nein, keine Wesen, sie waren Dämonen, die sich am Leid ihrer Opfer ergötzten. _

_Die beiden Dementoren, die Bellatrix flankierten sogen in tiefen, stöhnenden Zügen Luft ein, die sie erstarren ließen und sie mit jedem Atemzug einen Schritt näher an die Verdammnis brachten. Langsam, nur langsam wurden die gedämpften Schreie der Gefangenen aus dem letzten Trakt lauter, nur langsam._

_Doch für Bellatrix kamen sie nicht langsam genug.

* * *

_

Ähnlich dunkel wie in Azkaban war es auch in den Gewölben des Ministeriums, durch die Harry, flankiert von Dementoren, auf dem Weg zum Apparationspunkt schritt. Seine Hände waren noch immer gefesselt und hinderten ihn daran, zu apparieren. Eine letzte Träne suchte sich den Weg über Harrys Gesicht, bevor er sie rüde wegwischte, entschlossen, keine Schwäche mehr zu zeigen.

,_Diese gottverdammten Bastarde… bei allem was mir lieb und teuer ist-_' Harrys innere Stimme verstummte, als seine Gedanken zurück zu den Dingen wanderten, die Hermione, Ginny und Ron eben zerstört hatten. ,_Hedwig…_', dachte er. ,_Mein erster wirklicher Freund… und sie haben ihn mir genommen!_'

An diesem Abend schwor Harry, dass er seine Rache bekommen würde, egal auf welche Art und Weise. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass genau diese Gedanken bereits dutzende, vielleicht sogar hunderte Zauberer und Hexen zur Verdammnis verleitet hatten. Doch ihm wäre es auch egal gewesen.

Trotz der Dementoren, die ihn durch die Gänge der Ministeriumsgewölbe leiteten, fuhr sich Harry ruhig und nachdenklich mit dem Daumen über das Metall des Ringes, der noch immer an seinem Finger war. Er versuchte mit seinen Okklumentikfähigkeiten, so gut wie möglich die erdrückenden Schreie und Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, die die Dementoren in ihm hervorriefen.

,_Der Ring…_', dachte er ,_Wird mir ein neues Leben geben…ein neues Leben…_'

Harry wusste, ohne Zauberstab hatte er eine erbärmliche Chance, lebend und frei aus dem Ministerium zu gelangen. ,_Doch wenn ich es bis zur Mysteriumsabteilung schaffe…_'

Er wusste, er hatte nur eine einzige Chance und sollte sie misslingen, so würde er entweder tot oder seelenlos enden. Gemurmel und lautere Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr und er wusste, dass der Zaubergamot den Saal verlassen hatte. ,_Wenn schon, denn schon_…', dachte er sich und machte sich bereit, auf die andere Seite der Gewölbe zu der Mysteriumsabteilung zu rennen und den Dementoren zu entflüchten, als plötzlich der Gang hinter ihnen von silbrigem Licht erhellt wurde, leuchtend klar von einem stolzen Patronus begleitet.

Harry spürte, wie ihn der Mut und der Wille zurück in den Körper flossen, als der silbrige Löwe durch den Gang rauschte und sich auf die Dementoren stürzte. Es war ein kurzer Kampf, der Patronus zerfetzte die beiden Dementoren vollständig und löste sich dann auf, doch nicht bevor er leicht seinen Kopf vor Harry verneigte.

Hastig rüttelte Harry an den Fesseln, um seine Hände frei zu bekommen, während er den Gang hinabstarrte und ihn mit seinen Augen nach seinem Helfer absuchte. Er rüttelte ein letztes Mal, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte sich herum, um in die Richtung der Mysteriumsabteilung zu rennen.

„Halt! Warte!", rief eine Stimme, die Harry bekannt vorkam. Er hatte sie erst letztens gehört… Harry bereitete sich vor, loszurennen, sollte sich der Mann als Feind herausstellen. Langsam, nur schattenhaft kam eine Figur aus dem Schatten des Ganges geschritten. Grau- schwarzes Haar, wachsame, dunkle Augen und ein Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit. Es war Scrimegeour.

„Sie!", fragte Harry überrascht. Dass Scrimegeour ihm helfen sollte, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Wie auch? Sie hatten bisher kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Doch im Moment wollte er an nichts anderes denken, als an Freiheit.

„Ja… ich.", antwortete er langsam „Ich weiß, dass du unschuldig bist, Potter. Fudge ist ein Dummkopf. Verschwinde hier. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du genau weißt, wo du hinwillst, nicht?"

Harry verengte misstrauisch seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Scrimegeour? Warum ausgerechnet er? Obwohl Scrimegeour ihn gerade eben, zumindest für den Moment, vor Azkaban bewahrt hatte, so konnte Harry nicht glauben, dass ein Auror, mehr noch, ein Chefauror ihm zur Flucht verhelfen sollte.

„Vertrau mir Potter. Ich habe noch meine Rechnung mit Fudge offen. Verschwinde einfach, man wird nicht wissen, dass ich dir geholfen habe. Beeil dich! Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit, in wenigen Minuten werden sie bemerken, dass du nicht am Apparationspunkt ankommst." Harry fasste einen Entschluss. Er wurde an diesem Tage bereits genug verraten, noch mehr würde ihn kaum noch treffen.

„Scheiß drauf.", murmelte er, dann sprintete er los. Er bemerkte erst später, dass Scrimegeour seine Fesseln mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs geöffnet hatte.

* * *

,_Gleich geschafft_…', dachte Harry, als er durch die Gewölbe des Ministeriums rannte, sein Ziel, die Mysteriumsabteilung klar vor Augen. ,_Noch einmal um die Ecke, dann den langen Gang entlang und dann hab ich's geschafft_…'

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er Stimmen und alarmierte Schreie hinter sich vernahm. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass Harry irgendwo zwischen Verhörsaal und Apparationssaal verloren gegangen war. Seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment platzen und seine Beine waren ihm schwer wie Blei. Als er um die Kurve schlitterte, hörte er ein lautes, drohendes „HALT!". Instinktiv duckte er sich, als ein Schocker über seinen Kopf hinwegsirrte und harmlos in die kalte Steinmauer schlug.

„STEHEN BLEIBEN, POTTER!" Harry presste sich an die Wand. Er musste nur noch den langen Gang entlang, dann war er an der Mysteriumsabteilung angelangt, doch er wäre ein perfektes Ziel auf der freien Fläche, die vor dem Eingang lag.

„Verdammt, wenn ich doch nur meinen Zauberstab hätte…", murmelte er, beinahe schon verzweifelt. Ohne Zauberstab war er nicht in der Lage, psionische Attacken zu landen, lediglich dazu, einen Schild zu beschwören und sich damit gegen physisch schädliche Flüche zu schützen. Einen Schocker würde er nicht abwehren können.

Er hörte, wie sich Schritte seiner Position näherten und er spannte tief durchatmend seine Muskeln in den Armen an. So leicht würden sie ihn nicht bekommen.

„POTTER! KOMM RAUS!" Harry erkannte nun, wessen Stimme es war. Er konnte schon beinahe die fettigen Haare riechen und die große Hakennase sehen, so sehr drang Snapes Stimme in seinen Kopf. Snape. Der fetthaarige, ölige Verräter. Der, der ihm Jahre seines Lebens die Zauberstrankstunden in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Den Drang, Snape in tausend Teile zu zerfetzen, kämpfte Harry nur mühsam nieder. Dennoch, er musste sich Zeit verschaffen, um über die freie Fläche des Ganges zur Mysteriumsabteilung zu gelangen. Er hörte nun noch mehr Stimmen und die Geräusche von näher kommenden Schritten wurden lauter.

„Severus! Hast du ihn?" Dumbledores Stimme. Hass, brennend wie heiße Lava pulsierte pochend durch Harrys Körper, durch jede einzelne seiner Adern. Oh, wie sehr er sich wünschte, Dumbledore in genau diesem Moment töten zu können.

„Er ist da vorne um die Ecke, ich hole ihn mir!" Snapes ölige Stimme war voll von Schadenfreude und zitternder Erwartung. Harry entfuhr ein kurzes, verzweifeltes Lachen. Seine Lage sah nicht sehr rosig aus. Er war zauberstablos und eingeengt, auf der einen Seite Leute, die ihn entweder tot oder in Azkaban haben wollten und auf der anderen Seite eine Fläche, auf der er das perfekte Ziel war.

Er löste sich von der Wand und positionierte sich genau an die Ecke, sodass er sofort reagieren konnte, wenn Snape hervor kam.

„Bleib wo du bist, Potter!", rief Snape. Harry wusste, dass Snape jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen musste, und als sein Gesicht erschien, packte Harry ihn mit der linken Hand am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich weiter in den Gang hinein, so dass er aus Dumbledores Sichtweite verschwunden war und schlug ihn mit seiner rechten zur Faust geballten Hand mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

Ein _Kracks_ sagte Harry, dass er soeben Snapes Nase gebrochen hatte. Snape wurde von der Wucht von Harrys Schlag zurückgerissen und er taumelte wieder in Dumbledores Sichtweite. Er sackte an der Wand zusammen, seine Nase haltend und sich vor Schmerz krümmend.

Harry beschwor einen psionischen Schild um sich herum und rannte los. Der Gang schien ihm ewig lang, mit Sicherheit um die hundert Meter lang.

„STOP!", hörte er Dumbledore schreien, doch Harry war schon vorraus. Er spürte, wie ein Reducto- Fluch in seinen Schild einschlug, dann stürzte er durch die Tür.

* * *

Harry stürmte hastig durch die Gänge der Mysteriumsabteilung, die immer lauter werdenden Rufe nicht weit hinter ihm. Sein Herz schlug schon schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und seine Lungen drohten zu platzen, als er um eine weitere Ecke schlitterte. Türen krachten auf und die Schreie seiner Jäger hallten durch die Gänge. Deutlich konnte er Snapes zornerfüllte Stimme heraushören, die ihm Schmerz und Tod versprach. ,_Dumbledore der alte Bastard muss ihn geheilt haben…_', dachte Harry.

Er war nicht mehr weit vom Atrium entfernt, in dem der Torbogen stand und Harry fürchtete, dass das laute Pochen seines Herzens ihn verraten würde, als er die Gänge entlang schlich. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und sein Atem ging flach und schnell.

„_Impedimenta_!" Harry wirbelte herum und sah nur noch Snapes grinsendes Gesicht, bevor ihn der Fluch direkt in die Brust traf und ihn einige Meter nach hinten schleuderte. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, dass es vorbei sei.

Snape trat zu ihm und packte ihn an den Haare, um Harry an ihnen hochzuziehen. Snape bleckte seine gelben Zähne und presste seine Zauberstabspitze gegen Harrys Kehle. „Schade, schade Potter… Mir scheint, als würden deine Spielchen heute enden. Der dunkle Lord wird mich gewaltig- AAAAHHHH!"

Harry hatte ihn mit aller Kraft sein Knie in die Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen getreten, wo es ammeisten schmerzteund rappelte sich nun auf. Bevor er herumwirbelte und weiter rannte, trat er Snape jedoch noch einmal ins Gesicht.

_Kracks _

Snapes Nase brach zum zweiten Male innerhalb von wenigen Minuten. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie damit nur noch krummer wurde. Als Harry den letzten Gang hinuntersprintete, sah er, wie links und recht, hinten und vorne, überall Auroren oder Agenten des Phoenixorden aus den Gängen liefen und ihm immer näher kamen.

„Fuck!", fluchte er, bevor er sich zu Boden schmiß und so dem Fluch auswich, der auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war. Er konnte den Eingang zum Atrium bereits erkennen, auch wenn es in der Mysteriumsabteilung relativ finster war. Die Rufe und Geräusche von Schritte waren nun nur noch wenige Meter entfernt und Harry überlegte fiebrig, wie er aus dieser Situation gelangen konnte.

,_Nur ein paar Meter…_', dachte er und sprang dann auf. Er wusste, dass mehr als ein Dutzend Hexen und Zauberer weniger als zehn Meter entfernt waren, doch er wusste auch, dass dies seine einzige Chance war.

Mit einem Hechtsprung stürzte er durch die Tür und rollte sich gemscheidig ab, blieb jedoch geduckt, als ein halbes Dutzend Flüche über seinen Kopf hinwegrasten. Die Flüche prallten an den gegenüberliegen Wänden ab und wurden von ihnen zurückgeworfen.

Unterlegt von dem allseits präsenten Gemurmel, das vom Torbogen herkam, sprangen die Flüche überall im Atrium umher und Harry konnte sich nur noch knapp zur Seite fallen lassen, als ein Knochenbruch- Fluch an ihm vorbeisegelte und den Auroren, der gerade durch die Tür gerannt kam, in die Schulter traf. Ihm riss es von den Beinen und er stürzte in den Haufen Auroren, der hinter ihm in das Atrium stürmte.

Harry rappelte sich auf, wich einem Fluch aus und sprang die steinernen Stufen zum Torbogen hinab.

„HOLT IHN EUCH! TOT ODER LEBENDIG!", schrie jemand. Harry spürte, wie ein Reducto auf seinen Rücken zuflog und instinktiv wirbelte er herum und warf seine Hände in die Luft. Der Fluch prallte an dem Schild ab, wurde reflektiert und fetzte ein Loch in die Steinstufen.

Fudge starrte grinsend auf ihn hinab, den Zauberstab drohend auf Harry gerichtet. Der Drang zu kotzen kam in Harry hoch, als er daran dachte, dass Fudge nur dazu in der Lage war, zu kämpfen, wenn sein Gegner wehrlos und in der Unterzahl war.

Mit einem weiteren Sprung wich er einem weiteren Fluch von Fudge aus und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, während er sich abrollte, wie Snape und Dumbledore in das Atrium gestürzt kamen. Snapes Nase war schon wieder geheilt.

„IHR KRIEGT MICH NIEMALS LEBEND!", schrie er und blockte einen weiteren Reducto- Fluch mit seinem psionischen Schild.

„_Aero!_", schrie Snape, die Augen hasserfüllt zu Schlitzen verengt. Die komprimierte Sauerstoffkugel raste auf Harry zu und erfasste ihn, den bereits angeschlagenen Schild zerschmetternd. Harry drehte sich nicht schnell genug und er hörte früher, als das er spürte, wie die Kugel seinen linken Arm erwischte und ihn ruckartig nach hinten zog. Er japste, als er spürte, wie der Ruck seine Schulter auskugelte.

„HOLT IHN!", schrie Fudge erneut.

„_Petrificus Totalus!_", rief Dumbledore und Harry musste sich zu Boden fallen lassen, um dem Fesselzauber zu entgehen. Schmerzvoll landete er auf seiner verletzten Schultern.

Die Auroren sprangen die Stufen hinab, Harry als Ziel.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte sich so, dass er auf dem Rücken lag. Er zog die Knie bis an die Brust und ließ sie sprungartig nach vorne schießen, während er seine unverletzte Schulter nach hinten drückte. Mit einem Mal war er wieder auf den Füßen und wirbelte herum, um durch das Tor zu stürzen.

Ein weiterer Fesselzauber schlug in die Stelle am Boden ein, auf dem Harry gerade noch gelegen hatte.

„NEIN! ER DARF NICHT ENTKOMMEN! TÖTET POTTER!", schrie Fudge, zornentbrannt.

Snape holte weit mit seinem Zauberstab aus, stieß ihn mit einer schneidenden Bewegung hinunter und brüllte, „SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Der Fluch traf Harry genau in den Rücken und er schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Blut spritzte aus der gewaltigen Schnittwunde, die der Fluch verursacht hatte und Snapes Augen verfolgten mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen den Blutstrom, der aus Harrys Rücken spritze.

Die Zeit in dem Raum schien mit einem Mal langsam zu werden, und alle Auroren, Dumbledore, Fudge und Snape beobachteten, wie Harry James Potter noch immer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht durch den Vorhang in den Torbogen stürzte, eine Blutspur hinter sich herziehend.

Stille war das einzige, was danach war. Einer der Auroren näherte sich dem Torbogen und kniete sich hin. Aus dem dunklen des Bogens heraus breitete sich langsam eine Blutlache aus. Aus der Blutlache wurde eine gewaltige Pfütze. Mehr und mehr Blut floß aus dem Torbogen heraus und der Auror stand hastig auf, als ihn das Blut bereit umschloß. Er schrie in Panik. Es war wie ein schrecklicher Albtraum, das Atrium rauschte mit einer eiskalten Brise und nun war der gesamte Boden um den Torbogen von Blut bedeckt.

„_Mein Gott…_", murmelte Dumbledore und Snape wandte sich zu ihm. „Er war ein Mörder", sagte Snape. „Er hat nichts anderes verdient."

Dumbledore wirbelte herum und starrte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du Dummkopf! Weißt du, was du da gerade getan hast, du Narr! Du hast meine gesamten Pläne zunichte gemacht!" Snape öffnete seinen Mund, um zurück zu blaffen, wurde jedoch daran gehindert, als die Brise zu einem Sturm wurde.

„WAS PASSIERT HIER?", schrie Fudge, die Panik deutlich in seiner Stimme hörbar. Sie alle beobachtete mit Horror in den Augen, wie das Blut, das bereits bis zur Kante der ersten Stufe reichte, zurück in den Torbogen rauschte.

Der Auror, der bis zu den Knien in dem Blut gestanden hatte, brach zitternd zusammen, direkt auf ein in den Steinboden gebranntes Zeichen. Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, als er das Zeichen erkannte.

Die Rune der Schatten war unwiderruflich in den Boden direkt vor ihnen gebrannt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Leute. So, das war, denke ich mal, das düsterste Kapitel bisher. Der letzte Satz wird wohl mal wieder verwirrend sein (Katzura zuzwinker), aber das wird sich natürlich noch klären. Um Verängstige zu beruhigen: Harry wird KEIN zweiter Voldemort oder in irgendeiner Form ein Psychopath. Dennoch, ein Heiliger wird er mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Lasst euch überraschen ;)Das Rating ist jetzt auf M, hoffe ihr habt die FF trotzdem gefunden;) Die Storyline ist jetzt abgeschlossen (mindestens 42 Kapitel) und ich hoffe mal, dass ich die FF bis zum Ende bringe. Wenn ich mal die Lust verliere; haut meine Betasklavin (muhaha) Jean, damit sie mich mal haut;) Danke für die Reviews, ich liebe sie (und euch :P)! Wenn ihr Fragen stellt, die Antworten sind immer hier!**

**Danke an – Rudi (er geht nich nach Azkaban, nicht jetzt zumindest;)) Jean (muhaha), Katzura, teddy172, Elektra v. Helsing (ich hasse sie auch :P), Sycronn (cooool, ich habs geschafft;)-taschentuchgeb-, C0m3t, blab, Roter Draconis (guck mal meine favs, wir teilen den selbenffgeschmack:P) und Marry Hiwatarie! Reviews machen glücklich, Leute:P Wer Reviews sät, wird Chaps ernten! Lasst mir ne Review da;)**

**Cheers – moppl (boah, brauch echt nen neuen Namen…)**


	11. Sohn der Schatten Teil 1

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 11 – Sohn der Schatten**

Teil 1

_Schreie des Wahnsinns schallten durch die eisige, stechende Luft von Azkaban, die Bellatrix in kurzen Zügen einatmete. Sie trat aus dem Gang heraus und blickte hoch. Etagen, begrenzt von Geländern reichten einhundert Meter in die Höhe und vor ihr im Boden klaffte ein großes, schwarzes Loch, um das sich der gesamte Komplex befand. Der letzte Trakt._

_Die Dementoren kamen näher und instinktiv trat sie von ihnen weg. Es war wie ein Spiel für sie, sie würden näher kommen und Bellatrix würde zurückweichen, weg von den Dementoren flüchten, weg von den Erinnerungen, weg von den Albträumen. _

_Die Gefangenen, die zum Teil an ihren Zellentüren standen, verstummten, als Bellatrix an ihren Zellen vorbeihuschte, wohl wissend, das eine weitere Seele zur ewigen Folter verdammt wurde. _

_Die Welt um Bellatrix verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie blieb vor einer Zelle stehen, die so duster war, dass Bellatrix nicht einmal einen Meter hineinblicken konnte. Die Zelle war schwarz wie die Nacht und verströmte eine Aura des Bösen, eine Aura der Gefahr._

_Die Dementoren näherten sich ihr abermals, langsam, gemächlich, sich bewusst, dass ihr Opfer nicht entfliehen konnte._

_Bellatrix wandte sich um, um wieder vor den Dementoren zu flüchten, doch etwas hielt sie an der Zelle. Sie sah, wie sich ein Augenpaar in der Dunkelheit der Zelle öffnete. Böse, rote Augen, die Bellatrix nur allzu sehr an Voldemort erinnerten, starrten ihr entgegen, unterlegt von den Schreien der Gefangenen und den Stimmen in ihrem Kopf. _

„_Dementoren sind nicht das Schlimmste, was einem im letzten Trakt erwartet, Bella." Bellatrix wandte sich zur Seite und starrte den Mann an, der aus der Nachbarzelle heraus zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn erkannte._

„_Regulus?"

* * *

_

Schmerz. So stechend, dass er Harry die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Schmerz. So überwältigend, dass er Harry das Bewusstsein raubte. Schmerz. So grausam, dass nur ein Feind ihn verursachen konnte.

„Komm Junge, dein Schicksal hat begonnen." Sirius nahm Harrys Hand in die seine und drückte sie. Eine Träne rollte über die Wange von Sirius, als er den Jungen erblickte, den er wie einen Sohn liebte. Gebrochen, misshandelt, verraten.

Doch das war sein Schicksal. Und sein Schicksal hatte nun beschlossen, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen. Den Weg des Kriegers. Den Weg des Wächters. Den Weg der Schatten.

* * *

,_Mhm… schön warm… und so weich…Moment…warm, weich? Bin ich im Himmel?_' Mühsam öffnete Harry eines seiner Augen und wunderte sich, wie zum Henker er in einem Himmelbett gelandet war. Mit noch mehr Mühe, öffnete er auch sein zweites Auge, um sich umzublicken. Der Raum, in dem das Bett stand, in dem er lag, war in sanften Brauntönen gehalten und an den Wänden hingen einige Porträts, in denen sich Menschen bewegten. ,_Ein Zaubererhaus…_', dachte er und nickte schwach einem der Porträts zu. Der Mann darin nickte zurück und verschwand im Bilderrahmen. Als Harry seinen Kopf auf dem Kopfkissen nach rechts wandte, blickte er durch ein Fenster auf einen glitzernden See hinaus, in dem sich die Wolken sanft wieder spiegelten, die gemächlich über den traumhaft blauen Himmel zogen.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem, was ihn in den letzten Stunden zugestoßen war. Nym hatte ihn betrogen, hielt ihn für einen Dunklen Zauberer, beinahe der gesamte Zaubergamot hatte für seine Inhaftierung gestimmt und seine „Freunde" hatten ihm alles genommen, was ihm noch geblieben war.

Harry blinzelte die Tränen zurück, die drohten auszubrechen. Er würde keine Schwäche mehr zeigen. Nie wieder.

Mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln verbannte er die bedrückenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und überlegte, wie er hierhergekommen sein konnte. So weit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er es bis zum Torbogen geschafft, jedoch nicht ohne von Snape verwundet worden zu sein. Er erinnerte sich noch vage, wie unfassbar überwältigend der Schmerz seiner Wunde auf dem Rücken gewesen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er geträumt hatte, dass Sirius ihn gerettet hatte oder nicht…

Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür aufschwang und ein Mädchen in seinem Alter hineingetreten kam, gefolgt von einem Mann, der auf Harry eine undefinierbare Wirkung verübte.

Sein etwas längeres Haar, das ihm ähnlich wie bei Harry bis zu den Augenbrauen reichte. war ein dunkles Grau, das vor ein paar Jahren warscheinlich noch schwarz gewesen war. Er hatte wachsame, blitzende blaue Augen, die Harry neugierig musterten und unter denen kleine Fältchen lagen, die davon zeugten dass dieser Mann sein Leben genoss. Er war recht groß, schlank, aber keineswegs dünn. In gewisser Weise dachte Harry, dass er irgendwann vielleicht so ähnlich aussehen könnte. An der Seite des Mannes war ein Schwert geschnallt, dessen Griff länglich und gleichmäßig war, absolute Kontrolle versprechend.

„Er ist wach, mein Herr.", flüsterte das Mädchen ehrfürchtig. Sie hatte schulterlanges blondes Haar, das ihr wellig den Nacken hinabfiel und ein fein definiertes Gesicht, das ihr ein anmuties Aussehen verlieh. Das Kleid, das sie trug, verbarg nicht wirklich die Kurven, die sie an den genau richtigen Stellen hatte. Sie war unzweifelhaft sehr hübsch und in einigen Jahren würde sie eine wahre Schönheit werden und sie trug sich selbst mit einer leicht arroganten Grazie.

Der Mann rollte mit den Augen und antwortete trocken „Danke Sophie, aber ich kann das auch sehen..." Das Mädchen, Sophie, senkte den Kopf und murmelte ein Entschuldigung, woraufhin der Mann nur einen Seufzer ausstieß und den Kopf schüttelte.

Harry beschloß, sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Wo bin ich? Wer sind sie? Und wo ist meine Hose?", fragte Harry, wobei er bei der letzten Frage leicht errötete. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er nicht im modernen Englisch sprach, sondern in einem älteren und verdrängten Englisch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er es verstehen und erst recht nicht, warum er es sprechen konnte.

Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue, deutete dem Mädchen zu gehen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den er sich an Harrys Bett heranzog.

„Eins nach dem Anderen.", sagte er und blickte Harry tief in die Augen. Seine hellen, wachsamen Augen suchten aufmerksam nach Anzeichen von Furcht oder Misstrauen in Harrys Augen, kamen aber zum Ruhen, als er sprach. „Zuallererst: Du bist hier in meinem Anwesen... Ich habe dich vor zwei Wochen an einem... Ort... hier in der Nähe gefunden." Der Mann zögerte kurz, nicht sicher, ob er Harry vertrauen konnte, oder nicht.

„Verrate mir aber doch erst einmal", fuhr der Mann fort ,warum in deinem Rücken die wohl tiefste Schnittwunde klaffte, die ich jemals gesehen habe?" In den Worten des Mannes lag keine Feindseligkeit, kein Misstrauen, doch in seinen Augen funkelte ungestillte Neugier.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht... ich wurde verwundet, in der Mysteriumsabteilung... und dann der Traum...ich weißt nicht, tut mir Leid, Sir." Er wandte seinen Blick von diesen Augen ab, den Augen, die ihm wie Fenster einer Seele vorkamen. Seine Okklumentik- Schilde vibrierten leicht und Harry wusste, dass der Mann versuchte, in seinen Verstand einzudringen. Harry stärkte seine Schilde, machte sie hart wie Diamant und drängte den Mann bestimmt aus seinem Verstand.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber bitte unterlassen sie das.", sagte er und verneigte leicht seinen Kopf.

Der Mann neben ihm vertiefte jedoch nur die Falten in seiner Stirn und atmete einmal tief durch, sein Blick Harrys Stirnnahe nicht einmal näher kommend „Ach richig, ich vergaß... Mein Name ist Grey, Dorian Grey. Lord von Wiltshire, um genauer zu sein. Du bist mächtig, mein Sohn... sehr mächtig. Aber in dir schlummert eine Kraft, die erweckt werden möchte... und mir scheint, dass meine Furcht, dass Unsereins ausgestorben sei, unbegründet war. Ich habe dich in Stonehenge gefunden, nahe der Kultstätte. Der Boden um dich herum war feucht... sowohl von deinem Blut als auch von dem Regenwasser, dass in dem gewaltigen Sturm gefallen war, das in der vorigen Nacht gewütet hatte."

Harry erinnerte sich nur vage... Er war durch den Torbogen gefallen und hatte dann das Bewusstein verloren... an irgendeinem späteren Moment war er jedoch für einen kurzen Moment erwacht und ihm war, als hätte er Sirius Präsenz gespürt... dann nur noch Donnergrollen und Kälte, ein sporadisches Aufleuchten von wilder Landschaft, erhellt von donnernden Blitzen und ein Gebilde, das anmutig in der Ferne auf einem Hügel thronte. War das Stonehenge gewesen?

„Wie ist dein Name, Junge?", fragte Dorian.

„Harry, Sir. Harry Potter." Harry erwartete, dass Dorians Augen kurz zu seiner Stirn flackerten würden, doch er täuschte sich. Dorian schien den Namen noch niemals gehört zu haben, denn er nickte nur und nahm die Hand ans Kinn, um zu überlegen. Erst jetzt erblickte Harry den Ring, der an Dorians Ringfinger war. Es war der Ring, den Sirius ihn gegeben hatte... Harrys Blick flog zu seiner eigenen Hand und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, das der Ring nicht mehr an seiner Hand war... das konnte nur bedeuten...

„Sir, darf ich fragen, was das für ein Ring an ihrer Hand ist?" Dorian blickte für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt drein, als hätte er die Frage nicht erwartet und blickte dann auf seine Hand. Er schien sich nun zu erinnern, dass er einen derartigen Ring trug und er lachte leise auf.

„Das, mein Junge?", fragte er, rein rethorisch „Das hier ist der Familien- Ring. Er wird bei uns von Generation zu Generation gereicht und gehört seit seiner Erschaffung nun bereits seit zwei Jahrhunderten zu der Familie Grey." Harry runzelte innerlich die Stirn... Die Situation wurde immer verwirrender, nichts mehr ergab noch Sinn für Harrys sowieso schon müden Verstand. ,_Außer, wenn...Nein, das ist unmöglich..._'

„Du siehst müde aus, Harry. Schlaf weiter, ich werde dich morgen wecken und dann klären wir die Angelegenheiten, die noch geklärt werden müssen."

Dorian grinstem, stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu, doch bevor er hinaustreten konnte, fragte Harry noch „Ähm Sir, der Wievielte ist heute?" „Der elfe September... weshalb?" „Ähm... nicht so wichtig, aber welches Jahr haben wir?" „Wir befinden uns im Jahre 993 nach Christi Geburt... aber warum?" „Oh... es ist nichts... ich wollte nur sicher gehen..."

Dorian nickte und verlaß schließlich den Raum durch die Tür, einen mehr als verwirrten Harry hinter sich lassend.

* * *

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einer warmen, wohligen Sensation, die ihm quer über den Rücken verlief. Noch immer schläfrig, bemerkte er, dass er kein Hemd trug und er auf dem Rücken lag. Er schloß wieder die Augen und genoß einfach nur das wunderschöne Gefühl, das diese wunderbaren, sanften Hände auf seinem Rücken hinterließen. ,_Moment... welche Hände?_'

Harry rollte blitzartig herum und robbte, auf den Ellbogen gestützt, weiter von der Person weg, die ihm gerade noch diese wunderbaren Gefühle verschafft hatte. Das blonde Haar schimmerte golden in der warmen Morgensonne, das leicht gedämpft durch die weißen Vorhänge der Fenster schien. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens war einfach zu definieren, und gleichzeitig auch unmöglich. Ihre perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht, als ob sie nach dem Grund seiner Scheu fragen würde, ansonsten blieb ihr Gesicht jedoch völlig Emotionslos.

„Lord Grey hat mich dazu beauftragt, dafür zu sorgen, das es ihnen wohler geht, junger Herr.", sagte sie und neigte leicht den Kopf.

Harry, zu vewirrt und erschöpft um gegen seinen Titel zu protestieren, nickte nur und rollte wieder zurück auf seinen Bauch. Sofort kehrte wieder das wunderbare Gefühl von Wärme und Kraft in ihn zurück, als das Mädchen, Sophie, so weit er sich erinnerte, wieder damit begann, ihn zu massieren.

„Ihr Rücken ist noch nicht vollständig verheilt, deswegen reibe ich ihnen diese magische Salbe ein.", sagte sie beiläufig, in einem Ton, so emotionslos, das er ausdrückte, dass es sie nicht weniger kümmern konnte, ob es Salbe oder Butter war.

Harry wunderte sich, wie Sophie, noch so jung, genau in seinem Alter, bereits eine derartige Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen haben konnte. Das er selber die stärksten Okklumentikschilde seit Grindelwald hatte und damit eine perfekte Maske aufsetzen konnte, wusste er nicht und würde er sicher auch nie glauben.

Ihre zarten Finger spielten eine wohltuende, erfrischende Melodie auf seinem verletzten Rücken und er konnte nicht glauben, dass eine Person, derart emotionslos, ja vielleicht sogar kalt, wie Sophie ihm ein solch wohliges Gefühl geben konnte.

„Mein Name ist Harry.", sagte er schließlich, als er die Wortlosigkeit nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Ich heiße Sophie.", antwortete sie nüchtern und führte ihre Massage fort. Nach einer Weile, einige Minuten waren vergangen, spürte Harry, wie Sophies Hände seinen Rücken verließen und ihn ein letztes Mal mit einer kühlen, erfrischenden Flüssigkeit einmassierten, die die letzte noch verbliebene Schläfrigkeit in ihm vertrieb.

„Ich bin fertig. Wenn sie einen Augenblick warten, bringe ich ihnen das Frühstück. Lord Grey möchte dann zu ihnen stoßen." Harry nickte nur, nicht wissend, was er hinzufügen sollte. Er beobachtete, wie Sophie aufstand, sich die Hände nur kurz an einem kleinen Handtuch abwischte und dann das Zimmer verließ.

Harry ließ sich erschöpft ins Bettfallen... Fragen über Fragen flogen in seinem Kopf herum und nur langsam, sehr sehr langsam schien sich die Erleuchtung, oder eher die Wahrheit, zu offenbaren.

Harry beendete gerade sein letztes Toast, das ihm mit dem Rest des Frühstücks von Sophie an das Bett gebracht wurde, als die Tür aufging und Sophie, gefolgt von Dorian, hineintrat. Er fragte sich, ob jeder der Gäste von Lord Grey so gut behandelt und versorgt wurde wie er.

Wieder blickte Dorian Sophie nur kurz an und nickte in Richtung Tür. Sophie neigte leicht ihren Kopf und schritt hinaus, eine Eleganz tragend, die Harry ein wenig an die Veela erinnerte. Dorian zog sich den selben Stuhl wie am Vortag heran und setzte sich zu Harry ans Bett. Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie, faltete seine Hände und legte dann sein Kinn darauf, Harry die ganze Zeit über intensiv anblickend, als würde er erwarten, dass Harry jeden Augenblick anfangen würde zu sprechen. Als Harry auch nach einigen Minuten Schweigens nicht sprach, seufzte Dorian einmal und rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Nun Harry, möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, an was genau du dich erinnern kannst? Wie deine Verletzung entstanden ist? Wie du inmitten eines Sturmes in der Nähe einer alten, heiligen Kultstätte erscheinst? Ich denke, ich verdiene im Mindesten eine klare, ehrliche Antwort. Ich habe dein Leben gerettet Harry, ohne mich würdest du dort draußen tot und verlassen liegen."

Harry nickte, nicht sicher, was er aus dieser Aussage nehmen sollte und sagte, „Mein Name ist Harry James Potter... Ich wurde von meiner Gesellschaft zu Unrecht als Verbrecher verurteilt und sollte daraufhin mein restliches Leben in quälender, brutalter Haft verbringen. Ich bin geflohen und einer meiner Verfolger zerfetzte mir beinahe den Rücken, als er versuchte, mich aufzuhalten. Wie ich hierhergekommen bin, ist mir ein völliges Rätsel. Das ist die Wahrheit, so verrückt sie auch klingen mag, wenn man mein Alter bedenkt."

Dorian nickte, bevor er fragte, „Und das führt mich zu einer anderen Frage... Ich spüre etwas in dir, das ich verstorben geglaubt habe... Nicht nur Magie, nein, auch etwas anderes steckt in dir... und nicht nur eines, nein sogar mehrere, verborgene Talente... Hmm... sag mir, Harry, wie lauten die Namen deiner Eltern?"

„Potter, Sir. James und Lily Potter... aber sie sind bereits ermordet worden, als ich noch ein Kind war." Harry bereute es, diesen Satz gesagt zu haben, denn das letzte, das er wollte, war Mitleid oder geheucheltes Mitgefühl. Doch Dorian blickte nur kurz zur Seite, starrte hinaus durchs Fenster auf den See, weit in die Ferne und schien auf Harrys Satz hin tief in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen versunken.

„Ja... ja, etwas ähnliches dachte ich mir, Harry... Ich kenne das Gefühl, und ich spüre, dass du zu stolz bist, um etwas wie Mitleid ertragen zu können." Dorian klopfte Harry kurz auf die Schulter und nickte ihm zu. Dorian wusste nicht, das Harrys Respekt für ihn in diesem Moment ein gewaltiges Stück gewachsen war.

„Harry", sagte er,ich weiß, du weißt erst seit gestern, dass ich existiere, aber ich brauche jetzt dein Vertrauen. Ich muss etwas überprüfen, etwas, das wichtig für die Zukunft sein könnte. Wichtig für meine Zukunft. Wichtig für deine Zukunft. Ich brauche dafür dein Vertrauen, Harry. Gewährst du es mir?"

Dorian blickte Harry tief in die Augen, und als Harry versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten, entdeckte er Wirbel von Emotionen und Gefühlen in Dorians Augen. Neugier, Verwunderung... aber merkwürdigerweise auch etwas wie... Hoffnung? Harry schloß kurz die Augen und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er Dorian Grey vertrauen konnte.

Schließlich nickte er und neige leicht seinen Kopf als Ausdruck seines Respektes.

Dorian erwiderte, überraschender Weise, diese Geste und rückte dann bequemer im Stuhl herum.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du deine geistigen Schilde hinunterfährst, dich auf deinen magischen Kern konzentrierst und mir völlig vertraust, wenigstens in diesen wenigen Momenten. Ich frage dich noch einmal, gewährst du mir dein Vertrauen?"

Harry nickte abermals und fuhr seine geistigen Schilde hinunter, während er die Augen schloß und in seinem Innern nach seinem magischen Kern suchte.

Ein leichtes Ziehen, dann Drücken, verriet ihm. dass Dorian gerade eben durch seine Schilde gedrungen war und sich nun in seinem Verstand befand.

„Vertrau mir, Harry.", sagte Dorian beruhigend. „Ich möchte nun, dass du dich völlig auf deinen magischen Kern konzentrierst, auf nicht anderes."

Harry nickte und brach leicht in Schweiß aus, als er seinen magischen Kern vor sich sah. Er war gewaltig, pochend und pulsierend mit einer Aura von Macht und Stärke, Stolz und Mut. Der Kern spiegelte in jeder Hinsicht Harry wieder und sah strahlte der gewaltige Ball purer Energie in einem leuchtenden gold. Dennoch, das Licht und die Aura schienen ein wenig gedämpft zu sein und eine feine, sehr sehr dünne, dunkle Nebelschicht, die Harry wie Samt vorkam, umhüllt den gesamten Ball hauchdünn mit ihrer Essenz. Harry besah sich seinen Kern genauer an, genauer als jemals zuvor. Diese Essenz, was auch immer sie war, schien die Kraft aus seinem magischen Kern zu blocken. Dennoch, an einer Stelle schien der Nebel durchlässig zu sein und blitzförmig schienen ein, zwei Lichtstrahlen deutlicher hervor, als wo anders.

Nun verstand Harry auch, warum Dorian in seinen Verstand wollte... Instinktiv wusste er nun, dass Dorian genau die selben Bilder sah wie er.

„Näher dich deinem Kern, Harry.", flüsterte er, direkt in seinem Kopf. „Dieser schwarze Nebel... dies ist ein Magie- Blocker... etwas in deiner Kindheit hat verhindert, dass sich deine Kräfte vollständig entfalten... doch dieser Riss dort... etwas in der nahe liegenden Vergangenheit hat dich so sehr verletzt, physisch oder psychisch, ich weiß es nicht, dass sich in dem Block ein Riss gebildet hat..." ,_Nym..._', dachte Harry. „Und nun spüre ich es deutlich Harry... Deutlicher als je zuvor... in dir schlummert ein gewaltiges Talent... die Dunkelheit ist ein Teil von dir, angeboren, durch einen Schicksalsschlag genährt, aber über die Jahre eingeschlummert... doch nun ist sie wieder erwacht, geweckt von einem gewaltigen Verrat, geweckt von Verzweiflung..."

Harry konnte es nichtmehr ertragen. Er riss die Augen auf, fuhr seine Schilde ruckartig wieder hoch und warf Dorian damit rüde aus seinen Verstand. Bilder kamen ihn wieder vor Augen, die er vergessen sollte... das Fotoalbum... der Tarnumhang... Hedwig...

Er schreckte aus seinen deprimierenden Gedanken, als er Dorians Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die sie entschuldigend drückte.

„Verzeih...", sagte Dorian leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Manchmal vergesse ich, dass ich alt und andere jung sind. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass andere noch etwas wie Trauer und Verzweiflung kennen... Ich vergesse, dass andere von Verrat und Abwendung noch verletzt werden können."

Harry nickte, blickte jedoch hinaus auf den See. Dorian ließ einen schweren Seufzer aus und das Knarren der Stuhlbeine seines Stuhl waren das einzige, was in diesem Moment zu hören war. Bevor Dorian jedoch da Zimmere verließ, drehte er sich noch immer im Türrahmen stehend um und sagte ,Du bist neben mir der Letzte von unserer Art, Harry. Du bist ein Sohn der Schatten."

_Ende Teil 1_

* * *

**Author's Note :  
Yeaaah... geschafft! Chap 11 ist hochgeladen, und ich hoffe es gefiel euch. Der Bellatrix- Teil am Anfang wird euch wohl noch einige Kapitel erhalten bleiben und ich versprech euch, der düsterste und unheimlichste Punkt ist noch nicht erreicht ;). Naja, was gibt's noch zu sagen? Ahja, Dumbledores Pläne werden im Verlauf der nächsten beiden Chaps offenbart, und das auf keine schöne Weise.Joa zu Scrimegeour und Sirius ist zu sagen, dass sie beide noch in der FF ihre großen Auftritte haben werden... oh, fast vergessen, was glaubt ihr tut Regulus in meiner FF? Binauf eure Theorien gespannt, also lasst die Reviewtasten glühen. xD Ahja, wenn mir alle, bei denen ich unter den Fav's stehe (40 Leute oder so;)) ne Review schreiben (also wenn ich nach Chap11 100 reviews habe), kriegt ihr ein MOOOONSTER chap 12 :P. Okay, das wars so weit**

**Danke an - Jean (-haha- KoLoUnterricht;)), Rudi, Roter Draconis, teddy172, Elektra v. Helsing (die Frage ist wohl nun beantwortet;)), Katzura, Marry Hiwatarie, cassini (nee, Tonks Zug ist abgefahren:P), silvertrust, blab, Weide (eh, was heißt hier Unterscheidungsprobleme; das mit dem Namen hat sich erledigt - Sanguin oder Sanguinius wird der Name lauten, aber danke;)) und Sycronn (lese und staune ;))!**

**Cheers - moppl**

**ps: irgendwie ist das Rating wieder durch den Reset von ffnet gefallen. ist jetzt wieder M!**


	12. Sohn der Schatten Teil 2

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 12 – Sohn der Schatten**

Teil 2

_Bellatrix sackte in ihrer Zelle zusammen und kauerte sich sofort ein. Der Steinboden war kalt, rau und unwillkommen. Die Luft stach in ihrer Nase und der gesamte Komplex war in ein perverses, grünesLicht gehüllt. Schwaden von eklen. Dämpfen hingen in der Luft und verbreiteten den Eindruck des Grauens. Der letzte Trakt war ein einziger, großer Albtraum. Gerüchte besagten, dass der letzte Träkt der Warteraum zur Hölle wäre. _

_Doch er war schlimmer._

_Die rasselnden Geräusche der schweren Atemzüge, die die Dementoren einsaugten, trieben ihr die Kälte über die Haut, als würde sie in einem Eisbecken festgebunden sein. Drei gewaltige Dementoren standen direkt vor ihrer Zellentür, nährten sich gierig von ihren Gedanken und stießen sie immer näher an den Abgrund zum Wahnsinn. _

_Regulus... warum war er hier? Und warum war er überhaupt am Leben? Bellatrix erinnerte sich noch genau, wie Regulus, einst Mitglied des Inneren Kreises, während einer Versammlung ausgesprochen hatte, was sie, unter dem Imperius, nicht aussprechen konnte. Vor den versammelten Todessern und dem Dunklen Lord selbst hatte er die Ziele Voldemorts angezweifelt..._

_Ihre gepeinigten Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als das Getöse der schreienden, dem Wahnsinn entgültig verfallenen Gefangenen anschwoll, bis es ein einziges, ohrenbetäubendes, schmerzerfülltes Gebrüll war. Selbst die Dementoren, die vor ihrer Zelle standen und sie quälten, wandten sich um, und Bellatrix konnte durch die verrotteten, aber dennoch tödlichen Gitter erkennen, dass auf allen Ebenen des letzten Traktes die Dementorenan den Geländern standen, ihre Gesichter dem schwarzen Loch vor ihnen im Boden zugewandt. _

_Bellatrix sah, wie sich die Reihe der Dementoren an einer Stelle lichtete. Ein geschockter Schrei entwich ihr, als ein Körper über das Geländer geschleudert wurde und die siebzig Meter in die Tiefe stürzte, um schließlich in dem schwarzen Loch zu verschwinden. Ein unirdischer Schrei hallte durch die kalte, leblose und verpestete Luft von Azkaban, dann war alles still.

* * *

_

993 nach Chr. - September

_2 Wochen Später_

Harry folgte Dorian über den dicht bedrängten Marktplatz des Dorfes, das nahe des Anwesends lag und gut vierhundert Bauern und ihren Familien ein Heim war. Harry war in den letzten zwei Wochen schließlich vollständig von seiner Verletzung genesen und Dorian führte ihn nun in das am nächsten gelegene Dorf ein. Rufe von handelnden Verkäufern, Schreie von spielenden Kindern und das Hämmern des Schmiedes schallten durch die warme Mittagsluft.

Überall wo Dorian und Harry vorbeigingen, verbeugten die Bauern, Händler und Verkäufer sich vor ihnen. Dorian war ein Lord, und somit gehörten ihm die Ländereien im Umkreis von gut zehn Kilometern um das Anwesen herum zu seiner Familie, und damit zu ihm.

Im Anwesen selbstwaren gut ein dutzend Leute angestellt und von ihnen hatte Harry erfahren, dass Dorian einer der wenigen Lords sei, die ihre Untergebenen nicht ausnutzten und wie Dreck behandelten. So hatte Harry auch erfahren, dass Dorian einer der beliebtesten Lords von ganz England war und ein großes Ansehen unter der Bevölkerung genoss.

Dorian drehte sich vor einer Waffenschmiede um und bedachte Harry für einige Momente mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Ein Schmied trat aus dem Stall heraus und verneigte sich vor Dorian. In seiner Hand hielt er noch immer seinen Hammer, der von dem Kühlwasser noch leicht tropfte.

„Matthew, das ist Harry. Ich habe dir von ihm erzählt, oder nicht?", fragte Dorian, während er Harry heranwinkte.

„Ja mein Lord.", antwortete Matthew. Er hatte eine einfache, braune Lederschürze an und sein Gesicht war ein wenig von Dreck verschmiert. Er war groß, kräftig gebaut und hatte ein außerordentlich freundliches Gesicht, dessen Augen sanft funkelten.

Dorian, der, wie immer in einfacher, aber praktischer schwarzer Kleidung von ausgezeichneter Qualität gekleidet war, zog sein Schwert und ließ es einige Male geübt und mit einer von Erfahrung zeugenden Eleganz durch die Luft sirren, bevor er es Harry plötzlich zuwarf. Matthew entfuhr ein geschockter Ruf, als das rasiermesserscharfe Schwert auf Harry zuflog und ihn vor seinen Augen durchbohren würde.

* * *

Harry beobachtete aufmerksam, wie Dorian sein Schwert durch die Luft schneiden ließ. Es war in seinen Augen ein außerordentlich schönes Schwert. Lang, schmal und nur auf einer Seite scharf erinnerte es Harry entfernt an ein japanisches Schwert, an ein Katana, das er in Comics von Dudley gesehen hatte. Als Dorian plötzlich aus einer Drehung heraus sein Schwert auf Harry zuwarf, presste Harry seine Augen zusammen, wirbelte Harry instinktiv herum, packte den Griff des Schwertes hinter seinem Nacken und trat augenblicklich danach in eine lauernde Position, den Schwertgriff mit beiden Händen über schräg über seinen Kopf haltend und die Klinge auf Dorian gerichtet. 

Er realisierte erst was er getan hatte, als er seine Augen öffnete und sich mit einem halben Dutzend anderen Schwertklingen konfrontiert sah. Scheinbar hatten einige niedriger gestellte Edelmänner gedacht, Harry wollte Dorian angreifen und wollten nun ihren Lord vor Harry verteidigen.

Ihm war kein bisschen bewusst, dass er diese Bewegung, bei der er sich mit Leichtigkeit selber hätte umbringen können, in weniger als anderthalb Sekunden durchgeführt hatte.

„In der Tat... das hatte ich mir gedacht, Harry... Ihr könnt eure Schwerter senken, er ist mein Schützling."

Die Männer, die eben gerade noch ihre Schwerte auf Harry gerichtet hatten, nickten, steckten ihre Schwerter, die völlig anders aussahen als das von Dorian, in ihre Scheiden zurück und traten zur Seite.

Dorian nickte Harry zu, der draufhin das Schwert zurückwarf. Dorian packte den Schwertgriff in einer einzigen blitzenden, flüssigen Bewegung und steckte es in der selben Bewegung zurück in seine Scheide. Harry hatte nicht mehr gesehen als ein kurzes Blitzen, und dann war das Schwert wieder in der Scheide.

Dorian wandte sich wieder Matthew zu.

„Er wird die nächsten Monate hier bleiben, einverstanden? Ich komme für die Unkosten auf, und du wirst ihm dein Handwerk beibringen, wenn dir das angenehm ist."

Dorians Stimme war nicht unfreundlich, doch er äußerste mit Sicherheit auch keine Bitte. Matthew nickte, dann wandte sich Dorian wieder Harry zu.

„Du wirst von nun an für die nächste Zeit hier arbeiten und alles lernen, was er dir beibringen kann. Du wirst ihm gehorchen und die Arbeit gut und gewissenhaft verrichten, sowie die Waffen, die du herstellen wirst, ihm übergeben, damit ich sie begutachten kannst. Ich werde einmal im Monat herkommen und sehen, was für Fortschritte du machst. Da ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, erwarte ich nun, dass du deine Schuld gewissenhaft abzahlst."

Harry nickte und hob den Sack, den er getragen hatte, auf. Kleider, ein wenig Geld und eine Decke lagen darin.

„Wenn du meine Erwartungen erfüllst und dich tatsächlich als ein Sohn der Schatten herrausstellen, so werde ich dich nach sechs Monaten ausbilden. Bis dahin wirst du hier bleiben und unter Matthew gewissenhaft arbeiten." Harry nickte abermals, nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Dorian lächelte ermunternd und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst keinen enttäuschen.", sagte er, dann drehte er sich um, um zu gehen.

„Sir, eine Frage.", rief Harry noch. Dorian blieb stehen und drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen herum.

„Was wäre wenn ich das Schwert nicht hätte fangen können?", fragte er.

Dorian grinste breit, bevor er mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete. „Dann wärst du nicht der Mühe wert gewesen, den Weg vom Anwesen zum Dorf und wieder zurück zu laufen."

Harry hörte seine amüsiertes Lachen noch immer, als er kopfschüttelnd Matthew in die Schmiede folgte.

* * *

1996 nach Chr. - September 

_Am Tag nach Harrys Sturz durch den Torbogen_

Remus Lupin stürmte durch die Gänge des Ministeriums. Er hatte nichts mehr von Tonks oder Harry gehört, seit Tonks aufgebrochen war, um mit Harry zu reden, und eben hatte Scrimegeour ihn über das Floh-Netzwerk kontaktiert und ihn gebeten, zu kommen.

Kopfschüttelnd schritt er um eine Ecke, während er sich wunderte, warum ihn die Empfangsdame nicht zur Aurorenabteilung sondern zur Abeilung für magische Strafverfolgung geschickt hatte, als er nach Rufus Scrimegeour gefragt hatte. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als er schließlich bei den Fahrstühlen ankam und auf den Knopf drückte. Leute, die an ihm vorbeigingen und in feine Ministerienroben gekleidet waren, warfen ihm verächtliche Blicke zu, da seine Kleidung schäbig und abgenutzt war.

Remus konnte über solche Leute nur den Kopf schütteln. Wen kümmerte es schon, wie er gekleidet war? Ein _Pling_ verriet ihm, dass der Fahrstuhl angekommen war und als die Türen vor ihm zur Seite fuhren, trat er in den bereits zur Hälfte gefüllten Fahrstuhl ein. Die Ministeriumsangestellten rückten von ihm weg, als er ihnen zu nahe kam, als würde die Armut auf sie überspringen.

Es war nur ein weiteres Zeichen für Remus, wie sehr die magische Welt von Vorurteilen beeinflusst wurde.

Schließlich, nach einigen Momenten, in denen kein Mensch im Fahrstuhl sprach, öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Remus trat auf die Ebene, auf der sich auch die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung befand.

Remus hörte noch, wie die Leute im Fahrstuhl anfingen über ihn zu flüstern, als die Türen wieder zufuhren. Er ließ einen traurigen Seufzer aus und suchte die Abteilung auf. Er war sich sicher, dass er einer der wenigen Menschen war, die Harry verstanden. Die verstanden, was es hieß, von Vorurteilen her beurteilt, gebrandmarkt zu werden.

Als er die Tür zu Scrimegeours Büro aufstieß, auf der Tür stand überraschender Weise „Protokoll- Archiv", sah er bereits, dass Scrimegeour, ehemaliger Leiter der Aurorenabteilung hinter einem Schreibtisch saß und, die Augen nachdenklich auf seinen Zauberstab gerichtet, tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien.

Er räusperte sich, und Scrimegeour blickte auf. Er sah älter aus, als beim letzten Mal, als Remus ihn gesehen hatte.

„Oh, hallo Lupin.", sagte er, ein trauriger Unterton in seiner Stimme mitschwingend. Remus runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte die dargebotene Hand und setzte vor den Schreibtisch auf einen rustikalen Stuhl.

„Verzeihen sie die Räumlichkeiten... aber bestimmte... Umstände haben dafür gesorgt, dass mein Einflussbereich in gewisser Weise... eingeschränkt wurde." Remus winkte missbilligend ab. „Das ist irrelevant, ich bin schlimmeres gewohnt."

Scrimegeour nickte. Wenn Potters Tod oder auch Potter selbst ihn eins gelehrt hatte, dann war es, dass Vorurteile eben genau diese waren: Urteile ohne Wissen. Hohle Phrasen, die nichts über den Menschen aussagten.

„Nun, wozu haben sie mich gerufen?", fragte Remus, Neugier in seiner Stimme.

Scrimegeour seufzte, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Sie sind mit dem ehemaligen Auror Tonks befreundet?", fragte er.

„Das ist richtig! Sie wissen nicht zufällig etwas über ihren Verbleib?"

„Nun... doch... tatsächlich weiß ich etwas über ihren Verbleib... und auch über ihren Zustand."

„Zustand? Ist sie verletzt?"

„In gewisser Weise... Ja. Die Ärzte sind sich nicht sicher, doch sie schätzen es auf ein vorüber gehendes Koma ein. Kein Grund zur Sorge..."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen und fragte:

„Wie, bitte schön, soll ich mich nicht sorgen, wenn sie mir offenbaren, dass eine gute Freundin von mir im Koma liegt? Und wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen?"

„Das führt mich zu dem eigentlichen Grund, warum ich sie hergebeten habe, Lupin."

Remus runzelte nun, falls es überhaupt noch möglich war, noch mehr die Stirn.

„Was ist es nun, Scrimegeour?"

Scrimegeour blickte auf seine Hände, die er auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte und seufzte tief.

„Nymphadora Tonks wurde bereits im Koma- Zustand gefunden... Inmitten eines brennenden Surrey. Es gab keine Überlebenden außer Mister Potter, der angeblich diese Massaker verursacht haben soll... Beweise gab es keine, doch der Minister konnte den Zaubergamot davon überzeugen, Mister Potter auf ein Lebenslänglich in Azkaban zu verurteilen. Auror Tonks war zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht zugänglich und von daher hatte Mister Potter keine Chance auf eine faire Verhandlung."

Remus presste sichtbar die Kiefer aufeinander und an seiner Schläfe pulsierte eine Ader.

„Wir müssen ihn dort rausholen. Sofort!", rief er, während er aufsprang. Scrimegeours Miene verfinsterte sich und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte dass wird nicht gehen, Lupin."

„Unsinn! Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen!"

„Es geht nicht um das wollen, Lupin. Es geht um das können..."

Remus ließ sich wieder zurück in den Stuhl fallen. „Was, in Merlins Namen, versuchen sie mir zu sagen, Scrimegeour?"

Rufus Scrimegeour blickte Remus Lupin tief in die Augen. Trauer, Mitleid und Verzweiflung spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder, als er mit langsamer und schwerer Stimme sagte

„Er ist tot, Lupin. Es tut mir Leid."

* * *

993 nach Chr. - Oktober 

_2 Wochen Später_

Schweißperlen traten Harry auf die Stirn, als er immer und immer wieder den Hammer auf das glühende Eisen niederfahren ließ. Sein Hemd, von Funken an Stellen angesengt und vom Rauch verdunkelt, klebte ihn schweißgenässt am Körper. Er hatte sich in den letzten beiden Wochen noch nicht wirklich an die konstante Hitze des Feuers und der dauerhaften Anstrengung des Schmiedens gewöhnen können.

Seine ersten Versuche, ein Schwert zu schmieden waren kläglich misslungen, doch mit der Zeit wurde er langsam, aber sicher besser. Selbst Matthew, der sonst recht streng war, hatte ihm komplimentiert, wie schnell er lerne.

Der Hammer, schwer und unhandlich für seine Hand, schlug mit einem lauten _Klang_ auf das glühende Eisen und Funken sprühten zu allen Seiten. Scheißperlen tropften von seiner Stirn auf das Eisen und verdampften mit einem leisen Zischen, während er immer und immer wieder auf das Eisen schlug.

„Das reicht für heute."

Harry wandte sich um und blickte Matthew an, der mit einem Laib Brot und einem Stück Wurst in die Schmiede getreten kam. Harry legte das Eisen in das Kühlwasser, legte seine Handschuhe ab und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Matthew deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Hier", sagte er, während er Harry ein Stück Brot und Wurst gab.

„Du machst dich gut, Junge. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du einen Hammer mit derartiger Kraft schwingen kannst. Und schon gar nicht mit diesen Händen."

Harry grinste. Das Dorf wurde nur von Muggeln bewohnt, und keiner der Einwohner wusste davon, dass Dorian, sein Haushalt und Harry magisch waren. Als Harry am ersten Tag der Hammer aus Erschöpfung und mangelnder Kraft beinahe auf den Fuß gefallen war, hatte Harry sich überlegt, dass er seine Magie auch passiv nutzen konnte.

Er hatte sich ganz einfach intensiv auf seinen magischen Kern konzentriert und einen Teil der magischen Energie in seine Hand umgeleitet, um sie geschickter, aber auch vor allem um sie kräftiger zu machen.

„Tja... Talent, würde ich sagen.", antwortete er grinsend. Matthew lachte, nickte dann und stand auf.

„Du hast frei für heute. Ich werde Lord Grey Bescheid geben, wie du dich tust."

Harry nickte und stand ebenfalls auf, während er sich das letzte Stück Wurst in den Mund schob. Er hatte sowieso vor, die Umgebung des Dorfes ein wenig zu erkunden. Außerdem konnte er eine Pause gut gebrauchen, da die Arbeit die er verrichtete sehr anstrengend war... Dennoch, er wertschätzte es auch, da Matthew ihm Lohn zahlte und er genoss es, für eigens verrichtete Arbeit belohnt zu werden, und sein Geld nicht nur durch Erbe zu haben.

Bereits nach zwei Wochen in Unabhängigkeit war er glücklich, wenn auch sein Herz noch wegen dem Verrat, den seine "Freunde" begangen hatten, schmerzte. Noch nie hatte er sich derart frei gefühlt... Hier war er weder eingezäunt, noch wurde er bedroht, noch war eine Berühmtheit, nach der sich alle Welt umdrehte. Hier war er einfach nur Harry.

* * *

Dorian und Sophie saßen auf den Rücken ihrer Pferde, verdeckt von den Schatten der Wälder, an denen Harry nun vorbeilief. Er sah unbeschwert, beinahe schon glücklich, als hätte man ihm eine gewaltige Last von den Schultern genommen. 

„Sobald er seine Zeit bei Matthew bestanden hat und zu uns aufs Anwesen zurückkehrt wirst du ihn alles lehren, was Monsieur Amore dich gelehrt hat, Sophie."

Sophie blickte emotionslos auf den jungen Mann mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren, der in einiger Entfernung ruhig den Weg entlangging und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, ihm diese ... _Sachen..._ beizubringen. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken ein wenig und Dorian konnte ein seltenes, erwartendes Lächeln auf Sophies Gesicht erkennen.

„Natürlich, mein Lord. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein Naturtalent ist."

Dorian hob eine Augenbraue, grinste aber und sagte, „Du scheinst dich ja tatsächlich darauf zu freuen, Sophie. Du überrascht mich."

Sophie lächelte, ein ehrliches Lächeln, ein Lächeln, das Dorian bei ihr erst ein, zwei Male gesehen hatte. Ein Lächeln, das strahlte und sie noch schöner machte.

„Er ist eine Herausforderung. Das macht ihn interessant."

Oh ja, sie war sich sicher, dass er ein Naturtalent war.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Tadaaa... Chap 12, und das letzte Chap liegt gar nicht mal weit zurück. Das hier ist quasi ein Übergangschap... Tja, ihr habts ja schon fast auf 100 Reviews gebracht... eine hat gefehlt, und ihr hättet nen Monster chap bekommen ;). Naja, egaaaaal. Nächstes Chap wird wohl dafür recht lang... hoffe ich jedenfalls. Was da mit Regulus abgeht wird innerhalb der nächsten beiden Chaps aufgelöst werden... seid gespannt! Ahja, ursprünglich solltens 40 Chapsoder so werden... wird aber wohl länger, wenns weitergeht wie bisher.**

**Danke an - Jean (oO, wir ham bestimmt schon an die 100mails;)), Rudi, Trang-Ouls-Avatar(aahh...endlich einer der Schwarzleser:P), C0m3t, Elektra v. Helsing (schade, da lagst du falsch;)), Roter Draconis, musashi47 (stimmt schon...lies es nochmal), babada(mal sehen wies mit DD aussehen wird;)), silvertrust, fidi, master, blab, Sycronn, Ähhh.. (na ma sehn;)), Katzura und Marry Hiwatarie!**

**Lasst mir was da! Next Chap ein Haufen Action und mega lang wenn ihr mir viel schreibt ;))**

**cheers - moppl**


	13. Die silberne Schlange

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 13 – Die silberne Schlange**

_Die Nacht war dunkel, ruhig und die Wolken am Himmel über der Nordsee wurden nur stellenweise vom Mondlicht durchbrochen. Der Himmel über Azkaban jedoch war ein Chaos... grün erhellt, von Schreien unterlegt und von Blitzen durchzuckt tobte er über den Zinnen der unheiligen Festung, die für viele die ultimative Hölle auf Erden war. _

_Auf den Zinnen prangten hässliche Statuen, Gargoyles, mit entblößten Reißfängen, die von den zuckenden Blitzen erleuchtet wurden. Der Himmel schien zu pulsieren, zu leben... Die Wolken zogen sich zu einem Wirbel zusammen, der sich um den höchsten Turm von Azkaban wand. Mehr und mehr Blitze zuckten duch die Nacht, schlugen in Zinnen ein, donnerten, wenn sie auf den Stein trafen. _

_Das grüne Licht, das von Azkaban ausging, wurde immer intensiver... so hell, bis sich schließlich ein grüner, gebündelter Strahl in den Wolken über Azkaban entlud. Oder eher, bis sich ein Strahl aus den Wolken in Azkaban entlud. Ein unnatürlicher Schrei durchschnitt die Nacht, dann verstummte Azkaban._

_Von alldem bekam Bellatrix wenig mit, als sie in ihrer fensterlosen Zelle hockte und mit Abscheu den Brei anstarrte, den man ihr als „Essen" vorsetzte. Sie war sich sicher, dass diese Zeug alles andere war, als Essen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Regulus... warum war er hier? Sie selbst hatte gehört, wie der Dunkle Lord das Todesurteil über ihn gesprochen hatte, einen Tag nachdem er die Ränge der Todesser verlassen hatte. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord jemanden tot haben wollte, so würde dieser jemand auch sterben. Meistens zumindest, wie es schien._

_Bellatrix stand wackelig auf und trat an die Zellentür. Nur wenige Meter entfernt befand sich Regulus auf derselben Ebene wie sie und hockte in seiner Zelle. Wenn er die gesamte Zeit, in der sie ihn tot geglaubt hatte, hier verbracht hatte, dann wartete er bereits seit 17 Jahren auf seinen Tod hier in Azkaban. Doch Dementoren gewährten einem nicht die Gnade der Erlösung... nein, sie warteten so lange, bis der Wille starb, bis der Verstand brach und nichts mehr übrig blieb, was auf Gnade hoffen konnte. _

_Das war Azkaban. Und Bellatrix senkte den Kopf, als die Tränen zu fließen begannen. Tränen, die sie seit Jahren nicht vergossen hatte, suchten sich den Weg über ihr blasses Gesicht und mit der Erkenntnis, dass sie in Azkaban für immer "leben" und schlißlich sterben sollte, war sie einen Schritt näher an den Abgrund zum Wahnsinn getreten.

* * *

_

994 nach Chr. - Januar

Harry zog die Decke weiter über sich. Seine Stirn brannte, und Schweiß bedeckte in kleinen Perlen sein Gesicht. Sein Körper, verhüllt und leidlich erwärmt von der Decke, zitterte, von Fieberkrämpfen erschüttert. Die Geräusche seiner kurzen, unregelmäßigen Atemzüge wurden nur von den beunruhigten Gemurmel von Matthew und seiner Frau, Amanda, übertönt. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Harry derartige Kopfschmerzen gehabt und obwohl er direkt am Ofen lag, frierte er unter der Decke.

Amanda beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und legte ihre kühle Hand auf seine Stirn. Besorgnis zeichnete sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, als sie ihm einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn legte. Das Dorf war von einfachen Bauern bewohnt, und nur wenige von ihnen wussten annähernd, wie man Fi**e**ber behandelte, abgesehen von kalten Auflagen.

„Wann kommt der Lord?", fragte Amanda. Sie war eine verhältnismäßig junge Frau, mit langen, glatten braunen Haaren und einem hübschen Gesicht. In den Monaten, die Harry bei ihnen verbracht hatte, hatte sie ihn lieb gewonnen, auf ihre eigene, fürsorgliche Weise. Mehr als einmal hatte sie ihm etwas zusätzliches zu essen gebracht, wann auch immer Matthew meinte Harry müsse härter arbeiten, um auch mehr zu kriegen.

„Ich habe Joseph zum Anwesen geschickt... vor einer Stunde. Er müsste bald zurückkehren, hoffentlich zusammen mit Lord Grey."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sein Fieber nicht zurückgeht... wir haben bereits alles Erdenkliche versucht. Normalerweise müsste er längst abkühlen..."

Harry versuchte die Stimmen aus seinen Kopf auszublenden. Sie stachen in seinem Verstand, bereiteten ihn noch mehr Kopfschmerzen... Er hatte selber nur eine vage Vermutung, was es mit dem Fieber auf sich hatte, und sollte sie zutreffen, so hoffte er dass sie bald eintreffen würde... Ihm war kalt und heiß gleichzeitig, übel und er fühlte sich schwach.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür zog die Aufmerksamkeit von Amanda und Matthew auf sich.

„Endlich...", murmelte Amanda erleichtert, als Matthew die Tür öffnete und Dorian hineintrat, in eine**n** dicken Wintermantel gehüllt.

Harry wandte seinen Kopf auf dem Kopfkissen zur Seite und konnte hinter Dorian vage ausmachen, dass ein Karren vor dem Haus auf der Straße stand. Er blickte auf und starrte Dorian durch halb gesenkte Augenlider ins Gesicht.

„Hallo, Sir...", murmelte er schwach. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Dorians besorgtem Gesicht und er antwortete „Hallo Harry... schön dich wohlauf zu sehen." Er zog sich die Handschuhe aus und legte eine seiner Hände auf Harrys Stirn, dann auf seine Brust, und dann auf seinen Rücken.

Harry spürte, wie ihn **W**ärme durchfloß, wohlige, heilende Wärme, doch sobald Dorian seine Hände wieder von Harrys Rücken nahm, verließ ihn das Gefühl. Als er Dorian erneut anblickte, bemerkte er, dass Dorian flach atmete, als hätte er gerade hunder Meter rennend hinter sich gebracht.

„Ich weiß, was er hat.", sagte er schließlich. Seine Augen suchte die von Matthew und Amanda.

„Er wird zurück aufs Anwesen kommen, dort können wir ihn versorgen." Amanda nickte, doch Matthew schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein. Harry hatte nach dem zweiten Monat, Mitte November, damit begonnen, verkaufbare Waffen herzustellen und seine letzten Arbeiten waren hochwertig.

„Er wird zurückkommen, sobald er geheilt ist. Er ist nur vorrübergehend gefährdet." Harry wandte schwerfällig seinen Kopf Amanda und Matthew zu. Er gab ihnen ein müdes, schwaches Lächeln und fiel dann in einen unruhigen, geschüttelten Schlaf.

* * *

1996 nach Chr. - September

_Eine Woche nach Harrys Sturz durch den Torbogen_

Remus hockte auf einem Stuhl und starrte auf seine Hände. Sie waren noch nass von den Tränen, die er eben noch unbemerkt vergossen hatte. Er konnte es nicht fassen... Harry... Angeschuldigt und ermordet... Harry...

Ein leises Stöhnen und das Rascheln einer Decke weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das Krankenzimmer war bisher ruhig gewesen, nichts außer das ruhige Atmen von Nym war zu hören gewesen, bis jetzt. Nym, tief im Koma versunken, hatte nichts von alldem mitbekommen... Nichts von... Harry...

„Harry? Bist du hier?" Nyms Stimme war müde, als wäre sie gerade aus einem Traum erwacht und dennoch hoffnungsvoll.  
Remus stand auf, trat an den Vorhang der Nyms Bett umgab und zog ihn auf.

„Hallo Tonks.", sagte er, seine Stimme war dick und schwer. Ein Klumpen steckte in seinem Hals und seine Augen glänzten. Nym bemerkte den Ausdruck auf Remus' Gesicht nicht und lächelte ihn an.

„Hi Remus... weißt du wo Harry ist?" Nym schien einen Teil ihres Gedächtnisses verloren zu haben, denn sie schien weder von ihrem Streit zu wissen, noch davon dass sie in der Privet Drive gewesen war.

Remus drehte sein Gesicht weg, als eine Träne aus seinem Auge kullerte. Hier war sie, Nym, gerade aus einem magischen Koma erwacht und das erste was sie tat war nach Harry zu fragen... Es brach Remus das Herz.

„Ja... ich mein, nein..." der letzte Teil des Satzes hing in Remus hals fest. Er starrte noch immer weg von ihr, wollte das hoffnungsvolle Gesicht nicht sehen, nicht wissen, dass er ihr die Hiobsbotschaft überbringen sollte.

„Remus? Alles in Ordnung? Geht's dir gut?", fragte Nym, Besorgnis war eindeutig in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Remus setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, Tonks... nichts ist gut..."

Nym runzelte die Stirn, dann erschien ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Aaaach komm schon Remus... ich glaube du hast Liebeskummer, hm?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, und sein Herz zerbrach in noch mehr Teile. Als sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht änderte, verschwand auch das Lächeln von Nyms Gesicht und besorgt legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Remus... wenn du reden willst, ich bin hier und habe immer ein offenes Ohr, okay? Und... wenn es um irgendwas... ähm... Privates geht, dann sprich mit Harry. Er ist ein sehr guter Zuhörer." Nyms Gesichtsausdruck wurde verträumt, als sie an Harry dachte... Scheinbar hatte sie auch die Sache mit Hestia Jones und Dawlish vergessen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Er konnte es nicht... er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Mehr und mehr Tränen liefen seine Wangen herab und als Nym das sah, öffnete sie ihre Arme und zog ihn in eine tröstenden Umarmung. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Remus weinte.

„Remus... jetzt sag mir was los ist. Oder rede wenigstens mit Harry darüber. Bitte Remus..."

Remus befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung, schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Er sah sie mit einem flehenden Blick an, bevor er sagte, „Verzeih mir. Verzeih mir, Nymphadora..." Dann verließ er den Raum.

Nym saß in ihrem Bett und versuchte, die Szene zu verarbeiten... langsam fragte sie sich, wo Harry blieb. Sie hätte erwartet, dass er besorgt Tag und Nacht an ihrem Bett gesessen hätte, so wie sie es getan hat.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Remus weinte.

* * *

994 nach Chr. - Januar

Dorian seufzte frustriert, als er ein weiteres Mal an den mentalen Schilden von Harry scheiterte. Harry, schweißüberströmt, lag vor ihm im Bett, rollte von Fieberträumen geplagt hin und her und brabbelte sinnloses, unverständliches Zeug.

Sein Zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert, und Dorian wusste ganz genau warum... Es war der letzte Beweis, dass Harry ein Sohn der Schatten war. Wenn er Dorian jedoch nicht in seine Gedanken, in sein Inneres lassen sollte, so würde er bald sterben.

„Sophie! Eine neue Auflage!", sagte er. Sophie, die neben dem Bett gestanden hatte, warf einen besorgten, für sie ungewöhnlichen, Blick auf Harry und verschwand dann in das neben gelegene Badezimmer.

Dorian nahm Harrys Hand in seine und presste ein wenig seiner eigenen Energie durch die entstandene Verbindung... wenn er jedoch zu viel Energie abgeben würde, so würde er selber sterben.

„Komm schon, Harry. Vertrau mir!", flüsterte er, so nahe wie möglich an Harrys Ohr gebeugt. Dorian war erstaunt, wie stark Harrys Okklumentikschilde waren, obwohl er sich im Fi**e**berdelirium befand, an der Schwelle zum Tod und sollte er Dorian nicht einlassen, so würde dieser nichts tun können, um Harry davor zu bewahren diese Schwelle zu überqueren.

Dorian nahm Harrys Hand in beide seiner Hände und presste sie gegen seine Stirn. Endlich, mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung bemerkte er, dass Harry ihn gehört hatte.

Das Laken, auf dem er lag war schweißnass und Sophie warf Harry einen weiteren besorgten Blick zu, bis sie bemerkte, dass ihr Lord Harrys Hand gegen seine Stirn gepresst hatte und fortwährend leise murmelte, in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand.

* * *

Harry befand sich in seinem Inneren... er befand sich so intensiv, so vollkommen in sich selbst, wie er es noch nie gewesen war. Ein ständige**s** Rütteln und Ziehen an seinen Okklumentikschilden sagte ihm, dass jemand in seinen Verstand eindringen wollte. Vor ihn pulsierte sein magischer Kern und er sah, dass der Riss, den er das letzte Mal bemerkt hatte, größer geworden war und das goldene Licht aus dem Innern des Kerns nun den ganzen Raum erhellte. Dennoch, die schwarze, dünne neb**e**lige Schicht war noch nicht verschwunden und Harry überlegte, ob er den Riss nicht einfach mit seinen Händen weiter öffnen sollte, der reinen Neugier wegen, als er Dorians Stimme vernahm.

„Komm schon, Harry, vertrau mir!" Harry zögerte noch, bis er bemerkte, wie ein Teil aus Dorians Energie in ihn überfloß, ihn stärkte.

Als er seine Schilde runterfuhr, spürte er, wie Dorians Presenz stärker wurde. Das unnatürliche Pochen in seinen Ohren, das von seinem magischen Kern auszugehen schien, wurde lauter und in Harry schlich sich langsam aber sicher Angst ein.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich hier befand, noch wusste erwas dies zu bedeuten hatte.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören?", hörte Harry Dorian fragen.

„Ja... was soll ich tun?"

„Überlege selber, Harry. Wie fühlst du dich im Moment?"

„Schwach... und müde..."

„Genau... und wie fühlt sich dein magischer Kern an? Geh ruhig näher, dir kann er nichts anhaben."

Harry nickte und machte einige, vorsichtige Schritte auf den pulsierenden Energieball zu. Je näher er dem Kern kam, umso kräftiger, umso gesünder fühlte er sich. Als er schließlich am Kern angelangt war, legte er seine Hand auf die Stelle, wo der Riss lag. Eine Welle der Macht und der Reinheit durchfloss ihn, so intensiv, dass er zurückweichen musste.

„Sag mir Harry, wie fühlt er sich an?", fragte Dorian abermals.

„Unglaublich... kraftvoll... mächtig...", antwortete er, während er noch immer das schwache Kribbeln in seinen Fingerkuppen spürte, dort, wo er den Kern berührt hatte.

„Das ist richtig Harry... der Zeitpunkt der Entscheidung ist gekommen... Du sagst er fühlt sich mächtig an? Doch sei dir bewusst, dass du nur einen kleinen Teil der Macht verspürt hast, nur soviel, wie durch den Riss herrausdringen kann. An dir liegt es nun, zu entscheiden, ob du die Macht im Ganzen spüren und nutzen möchtest oder nicht."

Harry blickte hinab auf seine Hände. Wollte er das? Macht? War es nicht genau das, was Fudge wollte? Was Voldemort wollte?

„Aber um welchen Preis?", flüsterte er bedrückt. Dorian wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete.

„Einige hatten im Laufe der Zeit die Macht, die du haben kannst Harry... Doch nur wenige von ihnen haben es gewagt, sie zu entfesseln... und noch weniger von ihnen haben dabe**i** ihren Verstand, ihre Menschlichkeit bewahrt... entscheide nun, Harry. Was willst du? Macht?"

Harry schloß die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er hoffte, er würde diesen Entscheidung nicht bereuen, als er sagte, „Vielleicht, aber nicht um diesen Preis... nicht um den Preis der Menschlichkeit."

Harry war sich sicher, Dorian lächeln zu sehen, als er ihm antwortete.

„Eine weise Entscheidung Harry... aber wir werden die Barriere wieder verschließen müssen, ansonsten wirst du sterben. Die austretenden Energie ist zu gebündelt und schadet dir in dieser Form."

„Was muss ich tun?", fragte er mit entschlossener Stimme.

„Begib dich wieder zu dem Riss... du solltest trotz deiner Entscheidung spüren, welche Macht du entschieden hast abzulehnen. Leg deinebeiden Hände auf je eine Seite des Risses und schließ die Augen."

Harry tat wie geheißen, und sobald er die Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte er wieder, wie ihn die Welle von Macht und Reinheit durchfloss, wie ein Strom, der ihn mit Leben füllte. Nach einigen Sekunden spürte er, wie der Fluss stärker wurde, verlangender... er spürte, wie der Kern mehr und mehr Energie in ihn hineinpumpte und das Maß der Macht erschreckte ihn... nun wusste er, was Voldemort so verlockend an Macht fand und einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, wie es wäre, diese gesamte Macht zu kontrollieren.

„WILLST DU DIE MACHT HARRY?", donnerte Dorians Stimme. Sie klang final, entscheidend. Eine Frage, die sein Leben für immer beeinflussen sollte, und er gab die Antwort, die ihm seine Menschlichkeit bewahren würde.

„NEEEEEEIN!" Mit all seinem Willen unterbrach er den Energiefluss und presste mit aller Kraft die Seiten zusammen, bis der Riss schließlich verschwand und der Kern Harry freigab. Bevor er jedoch in die erlösenden Dunkelheit stürzte, hörte er noch, wie Dorian voller Stolz sagte,

„Wahrlich... du bist ein echter Sohn der Schatten Harry... und es macht mich Stolz, dein Vertrauen haben zu dürfen."

* * *

1996 nach Chr. - September

_Am Tag nach Nyms Erwachen_

Nym spielte nervös mit ihrer Bettdecke, während sie sich wunderte, wo Harry blieb... Es passte nicht zu ihm, nicht bei ihr zu sein, nicht da zu sein wenn sie ihn brauchte. Die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster auf ihr Bett fielen erinnerten sie daran, dass es erst Morgen war und sie wartete darau**f**, dass einer der Ärzte käme um sie zu entlassen.

Als die Tür aufging, ließ sie einen erleichterten Seufzer heraus, da sie dachte Harry wäre schlußendlich gekommen. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das vor Hoffnung schien, erstarb, als Scrimegeour, gefolgt von Remus und ihren Eltern hineingetreten kam. Sie alle trugen ohne Ausnahme Ausdrücke der Trauer auf ihren Gesichtern. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl schlich sich in Nym hoch und ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern, als sie ihre Finger in ihre Decke krallte.

Scrimegeour blieb stehen, während sich Ted und Andy zu ihr ans Bett setzten. Tränen waren in Andys Augen und Ted schien schwer getroffen zu sein. Sie wandte sich Remus zu, der auf einem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zusammengesackt war. Als er aufblickte, sah sie abermals, dass Tränen sein Gesicht hinunterliefen.

„Was... was ist passiert? Und wo ist Harry?", fragte sie und blickte dabei ihre Eltern an.

„Mum? Dad? Was ist denn?", fragte sie erneut, als ihr keiner antwortete. Sie blickte zu Scrimegeour auf... er schien älter, verwundbarer als bei**m** letzten Mal, wo sie gemeinsam in London gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatten.

Sie spürte, wie Andy ihre Hand auf ihre legte und sie drückte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf um und blickte ihrer Mutter tief in die Augen.

„Nymphie...es... es ist etwas passiert, während du im Koma lagst...", sagte Andy zögerlich, ihre Stimme dick vor Verzweiflung.

Nym runzelte die Stirn. Sie mochte die Richtung nicht, in die dieses Gespräch zu führen schien.

„Wo. Ist. Harry?", fragte sie, erneut, und das beklemmende Gefühl in ihr wurde stärker. Die Ausrücke auf den Gesichtern ihrer Eltern sagten alles... doch sie wollte sich die Wahrheit nichteingestehen, die sie so sehr fürchtete.

„Auror Tonks", sagte Scrimegeour, ungewöhnlich leise „Mister Potter wurde des Mordes an vier Dutzend Menschen angeklagt... und verurteilt. Die Gerichtsverhandlung war schnell vorrüber... ohne Zeugen waren Mister Potters Chance mehr als schlecht. Das Urteil lautete lebenslänglich nach Azkaban wegen der Ermordung von dreiundvierzig Menschen, der Zerstörung von Surrey und der Nutzung von dunkler Magie. Sie wurden am "Tatort" gefunden und befanden sich in einem tiefen, magischen Koma."

Nym riss die Augen auf. Es schien _Klick_ bei ihr gemacht zu haben, denn mit einem Mal kam alles zu ihr zurück... die Briefe von Lestrange, der Streit mit Harry... Surrey, brennend... Harry, am Boden...

„Aber... aber als ich ihn gesehen habe, in Surrey... er lag am Boden, und ein Todesser stand über ih**m**! Er konnte es nicht gewesen sein! Er ist unschuldig!", rief sie verzweifelt. Ihre Hände zitterten immer heftigerund sie spürte, wie Andy ihre Hand fester drückte.

„Das ist nicht mehr wichtig, Auror Tonks.", antwortete Scrimegeour und schaute dann weg von ihr. „Mister Potter wurde verurteilt,aber er konnte mit meiner Hilfe den Dementoren entkommen..." Nym ließ erleichtert den Atem aus, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Deswegen sahen sie alle so traurig aus... Harry war untergetaucht und wurde gesucht, das war alles. Jetzt, wo Nym wach war würden sie Harrys Namen klären können und er würde zu ihr zurück kehren können... oder?

„Jedoch wurde das Ministerium wenige Momente später darauf aufmerksam... Mister Potter flüchtete in die Mysteriumsabteilung, wo er von mehr als einem Dutzend Auroren, sowie von Snape und Dumbledore gestellt wurde. Er zog es vor, zu kämpfen, anstatt sich zu ergeben."

Inzwischen kamen Nyms Atemzüge flach und stoßartig, während ihre Hände zitterten und sich ihre Fingernägel in die Handfläche ihrer Mutter krallten. Sie betete inständig, dass Scrimegeour nicht das sagen würde, was sie befürchtete. Dass Scrimegeour jetzt grinsen würde, Harry in den Raum treten und sie küssen und umarmen würde... dass das alles nur ein Scherz sei.

„Ich konnte nichts mehr tun... die Auroren die dabei waren, wurden obliviert und niemand scheint mehr zu wissen, was sich dort abgespielt hat... doch eines ist sicher, Auror Tonks... Mister Potter ist tot. Es tut mir Leid."

_Nein_

Nyms Hände hörten auf zu zittern und sie starrte Scrimegeour an, verzweifelt nach Anzeichen eines schlechten Scherzes suchend... vergebens. Einen nach den anderen blickte sie ins Gesicht, erst ihre Mutter, dann ihren Vater und schließlich Remus.

Ihr herzzerreissender Schrei war durch das gesamte Hospital zu hören.

* * *

994 nach Chr. - Januar

_Am Tag darauf_

Harry öffnete langsam ein klein wenig seine Augen. Er fühlte sich müde, ein wenig schwach, doch seine Kopfschmerzen waren fort und er fühltesich sonst weitgehend normal. Er befand sich wieder in dem Zimmer, in dem er vier oder fünf Monate zuvor aufgewacht war.  
Eine Stimme, rein und sanft, wie er sie selten gehört hatte, erfüllte leise singend den Raum und die Melodie erinnerte Harry entfernt an das Lied des Phoenix. Als er seine Augen ein wenig weiter öffnete, sah er, dass Sophie, ihren Rücken ihm zugwandt, sich an einer Teekanne zu schaffen machte. Er setzte sich auf, indem er sich auf die Ellbogen stützte. Die Decke rutschte von seinem Oberkörper und er bemerkte, dass er kein Hemd trug.

Sophie, von dem Geräusch aufmerksam gemacht, wandte sich mit einer Tasse in der Hand um und ließ sie bei seinem Anblick prompt fallen. Bevor die Tasse jedoch auf dem Boden zerschellen konnte, ließ Harry seine Hand nach vorne schnellen und die Tasse blieb einige Zentimeter über den Boden stehen, bevor sie sich richtig herum darauf hinabsenkte.

Als er aufblickte, bemerkte er, dass die Decke noch weiter, bis auf seine Hüfte, hinuntergerutscht war und dass Sophies Blick nun eindeutig weiter unten an ihm haftete. Als sie bemerte, dass sie ihn anstarrte, lief sie feuerrot an, drehte sich herum und warf im Hinausflüchten die Teetasse um. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, dass Harry genauso feuerrot angelaufen war wie sie.

* * *

_Eine Woche später_

„Perfekt.", sagte Dorian. „Perfektes Wetter..."

_,Perfekt?'_, fragte sich Harry ungläubig. In seinen Augen war das Wetter weit entfernt von Perfekt... eine dicke Schneeschicht hüllte den Boden in einem weißen Meer, so pur, dass es in seinen Augen funkelte. Der Himmel war klar, nur vereinzelt waren Wolken zu sehen, die gemächlich über das Antlitz des Himmels zogen.

Das Übungsschwert, das Harry an seiner Seite trug, stach einige Zentimeter in den Schnee und er wunderte sich, was zur Hölle Dorian an diesem Wetter perfekt fand. Oder eher, wofür er es perfekt fand.

„Die nächsten drei Wochen, die du hier verbringen wirst, bevor du zurück ins Dorf zu Matthew gehst, wirst du damit verbringen, dich morgens zu strecken, dann viermal um den See zu laufen, und dann mit mir zu trainieren. Der See ist dort drüben, du hast zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Ab jetzt."

Harry starrte Dorian einen Augenblick lang an, dann wandte er sich um. Der Schnee war dick, und er war fest. Es würden die längsten zwanzig Minuten seines Lebens werden.

„Ein Krieger", rief Dorian, während er dem Hieb von Harry auswich, der ihn enthauptet hätte „darf niemals Schwäche zeigen!" Harry blockte den Angriff von Dorian und rollte sich zur Seite ab.

„Ein Krieger" Harry rollte im Schnee zur Seite, als Dorian sein Schwert in die Stelle stieß, auf der er gerade gelegegen hatte „muss immer die Hilfesuchenden beschützen!" Harrys Stirn stand voller Schweiß und er war völlig außer Atem, ganz im Gegensatz zu Dorian, der sich leichtfüßig im Schnee hin und herbewegte, trotz seines Alters.

„Ein Krieger" Harry setzte zu einem Schlag auf Dorians linke Hüfte an „muss stets den heiligen **C**odex befolgen und Gott ehren!" Ein metallisches _Klang_ hallte durch die Luft, als Dorian einen Schritt nach hinten tat, sich herumdrehte und in der Bewegung mit seinem Schwert das von Harry so schnell traf, dass es einigen Meter wegflog und sich in den Schnee bohrte.

Dorian setzte Harry die Spitze seines Schwertes auf die Brust, bevor er sagte,

„Ein Krieger muss jedoch über allen anderen sich selber treu bleiben und im Einklang stehen mit dem, was er tut...

Steh auf, du hast dich passabel geschlagen für deinen ersten Schwertkampf."

Harry nahm Dorians dargebotene Hand und folgte ihm zurück in das Anwesen. Seine Trainingseinheiten mit Tonks waren lächerlich gewesen im Gegensatz zu dem, was Dorian ihn am _ersten_ Tag machen ließ. Nachdem er den See viermal umrundet hatte, was mit der Schneedecke um Längen anstrengender war als normales Joggen, hatte Dorian von ihm verlangt, dass er im Schnee Dutzenden Liegestütz und Sit-Up´s machte... natürlich wusste Dorian nicht, dass die Übungen so hießen, doch er ließ sie Harry nichtsdestotrotz mehr als ausführlich durchführen.

Sein Schwertkampf war... nun ja, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das, was er mit seinem Schwert angestellt hatte, kämpfen nennen konnte. Wenn er wirklich darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er eigentlich immer nur aus Reflexen und Instinkten gehandelt und die Trockenübungen, die ihn Dorian in der vergangenen Woche im Anwesen hat machen lassen, völlig ignoriert. Im Endeffekt dachte er, dass er sich doch besser als "passabel" geschlagen hatte, doch er würde es niemals sagen, alleine wegen seinem Respekt vor Dorian.

* * *

„Setz dich dorthin, den Nachmittag wirst du dich in der nächsten Woche mit der Geschichte der Linie der Schattensöhne beschäftigen, und mehr Flüche und Zauber lernen, als dir lieb und teuer ist. Hör jetzt gut zu, denn mehr als einmal erkläre ich selten..."

Es sollte ein noch längerer Nachmittag werden, als Harry erwartet hatte.

* * *

Harry hatte Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten, auch wenn ihn das Thema interessierte. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, er war völlig erschöpft und sein Verstand war von den vielen aufgenommenen Informationen schwummerig. Es war bereits draußen dunkel und ein Feuer flackterte vor ihnen im Kamin. Dorian hielt, genau wie er, eine dampfend heiße Schockolade in der Hand, die Sophie ihnen gebracht hatte.

„Ähm... Sir?", fragte er zögerlich. Dorian blickte auf und sah, dass Harry sich nichtmehr auf das Buch konzentrierte sondern Mühen hatte, wach zu bleiben.

„Ich sehe schon Harry, du solltest schlafen gehen. Morgen früh vor Sonnenaufgang draußen. Eine angenehme Nacht wünsche ich dir."

Harry nickte dankbar und erhob sich, nur um schmerzhaft zu erfahren, wie verkrampft seine Muskeln waren und sein Nacken steif war.

Dorian lachte auf.

„Sophie!", rief er. Sophie, in einem schlichten Hemd gekleidet, trat in das Wohnzimmer und verneigte kurz den Kopf.

„Gib dem jungen Herrn eine Massage, Sophie." Harry errötete, und zu Dorians Überraschung auch Sophie.

„Oh...oh- oh! Nein, nein, danke, aber das ist nicht nötig, Sir. Es tut auch garnicht weh, sehen sie, ich kann ganz einfach – Ahhh... okay, vielleicht doch nicht..."

Er wollte bereits aus dem Raum flüchten, als Sophie schließlich, noch ein wenig rot an den Wangen sagte, „Nein... ich mein, ja! Natürlich mein Lord, wie ihr wünscht. Wir müssen ins... ähm, ins Schlafzimmer."

Harry hätte wetten können, dass Dorians Grinsen nicht noch breiter werden konnte.

* * *

Harry seufzte genüsslich, als Sophies Hände die Verkrampfungen und den Schmerz aus seinem Rücken weg massierten. Er lag ohne Hemd auf seinem Bauch in seinem Bett und Sophie hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und ließ ihre Hände erfahren über seinen Rücken wandern. Langsam aber sicher merkte er, wie der Schlaf kam und ihn schließlich umhüllte.

„Danke.", murmelte er noch, dann sank er in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Er sah das warme Lächeln auf Sophies Gesicht nicht... ein Lächeln, das selten bei ihr zu sehen war. Unter ihnen im Wohnzimmer saß Dorian vor dem Feuer und legte grinsend den Spiegel weg, in dem er die Szene beobachtet hatte.

Er hoffte, dass Sophie Harry nicht nur lehren, sondern auch von ihm zu lachen lernen würde.Denn schlußendlich benötigte Sophie genauso Hilfe wie Harry.

Die folgende Woche verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Harry würde aufstehen, mit Dorian trainieren und am Nachmittag mit ihm lernen, um am Abend mit einer Massage und angenehmen Gesprächen mit Sophie einzuschlafen. Als die Woche schließlich vorrüber war, wusste er nicht, ob er sich auf die Arbeit bei Matthew, die ihm ja eigentlich Freude bereitete, freuen sollte oder nicht.

Dorian hatte über den Vorfall mit seinem Magischen Kern bisher vehement geschwiegen und meinte, dass er noch die zwei Monate warten könnte, bis die wirkliche Ausbildung beginnen sollte. Dennoch, Harry hatte bemerkt, dass er scheinbar doch einen kleinen Teil der Energie aufgenommen hatte, denn er fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag kräftiger und ihm fiel es leichter, seine Magie passiv zu lenken.

Dorian hatte ihm einen neuen Zauberstab zugestanden, wenn er in zwei Monaten aufs Anwesen zurückkehren würde, und er hoffte, dass sich die beiden verbleibenden Monate nicht allzu lang hinziehen würden, auch wenn er Matthew, Amanda und die restlichen Dorfbewohner mochte.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die noch immer verschneiten Ländereien schweifen und dachte daran, wie sehr er die vergangene Woche genossen hatte, trotz des harten Trainings und der anspruchsvollen Lerneinheiten.

Das Geräusch von Hufgetrappel weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er wandte sich zu Dorian um, der auf dem Rücken eines schwarzen Hengstes auf ihn zugetrabt kam. Sein Atem stieß kleine Schwade in die Luft und aus den Nüstern des Pferdes glaubte Harry Dampf zu sehen.

„Steig auf, Harry... wenn du wieder hier bist, werde ich dir wohl noch das Reiten beibringen müssen.", sagte er zwinkernd und bedeutete ihm, hinten aufzusteigen.

Als er sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes hinter Dorian hinaufschwang, sah er, wie Sophie an der Tür zum Anwesen stand und ihm mit einem Lächeln zuwinkte. Er wusste, dass Dorian breit grinste, als er ihr zurückwinkte und rollte mit den Augen.

„Keine Angst, du wirst sie ja in zwei Monaten wieder sehen..."

* * *

Harry fuhr mit seinen Fingern den Griff des Schwertes entlang, das Dorian ihm gegeben hatte, damit er in den folgenden beiden Monaten trainieren konnte. Es hatte die selbe Form und das selbe Aussehen wie das von Dorian, nur war es qualitativ ein wenig schlechter und weniger verziert. Harry überlegte sich, ob er nicht einfach versuchten sollte, ein eigenes Schwert für sich zu schmieden, wenn er wieder bei Matthew war, als er Rauch am Horizont erblickte.

„Dorian... Rauch!", sagte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Dorian hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry ihn mit Vornamen ansprach und Harry folgte dieser Bitte gern. Einige hundert Meter entfernt standen mehrere Rauchsäulen in der Luft, genau dort, wo das Dorf sein musste. Dorian zog an den Zügeln und das Pferd kam zum Stehen.

„Verdammt..." murmelte er, bevor er sich zu Harry umdrehte und ihn einen kurzen Moment lang anstarrte. Harry wusste, was Dorian im Stillen fragte und ohne einen zweiten Gedanken zu verschwenden, nickte er.  
Auf Dorians entschlossenem Gesicht erschien ein kurzes, anerkennendes Lächeln. Dorian steckte seine Hand in eine seiner Taschen und holte etwas heraus...

Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete Harry, wie Dorian sich einen Käfer vor das Gesicht hielt und mit ihm in einer Sprache zu sprechen schien, die er nicht mal annähernd verstand. Nach einigen Momenten warf er den Käfer in die Luft und blickte dann wieder Harry an.

„Wir müssen in das Dorf und die Angreifer dort binden... In einer halben Stunde werden die Ritter aus meiner Burg eintreffen, sollte alles glatt laufen."

_,Burg? Was für eine Burg?'_, fragte sich Harry, hatte er doch in einem Anwesen gewohnt, das zwar groß, aber noch lange keine Burg war. Dorian schüttelte nur den Kopf, sagte „Später." und zog dann sein Schwert.

Harry zog seines ebenfalls und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als Dorian das Pferd antrieb. Er führte einen Teil seiner Energie in seine Hand und stärkte damit die Kraft darin und die Kontrolle, die er damit über sein Schwert hatte.  
„Das ist dann wohl die Feuertaufe...", murmelte Dorian, als sie im schnellen Galopp durch das Waldstück preschten, das sie noch von dem Dorf trennte. Schwerterklirren und Schreie waren bereits gedämpft zu hören und der Geruch von verbranntem Holz lag in der sonst kalten Luft. Es war kurz nach Mittag und die Sonne, die vor wenigen Stunden erst aufgegangen war, schien golden auf das Schlachtfeld hinab, das das Dorf bildete.

Harry konnte über Dorians Schulter hinweg bereits die ersten Häuser erkennen und er hörte, wie Dorian mahnend sagte, „Beschütze die Hilfesuchenden." Er wusste es nicht, doch Dorian und er, völlig in schwarz gekleidet und auf dem Rücken eines schwarzen, donnernden Hengstes, schienen wie Schatten, die rauschend aus dem Dunkel des Waldes herausgebrochen kamen.

Harry und Dorian galoppierten mitten auf einen der Angreifer zu, der seinen Rücken zu ihnen gewandt hatte, da er mit seinem Bogen auf den Rücken eines Bauern zielte, der gerade versuchte seine Frau zu verteidigen. Als er sich umwandte, hatten sie ihn bereits erreicht und Dorian ritt ihn einfach nieder.

„Ich muss zu Matthew!", rief Harry. Dorian nickte, wurde aber nicht langsamer, da ihnen Pfeile um die Ohren sirrten.

„Lass deine Instinkte wirken, Harry! Du bist geboren, um ein Krieger zu sein! Jetzt spring!"

Harry schloß die Augen und stieß sich von Rücken des Pferdes hoch, um sich in der Luft einmal zu überschlagen und schließlich wie ein Raubtier in der Hocke zu landen, das Schwert erhoben und zum Kämpfen bereit.

Ein grobschlächtiger Mann mit einem kaputten Kettenhemd und einem Morgenstern grunzte, und rannte auf Harry zu. Harry zögerte keinen Augeblick, als die Stachelbewehrte Kugel auf ihn hinuntersauste. Er duckte sich zur Seite weg, drehte sich und trat mit seinem Stiefel in die Kniekehle des Mannes. Der Mann knickte mit einem „Uff!" ein und sackte auf die Knie. Harry hob das Schwert und ließ es hinunterschnellen. Der Mann hatte keine Chance mehr, sich zu verteidigen, als Harrys Schwert ihm oberhalb seines eisernen Kragens den Nacken durchtrennte.

Harry wirbelte herum und wich einem Pfeil aus, der ihm bestimmt war. Er wusste nicht, wer diese Männer sind, doch er wusste, dass sie hier waren um zu töten. Genau wie er.

* * *

Harrys Kleidung war Blutbespritzt und die Klinge seines Schwertes war rot, vom Blut seiner Feinde getränkt. Wie in Trance wich er aus, parierte und schlug zu... Er hatte kein Empfinden, kein Mitleid, keine Gnade. Seine Feinde sahen selten mehr, als einen dunklen Wirbel, dann waren sie meist tot oder blind. Überall wo er vorbei kam, brannten entweder Häuser oder es wurde gekämpft. Harry betete, dass Dorians Männer bald eintreffen würden, denn er begann sich müde und ausgelaugt zu fühlen und er sah immer mehr tote Körper von Bauern, die versucht hatten sich zu verteidigen.

Als er um die letzte Ecke sprintete, sah er, wie Matthew, ein gewaltiges Schwert in beiden Händen, gegen drei Widersacher kämpfte. Amanda stand hinter ihm an der Wand zur Schmiede und ihr Kleid war aufgerissen.

Gerade als Harry die Männer angreifen wollte, kamen aus einer anderen Abzweigung drei Reiter in grünen Trachten und silber- schimmernden Rüstungen. Harry schluckte. Diese Männer sahen weit beeindruckender und gefährlicher aus, als die lausigen Banditen, gegen die er bisher gekämpft hatte.

Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, preschten alle drei Ritter auf ihn los, die Schwerter hoch erhoben. Harry zog einen Dolch aus seinen Gürtel, den Dorian ihn hat einstecken lassen und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft auf den linken Reiter. Zu seiner unglücklichen Überraschung wehrte der Reiter den Dolch mit seinem Schild ab und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass die Banditen von Matthew abgelassen hatten und beobachteten, wie die Reiter Harry mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit einfach in Grund und Boden reiten würde.

Harry fluchte. In so einer Situation hätte er einen Zauberstab gut gebrauchen können.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, rannte er den Angreifern entgegen, fest entschlossen, ihnen ein Ende zu bereiten. Er hielt auf den Linken zu, damit die anderen beiden erstmal keine Möglichkeit hatten, ihn anzugreifen, da sie alle drei auf gleicher Höhe nebeneinander ritten. Im Rennen hob er einen Stein vom Boden auf und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft auf den Kopf des Ritter zu, kurz bevor er ihn erreichte. Wie er erwartet hatte, blockte der Ritter den Angriff erneut, doch nun war Harry bereits auf seiner Höhe.

Sirrend schnitt Harrys Schwert durch die Luft und durchtrennte sauber den Oberschenkel des bis dahin abgelenkten Reiters. Ein Schmerzensgepeinigter Schrei entwich ihm, bevor er vom Pferd stürzte und liegen blieb, den blutigen Stumpf krampfhaft umfassend.

Die beiden verbliebenen Ritter starrten durch ihre Visiere, die nur ihre Augen sichtbar ließen, auf ihren gefallenen Kameraden. Der eine schien zu zögern, während der andere einen wütenden Schrei ausstieß und kehrt machte, frontal auf Harry zu.

„Fuck!", fluchte Harry und wandte sich dann um. Er hatte keineswegs vor, zu flüchten, doch er musste den Ritter irgendwie von seinem Pferd hinunter bekommen. Erst jetzt erkannte er, wie sehr ein berittener Krieger einem Krieger zu Fuß überlegen war.

So schnell er konnte rannte er auf die Banditen zu, die Matthew und Amanda bedroht hatten, den wütenden Ritter genau auf seinen Fersen. Die Banditen waren so verwirrt, oder vielleicht auch verängstigt, dass sie sich nicht rührten, was Matthew ausnutzte und einen von ihnen mit einem gewaltigen Hieb niederstreckte.

Harry holte noch im Laufen aus und schlug dem zweiten so stark wie er konnte mitten ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf schnellte zurück und das _Kracks_ verriet ihm, das er schon wieder eine Nase gebrochen hatte. Er packte den Banditen am Kragen, wirbelte herum und nutzte ihn als Schild gegen das hinabsirrende Schwert, das dem Banditen durch den Rücken stach und ihn augenblicklich tötete. Ohne zu zögern ließ Harry den Körper fallen, packte den Arm des Ritters und warf sich auf dem Boden.

Wie er gehofft hatte zog den Ritter das Gewicht seiner Rüstung hinunter und er fiel scheppernd auf den Boden.

Harry rappelte sich auf und stürzte sich auf den am Boden liegenden Ritter. Mit einer blitzenden Bewegung hatte er den Dolch aus dem Gürtel des Mannes gezogen und ihn durch den Schlitz im Visir gestoßen. Der Mann zuckte einen Moment lang, dann lag er still.

Harry stand schwankend auf. Sein Atem ging schnell und er war völlig aus der Puste. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte er ein halbes Dutzend blaue Flecken, aber zum Glück nichts Schlimmeres. Er hob sein Schwert vom Boden auf und starrte den letzten verbliebenen Ritter an, der ruhig auf seinem Pferd saß, zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt. Das gurgelnde Geräusch hinter ihm sagte Harry, dass Matthew den letzten Banditen auch niedergestreckt hatte.

Er wusste nicht warum, doch der verbliebene Ritter schien ihm am gefährlichsten. Als er auf den am Boden liegenden Krieger blickte, bemerkte er, dass dieser kein Wappen trug, im Gegesatz zu seinem verbliebenen Widersacher.

Ruhig, fast schon gemächlich setzte er sich in Bewegung. Das Schwert, das er zwischenzeitlich wieder in die Scheide gesteckt hatte, zog er langsam hervor. Die Sonne ließ es majestätisch glänzen und Harry wusste sofort, dass dieser Mann von einem anderen Kaliber war, als die anderen beiden.

Als er in den Galopp überging erkannte Harry, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte. Alleine die Art, wie er das Schwert scheinbar locker an der Seite hinunterhängen ließ, doch in Wirklichkeit völlig konzentriert war, schrie nur so vor tödlicher Erfahrung.

Harry hob sein eigenes Schwert und nahm eine defensive Position ein. Er hoffte, dass er den Mann lange genug aufhalten könnte, bis die Ritter Dorians eintreffen würden. Die Welt schien für ihn wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, und sein gesamtes Denken fokussierte sich nun auf den herangaloppierenden Angreifer.

Mit einem Mal beschleunigte sich die Welt wieder und Harry brachte in einer blitzenden Bewegung sein Schwert über seinen Kopf und blockte damit knapp den Schlag des Reiters, der ihn im Vorbeireiten niederstrecken wollte.

Harry drehte sich herum, so dass er wieder frontal zu seinem Gegner stand. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Matthew langsam und möglichst unauffällig aus der Sichtbereich des Ritters entfernte und sein Schwert hob.

Der Reiter setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und preschte diesmal mit einem Schrei los. Als er die Stelle, wo sich Matthew befand, passierte, sprang Matthew hervor und versuchte, den Reiter mit einem Hieb zu treffen, doch er schien das vorrausgeahnt zu haben und lenkte sein Pferd so, dass er Matthew beinahe überrannte.

„Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte Harry abermals und rannte los. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, seine wahre Feuertaufe. Er sprang so hoch er konnte und stürzte sich auf den abgelenkten Ritter. Mit einem Krachen rauschten sie ineinander und der Schwung von beiden Bewegungen riss sie beide vom Pferd.

Überraschender Weise rappelte sich sein Feind sofort auf und hob sein Schwert, ohne eine Sekunde zu warten.

Harry parierte den Angriff und trat seinem Gegner in den Magen, während er versuchte ihn mit einem Hieb von der Seite zu treffen. Der Mann revanchierte sich, in dem er Harry mit seiner **e**isenbewehrten Faust in den Magen schlug, so hart, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drückte.

Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück, rollte sich dann unter dem nächsten Hieb ab und packte den Mann von hinten am Helm. So heftigwie er konnte schlug er immer und immer wieder mit dem Griff seines Schwertes auf ihn ein und zog ihm schließlich den Helm vom Kopf.

Halblange, schwarze Haare fielen wirr an den Seiten eines scharfen, jungen Gesichtes hinab. Eine Narbe verlief an der Seite des vielleicht zwanzig, zweiundzwanzig jährigen Mannes.

„_Verdammter Muggel!_", zischte er, bevor er Harry ins Gesicht schlug. Harry stolperte einige Schritte zurück, während der Parselmund sein Schwert erhob, um ihm endgültig ein Ende zu bereite.

Harry wäre an diesem Tage gestorben, wären Dorians Ritter nicht doch noch schlußendlich erschienen.

Als der Mann die näher kommenden Ritter sah, ließ er sein Schwert fallen und rannte zu seinem Pferd. Harry hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, aufzustehen und ihm hinterher zu rennen. Als der Mann kurz davor war, Harry zu töten, hatte er sein Wappen vollständig offenbart.

Nur langsam konnte Harry die gewonnenen Informationen zusammensetzen.

Eine silberne Schlange auf grünem Grund und die Fähigkeit, Parsel sprechen zu können...

Harry blickte auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Warst du das, Junge?", fragte einer der Ritter, während er mit der anderen Hand auf die toten Feinde deutete. Harry nickte schwach und blickte das Wappen des Ritters an.

Ein graues Tor auf schwarzem Grund zierte die Schilder und Uniformen der Ritter Dorians.

Mühsam schleppte er sich zu Matthew, der gerade von Amanda versorgt wurde.

„Danke, Harry. Du hast uns gerettet...", murmelte Amanda und drückte ihn an sich. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab und Harry klopfte Matthew sachte auf die Schulter.

„Wer waren diese Männer?", fragte er. Matthew schüttelte nur den Kopf, und Amanda antwortete für ihn.

„Keiner weiß es... diese schmutzigen, einfachereren Krieger waren Banditen, aber diese Ritter... man weiß es nicht. Und da du die beiden getötet hast, werden wir wohl von ihnen auch keine Antwort bekommen können."

Er nickte und starrte einen der toten an. Soviel Morden in nur so wenig Minuten. Die vierzig Minuten, die er gekämpft hatte, kamen ihm wie Ewigkeiten vor und in diesen wenigen Minuten hatte er ohne Gnade getötet, mehr Männer, als er an zwei Händen abzählen konnte.

Als die Reiter Dorians, die den Parselmund verfolgt hatten, zurückkehrten und sagten, dass er entkommen sei, hatte Harry eine leise Ahnung, wer die grün- silbernen Ritter gewesen sein könnten...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**oO oO oO! 7000 Wörter Leute! (Das ist megalang für mich)**

**Erstmal: Fettes Thx an Jean, die bis zum qualmen gebetat hat, und ohne die ihr mit 10000 Wortwiederholungen hättet leben müssen ;). Tjoa, da hattet ihr mal 'ne Menge Action, Blut und Böse, Fiese Typen drin;) Was gibt's eigentlich noch groß zu sagen? Ja, ich hoffe einfach mal, dass euch das Chap gefallen hat und mir was zum Lesen hinterlasst (weitgehend wird das auch unter „Review" verstanden ;) Achja, und zu Sophie... na seid gespannt, es wird hot :P naja, vielleicht.**

**Danke an – Jean (oO hast du mal gesehen wie viele mails in den letzten beiden tagen hinundher gegangen sind?;)), Rudi, Elektra v. Helsing (hm, ursprünglich wars nich so gedacht, aber durch dich ists jetzt so, wies ist ;)), C0m3t, silvertrust, teddy172 (sorry, kommt vielleicht blöd, aber bist du m oder w:P)JC, HIGGIE, Katzura, blab, Gerd, Marry Hiwatarie, Supersnik, master, Azura und Sycronn! Thx, ihr seid echt dufte! ;)**


	14. Christopher

**They betrayed me**

Kapitel 14 – Christorpher

_Dunkle Augen betrachteten gleichgültig das Essen, das vor ihm auf seiner Pritsche in einer schmutzigen Schüssel stand. Die schwarzen langen und inzwischen verfilzten Haare fielen ihm in das magere, bleiche Gesicht, der Mund und die Lippen nicht mehr so anmutig, wie sie einst gewesen waren. Regulus Anarion Black löffelte gleichgültig, bereits mit perverser Normalität das abstoßende Gemisch, das man in Azkaban Essen nennen musste. Die Dementore hatten sich, wieder einmal vor seiner Zelle versammelt, hatten gespürt, dass in ihm der Funke der Hoffung wieder zu springen drohte. Bellatrix. Bella._

_In Regulus Kopf flog nur dieser Name umher... Schlußendlich hatte sie nun doch die richtige Seite erkannt. Schlußendlich hatte sie scheinbar nun auch dem Dunklen Lord abgeschworen. Die Dementoren bewirkten nicht mehr viel bei ihm, zu sehr hatte er sich an ihre Präsenz gewöhnt und zu sehr war das Wesen, das in seiner Nachbarzelle lauerte, gefährlich, zu abstoßend war es, als das sich Regulus noch vor Dementoren, den personifizierten, oder eher Bestand gewordenen Ängsten Furcht haben könnte. _

_Abwesen starrte er auf seinen linken Unterarm. Das dunkle Mal prangte noch immer darauf, doch nicht mehr könnte er es hassen, als in den Momenten, in denen ihn der Aufenthalt im letzten Trakt am meisten quälte. Der letzte Trakt. Die ultimative Bestrafung. Der Ort der Verräter, der Überläufer... _

_Der Ort der Märtyrer.

* * *

_

994 nach Chr. - Januar

_Am folgenden Morgen_

Noch immer stiegen schwarze, dicke Rauchwolken zum Himmel auf. Die Sonne, die vor wenigen Momenten augegangen war, färbte den Horizont rot. Blutrot. Die Schreie der Krähen und anderen Aasfresser, die angelockt von der Zerstörung, gekommen waren und nun ihre Kreise über das halb zerstörte Dorf zogen. Eine dünne Schneeschicht lag auf den Straßen des Dorfes und hier und da sah man noch immer große, rote Flecken auf dem Boden.

Über vierzig Bauern waren getötet worden, doch die Banditen hatten ebenfalls ihren Preis gezahlt. Keiner von ihnen entkam, als Dorians Ritter das Dorf erreichten. Ihren Leichen würdete man keine Ehre mehr... sie wurden aufeinander geworfen, in Karren an die Küste gefahren und dort verbrannt. Wer sie waren, warum sie gekommen waren, das wusste niemand. Und keiner von ihnen wurde am Leben gelassen, um noch Fragen beantworten zu können.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr langsam über den verbrannten Holzbalken, der einst das Dach der Schmuckschmiede gestützt hatte. Er hatte viele der Bauern, die im Kampf und danach an ihren Verletzungen gestorben waren, gekannt und er fragte sich, warum sich die Menschheit, egal wann und wo, immer und immer wieder selber vernichten musste.

Er spürte keine Reue darüber, dass er mehr als ein Dutzend Männer getötet hatte... er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder Schwäche zu zeigen, nie wieder zu zu lassen, dass die, die er liebte, zu Schaden kämen. Ein wenig müde zog er sein Schwert, das er an der Seite in seiner Scheide trug, heraus und betrachtete es einigen Momente nachdenklich.

An Stellen war es eingedellt, Ritze und Abschürfungen zierten seine Klinge. Er wusste dass dieses Schwert keinen zweiten Kampf mehr auf Leben und Tod überstehen würde. Erschöpft fuhr er sich durch seine rabenschwarzen Haare und steckte es wieder zurück. Harry war sich, im Gegensatz zu Amanda und Matthew inzwischen beinahe sicher, wer die drei Reiter gewesen waren. Definitiv gehörten sie nicht zu der schmutzigen und verarmten Banditenbande... dafür hatten sie sich zu stolz verhallten, zu elegant und erfahren bewegt... nein, sie waren mehr als das...

Er hatte sich, Anfang des fünften Schuljahres in die verbotene Abteilung der Hogwarts- Bibliothek geschlichen, um mehr über die Todesser herauszufinden, hatte er doch die versammelten Todesser auf dem Friedhof am Ende seines vorherigen Jahres gesehen. Und Hermione hatte damals noch zu sagen gepflegt: „Kenne deinen Feind, Harry."

Oh, er hätte damals nie daran gedacht, dass er sie nun auch zu seinen Feinden zählen würde. Tief in Gedanken versunken, erinnerte er sich an den Eintrag aus dem Buch „Dunkle Zeiten der Geschichte – zu dunkel, um sie ans Licht zu bringen"

_Lord Salazar Slytherin, auch Fürst der Schlangen genannt, führte einst, bevor er Hogwarts gemeinsam mit Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff gründete, eine Gruppe, oder einen Orden an, der sich "Orden der Walpurgisritter" nannte. Was ihn dazu trieb, Männer anzuführen, die mordend und raubend durch das Land zogen und Muggel und Muggelgeborenen angriffen, ist nirgendwo verzeichnet. Der Legende nach soll er schließlich eines Tages auf seinen Meistergestoßen sein und sich über einen gewissen Zeitraum aus dem Orden zurück gezogen haben, um Hogwarts zu gründen. Kaum ist bekannt, was seine Motive waren, Hogwarts zu bauen, zerstritt er sich doch bereits kurz nach der Gründung, der heute weltbekannten Zauberschule,mit Godric Gryffindor und kehrte danach zu seinem Orden zurück. Das Wappen des Ordens, eine silberne Schlange auf grünem Grund, eignete er sich als sein Eigen an und führte es in Hogwarts als Banner ein.  
Dem Großteil von ihnen nicht bekannt, tragen ein Viertel der Schüler von Hogwarts das Zeichen der Walpurgisritter. Das Zeichen der Ur- Todessser._

„Walpurgisritter also...", murmelte er und strich sich über das Kinn. Winzige Stoppeln waren auf seinen Wangen und verstärkten den Schein des belastenen, müden Mannes, der aus einer schweren und blutigen Schlacht hervorgekommen war. Die Bauern, jene, die überlebten, hatten sich alle bei ihm bedankt. Sie sagten, sie stünden mit ihren Leben in seiner Schuld. Harry hatte nur schwach gelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt. Er wollte niemanden, der in seiner Schuld stand.

„Harry!" Harry wandte sich um und lächelte müde, als Dorian zu ihm geschritten kam. Dorian war sauber, kein Blut war auf seinen Kleidern, keine Müdigkeit lag in seinem Schritt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er Harry beide Hände auf die Schultern und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Du magst getötet haben Harry, doch nur, um weiteres Töten zu verhindern.", sagte er leise, ohne auch nur einen Moment den Blick anzuwenden. Harry schloß kurz die Augen, dachte an die Schreie, an das spritzenden Blut und an die Blicke, die ihm die sterbenden Banditen zugeworfen hatte. Er fühlte keine Schuld, keine Reue... doch er spürte, dass ihn ein Teil verlassen hatte. Ein Teil seiner Selbst, ein Teil, der nie wieder zurück kehren würde.

Schließlich nickte er und öffnete wieder die Augen. „Ja...", sagte er. „Es war notwendig."

* * *

1996 nach Chr. - September 

_Ein Tag nachdem Nym von Harrys Tod erfuhr_

Bill Weasley war verwirrt. Sein Bruder, Charlie, war genau wie er,für die Sommerferien zurück in den Fuchsbau gekommen. Vieles hatte sich verändert, und das meiste davon mochte sie Beide nicht. Ron zum Einen – er war arroganter geworden, denn je... seit er das "Extra- Training" von Mitgliedern des Ordens bekam, führte er sich auf, als gehörte ihm die Welt. Er wunderte sich, warum Harry nicht am Bahnsteig gewesen war, als Ron, gemeinsam mit Hermione, nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen war. Bill war erleichtert, dass er diesen Arroganten Protz nicht mehr ertragen musste.

Charl**ie** und er hatten sich beide dafür entschieden, schlußendlich doch wieder nach England zurück zu kehren, um an der Seite der Auroren gegen die aufgekommene Bedrohung zu kämpfen.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf – So vieles hatte sich verändert. Er hatte nicht mehr wirklich Kontakt zu seiner Familie. Entweder hatte er sich ihr entfremdet, oder sie ihm. Ginny – was war mit ihr geschehen? Sie wirkte stets bleich und den Tränen nahe, ganz anders als Ron, der den Eindruck vermittelte, als hätte man ihm eine große Last genommen.

Bill konnte die Personen, denen er noch wirklich traute, an einer Hand abzählen. Remus, Kingsley, Charlie, Fleur und, merkwürdigerweise, auch Scrimegeour, der zu Beginn sein Mentor gewesen war, dann aber plötzlich in das Archiv versetzt wurde.

Mit dem Orden hatte er nicht mehr allzuviel zu tun. Sein Leben in Ägypten, unabhängig und frei, hatte ihn für Dumbledores Geschmack scheinbar zu rebellisch gemacht. Die Eingangstür zum Fuchsbau ging auf, und niemand anders als Remus Lupin stand an der Tür, sein Blick emotionslos.

Remus nickte ihm zu, und Bill nahm den Umhang, den er sich auf den Stuhl bereit gelegt hatte und trat aus dem Fuchsbau, von seinem Bruder Charlie dicht gefolgt.

Remus hatte so etwas wie „Dinge haben sich zum Schlechten geändert... es wird Zeit, dass jemand etwas tut. Und es wird Zeit, Rache zu nehmen." gesagt... _,Doch wofür Rache nehmen?'_, fragte er sich.

Sein Leben würde sich ändern. Das wusste er, als er Remus finsteren Blick sah und Tonks bemerkte, die auf der Rückbank des magischen Wagens saß und still weinte. Er fragte sich, was geschehen war.

„Leben wird sich ändern.", sagte Remus noch, dann fuhren sie los, den Fuchsbau ein für alle Mal verlassend.

* * *

994 nach Chr. - Februar 

_Ein Monat nach dem Angriff auf das Dorf_

Ein Schweißtropfen löste sich von seiner Stirn und fiel auf das glühende Stück Metall, das er gerade bearbeitete und ein leises _Zisch_ war zwischen den Hammerschlägen zu hören. Seit dem Angriff vor einem Monat standen nun mehr als zwei Dutzend Ritter im Dorf und beschützten die Bewohner vor Banditen, die eventuell erneut angreifen könnten. Doch der Angriff hatte viele der Bewohner aufgeweckt und Matthew und Harry hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Schwerter, Messer und Dolche zu schmieden.

Dorian kam nun einmal die Woche ins Dorf, um mit ihm zu trainieren. Dennoch trainierte Harry jeden Tag auch für sich alleine und ging dafür Morgen für Morgen in den Wald, um dort Ruhe zu haben. Nun ja, relative Ruhe, wenn er den Jungen nicht mitzählte, den er an seinem zweiten Tag nach seiner Rückkehr zum Dorf und dem Kampf dort getroffen hatte.

Normalerweise hätte Harry ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit zugewandt, war er doch nur ein 11- jähriger Junge, aber er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, das den Jungen und Ihm etwas verbinden würde. Sein Name war Christopher, und Harry war sich sicher, dass er den Namen irgendwo bereits gehört hatte.

Sie hatten nicht viel miteinander gesprochen, doch Christopher war jeden Tag dort, wenn er ankam um zu meditieren und zu trainieren. Manchmal würdensie sich ein wenig unterhalten, doch nur oberflächlich. Harry hatte erfahren, dass Christopher abseits vom Dorf wohnte, warum wusste er nicht und er wollte auch lieber nicht nach dem Grund fragen.

Was auffallend an Christopher war, war, dass er für sein Alter unglaubliche Reflexe hatte. Er bewegte sich auch... anders. Anders als ein... Mensch, würde Harry fast sagen. Mehr wie ein Raubtier, geschmeidig und ruhig. Etwas an diesem Jungen war merkwürdig, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm nur die Zeit zeigen sollte, _was _hinter diesem geheimnisvollen Jungen steckte.

Er hätte sich in den Stunden, in denen er trainierte und in denen Christopher etwas entfernt saß und ihn beobachtete, niemals denken können, dass Christopher eines Tages einer seiner treuesten Gefährten werden sollte.

* * *

_Ein Monat später _

Ein scharfes Sirren erklang, als Harry sein Schwert durch die Luft schneiden ließ. Seine letzten Tage, die er in dem Dorf verbringen würde, waren angebrochen und Harry war gespannt darauf, das „richtige" Training, wie Dorian es bezeichnet hatte, zu beginnen und auch Sophie wieder zu sehen. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er bei Sophie denken sollte... Sie war meist kühl, emotionslos, auch wenn er sie manchmal dabei ertappte, wenn sie lächelte.

„Christopher!", rief er, und steckte währenddessen sein Schwert in die Scheide. Er wandte sich um, als er die Schritte hörte, auch wenn sie außergewöhnlich leise waren. Christopher starrte ihn mit einem erwartenden Gesichtsausdruck an. In seinen dunklen, fast schon schwarzen Augen funkelte es vor Neugier und seine schwarzen Haare waren kurz geschnitten. Harry hatte bemerkt, dass Christopher merkwürdig blass war, fast schon bleich, doch er hatte aristokratische und edle Gesichtszüge.

„Ich gehe morgen mit Dorian. Wahrscheinlich werde ich eine lange Zeit nicht mehr herkommen. Ich wollte dir nur für die Gesellschaft danken, die du mir immer Gütigerweise erwiesen hast.", sagte er zwinkernd. Christopher grinste und streckte seine schmale Hand aus.

„Kein Problem Harry. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder." Harry ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie. Sie spürten beide, dass sie von nun an etwas verband... vielleicht sogar mehr als Freundschaft.

„Hier", sagte Harry „das ist für dich." Er bückte sich und band den Sack auf, den er stets bei sich zu tragen pflegte. Als er ein längliches Bündel herausholte, wurde Christophers Grinsen nur noch breiter.

„Ich habe ihn im Laufe der letzten Woche für dich gemacht." Vorsichtig öffnete Harry das Band und entfaltete das Bündel. Ein wunderschöner, strahlender Dolch kam zum Vorschein, die Klinge von Runen verziert und der Griff mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien versehen.

Harry hielt Christopher den Dolch hin. Breit grinsend nahm er ihn entgegen und warf ihn sofort einigen Meter in die Luft, nur um ihn sofort wieder aufzufangen ohne auch nur einen Blick auf seine Hand zu werfen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass er dir gefällt.", sagte Harry grinsend. Christopher blickte mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Danke vielmals...", antwortete er. Harry klopfte ihm nur auf die Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen. Bevor er jedoch auch nur drei Schritte gemacht hatte, unterbrach ihn Christopher.

„Harry... du bist... du bist ein Zauberer, oder?" Harry wandte sich um und starrt Christopher an. In seinen Augen lag keine Furcht, keine Abscheu, so wie es in diesen Zeiten, zu Zeiten der Hexenvefolgung üblich war, sondern nur Ehrlichkeit und Neugier.

„Ja...", sagte er langsam. „Woher weißt du das?" Christopher zögerte, zu antworten. Harry wusste, spürte es, dass Christopher kein Zauberer war, auch wenn er einen Teil von Magie in seinem Blut mitführte.

„Ich... ich bin... ich bin anders, als die Dorfbewohner, Harry. Auch anders als du, anders als die Zauberer." Harry legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass es Christopher unangenehm war, zu sprechen und so nickte er nur und sagte, „Es ist okay... wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, werde ich es wohl erfahren." Christopher nickte ebenfalls, und Harry wandte sich um.

„Leb wohl!", rief Christopher noch und Harry grinste.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", rief er über seine Schulter zurück und verschwand in den Büschen.

* * *

1996 nach Chr. 

_Am folgenden Tag_

Nym lag auf ihrem Bett, still und regungslos. Jemand, der hineinkam, hätte denken können, sie wäre tot, würden ihr nicht fortwährend Tränen die Wangen hinabrollen. Sie zitterte und ihr Haar war pechschwarz. Zittrig stand sie auf und wankte durch ihren Raum im Haus ihrer Eltern.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Schranktür und zog etwas hinaus... einen Pullover. Harrys Pullover.

Langsam nahm sie ihn in beide Hände, während sie sich wieder auf das Bett setzte und verbarg ihr Gesicht im Stoff des Pullis.

Sie atmete den individuellen Duft, den Harry in dem Pulli hinterlassen hatte, tief ein und die Tränen flossen beständiger, immer stärker. Ihr Oberkörper wiegte nach vorne und zurück und wurde von heftigen Schluchzern erschüttert. Nym spürte die tiefen Schuldgefühle, die sie plagten, die Reue, dass sie Harry hat gehen lassen.

Sie umarmte den zusammengeknäulten Pulli fest, so fest, als wäre er Harry. Schließlich, nach Stunden, weinte sie sich in den Schlaf, den Pulli von Harry immer nochfest umklammernd.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hi! Na, war mal wieder ein Chap fällig, dacht ich mir ;) Hoffe es gefiel euch... aber bin mir sicher, dass es wieder mal ne Menge Fragen aufwerfen wird :P Was gibt's eigentlich zu sagen? Ahja, schade, hatte bei dem Monsterchap von 7000 Wörtern gehofft, dass sich mal ein paar von den 500 Schwarzlesern melden würden.. aber schade... Naja, lasst mir was zu Lesen da, ich freu mich über jede noch so überflüssige Review ;) Dickes knuddl und thx an Jean (mal wider;)), die mal wieder feeeett gebetat hat!**

** Danke an - Jean (bienen und blumen, jean, denk dran;)), Rudi (nur Geduld;P), Katzura (die fleißige Fragerin xD), Elektra v. Helsing (nich schlecht, gut getippt;)), C0m3t, Gerd, Roter Draconis, teddy172 (gut zu wissen, dann hab ich auch nix mehr dagegen geknuddelt zu werden;)), silvetrust(tjaja, wirst wohl warten müssen:P), Marry Hiwatarie(mal sehen:)), blab, Sycronn, HIGGIE, Supersnik und master!**

** Ihr seid megadufte (ihr Reviewer;)) **

**Schönen Advent noch!**

**cheers - moppl **


	15. Zwei Festen

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 15 – Zwei Festen**

_Die knochige bleiche Hand, die seit langem, seit Jahren keine Sonne mehr gesehen hatte, ballte sich langsam zur Faust. Er lebte wieder. Sein Wille, zu kämpfen, war wieder entflammt. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass der letzte Trakt das selbemit Bella tun würde, was er ihm angetan hatte. Noch deutlich konnte er sich erinnern, wie er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die ihm die Menschlichkeit bewahrt hatte._

_Flashback_

„_Regulus..." Regulus wandte sich um und starrte seinem Vater mit müdem Blick ins Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Haare waren nicht mehr ordentlich gekämmt wie sonst, und auf seinen Wangen waren kurze Stoppel. Er sah müde aus, ausgelaugt. Seitdem Sirius ausgezogen war, fühlte sich Regulus nicht mehr wie vorher... nicht mehr, wie... vollständig._

„_Ja, Vater?", fragte er gehorsam. Jedes Wort, das Anarion Black, sein Vater, sprach, schrie stets nur so vor Strenge und Disziplin. _

„_Dein Onkel und ich haben entschieden. Wir können nicht akzeptieren, was Andromeda und Sirius getan haben... Das ist Verrat an unserem Blut!" Eine Ader pulsierte an der Schläfe seines Vaters und Regulus hütete sich, etwas zu sagen, auch wenn er es wollte. So war es immer... er war nicht mutig genug, um sich gegen die Ideale seiner Familie zu stellen, zu ängstlich, um zu sich selbst zu stehen, so wie es Sirius und Andromeda getan hatten. _

„_Regulus... du wirst dich um Andromeda kümmern. Ich habe auch mit dem Dunklen Lord darüber gesprochen... er wird es als deine Aufnahmeprüfung sehen. Geh jetzt."_

_Flashback Ende_

_Voldemort... er allein war daran Schuld, er allein war an seiner Misere Schuld. Doch gleichzeitig verdankte Regulus ihm auch, dass er schlu**ss**endlich wegen ihm doch noch den Mut gefunden hatte, seiner Familie abzusagen. Aber es hatte ihn weit mehr gekostet, als die Freiheit.

* * *

_

994 nach Chr. - Februar

Matthew lächelte Harry schwach an. Schlussendlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem Harry mit Dorian fortgehen würde, um seine Ausbildung richtig zu beginnen und Matthew ließ ihn nicht ohne Widerwillen gehen. Nicht nur war Harry ein unglaublich angenehmer, freundlicher und aufrichtiger junger Mann, sondern auch ein wahrhaftiger Meister in der Schmiedekunst geworden. Viele junge Ritter aus der Umgebung waren extra ins Dorf zu seiner Schmiede gekommen, um sich eines von Harrys Schwertern schmieden zu lassen.

„Ich habe die Zeit hier sehr genossen, Matthew. Danke dafür.", sagte Harry aufrichtig. Auch er fühlte sich ein wenig traurig, da er nun wusste dass er Matthew für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde.

„Ich habe zu danken, Harry. Es war eine tolle Zeit." Amanda, die bei ihnen stand, rollte mit den Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass keiner der Beiden ein Held großer Worte war.

„Männer...", seufzte sie frustriert, bevor sie Harry in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn...", murmelte sie in sein Ohr und sie spürte, wie Harry sie als letztes Zeichen der Zuneigung stärker drückte.

Harry beugte sich und holte einen kleinen Beute aus seinem Sack und hielt ihn Matthew hin. Als Matthew ihn mit verwirrtem Blick entgegen nahm, hörte er wie es klimperte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er in den Beutel hinein.

„Für eure Mühen... Das ist das Geld, dass ich mit meiner Extra- Arbeit verdient habe.", murmelte Harry verlegen, als sich Amanda ihm abermals um den Hals warf und ihm auf die Wange küsste. Matthew schien es unbehaglich, einen ganzen Beutel voller Goldmünzen geschenkt zu bekommen, doch Harry ließ nicht zu, dass er ihn ablehnte.

„Nein. Ich bestehe darauf Matthew. Dies ist wohl der einzige Ort, an dem ich mich wirklich wie zu Hause gefühlt habe. An dem ich nur ich selber sein konnte. Und das ist mir ein wenig Gold alle mal wert."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er noch einmal Matthew und Amanda an sich, bevor er sich umwandt und in den Karren stieg, der neben Dorian auf ihn wartete. Endlich, nach zwei Monaten des Wartens, sollte sein wahres Training beginnen.

„Kehren wir nicht aufs Anwesen zurück, Dorian?", fragte Harry ein wenig verwirrt, als der Wagen auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes abbog und nun den holprigen Weg durch die noch nasse Landschaft entlangfuhr.

„Ja. Das Anwesen ist nur mein privater Wohnsitz. Wir werden zu meiner Burg fahren, dort werden wir die ersten Monate deines Trainings verbringen. Sie ist besser dafür geeignet, als das Anwesen."

Harry nickte und stieß sich den Kopf an der Seitenlatte des Karrens, als das linke Rad über einen Stein holperte. Dorian, der an der Seite des Karrens gemächlich auf seinem Pferd saß, grinste.

„Das Fluchen wirst du dir wohl abgewöhnen müssen, Harry.", sagte er schmunzelnd und ignorierte geflissentlich den wütenden Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf, während er sich den Hinterkopf rieb.

„Ähm...Dorian?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile zögerlich.

„Ja?"

„Weißt du etwas... etwas über die Walpurgisritter?"

Dorian schnellte in seinem Sattel herum und starrte Harry ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er schien mehr als nur geschockt zu sein.

„Walpurgisritter!", flüsterte er gepresst. „Woher kennst du diesen Namen?"

Harry zögerte. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass er ihm aus dem Geschichtsunterricht der Zukunft kannte.

„Ich... ich habe von ihnen gehört..."

„Unmöglich!"

Dorian schien tatsächlich aufgebracht und seine Stirn war tief in Falten gelegt. Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und Harry spürte, wie Dorian ein wenig an seinen mentalen Schilde zerrte.

„Hör auf damit...", knurrte er drohend. Dorian nickte nur, und Harry spürte wie er von ihm losließ.

„Sag mir bitte nur, dass du keiner von ihnen bist.", flüsterte Harry, seinen Blick den von Dorian treffend.

Dorian schüttelte nur den Kopf, traurig und müde. Er schien mit einem Mal soviel älter als vorher, soviel... verwundbarer...

„Nein...", flüsterte, und ein schwaches Glucksen entrann ihm. „Ich einer von den Walpurgisrittern? Nein... doch ich bin Schuld, dass sie existieren... auch wenn ich es nie beabsichtigt hatte."

Harry ruzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts Weiteres. Er konnte sehen, wie diese Tatsache Dorian bedrückte, denn in seinen Augen lag Schuld und Trauer. Sie beide verbrachten die restlichen beiden Stunden ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle, gehüllt im Schweigen.

* * *

1996 nach Chr. - Ende September 

_Eine Woche nachdem Nym von Harrys Tod erfuhr_

Remus blickte mit versteinerter Miene auf die Menschen, die sich vor ihm versammelt hatten. Seitdem Harry durch den Bogen gestürzt und nicht mehr zurückgekehrt war, hatte niemand mehr eine Emotion auf seinem Gesicht gesehen. Er trug stets eine Maske aus Stein, immer unverändert, immer kalt. Sein Leben hatte sich geändert.

Vor ihm waren die Menschen, von denen er glaubte dass Harry ihnen trauen würde, oder getraut hatte. Neben ihm und den ältesten Weasleys, unter ihnen auch Percy und die Zwillinge waren auch Fleur, Cho und ein Großteil der D.A anwesend. Keiner von ihnen wusste, warum sie hier waren, denn die Nachricht, dass Harry in der Mysteriumsabteilung getötet worden war, wurde geheim gehalten. Doch Remus scherte sich nicht mehr um Gesetze. Er würde denen, die die Wahrheit zu wissen verdienten, noch diese Hiobsbotschaft von Harrys Tod mitteilen und dann untertauchen. Doch er hatte nicht vor, zu verschwinden.

Als er am Morgen Nym wecken wollte, konnte er deutlich die Schluchzgeräusche durch die Tür hören und er hatte es nicht über sein Herz gebracht, ihr noch einmal diese Nachricht vor die Nase zu halten. Er riss sich von seinen deprimierenden Gedanken weg und blickte kurz die versammelte Menge an. Die Creevey – Brüder. Die Patil – Schwestern. Cho Chang. So viele von ihnen waren hier. Und sie alle waren ahnungslos. Sie wussten nicht, dass ihre einzige Hoffnung fort war. Von ihnen gegangen, um nie wieder zurückzukehren.

„Hallo Freunde...", begrüßte er sie schließlich nach einigen Minuten bedrückten Schweigens.

„Heute ist ein schwerer Tag für uns... für uns alle... ich selber habe das einzige verloren, was mir noch blieb. Viele von euch werden sich jetzt fragen, wovon ich rede, weshalb ich so verbittert bin... ihr alle werdet euch wundern, warum ihr hier seid.

Ihr habt nicht viel miteinander gemeinsam – weder seid ihr gleich alt, noch gehört ihr zu einer Familie. Warum, warum also euch zusammenrufen? Ich will es euch sagen:

Ihr alle kanntet Harry Potter. Ihr alle kanntet den Jungen der überlebte. Den Jungen, der euch unter dem Namen „Defensiv- Allianz", oder „Dumbledore's Armee" vereinigt hatte. Ihr kanntet den Jungen, der Brücken zwischen den Häusern geschaffen hat. Den Jungen, den die Welt gehasst und geliebt hatte. Den Jungen, der bevor er geboren wurde, zu Großem verdammt war. Ihr alle kanntet Harry. Und ihr alle habt ihm vertraut. Und er vertraute euch."

Seiner Rede, die er so leise, so bedrückt gesprochen hatte, dass sie nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen war, folgte ein lange währendes Schweigen. Einigen unter den Anwesenden dämmerte es langsam, andere waren nun noch verwirrter als vorher.

„Wir kennen ihn doch noch immer! Und wir vertrauen ihm noch immer!", rief Colin Creevey, verwirrt, seine Augen gehetzt funkelnd. Gemurmelte Zustimmung raunte durch den Raum, doch Remus brachte sie mit nur einem schwerfälligen Blick zum Schweigen.

„Nein...", murmelte er, und eine einzelne Träne kullerte über seine Wange hinab. „Nein... Harry... Harry ist... er ist tot... vergangenen Sonntag wurde er getötet...er ist fort..."

* * *

994 nach Chr. - Februar 

„Willkommen Harry. Willkommen auf LaNoir. Die Burg meiner Familie."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Sie waren gerade eben durch ein Dorf gefahren, ähnlich wie das in dem Harry gelebt hatte, doch schien es ein wenig wohlhabener zu sein und die Bewohner zeigten allergrößten Respekt für Dorian und, überraschender Weise, für Harry.

„Beren, einer der Händler aus deinem Dorf, hat viel von dir erzählt. Deine Schwerter und und Dolche sind hier sehr geschätzt. Und Luthien, seine Tochter, hat viel von dir geschwärmt... du scheinst ein echter Renner zu sein.", sagte Dorian grinsend. Harry errötete und ignorierte Dorian, konnte aber nicht verhindern dass sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich.

Sonnenstrahlen, die golden vom Horizont auf sie fielen, machten ihn wieder auf die imposante Burg aufmerksam, die einige hundert Meter von dem Dorf entfernt lag und zu dem nur eine einzelne Straße führte. Die Burg, majestätisch und königlich aus Stein gebaut, prangte wie ein mächtiges Symbol in der Ferne. Mächtig und kraftvoll zugleich, jedoch nicht böswillig bedrohend und angsteinflößend.

„Wieviele Männer stehen unter deinem Banner, Dorian?"

„Etwas mehr als zweihundert. Doch keiner von ihnen besitzt magisches Blut. Nicht mal ein Dutzend Personen auf der Burg und in meinem Anwesen sind magisch. Da fühlt man sich oft missverstanden oder einsam."

„Aber Sophie?"

„Oh, Sophie schon. Ansonsten hätte ich nicht zulassen können, dass sie soviel Zeit mit dir verbringt. Du scheinst ihr wirklich ans Herz gewachsen zu sein." Dorians Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als Harry feuerrot anlief und etwas unverständliches murmelte.

„Ach ja, jetzt, wo wir bei Sophie sind... sie hat darauf bestanden, ebenfalls auf der Burg sein zu dürfen. Ein lustiger Zufall, findest du nicht?"

Harry warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, musste aber grinsen als Dorian in schallende**s** Gelächter ausbrach. Der Mann, der den Karren lenkte warf Dorian einen verwunderten Blick zu, denn noch nie hatte er seinen Herren derart fröhlich gesehen.

Kleine Kinder rannten vorraus und Männer und Frauen verneigten sich respektvoll vor Harry und Dorian, als sie sie passierten. Harry konnte in der Ferne sehen, wie sich die Torflügel der Burg öffneten und zwei Dutzend Reiter hinaus gallopiert kamen. Als sie sich näherten, konnte Harry erkennen, dass auf ihren Fahnen Dorians Wappen prangte. Die Ritter sahen stolz aus, zeigten dennoch tiefen Respekt für Harry, da sie von seinem Kampf gehört hatten.

Die Ritter formierten sich an beiden Seiten vom Wagen auf, so dass Dorian vorne ritt, hinter ihm der Karren und zu beiden Seiten die zwei Dutzend Ritter.

„Mein Herr, willkommen zurück auf LaNoir", sagte einer der Ritter. Dorian nickte ihm als Antwort zu und sagte dann „Wie ist die Suche verlaufen? Konntet ihr Illadan finden?", fragte er.

Der Ritter schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Herr", sagte er mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf Harry „wir sollte dies nicht hier besprechen..."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich vertraue Harry und er ist sowieso mein Schützling und muss von daher wissen, gegen wen er es zu tun hat."

Der Ritter nickte. „Wir konnten weder Illadan, noch seinen Bruder finden... sie sind seid dem Angriff wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Keiner der grünen Reiter wurde gesehen, was sehr merkwürdig ist, wo sie doch sonst vor allem in dieser Jahreszeit sonst viele Überfällte starten."

Dorian nickte, schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Mhmm... Ich denke er wird sich bald zeigen, jetzt, wo er weiß wer mein neuer Lehrling ist."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Weshalb sollte sich dieser Mann wegen ihm zeigen? Und woher sollte er wissen dass er Dorians neuer Lehrling war? Fragen über Fragen, und keine von ihnen sollte ihm vorerst beantwortet werden.

„Gibt es irgendetwas neues?", fragte Dorian, Authorität klar hörbar in seiner Stimme.

„Nein, mein Herr. Nichts außer der Ankunft von Miss Sophie."

Harry blickte auf und ohne zu es zu bemerker breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf.

Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von den Toren entfernt waren, hörte Harry Sophies Stimme und blickte hinauf. „Harry!" Sie stand auf dem Mauergang und winkte zu ihm hinunter, ihr goldenes Haar sanft im Wind wehend. Harry lächelte und winkte zurück. Er ignorierte geflissentlich das Gekicher von Dorian und das seiner Männer.

LaNoir war eine Burg, eine Festung, wie sie im Märchenbuch beschrieben wurde. Von allen Zinnen wehte das Banner von Dorians Familie, ein graues Tor auf schwarzem Grund, im frischem Wind. Majestätisch und anmutig war es mehr als eine Burg. Es war eine Festung der Hoffnung.

* * *

1996 nach Chr. - Oktober 

_Zwei Wochen nach Harrys Sturz durch den Torbogen_

Schmerzensschreie schallten durch die dunkeln Gewölbe der unterirdischen Festung, die sich Voldemort tief in die Erde gegraben hatte. Eine Festung unter einer Oberfläche, die genauso kalt und leblos war wie das Höllenloch, das unter ihr lag. Utumno – die schwarz Festung Voldemorts. Das Höllenloch auf Erden. Gegraben von den Stadtbewohnern, die in der nahe liegenden Siedlung gewohnt hatten. Vom Imperius gezwungen, waren sie zu hunderten unter der Schwerstarbeit und der konstanten Qual verreckt, doch waren sie nur kleine Opfer im Gegensatz zu den Plänen, die Voldemort schmiedete.

Fackeln flackerten, Schatten huschten umher und Schreie schallten in der toten Luft. Voldemort blickte zufrieden von seinem hohen, aus schwarzem Stein gehauenen Thron hinab auf die schuftenden Menschenmengen. Das Gebrüll von Bergtrollen, die mit ihren riesigen Spitzen Steine und Fels sprengten, übertönte das Gejammer und Gestöhne der neu angekommenen „Sklaven", wie Voldemort sie gerne nannte. Seine kalten, spinn**en**ähnlichen Hände fuhren den Körper der jungen Frau entlang, die mit den restlichen Muggeln gekommen war. Sie war eine wahre Schöhnheit und der Angstschweiß, der an ihrem gesamten Körper heftete, sowie das Wissen, dass sie nichts mehr fürchtete als seine Berührungen, erregten ihn auf seine eigene, kranke und perverse Weise. Er zog ihren Körper, steif vor Angst, an sich und sie zuckte zusammen, als sie sein krüppliges, aber hartes Glied gegen ihren Bauchnabel spürte.

„Was spürst du?", zischelte er in ihr Ohr. Seine Nüstern blähten sich auf, sogen den erregenden Duft von Angst ein, vermischt mit dem jugendlichen Duft von Frische, süß wie Honig und verlockend wie die Sünde.

„Was spürst du?", fragte er nochmals. Sie zitterte in seinem Griff, und es erregte ihn noch mehr. Das Verlangen, sie dort an Ort und Stelle zu nehmen, sie zu verwüsten, sie zu verunreinigen, war so überwältigend, dass auch er anfing zu zittern.

„Furcht?" Ihre langen schwarzen, welligen Haare waren wie Seide, kostbar und edel. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er, während er ihr in die Augen starrte. Er genoss und den Anblick von Furcht, Panik, von nackter Angst. Ohne Mühe presste er einen winzigen Teil seiner Magie in seinen Blick, ließ seine bereits dämonisch roten Augen glühen, eingebettet in einer teuflischen Fratze, in seinem Gesicht.

„M-... Ma-...Marianne.", stotterte sie, und ihr heißter Atem auf seiner Wange genügte beinahe, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Sein Glied war nun schon schmerzhaft hart, presste gegen ihre süße, verlockende Haut.

„Marianne also... was soll ich mit dir tun, Marianne? Sag mir, was soll ich mit dir tun?"

Ihre Lippen bebten, so einladend, schrien nur so danach, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Langsam beugte er sich hervor und fuhr mit seinem kalten, leblosen Mund ihre Wange entlang, hoch zu ihrer Schläfe, um dann den selben Weg wieder mit seiner ausgestreckten Zunge zurück zu wandern. Sie schmeckte süß. Frisch. Unberührt. Er schloß kurz seine Augen, verinnerte sich diesen genüsslichen Geschmack aus Furcht, Panik und Jugend.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er, boshaft freundlich und fürsorgend.

Die Muggel, die vor ihnen standen und das Schauspiel beobachten mussten, zitterten vor Angst, fürchteten sich, so sehr, als währe er der Leibhaftige persönlich. Wie musste sie sich dann erst fühlen?

Sie nickte, und Tränen rollten ihr aus den dunklen Augen. Sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an sie... so sehr an Bella... an seine Bella... an seine geliebte Schöhnheit.

„Angst... meine Schöne... Angst?" Er lachte. Schrill. Erbarmungslos.

„Du gehörst mir. Du wirst mir dienen. Du wirst tun, was ich dir sagen. Deine Beine wirst du öffnen, wenn ich dich begehre, deine Hände werden mir dienen wenn ich es dir befehle. Du bist mein Sklave, nicht mehr."

Er zog sie enger an sich, wollte mehr von ihr spüren. Mehr von ihrer Wärme, mehr von ihrem Körper.

Mehr von ihrer Angst.

Seine Zunge suchte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange, an ihren Mund, und brutal zwang er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie zitterte, versuchte ihm zu entrinnen, doch er packte sie fester, presste sie enger an sich heran.

„Stop!"

Voldemort riss sich genervt von seinem Opfer weg, hielt sie dennoch nahe an seinem annormalen Körper. Ein junger Mann, er musste an die zwanzig sein, wie das Mädchen in seinem Arm, kämpfte sich durch die Muggel nach vorne und starrte ihm in die Augen. Er war mutig, dass musste Voldemort ihm lassen, doch zweifelsohne war er umso dümmer.

„Lass sie in Ruhe!", presste der Muggel hervor. Voldemort fühlte sich erregter und erregter. Die Aussicht auf Fleisch, auf die Nähe und Wärme der Schöhnheit in seinem Arm, ließ ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden, doch er grinste diabolisch und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Wie süß...", zischelte er, böse grinsend. Marianne versuchte sich loszureissen, weg von ihm zu kommen, doch er ließ sie nicht.

„Ist das dein... Geliebter?", fragte er. Marianne starrte ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen voller Furcht an.

„Lass sie los!", rief der Mann erneut. Er kam näher, wollte sie befreien.

„Er ist also dein Geliebter...", sagte Voldemort, nun sichtlich davon verärgert. Er stieß Marianne weg von sich, in die Arme des jungen Mannes.

„Du bist nicht mehr unberührt...", zischte er. Der Mann nahm Marianne schützend in den Arm, versuchte sie von ihm ferzuhalten, doch Voldemort lachte nur.

„Wie süß...aber ich denke, Konkurrenz kann ich nicht vertragen... _Avada Kedavra!_"

Ein lautes Sirren schnitt durch die Luft, gefolgt von einem herzzerreissendem Schrei. Die Muggel, die hinter Marianne standen, starrten nun noch verängstigter auf den toten Mann, der in den Armen von Marianne lag. Ihre Schluchzer und gemurmelten Worte wurden von Voldemorts irrem Gelächter übertönt, dass die Kinder und Frauen der Muggel zum Weinen brachte.

„Bringt sie fort.", befahl er einem seiner Todesser, und die Muggel wurden fortgeschleppt, tiefer in die Katakomben von Utumno, der dunklen Festung.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, muss jetzt los, nur schnell sagen : Fröhliche Weihnachten! Schenkt mir 'ne Review! ;-)**


	16. Einsame Wölfe

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 16 – Einsame Wölfe**

_Ein Insekt, von Azkabans bösem Willen grotesk verformt und verändert, krabbelte auf dem schmutzigen Steinboden der Zelle umher, indem Regulus auf seiner Pritsche saß und in Gedanken versunken war. Die Schreie der anderen Gefangenen störten ihn nicht mehr, zu sehr hatte er sich an sie gewöhnt, zu lange "lebte" er schon in diesem Loch. Er wunderte sich, wie sich Bellatrix fühlen musste... obwohl, nein, eigentlich wusste er ganz genau, wie sich Bellatrix fühlen musste. _

_Er selbst hatte es in seiner Brust gespürt, als ihn die Auroren aufgesammelt hatten, ihn mit Blicken bedacht hatten, die nichts als Abscheu und Hass fortgaben. _

_Es war an dem Tag geschehen, an dem er wohl eine der wenigen richtigen Entscheidungen seines Lebens getroffen hatte. Unbewusst strich er mit seinem Zeigefinger um die hässliche Tätowierung, die auf seinem Unterarm prangte. Der bös grinsende Totenkopf mit der Schlange, die ihm aus der Mundhöhle quoll, brannte wieder einmal – zwar mit Abstand nicht so schmerzhaft, wie in den Tagen nach seiner Gefangennahme, doch noch immer schwerzhaft genug, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er auch noch fühlen konnte... und dies gab ihm Kraft.  
Zu wissen, dass er noch fühlen konnte, noch Emotionen hatte, ein Ziel vor Augen... dies alles gab ihm Kraft, Kraft, wie er sie seit langen Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er nannte sie Hoffnung._

_Die Dementoren, die sich vor seiner Zelle versammelt habten, versuchten vergebens, an seinen Gedanken zu laben, ihm die Flamme zu ersticken, die ihm die Kraft gab, ihnen zu widerstehen. _

_Er fühlte sich stark, neu, hoffnungsvoll. Damals, als er eines der Horcrux' von Voldemort zerstört hatte, verlor er mehr als nur seine Freiheit. Die Zerstörung des Artefakts hatte ihm einen Teil der Seele zerfetzt, doch er nahm diesen Preis willentlich in Kauf, um den Schaden, den er als närrischer Junior – Todesser verursacht hatte, wieder zum Teil gutzumachen._

_Dort, in der Zelle, umgeben von eklen Kreaturen schwor er sich selber, dafür zu sorgen dass Bellatrix nicht das Schicksal wiederfahren würde, dass bereits so viele der Gefangenen des letzten Traktes vernichtet hatte.

* * *

_

1996 nach Chr. - Oktober

Der zunehmende Mond stand hell und deutlich am Nachthimme, verlieh der Gruppe von Menschen, die sich unter ihm auf einer Waldlichtung versammelt hatte, Kraft und Frische. Stolz standen sie in einem Kreis, in ihrer Mitte ein großer Brocken aus dem Gestein, dessen Licht sie am meisten ausgeliefert waren.

Ihre Gesichter waren von den schweren Kapuzen ihrer Roben, die schäbig und billig aussahen, verdeckt, doch Augen, gelb, golden oder bersteinfarben leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. Trotz der schäbigen Kleidung, die sie trugen, erschienen diese Menschen nicht verwahllost, nein, sie sahen eindrucksvoll aus, authoritär.

Einer der sechs verhüllten Gestalten trat vor, in die Mitte des Kreises und die verbliebenen fünf stellten sich so auf, dass sie einen Kreis um ihn bildeten.

Sie waren die sechs Herren und Herrinen der Werwolfclans.

„Brüder und Schwestern", sagte der Mann in ihrer Mitte „ich habe um dieses Treffen gebeten, um eine Allianz zwischen den sechs Clans zu schaffen. Die aktuellsten... Umstände... erlauben es nicht, dass die Werwölfe nicht geeint gegen die aufgekommende Bedrohung kämpfen." Seine Stimme war ruhig, doch eine Spur von Traurigkeit und Bitterkeit schwang in ihr mit. Ein anderer der sechs sprach auf.

„Ach. Und wen würdest du vorschlagen, diese Allianz zu führen? Du weißt ganz genau, dass es noch nie eine Allianz gegeben hat, die unter mehr als einem Führer länger als einen Monat gehalten hat."

Der Mann in der Mitte schnaubte. „Mich natürlich, Beorn. Wen würdest du denn sonst vorschlagen? Ich hätte Tyr bevorzugst, aber da ich weiß, dass er aus Ehrengründen ablehnen würde, werde ich mich als Führer dieser Allianz vorschlagen. Die Werwölfe dürfen weder unter dem Banner Voldemorts noch auf der Seite des Ministeriums untergehen. Wir Werwölfe müssen für uns, aber geeint kämpfen!"

Einer der anderen Werwölfe ließ ein Knurren verlaufen.

„Niemals! Ich werde keiner Allianz zustimmen, die dich als Führer akzeptiert, Verräter! Voldemort ist weit mächtiger als du glaubst, und wir werden durch ihn, zu was wir erschaffen wurden: Zu wirklichen Jägern; zu den Wesen, die über Leben und Tod der dummen Schafe entscheiden!"

Der Mann in der Mitte wandte sich um und starrte mit leuchtenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen dem Clanchef ins Gesicht, der gesprochen hatte.

„Ach wirklich, Fenrir? Nur weil auf deinem Unterarm bald eine Tätowierung prangen wird, heißt das nicht dass du weißt, wer oder was später Herrscher sein wird! Denke nach, bevor du deine Stimme gegen mich erhebst und hör auf aus Missmut gegen mich zu handeln! Du hast mich zwar geschaffen, doch dass ich mehr Unterstützung unter den Werwölfen innehabe liegt alleine daran, dass du stets nach deinen dämlichen Sehnsüchten handelst! Du bist nicht würdig, einer der sechs Clanchefs zu sein!" Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich, während er sprach und die Nackenhaare aller Anwesenden stellte sich auf. Sie spürten, das ein Kampf auszubrechen drohte. Beide Männer ließen ein Knurren entweichen, und Fenrir nahm einen Schritt nach vorne, auf seinen Kontrahenten zu.

„Schluß damit!", blaffte nun eine dritte, weibliche Stimme. Die Person, zu der sie gehörte, war die schmalste unter den sechs, doch strahlte sie nicht weniger Authorität aus, als der größte unter ihnen.

Als Fenrir einen weiteren Schritt in die Mitte machte, setzte die einzige Frau unter den sechs dazu an, Fenrir zurückzuweisen, doch Beorn, weit größer als sie, hielt sie zurück.

„Nein... tu das nicht, Louvé.", sagte er sanft, aber bestimmt. Man würde nicht erwarten, dass solche ein großer Mann eine derart sanfte Stimme haben könnte...

Ein weiterer der sechs nickte zustimmend und sagte, „Beorn hat Recht, Louvé. Nur weil Fenrir älter als unser Freund ist, hat er noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn anzuzweifeln. Ich denke J. hat sich oft genug bewiesen und ich bin der Idee, eine Allianz zu bilden, nicht abgeneigt. Aber das wird nicht gehen, sollte einer unter den mächtigsten sechs den Obersten anzweifeln."

Louvé schien einen Moment zu zögern, doch dann nickte sie und trat zurück.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Huan. Vielleicht sollte dieser Streit ein für alle Mal ein Ende finden."

Fenrir indessen umrundete J., der ruhig drei Meter von ihm entfernt stand und ihn beobachtete.

Der letzte der Anwesenden nickte schließlich auch.

„Sollte J. aus diesem Kampf siegreich hervortreten, werde ich mich dieser Allianz anschließen. Wenn nicht, bleiben meine Leute und ich neutral."

Fenrir blieb stehen und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Tyr! Du von uns allen, der am meisten über uns Werwölfe weiß, solltest doch wissen, wie dumm es wäre sich nicht Voldemort anzuschließen!"

Tyr schnaubte ungläubig.

„Du weißt nicht wovon du redest, Fenrir. Als sich deine Blutwölfe das letzte Mal im ersten Krieg Voldemort angeschloßen haben, wurden sie nach seinem Sturz beinahe ausgerottet! Meine Entscheidung steht fest, wenn J. siegt, werden die Grauwölfe ihm folgen. Wenn du siegst, werden sie neutral bleiben. Keiner der Grauwölfe wird jemals unter Voldemorts Banner kämpfen!"

Fenrir verengte seine gelben Augen zu Schlitzen und bleckte seine schmutzigen, scharfen Zähne, die nun auch in dem Schatten seiner Kapuze blitzten.

„Nun gut – dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als J. zu töten, was ich sowieso vorhatte."

J., der noch immer seelenruhig dastand und ihn anstarrte, lachte verbittert auf.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten, Fenrir. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit zu viel verloren, was ich liebte. Da kann mich ein lächerlicher Todesser- Wolf wie du nicht verängstigen."

Tyr, Huan, Louvé und Beorn blickte sich kurz an, nickten und traten zurück, um den beiden mehr Platz zu lassen. Keinen der vier war Fenrir sympatisch... zu sehr war er darauf fixiert, zu töten und zu verwandeln. Er war nicht auf das Wohl seines Clans, der Blutwölfe, bedacht.

J. legte sich in dessen in aller Ruhe seine Roben ab, doch in der Dunkelheit war sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen, nur das Leuchten seiner bersteinfarbenen Augen. Fenrir, obgleich weit weniger ruhig und elegant wie J. legte ebenfalls seine Kleidung ab.

Die beiden Kontrahenten verbeugten sich knapp voreinander, beide auf der Spitze ihrer Kräfte durch das volle Mondlicht, das auf sie hinunterfiel.

J. schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Wolf, den er tief in seinem Innern gebannt und gelernt zu kontrollieren hatte. Mit einem Schrei krümmte er sich und begann die Transformation. Schnell, wie in Zeitraffer, schien schwarzes Fell überall an seinem Körper zu wachsen, während sich sein Gesicht solange in die Länge zog, bis es eine Schnauze bildete. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln, die bereits wölfisch waren, konnte er sehen, wie Fenrir die selbe Verwandlung durchlief.

Die sechs Clanchefs wurden nicht umsonst am meisten respektiert. Jeder einzelne von ihnen gehörte zu den sehr sehr wenigen seines jeweiligen Clans, die die Transformation nach Wunsch beherrschten. Zwar hatte jeder Werwolf einige Fähigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel die verbesserte Sicht und das präzise Gehör, sowie der beinahe perfekte Geruchssinn, doch die obersten sechs waren die mächtigsten unter den Werwölfen durch ihre Fähigkeit, den Wolf in ihnen kontrollieren zu können.

Nach einigen eher schmerzhaften Momenten schloßen Fenrir und J. ihre Verwandlungen ab und standen sich nun in ihren Werwolfsformen gegenüber.

Fenrir, einst von einem Blutwolf gebissen und damit zu einem von ihnen gemacht, hatte zwei lange, blutrote Streifen auf dem Rücken und auf seiner Stirn prangte das Mal der Blutwölfe, ein roter Punkt in Form eines Bluttropfens.

J., der Oberste der Schwarzwölfe stand ihm gegenüber, sein Fell schwarz wie die Nacht. J. war der einzige Werwolf seit mehreren Dekaden, der sich von seinem Ursprungsclan losreissen und sich selber zu einem Schwarzwolf machen konnte. Die Blutwölfe, immer hungrig und mordlustig, waren bekannt für ihre Unbarmherzigkeit, während die Schwarzwölfe die Werwölfe waren, die am seltensten irgendwo auffielen.

Beide knurrten sich an, umkreisten sich und warteten den richtigen Moment ab, den anderen anzugreifen. Um sich auf Wunsch verwandeln zu können, musste man sich damit abfinden, ein Werwolf zu sein. Mehr noch, man musste stolz und authoritär, sowie ehrenvoll und stark sein, um die Bestie, die in einem hauste, bändigen zu können. Nur jene, die bereits als Zauberer und Hexe außergewöhnlich begabt waren oder einen starken Charakter besaßen, besaßen die Kraft dazu, diese legendären Verwandlungen zu vollziehen.

Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich Fenrir schließlich mit gebleckten Zähnen und entblößten Krallen auf J., erpicht, seinen Feind in Stücke zu zerfetzen, wie er es bereits mit vielen Männchen aus seinem Clan getan hatte, die ihn herausgefordert hatten.

J. knurrte, sprang in die Luft und landete elegant hinter Fenrir.

Das besondere an Werwölfen war, dass sie außergewöhnliche Körperkontrolle besaßen und sich mit einer gewissen Eleganz bewegen konnten, wenn sie denn wollten. Nicht umsonst war eine Werwolf eine Fusion zwischen Mensch und Wolf.

Wütende Schreie und Gejaule schallte durch die Nacht, als sich die beiden Kontrahenten mit Zähnen und Klauen bekämpften. Ein Passant wäre am Bild, das ihm geboten würde, wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen, sah man doch nicht alle Tage zwei gewaltige Wölfe, die miteinander wüteten.

Fenrir versengte seine Reißzähne tief in J.'s Schulter und J. entwich ein gepeinigter Schrei, bevor er mit seiner Klaue Fenrir am Nacken packte und von sich losriss. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung schleuderte er Fenrir gegen eine nahe stehende Eiche. Ohne Fenrir auch nur eine Chance zu lassen, stürzte er ihm hinterher und hieb immer und immer wieder auf seinen Gegner ein, bis Fenrir schließlich aufgab sich zu verteidigen und sich auf dem Boden zusammenrollte, erbärmlich um Gnade winselnd.

J. stand schwer atmend auf seinen Hinnterbeinen und starrte auf seinen geschlagenen Feind hinunter. Er spürte noch immer die Blutlust, den Drang, Fenrir zu töten wie heißens Feuer, dass ihm den Verstand versengte. Mit einem letzten Knurren schüttelte er den Kopf und packte Fenrir mit seinen Klauen an den Schultern, um ihn rüde hochzuheben und ihn in den Wald zu schubsen.

Fenrir warf ihm noch einen letzten, hasserfüllten Blick zu, dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit des Waldes.

Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte J. sich zurückverwandelt und wandte sich nun um. Die vier verbliebenen Ältesten nickten ihm zu, gaben ihm ihr Einverständis und akzeptierten ihn auch als Führer ihrer Allianz.

Mit einem gemeinsamen Geheul, dem zunehmenden Mond zugewandt, verschwanden schließlich die Obersten der Werwölfe in den Schatten der Nacht.

* * *

994 nach Chr. - März 

_Einen Monat später_

Harry lag an diesem Morgen in seinem Himmelbett, den Blick auf das dunkelblaue Tuch gerichtet, das über die vier großen Bettpfosten gespannt war. Er war nun bereits länger als ein halbes Jahr in diesem Teil der Zeit, in der Vergangenheit. Der Verrat, den seine „Freunde" an ihn begangen hatten, schmerzte zwar noch ein wenig, doch da er nun an einem völlig anderen Ort, oder eher Zeitpunkt war, konnte er den langsam verheilenden Riss in seinem Herzen leichter ignorieren. Er hatte in den letzten vier Wochen gemerkt, wie Sophie zwar schüchtern, aber dennoch bemerkbar versucht hatte, sich ihm zu nähern. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn massierte, wenn sie sich unterhielten oder sie ihm ein Stück näher war als unbedingt nötig, spürte er wie er abblockte, unbewusst aber bestimmt. Er fragte sich, ob es daran lag dass er Angst davor hatte, ein weiteres Mal betrogen, verraten zu werden.

Damals, als er gesehen hatte wie Nym Dawlish geküsst hatte, war ein Teil in ihm gestorben, und es war kein unwichtiger Teil gewesen. Er selbst hatte es gemerkt, vielleicht auch nur er. Vielleicht war es genau das, was Dumbledore beabsichtig hatte... dass er sich langsam aber sicher in die Waffe verwandelte, die er seit seiner Geburt war.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, wer durch die Tür getreten kam.

„Hallo Harry.", grüßte ihn die ruhige, leise, aber dennoch verführerische Stimme von Sophie. Ihre Haare, die noch ein wenig feucht von ihrem morgendlichen Bad waren, hingen ihr lose über ihre schmalen Schultern und ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht. Harry wusste es nicht, aber jede andere junge Mann auf der Burg hätte alles getan, um solche ein Lächeln von Sophie geschenkt zu bekommen. Sophie war sonst nicht der Mensch, der lächelte, der warm war. Nicht der Mensch, der Zuneigung zeigte.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte er sie zurück, als sie sich an den Rand seines Bettes setzte. Als Harry aufblickte, sah er Wärme und Zuneigung in ihren tiefblauen Augen funkeln und er widerwillig musste er akzeptieren, dass ihr Lächeln sein Herz ein wenig erwärmte.

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder an die Decke und atmete tief durch. In den letzten Wochen hatte er viel von Dorian gelernt. Unter anderem auch, was es hieß, ein Sohn der Schatten zu sein und welche Fähigkeiten dies mit sich brachte.

Sie wusste es nicht, doch Harry konnte deutlich beobachten, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, scheinbar im Zwiespalt, was sie tun sollte. Eine der Fähigkeiten, die er erlernt hatte war, dass er nun nicht nur auf den Mittelpunkt seines Blickfelds fokussieren konnte. Für eine normale Person schien es, als würde er nach vorne sehen, doch Harry war im selben Augenblick auch in der Lage, nach links oder rechts zu sehen, ohne dass die Person es merken würde.

Sophie versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich ihre Hand über die Decke in Richtung seiner Hand zu schieben. Er konnte mit leichten Amüsement sehen, wie sich ein leichter Rot- Ton auf ihre sonst blassen Wangen schlich, was sie trotzdem nur noch attraktiver machte.

Als ihre Hand seine sanft berührte, wandte er sein Gesicht ihr zu und blickte ihr in die Augen. Hoffnung und Zärtlichkeit blickten ihm so verlockend entgegen, dass er nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln. Er ergriff nicht ihre Hand, doch sie schien vorerst damit zufrieden zu sein, als sie, ermutigt durch sein Lächeln, damit begann sein Haar aus seiner Stirn zu streichen.

Langsam aber sich begann der Riss in seinem Herzen sich zu schließen, doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde, zu lieben.

* * *

_Juni - Vier Monate später_

Der Raum war beinahe stockduster, wurde er doch nur von einigen, schwachen Kerzen erleuchtet und dennoch konnten die beiden Gestalten, die sich darin befanden, einwandfrei sehen. Immer wieder blitzte Metall, das Licht der Kerzen nur für kurzen Augenblicke reflektierend, in der Dunkelheit auf, unterlegt von dem scharfen Sirren einer Klinge und dann dem lauten _Klang_, das ertönte wenn Stahl auf Stahl traf. Wie von Geisterhand schienen die beiden Schwerter durch den Raum zu schneiden, doch fanden sie trotz der verschluckenden Schwärze immer wieder den Kontakt.

Der Raum roch noch nebulösen Düften, in Trance versetzende Schwaden lagen in der Luft des Raums, dessen Wände aus Stein gefertigt waren.

Mit einem Mal entzündeten sich Dutzende Fackeln entlang der Wände, erhellten dem Raum, so dass man sehen konnte, wie groß er tatsächlich war. Einige Meter hoch prangten an der Decke kunstvolle Verzierungen, an den Wänden standen Rüstungen von fremder Herkunft, Schwerter, dessen Formen noch nie in England geschmiedet wurden und Waffen, deren Funktion ein Bauer nicht hätte verstehen können, so kunstvoll geschaffen waren sie.

In der Mitte des nun erhellten Raumes war der Boden einigen Meter vertieft, so dass eine Art Feld einige Zentimeter tief in den Boden eingelassen war.

Harry und Dorian fochten verbittert um die Oberhand, als sie sich Schlag auf Schlag mit ihren Trainingsschwertern duellierten, die dennoch scharf wie Rasierklingen waren. Schließlich holte Dorian weit aus, schwang seine Schwert im Halbkreis und brachte es sirrend an die Seite von Harry, der den Angriff nur mühsam parieren konnte. Doch der Fuß, der ihm gleichzeitig in die Kniekehle traf, konnte er nicht mehr abwehren.

Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und sackte auf ein Knie, während er mit seinen Armen herumfuchtelte um wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Dorian grinste, wirbelte herum und trat Harry das Schwert aus der Hand.

Erleichtert die Luft ausatmend setzte er Harry die Klinge an die Brust.

„Ein sehr guter Kampf, Harry.", sagte er schwer atmend. Er war klar deutlich aus der Puste, und er wunderte sich, als Harry fies grinste, was denn daran so lustig war.

„Noch nicht fertig, alter Mann!", rief Harry, während er sich zurückfallen ließ, dabei sein Bein hochschnellte und nun Dorian das Schwert aus der Hand trat. Das Schwert flog hoch in die Luft und Harry sprang auf, machte einen Seitwärtstritt und verfrachtete Dorian auf den Boden, bevor er das Schwer aus der Luft auffing und es nun Dorian an die Brust setzte.

„Jetzt war es ein guter Kampf.", verkündete er amüsiert grinsend. Dorian stöhnte und rappelte sich auf, während er sich den Hintern rieb.

„Weißt du Dorian", fuhr Harry munter fort, während er das Schwert in einen der vielen Ständer stellte „manchmal denke ich du bist wirklich ein alter Sack."

Harry blickte Dorian breit grinsend ins Gesicht, und wie er erwartet hatte, brach Dorian in schallendem Gelächter aus.

Jedem auf der Burg LaNoir war es aufgefallen, dass Dorian weit fröhlicher und lustiger geworden war, auch in der Öffentlichkeit. Harry war, nach anfänglichem Zögern, sehr gut in die „Burggesellschaft" integriert worden und war nun, ebenso wie Dorian, sehr beliebt, egal ob unter den Männern, Frauen oder auch den Mädchen.

Im Laufe der vergangenen Monate hatte er vieles gelernt – nicht nur das Schwertkämpfen. Jeden Tag hatte er hart mit Dorian oder anderen Trainern, die extra wegen ihm auf der Burg residierten, geübt und trainiert. Er beherrschte nun auch das Bogenschießen sehr gut, das Reiten leidlich und das Weintrinken... nun ja, das war eine andere Sache.

Sophie und er hatten langsam aber sicher eine vorsichtige Freundschaft aufgebaut, nur eine Freundschaft, weil Harry spürte, dass er zu mehr noch nicht bereit war. Wenn er und Sophie gemeinsam aßen oder sich unterhielten, konnte er immer spüren, wie sehr er ihr ans Herz gewachsen war, wie viel sie in seiner Gegenwart lächelte, war sie doch sonst immer als kühl und distanziert bezeichnet worden.

Durch seine Legilimentik konnte er spüren... wissen, wie echt ihre Gefühle waren oder ob sie ihm alles nur vorspielte und wie stark ihre Gefühle tatsächlich waren, schockte ihn. Von vielen Leuten, die auch auf der Burg lebten, hatte er erfahren, dass Sophie sonst immer unglaublich kühl war, fast wie eine Eiskönigin und es überraschte viele, dass Sophie tatsächlich lächeln konnte. Und es überraschte sie noch weit mehr, _wie__schön_ sie lächeln konnte.

* * *

Harry seufzte, während er in Gedanken versunken an der langen Tafel saß und seinen Eintopf löffelte. Er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl hier in der Vergangenheit zu bleiben hatte, und ob er jemals wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehren würde. Ihm kümmerte die dortige Welt eigentlich einen feuchten Dreck, doch er sah es als seine Pflicht, Voldemort zu vernichten. Ob Sirius ihn schlußendlich wieder zurück holen würde? 

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich Sophi sich gegenüber an die Tafel setzet und sich einen Becher mit Saft heranzog.

„Hi!", grüßte sie ihn enthusiastisch. Als sie ihn strahlend angrinste, konnte er nicht anders als zurückzugrinsen und ebenso enthusiastisch mit „Hallo!" zu antworten.

Sophie giggelte, bevor sie ihn besorgt anblickte. Seine Trainigskleidung war an einigen Stellen zerfetzt und an seinem Ellbogen war eine Schürfwunde. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand sie auf, ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Das sieht... nicht gut aus, Harry. Du solltest ein wenig vorsichtiger sein.", flüsterte sie, während sie ihren Zauberstab unbeobachtet aus ihrem Ärmel zog.

Harry betrachtete ihren Zauberstab sehnsüchtig. Dorian meinte, Harry würde seinen Zauberstab dann bekommen, wenn er sein eigenes Schwert schmieden würde. Doch das Training, das Harry jeden Tag erhielt laugte ihn jedes Mal so auf, dass er den Hammer kaum heben konnte und somit das Schwert quälend langsam entstand.

Nicht dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Zauberstab brauchte – Harry hatte seine Kontrolle über die passive Magie beinahe komplett gemeistert und seine psionischen Fähigkeiten auf den Höhepunkt gebracht, auch wenn das niemand wusste, trainierte sie er doch nur wenn er alleine war.

„Schon in Ordnung.", sagte er und schloß kurz die Augen. Er war an derartige kleine Verletzung bereits so sehr gewöhnt, dass er sie gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Mit einem kurzen Gedankenimpuls floss ein kleiner Teil seiner Magie wie ein Strom zu seinem Ellbogen und vor Sophies verwunderten Augen schloß sich die Wunde wieder.

Harry grinste Sophie nur neckisch an, und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, räusperte sich Dorian am Kopf der Tafel.

„Nach einem harten Arbeitstag", verkündete er „ist es nur gerecht, wenn wir heute Abend alle ein wenig ausspannen können."

„Oh nein...", stöhnte Harry und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. „Nicht noch einmal..."

„Lasst das Fest beginnen!"

Bevor Harry auch nur protestieren konnte, hatte ihn Sophie bereits auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass ein sonst ruhiges Mädchen wie Sophie derart viel lachen konnte und im Laufe des Abends musste er doch zugeben, dass ihm ihre Körpernähe nicht unangenehm war.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Frohes Neues wünsch ich euch, Leute! Hoffe ihr habt Silvester gut überstanden und nicht zu viel getrunken :P Hat mich schon erstaunt, dass mehr oder weniger der Großteil bemerkt hat, woher der Name Utumno kommt ;) Bin ganz vernarrt in die Namen aus dem Silmarillion oder aus HdR ;) Naja, jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch das Chap genug gefallen hat, um mir ne Review zu hinterlassen, ich bin ganz süchtig danach:P Achja... die nächsten Chaps werden immer düsterer und wahrscheinlich auch blutiger... ist nicht umsonst M.**

**REVIEWS! -gaaah-**

**Danke an – Supersnik(sry, aber des is Voldi numal), Adsartha1(sehr vorbildlich;)), Rudi, Elektra v. Helsing, Roter Draconis, Jolinar89, Casija, teddy172(-zurückknuddel-;)), Fidi, Master(hoffe das chap hat deine Fragen beantwortet), Marry Hiwatarie, blab und silvertrust (warten Kumpel, warten ;))**

**tschöö - moppl**


	17. Ein neues Zeitalter

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 17 – Ein neues Zeitalter**

_Augen, sonst violett, starten nun düster auf den stetig fließenden Strom eiskalten und vergifteten Wassers, der in dem verranztem Loch, dass sie in Azkaban "Klo" nannten, umherfloß. Die Folgen der allwärtigen Gegenwart der seelsaugenden Dementoren zeigten einmal mehr ihre Wirkungen bei Bellatrix. Nachdem sie aus Azkaban mit den anderen Todessern befreit worden war, hatte das Schiksal ihr erlaubt, ihren Körper und ihr Aussehen magisch und nicht- magisch soweit zu generieren, dass sie nicht mehr aussah wie ein Zombie, eine wandelnde Leiche. _

_Doch bereits nach einem Monat in Azkaban, im verhassten letzten Trakt, war sie wieder soweit, dass sie nur noch ein farbloser Schatten, ein skuriles Abbild ihrer einstigen Schönheit war. Zitternd trat sie an das Gitter, durch das das kränkliche grüne Licht fiel, das ganz Azkaban erleuchtete. Azkaban war keine tote Festung. Nein, es war weit mehr als das. Je länger man in Azkaban verbrachte, umso sicherer wurde man sich dessen._

_Azkaban lebte._

_Und es war grausam.

* * *

_

**Harry Potter – der Junge der lebte**

**Vom Helden zum Mörder?**

_Von N. Anderson_

Ein Anblick, tragisch und verstörend wie die Bilder aus ungerechten Kriegen erwartete den Tagesprophet – Redakteur N. Anderson, als er am Schauplatz eines unfassbaren Verbrechens ankam. Surrey, einst ein schöner und wohlhabender Vorort Londons wurde zum Schauplatz einer nahezu apokalytischen Vernichtung von menschlichen Lebens.

Am Nachmittag des 25. Augustes ereignete sich die wohl verheerendste Katastrophe seit dem Untergangs von Du- Weißt- Schon- Wer im ersten Krieg. Ministeriums- Auror Dawlish nach tötete Harry Potter an jenem Tage über 40 unschuldige Menschen, darunter seine verbliebene Familie. Niemand wusste, woher Potter diesen dunklen, schon schwarzen Fluch kannte, der in der Lage war, ganz Surrey in ein Inferno aus Feuer und Flammen zu verwandeln.

Einige Mitglieder des Zaubergamot bestätigten widerwillig die Verurteilung von Potter zu lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban, in deren Verhandlung auch seine Ex- Freunde Hermione Granger und Ronald, sowie Ginerva Weasley als belastende Zeugen verwickelt waren.

Der Tagesprophet stellt sich, wahrscheinlich genau wie sie, die Frage, wie ein Junge wie Harry Potter, der von anderen Schulkameraden als freundlicher, wenn auch ein wenig stiller Junge beschrieben wurde, zu einem Monster mutieren konnte, das mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch einen ganzen Großstadt- Vorort auslöschen konnte.

Der Tagesprophet wird für sie weiterhin am Ball bleiben!

_Fortsetzung auf den Seiten 2-5_

_Harry Potter – sein Leben auf den Seiten 6-8_

_Interview mit Ministeriums- Auror Dawlish auf Seite 9

* * *

_

1996 nach Chr. - November

Bill Weasley schlang sich seinen Schal enger ums Gesicht, als er am frühen Abend des zehnten November durch die Winkelgasse schritt. Die Straße war verlassen, nicht nur wegen der Kälte und des ungemütlichen Wetters. Man fürchtete sich, man traute sich nicht mehr weiter als bis zur nächsten Haustür. Hin und wieder begegnete er einer verängstigten Hexe, oder einem eingeschüchterten Zauberer, die mit eingezogenen Köpfen die Wände entlanghuschten.

Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seitdem er von Remus erfahren hatte, was passiert war. Zwei Monate, seit Remus untergetaucht war, um an diesem Tag wieder aufzutauchen und sich mit ihm zu treffen. Remus hatte sich verändert. Bill konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Remus oft zu lachen pflegte, zwar ein ruhiger Mensch, doch keinesfalls verklemmt oder steif.

Ein lachender Remus?

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Remus jemals wieder lachen könnte. Nicht nach diesem Treffen. Nicht als die Person, zu der er geworden war.

In Gedanken gehüllt schritt er langsam die Treppe zu seinem Arbeitsplatz hoch. Gringotts war wohl das einzige Gebäude, dessen Inhaber sich nicht vor Angst in dunklen Ecken verkrochen.

„Hallo Griphhook.", grüßte er den Goblin, der an einer Seite der Schwingtüren stand. Griphhook starrte ihn kurz eindringlich an, wie es die Art der Goblins war, und nickte ihm dann zu. Er war noch völlig in Gedanken versunken, als er durch die Eingangshalle von Grigotts schritt und er schließlich spürte, wie sich eine schmale, kühle Hand in die seine wand.

„'Allo, Bill." Bill schaute auf und lächelte schwach. Er sagte nichts auf ihren fragenden Blick, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf und nickte in Richtung des Büros, das sie sich teilten. Fleur schien zu verstehen und folgte ihm in das kleine Zimmer, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloß und sagte,

„Nun? Was ist passiert?"

„Er hat sich verändert, Fleur. Sehr verändert." Fleur legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite, so dass ihre silber- blonden Haare an der Seite hinabfielen. Unbewusst streckte er seine Hand aus und fuhr langsam mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Haarflut, während er sprach.

„Ich dachte er würde in den zwei Monaten versuchen, über... über Harrys Tod hinwegzukommen. Wie es schien hat er etwas anderes getan. Das hier hat er mir gegeben."

Fleurs Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Amulett betrachtete, dass Bill ihr gegeben hatte. Golden blitzte das Schmuckstück im fahlen Licht, doch sie konnte deutlich die Umrisse des Wolfs sehen, der unter einem ins Metall geprägten Mond den Himmel anjaulte.

„Er sagte, dass du die Veela überzeugen musst, mindestens neutral zu bleiben, oder unserer bei zu treten. Und glaube mir, er sah entschloßen aus, als er mir versichterte, dass der Orden des Phönix nicht mehr länger die einzige Partei wäre, die nun gegen Voldemort antritt."

* * *

994 nach Chr. - Juli 

_Ein Monat später_

Die Schmiede von LaNoir, die sich im Hof der befestigten Burg befand, war perfekt ausgestattet, doch die Werkzeuge, die fein säuberlich geordnet entlang der Wände herunterhingen, setzten bereits Staub an, so lange war es her gewesen, seitdem der letzte Schmied die Burg verlassen hatte.

Harry trat unter den überdachten Bereich der Schmiede, wo sich der Ofen und der Amboß befand und sah sich genau um.

„Zwei Monate Trainingspause, Harry.", sagte Dorian, der hinter ihn getreten kam. „Nutze sie, dann kriegst du auch deinen Zauberstab. Aber fertige zuerst nur die Klinge und den Stift an, dann sag mir bescheid. Sobald du mit diesen beiden Komponenten fertig bist, wird sich zeigen, _warum_ ich dir soviele Flüche, Zauber und Beschwörungen beigebracht habe. Fang heute an, ich schicke Sophie, damit sie dir etwas zu essen bringt."

Harry nickte abwesend und strich mit seiner Hand, inzwischen durch die Schwertgriffe und das Training rau geworden, langsam über den Griff des Hammers, der quer auf dem Amboß lag.

„Das Schwert... für wen soll es sein?", fragte er, während er den Hammer packte und ihn zum Testen hochhob. Er war schwer, und doch musste er zugeben, dass sich das monatelange Training ausgezahlt hatte.

„Für dich natürlich.", antwortete Dorian augenrollend.

Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber... aber ich habe doch letzte Woche erst mein Schwert beendet... warum denn dann noch eins?"

„Es war schlecht. Nicht perfekt ausbalanciert, und außerdem... wie gesagt, es war fertig. _Und,_ das wichtigste überhaupt, es war nicht das Schwert eines Schattenkriegers. Was du damals geschmiedet hast, war ein simples, ein wenig besseres als das herkömmliche Kurzschwert. Aber du... du sollst das hier schmieden:"

Mit diesen Worten zog Dorian ein extrem alt aussehendes Buch aus seiner Tasche, vergrößerte es, bis es die Größe einer Bibel hatte und überreichte es Harry. Der Titel, in vergilbten Goldlettern auf das Leder gepresst, war umrahmt von alten Runen und Verzierungen.

Harry blickte Dorian kurz an, der nickte, und schlug dann das Buch in der Mitte auf. Ein Schwert, vom selben Stil wie das von Dorian, prangte einschüchternd auf der gesamten Doppelseite. In winziger Schrift waren Teile des Schwertes bezeichnet und beschrieben, von denen Harry nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass diese Stellen auch andere Funktion außer Schneiden oder Festhalten hatten. Runen und Gravierungen waren fein säuberlich entlang der Klinge, und auch entlang des gebundenen Griffes eingezeichnet und deren Wirkungen daneben winzig geschrieben.

„Lass dir Zeit... für die Klinge und den Stift solltest du dir einen Monat Zeit nehmen. Fang jetzt an, ich lass gleich nach Sophie schicken."

Mit diesen Worten klopfte er Harry ermutgiend auf die Schulter und verließ dann leise die Schmiede.

Harry legte den schweren Hammer auf den Amboß, setzte sich auf den Schemel, der neben dem Ofen stand und legte sich das Buch geöffnet auf den Schoß. Konzentriert runzelte er die Stirn und begann auf der ersten Seite des Buches den Eintrag zu lesen, der in winziger enger Schrift geschrieben war.

_Ein Schwert eines Schattenkriegers ist mehr als nur eine Waffe, mehr als ein Instrument zum Töten in den Händen seines Besitzers. Ein Schwert von dieser Art zu schaffen ist ein Akt, der Kunstgefühl, Kraft, Präzision sowie Ästhetik im feinsten Sinne benötigt. Ein Schattenkrieger ist mehr als ein einfacher Kämpfer, er ist Beschützer, Vernichter und Vollstrecker gleichzeitig, und sein Schwert steht mit seinem Handeln im Einklang. _

_Dieses Buch, geschrieben von den ersten Schattenkriegern die auf dieser Ebene wandelten, wird dich als jungen Aspiranten durch den wichtigsten Schritt geleiten, den Pfad des Kriegers entlang. Du wirst nicht nur eine Waffe schaffen, du wirst einen Teil deiner Selbst in dein Werk übergeben, um schlußendlich der Krieger zu werden, zu dem du geboren wurdest.

* * *

_

_4 Wochen später_

Vorsichtig wog Harry das scharfe Metall, dass er vor wenigen Stunden zur Perfektion geschliffen hatte, anmutig in seinen Händen. Als er es gegen die pralle Mittags- Sonne hielt, blitzte das Stahl funkelnd und er grinste zufrieden. Entlang der Klinge hatte er kunstvoll Runen und Zeichen eingearbeitet, Runen, die das Schwert vor Wetter und Zeit schützen sollten.

„Die Klinge ist fertig.", sagte er zufrieden, und nickte Dorian zu. Er wickelte die Klinge in ein Tuch ein und reichte Dorian das Bündel, damit er sich das Werk, dass er in den letzten 4 Wochen unermüdlich erschaffen hatte, betrachten konnte.

Dorian nickte, in Gedanken versunken, während er die Klinge auf seiner Handfläche ausbalancierte und Harry einen stolzen Blick zuwarf. Sie war perfekt. Wenn das Schwert schließlich vollendet sein würde, so würde es besser, edler und vor allem tödlicher als sogar sein eigenes Schwert sein. Dir Klinge, aus feinstem Metall geschlagen, war etwas mehr als eine Armlänge lang, weich geschwungen, schmal und leicht, perfekt ausbalanciert, scharf und hart wie ein Diamant.

„Perfekt...", sagte er und klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter, bevor er die Klinge wieder einwickelte und sie auf den Tisch legte. Harry streckte seine Hand aus, um das Bündel zu ergreifen, doch Dorian schob seine Hand weg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass sie vorerst ruhen... es ist Zeit für den zweitwichtigsten Teil deiner Ausbildung. Ich denke es nützt dir wenig, wenn du Dutzende Flüche, Zauber und Beschwörungen kennst, aber keinen Zauberstab besitzt... ruh dich jetzt aus, heute Abend fahren wir ein wenig, um deinen Zauberstab zu finden."

Harry nickte, und ein Funkeln in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen verriet seine Vorfreude. Ruhig betrachtete er seine Hand, während er sich wunderte, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wieder einen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten.

* * *

1996 nach Chr. - Dezember 

_Ein Monat später_

Ein Keuchen, ein gehetztes Atmen, war in dem dunklen Gang zu hören, durch die ein kleiner Mann gebückt vor Scham oder Angst, panisch rannte. Seine Schritte hallten von den kalten, unterirdischen Wänden wieder, und Schrei sowie Gebrüll am Ende des Tunnels ließen dem Mann den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn treten. Das immer wieder ertönende _Klang_, das Geschrei der Erde, das ertönte wenn einer der gewaltigen Höhlen oder Bergtrolle sein Werkzeug in den Boden rammte, erschütterte den unterirdischen Komplex, der bereits Hunderten, der Außenwelt unbemerkt, zum Verhängnis geworden war.

Utumno.

Wurmschwanz, oder auch Peter Pettigrew, wischte sich fiebrig den Angstschweiß von der Stirn, als er aus dem Ausgang trat und tief Luft holte. Zittrig bewegte er sich vorwärts, vermied es, irgendwem in die Augen zu schauen, aus Furcht, aus Scham... er wusste es nicht. Die Trolle und Sklaven arbeiteten weiter, bemerkten ihn nicht, ihn, die kümmerliche, erbärmliche Figur. Doch sein Herr bemerkte ihn, denn er bemerkte alles. Sein Unterarm brannte, und der Stoff seines Ärmel begann zu rauchen, als ihn das hässliche Totenkopftatoo an seine Bindungen erinnerte.

„Wurmschwanz!"

Peter fuhr zusammen, wie von einer Peitsche getroffen, als Voldemort von oben herab auf ihn hinabblickte. Gekrümmt stieg er die Steintreppen empor, bis er vor Voldemorts schwarzen Tron aus Obsidian zu Boden fiel und seine Stirn auf den rauen, schmutzigen Boden presste.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich...", sagte Voldemort, während er grinste. Tränen, die vor Angst vergossen wurden, vermischten sich nun mit dem Angstschweiß, dessen Geruch beißend von dem Schatten eines Mannes ausging, der vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte.

„Mein Lord?", fragte Peter vorsichtig, verängstigt.

„Suche und finde Nosferatu den Vierten. Du hast zwei Monate Zeit... und lass dich nicht umbringen. Und bringe mir das Mädchen... Marianne war ihr Name, denke ich."

„Ja mein Lord."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort kroch sich Wurmschwanz auf Händen und Füßen fort, erleichtert, aber auch geschockt, doch später würde er noch verängstigter sein...

Nosferatu...

* * *

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. Pettigrew war erbärmlich. Die erbärmlichste unter den Figuren, die ihm dienten. Erbärmlicher als die Muggel, erbärmlicher als die Schlammblüter... ein Feigling und ein Verräter war er, und jeder Quadratzentimeter seines Antlitz sah danach aus. 

Langsam stand er auf und trat an das Geländer der Plattform, unter dem sich der Großteil der Sklavenarbeit abspielte. Muggel und Trolle arbeiteten in dem harten Gestein, sprengten Fels und Schmutz, damit er seinen Traum einer Festung der Alpträume endlich vollenden konnte. Utumno war geboren, und mit ihm, ein neuer Feind. Und Wurmschwanz würde ihn locken.

Das Grinsen, das sich auf Voldemorts verzerrtem Gesicht ausbreitete, stand dem einer Teufelfratze in nichts nach. Wahrlich, ein neues Zeitalter sollte beginnen, wenn alles nach Plan verliefe.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow... ich habs doch noch geschafft... So, was kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen? Ehm... Schreibblockade, Reallife, Lustlosigkeit?... ach Scheiße... Sorry Leute. Ab jetzt gehts wieder weiter, und ehm... mist :P Ich hoffe ich kriege dennoch Reviews, wenn ich weiterschreiben soll, sagts mir ruhig (auch Review genannt ;))

Danke an – supersnik, Jean (-schnief-, sry), Elektra v. Helsing(ja dir auch ein gutes neues.. auch wenns bissl her ist :P), Sam Saw, silvertrust, Adsartha (weia, bin ein schlechtes Vorbild ;)), 25troy, sancte-diabolus, casija, Master, Jolinar89, Marry (danke für die Mail ;)), blab, Rudi, HIGGIE und geli-chan (wirst wohl einfach weiter lesen müssen ;))

Ach übrigens... mensch, könnt ihr Gedanken lesen? Mit J. lagt ihr irgendwie zu 100 Prozent richtig ;)

cheers, moppl


	18. Leben und Sterben

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 18 – Leben und Sterben**

_Bellatrix folgte müde dem Gang einer Ratte, die panisch, verängstigt durch den Gang trippelte, an deren Seite sich die Zellentüren befanden. Die Schreie, die durch das Gemäuer hallten, erreichten ihre Ohren schon nicht mehr... zu sehr hatte sie sich „eingelebt". Der schmutzige, harte Boden, die unbequeme Matratze, das fahle, grüne Licht... dies war leidlicher Weise ihre Welt geworden, und sie würde es wahrscheinlich auch immer bleiben._

_Ihre violetten, inzwischen getrübten Augen schnellten auf, als der Lärmpegel selbst für Azkaban's letzten Trakt ungewöhnlich anschwoll. Verwirrt erhob sie sich von ihrer verlausten Matratze und trat an die Gitter, um hindurchzuspähen. Was ihren Blick traf, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Das schwarze Loch, das im Zentrum des letzten Traktes im Boden klaffte, war umringt von Dementoren, die ihre Rücken der unergründeten Tiefe zugewandt hatten. _

_Doch das war nicht, was sie in Horror erschaudern ließ... es waren die Gefangenen, die entblößt, entkleidet, schreiend aus ihren Zellen die Gänge und Treppen hinuntergescheucht wurden, bis sie in großen Gruppen verängstigt beieinander standen und wie paralysiert die Dementoren anstarrten, die sich ihnen vom Loch her näherten._

_Bevor sie wusste, was passiert war, sprang die Gittertür aus ihrem Schloß und die bekannte, tötende Kälte umklammerte wieder ihr Wesen, ihr Herz. Mit einem Ruck wurden ihr die Fetzen, die sie am Leibe trug, herruntergerissen. Wie in einem Alptraum wurde sie aus der Zelle gezerrt und entblößt den Gang entscheucht. Der Griff des Dementoren betäubte ihren Arm und machte ihre Knie weich, schwach... Tränen, die sogleich zu Eis auf ihren blassen Wangen erstarrten, entwichen ihren Augen, doch sie schrie nicht, noch wimmerte sie, wie all die anderen Gefangenen. _

_Sie sah, wie weitere Gefangene aus ihren Zellen gezerrt und mit ihr mitgeschleppt wurden, unter ihnen auch..._

„_Regulus?"_

_Dunkle, beinahe schon schwarze Augen zuckten panisch zu den ihren. Regulus... wie lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen? Er sah schrecklich aus... seine Haare waren lang, filzig, sein Gesicht schmutzig und mager. Seine entblößte Form erinnerte sie eher an eine Leiche als an einen lebenden Menschen. Sie sah sicher nicht besser aus..._

„_Bella?" Seine Stimme war rau, ausgezerrt... vom Schreien? Vom Weinen? Es kümmerte sie nicht, als sie sich vom Griff des Dementoren loswand und sich durch die Menge, durch den Strom an Menschen, auf Regulus zuschob, andere, nackte Gefangenen beiseite stieß um zu ihm zu gelangen. Verzweifelt ergriff sie seine dünne, ausgemergelte Hand und presste sie an ihre Wange. Ihre eisigen Tränen benetzten wie frischer Tau die graue Haut von Regulus Fingern, als er zusammen mit ihr weinte. _

_Wie wiedervereinte Geschwister klammerten sie sich aneinander, als sie auf blanken Fußsohlen den rauen Boden entlangstolperten, auf die brüchige Treppe zu. Arme, Köpfe und Beine schlugen gegen ihre verwundbaren Körper, doch sie hielten sich fest, verzeifelt, vielleicht schon krampfhaft._

„_Oh Gott... Regulus, was machen sie mit uns?" Bellatrix erkannte beinahe ihre eigene Stimme nichtmehr. Sie war verzerrt, brüchig... nicht mehr seidig und melodisch wie einst, als sie noch frei und schön war... _

_Sie spürte, wie Regulus seinen knochigen Arm um ihre Schulter schlang und sie enger an sich presste. Die Dementoren, die Schreie, das klaffende schwarze Loch und das fahle grüne Licht wirkten ihr wie aus einem Alptraum entsprungen... und sie hoffte aufzuwachen. _

„_Sie ordnen aus... die, die sich zu erholen scheinen werden beseitigt... die anderen dürfen weiter in Qual leben...", presste er schwach hervor. _

_Die Menschenmasse, in der sie schwommen, kam zum Halt. Bellatrix presste sich an Regulus und barg ihr Gesicht an seinem dünnen Hals. Es konnte nicht wahr sein... was für Lebewesen konnten derart grausam sein, so etwas zu tun? _

_Im nächsten Augenblick wünschte sie, dass sie sich diese Frage nie gestellt hätte._

„_Oh mein Gott...", flüsterte sie entsetzt, als sie sich mit vor Entsetzen aufgerissen Augen an Regulus klammerte. Sie spürte trotz ihres verzweifelt festen Griffes, dass auch er zitterte, Angst hatte._

„_Was ist das?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Eine Gestalt, gute zwei Meter groß, gekleidet in grauen Roben trat auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht war eine grotesk verzerrte Fratze eines Gesichtes, das aussah als hätte es Stunden von Qual und Tortur durchlebt, um schließlich in einem Antlitz des Leidens zu erstarren._

_Die Haut dieses... Wesens war gräulich- grün, stellenweise von dunkelroten Flecken übersät. Sein Mund war ein verzerrtes Loch, und eines seiner Augen leuchtete rot, im Kontrast zum kränklichen grünen Licht Azkabans stehend._

„_Ich weiß nicht... man sagt, er, oder es sei der erste Gefangen des letzten Traktes, der sich seine Freiheit erkaufte, indem er seine Seele und seine Hände verkaufte..."_

„_Verkaufte? An wen?"_

„_Du hast es schon bemerkt... denn es lebt und es lässt nicht ruhen. Er hat an Azkaban sein Wesen verkauft... und nun ist er der Henker der verfluchten Festung..."_

_Als sich Bellatrix umsah, bemerkte sie, dass jeder um sie herum, genau wie sie selber, hemmungslos vor Furcht weinte, schluchzte... sie spürte, je näher dieses Wesen der Gruppe kam, desto mehr verkrampfte sie sich... die alleinige Gegenwart dieses Dämonen ließ sie sich schmutzig fühlen... unrein... entwürdigt..._

_Einer der Gefangenen weiter rechts von ihr und Regulus übergab sich geräuschvoll, als der Henker näher kam, flankiert und gefolgt von mehr als einem Dutzend Dementoren._

_Der Henker wandte sich humpelnd zu dem Gefangenen, der sich übergeben hatte und starrte ihn einige Sekunden intensiv an, bevor er seinen Arm hob und mit seiner verrotteten Hand auf den mitleidigen Mann zeigte. Der Dementoren stießen schrille Geräusche aus, bevor sie sich auf den Mann stürzten und ihn in Richtung des schwarzen Loches zerrten. _

_Der Mann, zwar von zwei Dementoren in die Mange genommen, zerrte und rüttelte an den Griffen der bösen Wesen, während er Verwünschungen ausstieß und sich seine Stimme rau brüllte. Bellatrix wollte einen Schrei ausstoßen, doch Regulus hielt ihr den Mund mit seiner Hand zu, als die Dementoren den schreienden Mann mit einem Ruck in das schwarze, tiefe Loch warfen. Rund herum um sie, überall auf dem Grund des letzten Traktes, wurden einzelne Gestalten aus den Menschengruppen gezerrt und in das Loch gestoßen. _

_Azkaban grölte gierig, denn es wurde gefüttert._

_Bellatrix würde später nicht wissen, wie lange sie dort gezittert hatte... in Horror den Gestalten nachgestarrt hatte, die unter Schreien und Verfluchungen von ihnen weggezerrt wurden, um schließlich von Azkanans Schlund, dem gewaltigen Loch, verschlungen zu werden._

_Das Wesen, oder der Dämon, ging mit humpelnden, langsamen Schritten um die Gruppe herum, wie ein Raubtier, dass genüsslich seine Beute quälte. Bellas und seine Augen trafen sich, und mit einem Male blieb der Henker von Azkaban stehen. Bella spürte die Panik, die sich in ihr hochkämpfte... sie wollte rennen, fliehen, nur weg von diesem... Wesen..._

_Der grotesk verformte Mann kam auf sie zu, mit einem kranken Grinsen, das Schmerz und Unheil versprach... Bellatrix stand der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn, der, genau wie die Tränen auf ihren Wangen, wegen der Präsenz des Dämons und der Dementoren zu Eis erstarrt war._

_Bellatrix kämpfte die Schwärze, die nun, neben der Panik, in ihr hochkam, mühsam nieder. Doch umso näher dieses Monster kam, umso erdrückender wurde die Schwärze vor ihren Augen, die eisige Kälte, die ihre Innereien und ihr Herz ergriff._

_Das letzte, was sie sah, war das eine, rot brennende Auge des Henkers von Azkaban, welches alleine in der Dunkelheit, die sich um sie gebildet hatte, wie ein böses Licht strahlte.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

**So, wieder ein Kapitel beendet - zwar ein sehr kurzes, aber hier war mir eine gute Stelle zum Aufhören ;) Ich sollte aber echt mal zu Potte kommen, denn wenn ich mir ansehe, was ich bisher geschrieben habe und mir dann die Storyline angucke - au weia... wenn ich in dem Format weitermache, werdens wohl so an die 52 Kapitel / Egal, jetzt seid ihr dran mit'm Schreiben;)**

**Danke an - Minnilein, 22vamp1989, geli-chan(Utumno ist die Festung von Melcor - das ist aus HdR;)), Katzura, Rudi, Marry(bissl dauerts noch;)), Sycronn, silvertrust, Sancte-Diabolus, Sam Saw, Roter Draconis(Frage:welches Uni zockst du?;)), FordPrefect211, little Nightowl, Snape126, tatze, Mirata, Jean(jo, sindse:P), blab, HIGGIE, Deluxemaster **

** jetzt mal, los, zur Schule xD**

**moppl**


	19. Metamorphosis

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 19 – Metamorphosis**

_Schmerz. Kälte. Hunger._

_Müde öffnete Bellatrix ihre Lider, die sich schwer bewegen ließen. Sie fühlte sich schwach, ausgelaugt, entkräftet, als sie langsam ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte. Sie lag wieder in ihrer Zelle, unter ihr die verlauste Matratze, über ihr die verhasste Steindecke ihrer Zelle. Ihre trüben, violetten Augen wanderten umher, während ihr Kopf und der Rest ihres Körpers regungslos verweilte, wartete... sich erholte._

_Mit einem Mal schoss ihr Oberkörper in die Höhe, als sie sich an das traumatische Ereignis erinnerte, dass sich abgespielt hatte. Deswegen war es so ruhig... so still... es war totenstill... Regulus!_

_Mühsam rappelte Bellatrix sich auf und stolperte vorwärts zu den Gitterstäben. Ihre Finger, schmal..., nein, dünn und gebrechlich, klammerten sich um das kalte, verfluchte Metall, während ihre Augen das Antlitz des letzten Traktes hektisch betrachteten. Der letzte Trakt schien leerer zu sein, doch auch bedrückender... noch einsamer, als vorher... noch unheiliger, noch verdammter..._

„_Bella? Bist du wach?" _

_Bella wandte ihren Blick zur Seite. Ihre Zelle lag an einer Kurve des Etagenganges, so dass ihrer Zelle schräg gegenüber eine weitere Zelle in Sicht- und Hörweite lag. Die Zelle, aus der die Stimme, Regulus' Stimme, geschallt hatte war dunkel, doch der vordere Teil war ein wenig erhellt._

„_Gott sei dank, du lebst Regulus...", sagte sie, leise, doch laut genug um ihn sie hören zu lassen._

_Bellatrix stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus, als Regulus aus dem Schatten der Zelle in das spärliche Licht an seinen Gittern getreten kam.

* * *

_

994 nach Chr. - Juli

_In der folgenden Nacht_

Müde blickte Harry über den Rand des Karrens hinweg, auf dem er, gemeinsam mit Sophie, saß. Der Weg war holprig, und das Feld, das zu beiden Seiten der spärlich befestigten Straße verlief, lag im Mondschein der hellen Nacht. Sophie hatte, sehr zu dem Amüsement von Dorian, darauf bestanden, Harry und ihn zu begleiten. Der lange Zug aus Karren, die die Straße entlangfuhr, war eine der vielen „Handelskarawanen", die das Land durchzog.

Dorian meinte, es wäre sicherer mit solche einem Zug zu reisen, da sie nun ja auch Sophie dabei hatten. Der einzige Nachteil war nun, dass sie nun mehrere Tage, und nicht nur eine Nacht für die Reise zu dem Dorf brauchten, in dem der Zauberstabmacher lebte. Harry störte das jedoch nicht weiter, denn, auch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, genoss er die Gesellschaft von der schönen jungen Dame immer mehr.

Ein wenig verwundert betrachtete er den goldenen Haarschopf, der im matten Mondlicht glänzte und gerade ruhig und schlafend auf seiner Schulter weilte. Er ignorierte geflissentlich das gelegentliche Gekicher, das Dorian von der anderen Seite des Karrens ausstieß, wenn sein Blick immer wieder auf die beiden fiel.

Harry umklammerte mit seiner linken Hand den Griff des Schwertes, das er noch solange behalten würde, bis er sein eigenes Schwert geschmiedet hätte. Dorian und Harry weigerten sich beide, zu schlafen, war die Nacht in dieser Umgebung doch sehr unsicher und der Handelszug nur spärlich von einigen Soldaten des Großlandsherrn bewacht. Der Zug transportierte nicht nur Handelsgüter, sondern auch die Steuern, die in diesem Bereich des Landes an den Großlandsherrn bezahlt werden mussten.

Zwar war die Nacht inzwischen zu Harrys Lieblingsbegleiter geworden, doch sie war es auch für Banditen, Räuber und auch für die Walpurgisritter war die Dunkelheit ein guter Freund. Harry schloß die Augen und öffnete sein „Inneres Auge". Es war eine weiter Fähigkeit, die Harry von Dorian erlernt hatte. Sie ermöglichte ihm, mit seinem „Innerem Auge" in die Schatten der unmittelbaren Umgebung, innerhalb von einigen Dutzend Metern, einzutauchen.

Er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, alle paar Minuten die Umgebung zu überprüfen.

Mit dem vertrautem Gefühl von Einsamkeit, dass einem umspielte, wenn man in die Welt der Schatten eintauchte, beobachtete Harry den Wagenzug, der von einigen Fackeln in der Nacht erhellt wurde. Er befand sich gerade in dem Schatten einer jungen, vollkronigen Weide, dessen Silhouette im faden Schein des Mondlichtes einen dichten Schattenteppich auf den Boden warf.

Er konnte von seinem Inneren Auge nur sehen, deswegen erschrak er, als plötzlich ein Fuß in sein Blickfeld trat. Der Fuß war mit einem schweren Reitstiefel bekleidet, an dessen Seite ein Zeichen prangte. Trotz der Dunkelheit, oder eher, gerade wegen der Dunkelheit, vermochte Harry deutlich zu sehen, welches Zeichen dort auf dem Stiefel des Mannes prangte.

Eine silberne Schlange, sich auf grünem Grunde windend.

* * *

Harry riss die Augen abrupt auf. Sophies Kopf schnellte von seiner Schulter in die Höhe, als er mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung sein Schwert zog und aufsprang. 

„Was ist!", fragte Dorian alarmiert, als er sich ebenfalls hastig im Karren aufrichtete und sein eigenes Schwert zog. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Karren, die hinter ihnen gemächlich entlangfuhren. Dorian verstand – Harry wollte eine Panik verhindern.

„Walpurgisritter, ein Späher ist ein paar Meter weiter, dort oben auf der Anhöhe.", flüsterte er und deutete mit seiner Hand auf eine leichte Hügelkette. Einige Bäume standen an dieser Stelle, und genau dort musste sich einer der Walpurgisritter verbergen.

Dorian nickte und sprang vom Wagen, um zum befehlenden Hauptmann der Söldnergruppe zu gelangen. Harry wandte seinen Blick Sophie zu, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Erwartung mit ihrern großen, blauen Augen anblickte.

„Harry, was-", setzte sie an, doch er schnitt sie mit einem scharfen Kopfschütteln ab.

„Leg dich hin!", orderte er sie. Als sie ihn fragend und verwirrt anblickte, nahm er eine Decke aus der Ecke des Karrens und warf sie ihr in die Arme.

„Bleib darunter, solange der Kampf läuft.", sagte er bestimmend. Sophie blickte ihn entgeistert an, nicht verstehend, oder akzeptierend, was er sagte.

„Nun mach schon, sie sind wegen uns hier!", drängte er gehetzt, bevor er einen eiligen Blick auf die Hügelkette warf. Eine dunkle Spannung lag in der Nachtluft, die Blut und Tod versprach. Die klare Nacht schien sich zu verdunkeln, als sich eine einzelne Wolke über den Mond schob.

„Ich bitte dich inständig, Sophie. Tu bitte was ich dir gesagt habe.", stieß Harry noch aus, bevor er seinen Bogen und den Köcher ergriff und sich vom Karren schwang. Einige leise Schritte später war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

* * *

Dorian blickte mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen den Hügelkamm hinauf, dorthin, wo Harry die Walpurgisritter vermutete. Der Befehlshaber der Soldaten hatte erst ängstlich, dann jedoch entschlossen gewirkt, als Dorian ihm von dem Angriff berichtet hatte und von der Menge an Gold, die der Söldner von Dorian bekommen würde, sollten sie den Angriff abwehren können. Der kühle Stoff am Griff seines Schwertes beruhigte ihn ein wenig, als er aufmerksam den Hügelkamm betrachtete. Schon beinahe ärgerte er sich, dass er Sophie hat mitkommen lassen... 

Rüde schüttelte er seinen Kopf und zog langsam die Klinge seines Schwertes aus der Scheide, die er an der Seite trug. Er schloß kurz die Augen und suchte die Gegend nach den Feinden ab, wobei ihm die Dunkelheit und die vielen Schatten zuhilfe waren.

Er riss geschockt die Augen auf, als er sah, wie sich mindestens drei Dutzend Reiter von der anderen Seite des Hügelkamms sich ihnen näherten. Sie alle trugen das selbe Wappen auf ihren Schildern und Rüstungen.

Eine silberne Schlange, sich auf grünem Grunde windend.

* * *

1997 nach Chr. - Februar 

**Harry Potter - Der Junge der nicht mehr lebt **

**Schuldig und tot?**

_Von N. Anderson_

Der Tagesprophet ist geschockt und überrascht, ihnen, der werten Leserschaft, mitteilen zu können, dass Harry James Potter, geächteter Massenmörder und Schwarzmagier, kurz nach seiner Verurteilung im Ministerium auf der Flucht umkam.

Diese äußerst zuverlässige Information bekam Mister N. Anderson, Top- Reporter des Tagespropheten, von einem seiner Informanten innerhalb des Ministeriums.

Dem Informanten nach wurde Potter nach einer relativ kurzen Gerichtsverhandlung zu einem lebenslänglichen Aufenthalt in Azkaban verurteilt, jedoch nicht bevor sein gesamtes ideeles Hab und Gut vor seinen Augen vernichtet wurde.

Potter soll Augenzeugen nach über- emotional wütend reagiert haben und jeden Anwesenden im Gerichtssal bedroht haben.

Kurz nachdem er abgefürt wurde, muss Potter den Dementoren entkommen sein, da er wenige Minuten später in einem Scharmützel gegen Dutzende Ministeriumsaurorer umkam, in dem er trotz Unterlegenheit noch gezeigt haben soll, wie Dunkel er kämpfen konnte.

_Weitere Informationen auf den Seiten 2-6

* * *

_

Nym starrte ungläubig auf das Papier, dass ihr Remus auf den Tisch gelegt hatte... sie konnte nicht fassen, dass man der Zaubererwelt glauben machen wollte, dass Harry... _ihr_ Harry ein dunkler Zauberer sein sollte.

Sie kämpfte die Tränen zornig nieder, die in ihr aufwallten, als ihre Gedanken zurück zu der Zeit mit Harry schweiften.

„_Nein... ich werde nicht mehr weinen... nie wieder, denn das hätte Harry nicht gewollt!"_

Dieser Gedanke war ihr Mantra, ihre Zuflucht, immer wenn sich an den Riss in ihrem Herzen erinnert wurde. Sie hatte geweint, so viel, so lange, bis sie dachte dass sie all ihre Tränen verschüttet hatte... doch immer wieder kamen die Tränen, bis sie sich aufraffen konnte und nach Tagen zum ersten Mal ihr Zimmer verließ... in dieser Zeit hatte sie nur sporadisch getrunken und gegessen, vom Schlafen ganz zu schweigen.

Ted und Andy waren geschockt, als Nym in dem desolatetestem Zustand irgend möglich ins Wohnzimmer getreten war und sich schweigend und zitternd an den Wohnzimmertisch gesetzt hatte.

Sie hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder zu weinen, und stattdessen Harrys Namen rein zu waschen und ihn zu rächen. Ein Wort, und es bewahrte sie davor, sich in den Abgrund zu stürzen, der sich mit Harrys Tod vor ihr aufgetan hatte.

Nym schloß die Augen und ließ den Klang dieses Wortes in ihren Ohren klingen. Unausgesprochen und stumm glitten ihr die Laute der einzelnen Silben über ihre Lippen.

Vergeltung.

„In meinen Augen ist das beinahe eine Sünde... etwas derartiges zu schreiben.", sagte Remus ruhig. Remus hatte sich immer mehr verändert... er schien entschlossener geworden zu sein, doch dunkle Ringe und die ständig in Falten gelegte Stirn verrieten auch seinen erschöpften Zustand.

Nym nickte nur, denn gesprochen hatte sie seit Harrys Tod nicht mehr. Dunkle Augenringe zeigten auch bei ihr den schlechten mentalen Zustand, in dem sie sich befand.

Remus flog mit seinen Augen rasch noch ein weiteres Mal über die Zeilen des Tagespropheten. Ihn erschreckte es, dass man einen Verstorbenen derart ächtete, gegen ihn hetzte und ihn als Monster darstellte, das den Tod durch aus verdient erhalten hatte.

Unwillkürlich fletschte er wütend die Zähne, und für einen kurzen Moment sprossen kurze, dunkle Haare auf seinen Handfläche, während sich seine Finger in das billige Papier der Zeitung krallten.

Ein Wort flog in seinem Kopf herum, und es schien ihm zu leuchten, wie ein Licht in weiter Ferne, das ich aus der Dunkelheit zu geleiten suchte.

Vergeltung.

* * *

994 nach Chr. 

Harry kauerte im trockenen Gras und starrte gen Himmel, der dunkel war, auch wenn der Mond spärlich Licht von sich gab. Er hatte sich, nachdem er mit Sophie gesprochen hatte, einige Meter von dem Wagenzug entfernt und hatte einen Bogen darum geschlagen, so dass er nun auf halber Strecke zwischen der Hügelkette und der Straße, auf dem sich der Wagenzug befand, in der Dunkelheit auf den Feind warten konnte.

Vorsichtig hob er den Bogen und zog einen schwarz gefiederten Pfeil aus seinem Köcher. Mit geübter Eleganz hob er seinen linken Arm und legte mit seiner rechten Hand den langen Schaft des Geschosses auf das gewundene, trockene Holz. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis sich die Konturen einiger Reiter am Kamm der Hügelkette abzeichneten. Trotz, oder eher, gerade wegen der Dunkelheit, konnte Harry deutlich sehen, dass die Berittenen Krieger schwere Rüstungen und Langschwerter trugen.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Wagenzug und fluchte leise. Die kleinen Lichtpunkte, die die Fackeln waren, bewegten sich hektisch hin und her. Es war Dorian nicht gelungen, die Bauern und die Söldner vor einer Panik zu bewahren. Lautes Getrappel erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut, und Harry zog die Sehne des Bogens hart bis an sein Ohr, und zielte einen kurzen Moment auf einen der Ritter, die mit gezogenen Schwerten den Hügelkamm herunter auf den Wagenzug zuritten.

Der Walpurgisritter hörte das Sirren des Pfeils nicht durch den Lärm der Hufen und das Schnaueben der Pferde, bevor sich das Metall unterhalb des Randes seines Helms mitten durch sein Kettenhemd in seinen Hals bohrte. Mit einem ersticktem Röcheln kippte er von seinem Schlachtross auf den Boden und wurde von den Hufen der Pferde seiner Mitstreiter zertrampelt.

* * *

Dorian rannte fluchend durch die Menge der vor Panik schreienden Bauern. Die Walpurgisritter waren nur noch wenige Momente von ihnen entfernt, und die Menschen reagiertem mit wahnsinnigem Geschrei. 

„Aus dem Weg.", fluchte er laut, und drückte einen Bauern beiseite. Mit einigen letzten, großen Schritten war er bei ihrem Wagen angelangt. Hastig sprang er hinauf und zog warf die Decke zur Seite, unter der er Sophie vermutete. Er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig zur Seite werfen, bevor die Klinge eines Ellenlangen Dolches an seinem Hals vorbeistach. In dem Geschrei der panischen Menschen packte er das Handgelenk von Sophie und drückte es von sich fort.

„Sophie! Ich bin's!", rief er.

Sophis himmelblaue Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sie um Atem rang und ihn anstarrte. Ihre Augen waren leicht vernebelt, und als sich der Schatten in ihnen lichtete, kam Erkenntnis in ihnen auf. Geschockt ließ sie ihren Arm sinken und entschuldigte sich.

„Vergiss das. Wir müssen weg – die Bauern haben keine Chance, und zu zweit können wir sie nicht aufhalten. Wir müssen Harry holen und dann verschwinden, bevor sie dich sehen."

„Aber die Menschen... die Frauen und Kinder, wir müssen sie-"

„Nein! Wir haben keine Zeit!", rief er. Sophie warf einen hektischen Blick auf die Menschen, die schreiend und orientierungslos umherrannten. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, bevor sie nickte und Dorian in die Dunkelheit folgte.

* * *

Harry schwang sich den Bogen auf den Rücken, bevor er aufstand und sein Schwert zog. Gleißend im Mondlicht schimmernd hob er das schimmernde Metall der Klinge in die Luft und rannte den Reitern hinterher. Er hatte nur noch zwei Weiter Pfeile abgefeuert, bevor die Ritter aus seiner Reichweite gelangt waren. 

Das Blut pochte erwartungsvoll in seinen Ohren, und das Adrenalin in seinem Körper ließ ihn schneller laufen.

* * *

Gideon McCloud schrie seinen Männern unwirsch Befehle zu. Die Bauern hatten sich nicht beruhigen lassen, und als die ersten Angreifer am Hügelkamm sichtbar geworden waren, war die Hölle unter den Menschen ausgebrochen. Gideon und seine Söldner stellten sich um den zentralsten Wagen herum auf, in dem sich die Steuern und einige kleine Taschen voller Gold befanden. 

Gideon zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und hob das schwere Schild. Er hatte keine Ahnung, _wie_ aussichtslos dieser Kampf war.

Als die Walpurgisritter nur noch wenige Meter entfernt waren, rief er noch einem seiner Männer zu, den Wagen zu sichern. Dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie einer der Ritter seinen Arm hob und etwas durch den Lärm Unverständliches brüllte.

Ein grüner Blitz zuckte durch die Nacht, und Gideon fiel tod zu Boden.

* * *

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte. Der Todesfluch hatte wie eine Peitsche die Nacht geteilt und der Lärm, der nun anschwoll, zeugte von dem Horror, den die Bauern bei dem Anblick verspürt haben mussten. 

Er war nur noch weniger Meter vom Kampfgeschehen entfernt, bevor er an der Schulter gepackt und herumgewirbelt wurde. Vor ihm stand Dorian, und ein gehetzter Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht.

„Dorian, was tust du-"

„Frag nicht, wir müssen hier fort! Wir können sie nicht aufhalten!"

Harry riss geschockt die Augen auf.

„Wieso das denn auf einmal! Ich dachte du wolltest kämpfen! Wir können diese Menschen unmöglich im Stich lassen!"

Harry wandte sich um und wollte losrennen, doch Dorian hielt ihn zurück.

„NEIN! Es geht nicht! Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären, aber wir können dort nicht kämpfen! Wir müssen fort!"

Als Harry ihm zornig erneut widersprechen wollte, packte Dorian ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

„Denk an Sophie! Ich erkläre dir ein ander Mal alles, doch jetzt müssen wir verschwinden."

Resignation erschien in Harrys Augen, als er nickte und sein Schwert senkte. Die Schreie der Bauern und der Soldaten, die nur wenige Meter weiter niedergemetzelt wurden, hallten in seinen Ohren. Ein weiterer Teil in ihm starb, als er von Dorian fortgezogen wurde und dennoch sehen konnte, wie die Menschen wie Vieh abgeschlachtet wurden.

Er straffte seine Muskeln, riss seinen Arm von Dorians Griff fort und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Und ich sagen NEIN! Ich lasse diese Menschen nicht hilflos sterben!"

Und bevor Dorian etwas tun oder reagieren konnte, war Harry bereits losgerannt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Au weia... ich trau mich garnicht mehr hier noch aufzukreuzen, nachdem ich wieder das Hochladen verplant habe /. Ich hoffe mal ihr verzeiht mir, aber das Leben nimmt mich in Anspruch P. Schickt mir Mails oder sonstwas, wenn ich lange nix mehr geschrieben habe... es hilft ungemein, ne Mail zu kriegen in der steht man solle gefällig weiterschreiben. Wer gemeint ist, weiß bescheid -wink-**

**Danke an Sam Saw, Fidi (jep, no200 ;)), Wilder Terminator, silvertrust (musste paar änderungen vornehmen, daher die ganzen uploads), Jeysi (also ich find slash immer noch beschissen, aber dass du madsen magst -daumen hoch- ;)), Jolinar89, Sancte- Diabolus, Snape126 (einfach mal weiterlesen ;)), Katzura, Rudi, blab, Marry, HIGGIE, Sam Saw, crowman, master, geli-chan, natsucat und massam.**

**zu massam und sam saw... -rolleyes-. bissl freundlicher bitte das nächste mal...:P **

** grüße moppl (ogott...dieser name...)**

**das nächste chap wird folgen!**

** ps: lasst mir was zu lesen da! ;)  
**


	20. Die Figuren bewegen sich

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 20 – Die Figuren bewegen sich**

_Geschockte violette Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und starrten entgeistert durch die rostigen Gitter der schmutzigen Zelle. Bellatrix stand zitternd an ihrer Zellentür und blickte Regulus über den Gang hinweg in seiner Zelle an. Regulus klammerte sich erschöpft an den rostig zackigen Eisen fest, und an seinen Händen lief dunkles Blut hinab, das aus den Wunden lief die er sich an der Zellentür aufriss._

_Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Der Schmerz, den er durch die Wunden an den Händen erlitt, war nichtig im Gegensatz zu der Pein, die seinen Oberkörper wie ein Gift durchfloß. Er kannte den Cruciatus, war unter ihm aufgewachsen, doch den Schmerz den er nun stet erfahren musste, wurde dadurch kein Deut geringer. _

_Bellatrix sackte weinend und schluchzend auf dem Boden zusammen, immerzu das hässliche Brandmal auf Regulus Brust anstarrend._

_Das Dunkle Mal, dunkler, tiefer und deutlicher als sie es jemals irgendwo gesehen hatte, war in das Fleisch von Regulus eingebrannt, und das auf ewig.

* * *

_

994 nach Chr.

Hass durchfloss Harry, pulsierte brennend in seinen Adern. Sein Körper zitterte mit feuriger Erwartung, mit Rachlust und Blutdurst. Mit einem metallischen Singen zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide und rannte immer schneller werdend auf das Kampfgetümmel zu.

Er hätte gern gesagt, dass sich die Bauern und die Söldner wacker geschlagen hätten, doch er hätte gelogen.

Im wackeligen Schein der am Boden liegenden Fackeln wurden Bauern wie Söldner chancen- und gnadenlos massakriert. Grüne Blitze zuckten wie in einem Gewittersturm durch die sonst ruhige Nacht, in der nichts anderes außer das Geschrei und der Kampfeslärm zu hören war.

Harry packte den Griff fester und sprang so hart vom Boden ab wie er konnte. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz segelte erlautlos auf einen berittenen Walpurgisritter zu.

Es schepperte ohrenbetäubend, als Harry und der Ritter aufeinanderprallten. Ein Gurgeln, und Harry spürte Blut aus dem Eisenkragen des Mannes dringen. Er hatte dem Mann beim Zusammenprall seine Klinge durch die Rippen getrieben.

„_Zeige niemals Schwäche im Angesicht des Feindes!"_

Harry parierte rechts und links, schlug zu und wich aus, während er die alte Formeln der Schattenwächter rezitierte, die er unter Dorian zu lernen hatte.

„_Schütze die, die deinen Schild aufsuchen!"_

Ein grüner Blitz zuckte auf, und Harry ließ sich seitlich vom Pferd fallen. Das Pferd wieherte, als das Grüne Licht sein Blick ausfüllte. Ein letztes Aufbäumen, dann traf der Blitz das Tier in die Seite.

Harry versuchte sich panisch zur Seite zu rollen, als er den massigen Körper auf sich zufallen sah, doch er wusste es war zu spät. Mit einem letzten Gebet schloß er die Augen und wartete sein Ende ab.

„_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Harry riss wieder die Augen auf. Das Pferd war mitten im Fall in der Luft hängen geblieben und schwebte nun nur wenige Centimeter von ihm entfernt in der Luft. Harry rappelte sich auf und wandte sich um. Sophie stand mit hasserfülltem Gesicht einige Meter entfernt hinter ihm und hielt ihren Zauberstab mit beiden Händen zitternd umklammert. Mit einem wütenden Schrei riss sie den Zauberstab herum und schleuderte den schwebenden Kadaver in zwei Ritter, die gebannt das Geschehen verfolgt und nicht aufgepasst hatten.

Es krackte mehrmals unschön, und das metallenen Scheppern, gemischt mit tierischem Gewieher war kein angenehmer Klang.

„Sophie! Verschwinde hier!", schrie Harry entsetzt, als er sah wie sich einige andere Reiter auf Sophie zubewegten, nach Rache dürstend.

„Nur wenn du mitkommst mit! Es gibt hier nichts mehr zu retten!"

Harry blickte sich kurz um. Sie hatte Recht. Die Bauern und Söldner warten entweder alle tot oder in die Dunkelheit geflohen.

Harry rannte los, fest entschlossen, Sophie und sich hier unverletzt rauszubringen. Wenige Meter von ihr entfernt bemerkte er, wie einer der Walpurgisritter von der Seite auf seinem Schlachtross auf ihn zudonnerte, das Schwert drohend emporgestreckt. Harry warf sich zur Seite und spürte, wie die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge ihn nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Mit geballter Kraft packte er den ausgestreckten Arm, drehte ihn einmal herum und zog ruckartig. Ein hässliches Kracken später wand sich der Mann schreiend vor Schmerz auf dem Boden.

Harry hatte Sophies Schrei viel zu spät bemerkt. Als er herumwirbelte, flog einer der Walpurgisritter gerade von seinem Pferd, von der Wucht eines Stoßzaubers nach hinten geschleudert. Der Andere jedoch hielt direkt auf Sophie zu.

Die Welt um Harry herum spielte sich in Zeitlupe ab, als der Mann das Schwert sirrend auf Sophie hinabschnellen ließ. Sein „Neeeiiiin!" dröhnte wie ein tiefes Bariton durch die Dunkelheit, und übertönte das scharfe Sirren des Pfeils, der die Luft durchschnitt und den Mann mitten in den Schmertarm traf.

Der Ritter riss seinen Arm wieder gröhlend hoch und ließ das Schwert los. Die Zeit verlangsamte sich nochmals, als das Schwert ein wenig in die Luft flog, sich einmal drehte und auf Sophie hinabfiel.

Dann spürte Harry einen plötzlichen, harten Schmerz am Hinterkopf. Dann nichts mehr als Dunkelheit. Schwärze.

* * *

1997 nach Chr. - März

Blaue, aufmerksame Augen betrachteten sorgsam die feinen Schnitte und Gravuren im grauen Steinboden. Eine Hand, dessen Haut von Alter und Kampf bereits gezeichnet waren, sank sich zu dem Symbol hinab, um mit den langen, schlanken Fingern den Schnitten zu folgen.

Der Betrachter musterte das Zeichen, das dunkel unwiderbringlich in den Steinboden gebrannt war, mit kalkulierendem Blick. Im Augenblick in dem er das Symbol gesehen hatte, hatte er sofort gewusst, um was es sich handelte. Sagen und Mythen, eine ominöser als die andere, woben sich wie Spinnennetze, dünn und verworren, um das verschnörkelte Symbol, das vor ihm im Boden klaffte.

„Was hat das bloß zu bedeuten...", murmelte er, Sorge und Neugier in seiner Stimme. Die Dunkelheit des Raumes und die unheimlichen Stimmen, die unterdrückt durch die Luft flüsterten, ängstigten nicht. In der Dunkelheit schimmerte nur der dünne Rahmen seiner Brille mit einem berechnenden Funkeln im Schein seines Zauberstabs, der das Zeichen beleuchtete.

„Du Narr... warum hast du bloß den Weg des Todes gewählt... du hast die Menschheit dem Untergang verdammt..."

Der Mann flüsterte noch einige Worte, in denen halb ein vorwurfslvoller, halb bereuender Unterton mitschwang, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sich aus seiner knieenden Position aufrichtete. Das Blitzen seiner Brillengläser zuckte kurz durch den Raum, bevor das Licht mit einem gemurmelten _„Nox." _erlosch und auch das Funkeln der Gläser verschwand.

* * *

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Miss..."

„Ton-, Torrens. Miss Torrens ist mein Name."

„Miss Torrens also... Haben sie einen Termin?"  
„Nein, aber ich muss sehr dringend mit Mr. Anderson sprechen. Ich habe eventuell eine echte Knaller- Story für ihn."

Die stark geschminkte Sekretärin blickte die unscheinbare Frau vor ihr mit einem stark zweifelnden Blick an, doch nickte dennoch und wies mit einer übertrieben manekürten Hand auf einen Stuhl, der ihr gegenüber an der anderen Wand stand.

„Warten sie dort. Ich werde Mr. Anderson fragen."

Torrens setzte sich wortlos auf den Stuhl und starrte mit leerem Blick die Wand an. Ihr Haar war trotz des jungen Gesicht schneeweiß, und ihre Lippen waren dünn und glanzlos. Sie trug einen ihr viel zu weiten dunklen Pulli, der stellenweise bereits ein wenig schmutzig war, doch die kleinen Schmutzflecken schienen sie nicht zu stören. Stattdessen führte die Frau ihren Ärmel an ihre Nase und inhaliert den Duft des Pullis einige Male tief ein. Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck erschien kurz auf ihrem Gesicht, verschwand aber sofort wieder.

Die Sekretärin schaute die Frau einmal kurz schief an, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und stand auf. Mit einem kurzen Schnippen ihres Kopfes warf sie ihr langes, gefärbtes Blondes Haar über die Schulter und stöckelte auf die Flügeltüren zu, die rechts von ihr waren. Der kleine Vorraum, wahrscheinlich das Sekretariat des berühmten Tagesprophente- Journalisten Nathan Anderson, war übertrieben rosa und kitschig dekoriert, doch auch diese etwas verstörenden Umstände konnten die Frau, die noch immer mit leerem Blick auf dem Stuhl sass, nicht in irgendeiner Weise aus der Fassung bringen.

Die Sekretären warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und vergewisserte sich, dass die Frau nicht hinsah, bevor sie die obersten beiden Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete und dann die Tür aufschwang.

„Mr. Anderson! Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten!", sagte sie überschwänglich. Ihr gegenüber saß ein Mann mit nach hinten gegelten dunklen Haaren, der über einen Bericht gebeugt war, und stellenweise Sachen durchstrich und andere Sachen dafür einsetzte. Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch sah eher nach dem stereotypischen Mafiosi aus, als wie ein Reporter. Eine prollige Goldkette hing um seinen Hals und blitzte verschmitzt unter dem rosanen, offenen Kragen hervor. Der schwarze Anzug passte wie angegossen, und trotz der vornübergebeugten Haltung strahlte dieser Mann Kälte und Kalkulation aus.

„Anna, ich sagte doch, dass ich Montags arbeiten muss und wir nicht...", sagte der Mann, ohne aufzublicken. Seine Stimme klang distanziert und glatt, berechnend und kalt. Anna ließ sich nicht abschrecken.

„Hier ist eine etwas... merkwürdige Frau, die meinte, sie würde eine Hammerstory für sie haben.", sprudelte sie, und warf einen kurzen Blick zurück über die Schulter. Die Frau saß noch genau in der selben Haltung auf ihrem Stuhl und schien sich um keinen Millimeter bewegt zu haben.

Genervt hob Anderson seinen Blick und starrte Anna mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Nun gut... hol sie rein.", sagte er harsch, bevor er sich wieder der Verfälschung seines Berichtes zuwand.

Anna nickte und wirbelte herum. Mit einem scharfen Kopfnicken bedeutete sie der Frau, einzutreten und es kurz zu machen. Anna mochte es nicht, wenn sich andere Frauen in der Nähe von Mr. Anderson befanden.

Als die Frau an ihr vorbeilief, blickte Anna ihr noch kurz nach, denn sie hatte geglaubt gesehen zu haben, wie sich ihr Gesicht zu verändern schien.

Anna schüttelte ihre gefälschte blonde Haarpracht und wandte sich wieder ihren Fingernägeln zu.

Anderson blickte geringschätzig auf, bevor er sich an dem Tee verschluckte und die Augen aufriss. Vor ihm stand eine Person, so verwirrend bezaubernd, dass sie ihn entfernt an eine Veela erinnerte. Ihr wunderschön makelloses Gesicht war von vollem, schneeweißem Haar umrahmt. Die aristokratischen Gesichtszüge betonten die elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen und die anmutige Nase. Die Frau vor ihm war so schön, so betörend, dass sie nur eine Veela, oder eine manipulierte Fälschung sein konnte. Zugegeben, Anna war auch eine Fälschung, in allen Bereichen, doch eine kühle Schönheit wie diese Person konnte sie nicht erreichen.

„Wie... wie ist ihr Name, Miss?", fragte er, seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht abwenden könnend.

„Torrens." antwortete sie knapp und setzte sich ungefragt auf den Stuhl. Erst jetzt konnte sich Anderson von ihrem Gesicht losreissen. Ihr plumper Pulli verwirrte ihn, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ich brauche ihre Hilfe.", lautete die schlichte, emotionslose Aussage der Frau.

* * *

Die dunkle Caverne war in der Nacht noch erschreckender, als Utumno. Wurmschwanz tippelte lautlos in seiner Animagusform auf dem Fußboden entlang um dunkle, klebrige Pfützen herum, tiefer in die Höhle hinein. An der Decke hingen hunderte und aberhunderte Fledermäuse, und bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte Wurmschwanz erkennen, dass es sich bei den Pfützen um _Blut_ handelte.

Der unheilige Gesang, der tief aus dem Innern der Caverne erscholl, trieb ihm das Schauern durch das rattige Mark... Genau in diesen Momenten wünschte er sich, dass er die Reise nach Rumänien niemals angetreten hätte. Furcht war das Gefühl, das seitdem er vor drei Tagen zum ersten Mal die Caverne betreten hatte, die Übermacht über alle anderen Emotionen gewonnen hatte.

Ein plötzliches Rauschen über ihm ließ ihn herumfahren und seinen rattigen Kopf emporheben. Ein Teil der Fledermäuse hatte sich von der Decke gelöst und rauschte nun auf ihn zu. Wurmschwanz tirppelte los, vor Angst vergessend, dass er als Mensch eine viel bessere Change gehabt hätte.

Er stieß ein ängstliches Quieken aus, dann hatten ihn die Fledermäuse gepackt und er wurde emporgehoben. Bevor er sich zurückverwandeln konnte, waren sie bereits durch ein Loch in der Decke geflattert und befanden sich nun in einem steinernden Raum. Die Fledermäuse ließen ihn unsanft zu Boden plumpsen.

Wurmschwanz verwandelte sich, von einer unsichtbaren Kraft dazu gezwungen, stöhnend zurück in einen Menschen.

Das erste was er in dem schwummerigen Schein der Fackeln erkennen konnte war, wie sich eine der Fledermäuse verwandelte. Ein Mann mit eingefallenem Gesicht und langen schwarzen, aber welligen Haaren kam zum Vorschein. Seine Haut, fast weiß, schimmerte unheilig in dem Schein der Fackeln.

„Nosferatu ist nun bereit, dich zu empfangen, Mensch.", sagte er. Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder, so dass das Wort „Mensch" wie eine unheimliche Mantra immer wieder und wieder als Echo zurückprallte.

Wurmschwanz nickte und folgte dem ausgestreckten Arm des Vampirs, dessen lange Fingernägel schwarz und stellenweise dunkelrot von getrocknetem Blut schimmerten.

Zitternd öffnete er die schwere, schwarze Holztür und trat ein, in die Gruft des gefürchtetesten Lord der Vampire. Er trat ein in das Reich des Nosferatu den zweiten.

„_Willkommen, kleiner Mensch. Der Herr der Vampire empfängt den Gesandten Lord Voldemorts."_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**

**Da bin ich wieder ;) Wurde auch mal wieder Zeit, worauf mich einige Leute freundlicher Weise hingewiesen haben. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, hier war mir einfach eine gute Stelle zum Aufhören. Tja, mehr gibt's diesmal nicht zu sagen, außer Frohe Ostern. Wenn auch ein bisschen verspätet ;)**

**Danke für die Reviews an Snape126, Jolinar89 (jo wird's.. und es wird hammer ;)), Katzura, natsucat, deluxemaster, massam (Deals gibbet bei mir nicht ;)), sancte- diabolus, blab, Minnilein, Rudi, comet, tifferny tonks, higgie, zampirik, Elektra v Helsing, marry (special thanks an dich ;)), crow-man, nevalon und powl.**

**Joa Nevalon, ganz nett deine Ideen, aber meine Notizen sagen da relativ was anderes :P. Trotzdem danke für die Mühen. Auch wenn ich dich in fast allen Punkten werde enttäuschen müssen.**

**See you next chap,**

**moppl**

**Ps: will reviews! -sabber- ;) **_  
_


	21. Pakt der Nacht

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 21 – Pakt der Nacht  
**

_Regulus spürte nichts mehr. Keinen Schmerz. Keinen Kummer. Kein nichts. _

_Das dunkle Mal prangte unheilvoll auf seiner Brust – sein Opfer für Bellas Leben. Er bereute es nicht. Er hatte es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getan. Noch jetzt konnte er sich an das überlegene, zahnlose Grinsen des Henkers bildlich vor Augen halten... _

_Er hatte seinen Körper eingetauscht, eingetauscht für Bellas Leben, doch nun erwartete ihn die ewige Verdammnis. Er war nicht nur auf ewig gebrandtmarkt, er war verflucht. Er spürte, wie das Leben ihn verließ… die Menschlichkeit langsam, aber sicher aus ihm ronn.  
Er fluchte leise… er musste Bella hier raus schaffen, bevor die Verwandlungen einsetzten würden, und ihn zu einem Wesen machen würde, schlimmer als jene, die ihn in seinen Alpträumen geplagt hatten. _

_Er musste Bella hier raus schaffen._

**

* * *

**  
994 nach Chr.

„Weck ihn auf, sonst verreckt er hier noch…"

„Ja, Herr."

Ein frostiger Schauer durchlief Harry, als ein Bottich eiskalten Wassers über ihm entleert wurde. Er prustete, und dutzende Eindrücke auf einmal sprangen auf ihn ein. Der unangenehm feuchte Geruch von dem modrigen Wasser, das bedrückende, kalte und bedrängende Gefühl von einengendem Stein, der stechende, nach Alkohol stinkende Atem des Mannes über ihm…

Er sah kantig aus, hartgesotten und brutal. Sein geschorener Kopf wies einige dunkle Stellen von dem Kampf auf, und der stoppelige Bart auf seinem Gesicht sah ungepflegt aus.

„Wie ist dein Name?", blaffte er barsch und starrte Harry eindringlich in die Augen. Harry grinste, und langte bereits nach dem Verstand des Narren, der sich ihm so unachtsam auslieferte.

„Sieh ihm nicht direkt in die Augen!"

Der Mann wandte sich sofort ab, noch bevor Harry die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen hatte, seine Legilimentik Fähigkeiten einzusetzen.

Harry wandte seinen Blick dem Mann zu, der aus dem Dunkeln der Zelle gesprochen hatte.

Halblang fielen schwarze, lockig glänzende Haare an einem scharfen Gesicht herunter. Silbrige und aufmerksame Augen glänzten aus der Dunkelheit, schienen Harry zu durchdringen und in seine Seele zu blicken. Unbewusst für Harry, prallte der Legilimentiker vor ihm hart auf seine Okklumentik- Schilde.

Der junge Mann trat aus dem Dunkeln heraus in den faden Schein einer Fackel und musterte Harry nachdenklich. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er seinen Blick über Harrys geschundene Gestalt wandern ließ, doch Harry hätte auch ohne hinzusehen gewusst, dass eine silberne Schlange auf grünem Grund auf der Brust des Mannes prangte.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er schließlich. Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch eisern schwere Ketten, die an seinen Handgelenken befestigt waren, hinderten ihn daran.

„Macht mich los, dann sage ich wer ich bin.", antwortete er.

Ungerührt starrte sein Gegenüber Harry weiterhin hart in die Augen.

„Du bist ein Gefangener. Du hast hier keine Forderungen zu stellen!"

Der grobschlächtige Mann blickte seinen Herrn fragend an, mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Erwartung.

Ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen schüttelte dieser jedoch nur seinen Kopf und bedeutete ihm, still zu sein.

„_Wie ist dein Name, und was hast du mit Dorian zu schaffen? Antworte, oder deine kleine Freundin wird sterben!_", zischte er schließlich. Sein riesiger Untergebener wich ängstlich vor dem Parselmund zurück, doch es schien ihm nicht einmal aufzufallen, da er seinen Blick noch immer starr auf Harry gerichtet hielt.

_Sophie!_, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Entsetzt starrte er die beiden Männer an.

„_Wenn ihr sie anrührt... dann gnade euch-_", antwortete er, unbewusst ebenso in Parsel.

„_Schweig! Antworte auf meine Fragen!_"

Misstrauisch verengte Harry seine Augen, und stieß dann, so giftig wie er es zustande brachte

„_Harry Potter. __Aspirant von Dorian Grey._" Hervor.

„Interessant... Dorian Grey... wer hätte gedacht, dass mein alter Mentor sich jemals einen weiteren Schüler aneignen würde, nachdem er von _mir_ ja so bitter enttäuscht wurde…"

Slytherin stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus, und drehte sich zur schweren Zellentür um. Er pochte einige Male laut gegen die Tür, und Harry entnahm dem dumpfen Ton, _wie_ dick diese Tür sein musste… Ohne Zauberstab würde er hier niemals rauskommen… und was würde aus Sophie werden?

„Du wartest hier, Potter. Wir werden jetzt deine kleine Freundin befragen… und vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr mit ihr machen, nicht wahr, Beliar?"

Er warf seinem Untergebenen einen schiefen Blick zu, und lachte dann.

„Er wird seinen Spaß haben… man bekommt nicht oft einen von Dorians Schützlingen in die Hände."

Beliar wandte sein grobschlächtiges Gesicht Harry zu und zeigte ein fauliges Grinsen.

„Ich mag die Weiber blond, Junge… du wirst sie bis hierher schreien hören! Vielleicht wehrt sie sich, das mag ich… sie hat ja an Arod und Haleth gezeigt, dass sie kämpfen kann."

Harry stieß ein wütendes Grollen aus und rüttelte hart an den Ketten, während er der Glatze vor die Füße spuckte. Die Temperatur in der Zelle sinkte mit einem Mal, als Harry laut in Parsel sprach und dabei Beliar in die Augen starrte.

„_Bevor der Tag vorrüber ist, wird dein toter Körper vor mir liegen, und ich werde lächeln._"

Beliar wich zurück, doch Slytherin wandte sich von der Tür zu ihm um und antwortete

„_Sieh dich vor, Junge… ich könnte das Selbe zu dir sagen._"

* * *

1997 nach Chr. – März 

Die Nacht war sternenklar, nur vereinzelt zogen graue Wolken über den sternenverhangenen Himmel. Diese Aprilnacht war ungewöhnlich lau und angenehm, doch das unbekümmerte Gemüt des Wetters ließ sich nicht auf die Einwohner der Caverne südlich von Bucharest übertragen.

Wurmschwanz kauerte ängstlich auf dem Boden vor dem hohen, dunklen Thron in dem finsteren Raum, in das er von dem Vampir geschickt worden war. Die Stimme, die ihn begrüßt hatte… sie war schlimmer als die Voldemorts, schlimmer als die seiner Alpträume… er wusste, dass der im Schatten verborgene Vampir vor ihm eine ihm unbekannte Zunge sprach, doch irgendein unheiliger Zauber machte ihm die Worte des Halb- Dämonen eindringlich verständlich.

„F- F- Fürst Nosferatu, m- mei- mein Herr schickt mi- mich, i- ich soll euch-"

„_SCHWEIG! Dein Gestottere ist unerträglich, du Wurm! Ich weiß, was dein Herr begehrt… doch was, mein kleiner, stinkender Wurm, kann er mir für unsere Schwerter bieten? Sprich, und du tust besser daran, nicht zu stottern…"_

Wurmschwanz nickte verzweifelt, so dass seine sowieso bereits mickrige Form nur noch armseliger wirkte, als er seine Stirn auf den schwarzen Boden presste. Tränen der Angst standen ihm in den stets wässrigen Augen, und Schweiß tropfte trotz der eisigen Temperatur in dem Raum von seiner Stirn.

„Mein Lord bietet euch Anerkennung, Macht und-"

Nosferatu fuhr ihm schneidend dazwischen.

„_Anerkennung? Macht? Er glaubt, **mir** Macht anbieten zu können?"_

Ein spöttisches Gelächter schallte durch den Raum, und Wurmschwanz glaubte, seine letzten Momente bereits kommen zu sehen.

„_Wenn dies alles ist, dann werde ich wohl…_"

„Nein! Mein Lord bietet euch noch etwas an. Etwas, bei dem er sich sicher ist, dass ihr es begehrt."

„_Und was glaubt er dies zu sein, mein Kleiner?_"

„Er… er bezeichnet es als „die blutige Gemme", und bietet euch an, im Tausch gegen eure Gefolgschaft, euch dieses Artefakt zu übergeben und euch damit das zu schenken, was ihr euch seit Ewigkeiten wünscht."

Wurmschwanz spulte den Text ab, den ihn Voldemort eingetrichtert hatte, bevor er aufgebrochen war. Er fragte sich insgeheim, was es mit diesem Gegenstand auf sich hatte, was er den Vampiren geben könnte… doch als er darüber nachdachte, da wollte er es nichtmehr wissen. Er wollte nur weg, fort aus dieser finsteren Kammer, die ihn noch mehr mit Angst und Horror erfüllte, als Utumno. Vorsichtig wagte er es, seinen Blick nach oben zu wenden und von unten den Vampirfürsten, der noch immer im Schatten verborgen auf seinem Thron saß, anzublicken. Er spürte mit einem Mal ein kurzes, tiefes Stechen in seinem Kopf, und dann sprach Nosferatu erneut.

„_Ich entnehme deinen Gedanken, dass du nicht lügst. Dass du zumindest glaubst, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber in Ordnung… wenn dein Herr die Wahrheit spricht, dann soll ihm die Gefolgschaft der Vampire sicher sein! Doch wenn er lügen sollte, dann wird er sich wünschen, dich niemals hierhergeschickt zu haben! Überbringe deinem Herrn meine Antwort, ich sende zwei meiner Männer mit dir. Tristan und Scipio werden dich begleiten._"

Noch während er sprach, öffnete sich die Tür hinter Wurmschwanz, und zwei Gestalten traten ein. Sie waren hochgewachsen, hatten beide junge, aber scharfe Gesichter, die auf eine düstere Art und Weise schön und verlockend waren. Der eine trug einen langen, schwarzen Pferdeschwanz, dessen Haare seidig im fahlen Fackelschein glänzten, während der andere wilde, kurze Haare hatte, die ihm in goldblonden Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.

Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu gewähren, schritten die beiden Gestalten, gekleidet in dunklen, absichtlich zerfetzten Klamotten, an Wurmschwanz vorbei und stellten sich neben ihrem Fürsten auf.

Wurmschwanz fiel auf, dass seine beiden baldigen Begleiter nicht unbedingt wie Vampire, fiel mehr wie die Muggel aussahe, von denen er schon viele Bilder gesehen hatte. Ihre dunklen Sachen, ihre junges Erscheinen…

„_Ich sehe, der Kleidungsstil meiner Leute erweckt dein Interesse. Sie ziehen sich stets so an, damit sie sich nachts in Klubs und Bars aufhalten können, ohne aufzufallen. Du musst wissen, dass wir niemals auf der Straße jagen oder an einsamen Stellen. Nein, wir besorgen uns unsere Nahrung immer von jungen, unvorsichtigen Menschen, die, trunken von den Einflüssen von Musik, Alkohol und Mensch, jedes Mal ein Festessen sind für Unsereins._

_Ich denke also, das Nachtleben in London wird demnächst um einiges aufregender._"

Nosferatu erhob sich und trat aus dem Dunkel, nachdem er gesprochen hatte. Obwohl Wurmschwanz im Normalfall überhaupt keinen Sinn für Ästhetik oder Schönheit hatte, erkannte er, dass Nosferatu wohl eines der anmutigsten Wesen war, das ihm bisher begegnet war. Er hatte langes, blondes Haar, ein blasses, scharfes Gesicht und blutrote Lippen, die ein Gesicht zierten, das die Züge eines Aristokraten in seiner Blütezeit trug.

„_Geht. Wenn der dunkle Lord ruft, wird der Fürst mit seinem Gefolge kommen. Du hast mein Wort, kleiner Mensch._"

Unwillkürlich kam Wurmschwanz die alte Prophezeihung in den Sinn, den einst Trelawney im Unterricht von sich gegeben hatte. Er wusste, es war Humbug, doch den unheimlichen Zusammenhang vermochte er nicht mit einem Handwischen fortzudrängen.

„_Der Abend wird früh kommen, und der Morgen spät. Die Sonne wird selten ihr Antlitz zeigen, und die Nacht wird kommen, finster wie eine schwarze Hand. Menschen werden vergehen, das Dunkel wird sich erheben, und ein Pakt wird geschlossen sein, der ein jeden verändert. Ein Pakt, so dunkel wie die Nacht, wird geschlossen sein._"

* * *

_London_

Tonks, oder auch Torrens, betrachtete sich nachdenklich, aber emotionslos im Spiegel. Ihr Gesicht, ein Ebenbild der Perfektion, geformt durch ihre Metamorph- Künste, war bar aller Emotionen, Gefühle und Ausdrücke. Es war unzweifelhaft wunderschön, scheinbar einem Märchen entsprungen, doch das Fehlen einer Regung, eines Gefühls auf diesen sanften, anmutigen Zügen nahm dem Gesicht vieles an Zauber, an Ausdruck.

Schneeweißes Haar, voll und wellig, umrahmte ihr Gesicht, doch Tonks bemerkte diese Perfektion eigentlich gar nicht. Sie besah sich im Spiegel und wunderte sich, was Männer so sehr an ihr fanden… waren diese Ideale, diese Vorstellungen von Perfektion nicht relativ? Veränderbar? War Schönheit im eigentlichen Sinne nicht etwas, was man durch Handeln, und nicht durch Aussehen erreichen konnte?

In ihren Augen war Harry wohl der schönste Mensch auf Erden gewesen. Er hatte das, was für sie die Perfektion ausmachte. Er hatte das, in was sie sich verliebt hatte.

Obwohl er elf Jahre unter schrecklichen, unmenschlichen Umständen bei den Dursley gelebt hatte, zum Großteil in einem Schrank unter der Treppe, war aus ihm ein Mensch geworden, dessen Ehre und Stolz, dessen Güte seinesgleichen suchte.

Äußerlich war er sicher attraktiv, daran zweifelte sie nicht, doch sie hatte sich in seinen Charakter verliebt, in die Hingabe, die er für alles zeigte.

Und sie hatte alles verloren.

Die Tränen, die in ihr aufwallten, erstickte sie unwirsch. Sie durfte keine Schwäche mehr zeigen. Keine Trauer. Sie war nicht mehr die Tonks, die tollpatschige, fröhliche und unbekümmerte Nym…

Der schwarze Pulli, der ihr eigentlich viel zu weit war, beruhigte sie. Sie kuschelte sich in den Pulli, und atmete den Duft ein, der noch in ihm steckte. Harrys Pulli war ihr Mittel, ihre Mitte zu finden, Ruhe zu finden.

Mit einem letzten kurzen Blick in den Spiegel verließ sie die Damentoilette des Verlagsgebäudes, in dem die Mitarbeiter des Tagespropheten arbeiteten.

* * *

Anderson, leicht arrogant und erhaben wie immer, stand bereits an der Tür und wartete auf sie. In seinen Augen schimmerte Sensationslust, und Begehren für die Frau, die auf ihn zukam. 

Sie hatte etwas von einer Veela, doch er wusste, dass sich eine Veela niemals auf derartige Art und Weise kleiden würde.

Mit einem gespielten, galanten Lächeln, das sie nicht erwiderte, öffnete er für sie die Tür und ließ ihr den Vortritt, bevor sie beide auf die dicht bewanderte Straße in Muggel London betraten. Der Bloomsbury Verlag war sowohl Muggel, als auch Zaubererverlag, und so kam es, dass das Verlagsgebäude mitten in Central London lag.

„Mister Anderson, ich benötige ihre Hilfe.", wiederholte Torrens in einer emotionslosen Stimme. Sie blickte ihn nicht an, sonder schaute gerade aus, während sie nebeneinander die Abbey Road hinunter schritten.

„Das sagten sie bereits, Miss Torrens. Inwiefern kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er.

„Sie wissen von Harry Potter? Beziehungsweise von dem, was sie über ihn geschrieben haben?", fragte sie, und er bemerkte ein feines, sehr leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja durchaus. Wie könnte ich diese bahnbrechende Artikelserie auch vergessen? Sie hat mir diese riesige Büro und meine… Sekretärin… beschafft.", antwortete er, und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich stand kurz vor meinem Aus beim Tagespropheten, da kam auf einmal dieser Angriff auf die Privet Drive, unten, in Surrey. Ich weiß noch, es war mehr Inferno als alles andere, was ich bisher gesehen habe. Alle Häuser in der Straße standen in Brand, überall Krater in der Straße, und ein Haus war sogar völlig zerfetzt… unfassbar, was Potter damals angestellt hat. Erinnerte mich an den Artikel, den einer meiner Vorgänger damals über Black geschrieben hat. Verrückt, nicht wahr?"

Er blickte Torrens erwartend an, doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern bog in eine düstere Gasse ein.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Dort hinten liegt meine Wohnung. Folgen sie mir."

Torrens drehte sich wieder um und schritt weiter in die Gasse hinein. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, welchen Teil ihres Körpers Anderson sich besonders genau ansah. Einen Augenblick später war er wieder an ihrer Seite, und ein selbstsicheres Grinsen war auf sein Gesicht gepflastert.

Schweigend gingen sie um eine weitere Ecke, und der Ausgang der Gasse zur Straße hin verschwand schließlich aus ihrer Sicht. Die Mauern zu ihren Seiten wurden höher, und die Gasse immer dunkler. Mit einem Mal blieb Anderson plötzlich stehen, ein misstrauischer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Moment… wo sind wir überhaupt? Ich arbeite hier ganz in der Nähe, aber ich wusste nicht, dass in dieser Ecke der Gegend überhaupt Wohnungen existieren."

Torrens blickte ihn schief an.

„Vertrauen sie mir, Mister Anderson. Folgen sie mir einfach."

Torrens wollte sich wieder umdrehen und weitergehen, doch Anderson griff sie am Arm und sagte scharf, „Nein. In diesen Zeiten können Verrückte wie Potter aus jeder Ecke springen!"

Langsam wandte sie sich zu ihm um und starrte ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Was Anderson dort sah, ließ ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschen. Hass, Zorn und Mordlust brannten in ihren Augen, es waren die ersten Emotionen, die er auf ihrem bisher ausdruckslosgen Gesicht erblickt hatte.

„Da haben sie durchaus Recht, Mister Anderson… Da haben sie durchaus Recht…"

Anderson wirbelte herum, Angstschweiß auf seiner Stirn. Die neue Stimme war aus einem Schatten, einige Meter vor ihnen gedrungen.

„Was geht hier vor!", fragte er nervös. „Was wollen sie von mir?"

Ein Mann trat aus dem Schatten. Er trug einen weiten Mantel, und die Kapuze war hoch geschlagen, dennoch drangen leuchtende, bersteinfarbene Augen durch den Schatten der Kapuze.

Anderson keuchte und wich zurück. Er hatte Torrens losgelassen und stolperte nun die Gasse entlang in Richtung des Ausgangs.

Er kam nur wenige Meter weit, bevor er in jemanden hineinrannte. Dieser jemand trug genau den selben Mantel, doch nun blitzten ihm gelbe Augen entgegen.

Mit einem panischen Schrei schnellte er herum und wollte in die andere Richtung rennen, doch es stand noch eine Gestalt vor ihm, und goldene Augen funkelten in der Kapuze.

Er drehte sich noch mal herum. Diesmal blaue Augen, doch sie hatten einen schwarzen Schlitz, wie die Augen eines… Wolfes.

Panisch wirbelte er herum, doch wohin er sich auch wandte, es stand eine Gestalt vor ihm, und jedes Mal funkelten ihn diese wölfischen Augen an.

Er war umkreist.

„Was wollen sie von mir!", fragte er erneut.

„Ihre Hilfe, das erwähnten wir doch bereits, oder nicht?"

Die Gestalt mit den intensiven bernsteinfarbenen Augen trat hervor.

„Das verstehen sie unter einer Bitte nach Hilfe! Bedrohung!"

„Nun, jedermanns Verständnis von Hilfe ist anders, würde ich erwarten…"

Es war Torrens, die gesprochen hatte. Sie trug nun ebenfalls eine dieser weiten Roben, doch ihre Kapuze war nicht hochgeschlagen.

„Lassen sie mich gehen! Sie haben kein Recht, mich hier-" Anderson brach im Satz ab, als der Anführer der Gruppe ihm scharf ins Wort schnitt.

„Sie sind unterlegen, und haben keine Bedingungen zu stellen. Sie werden kurz mit uns kommen, ob sie wollen oder nicht."

„Vergessen sie's! Jetzt hören sie mal her, sie krimineller Werwolf! Ich bin ein berühmter Star- Journalist, und wenn ich verschwinde, dann-"

Erneut brach Anderson mitten im Satz ab, denn die gesamte Gruppe außer Torrens und dem Anführer hatte zu knurren begonnen.

Einer der anderen Gestalten sprach, und seine Stimme war mit Zorn unterlegt, als er sagte

„Niemand spricht so mit unserem Alpha!".

Wütend nahm er einen Schritt auf Anderson zu, doch sein Anführer, sein „Alpha", hob nur die Hand und bedeutete ihm, zu warten.

„Sie sollten sich zurücknehmen, Mister Anderson. In meinen Kreisen gilt es als ungesund, respektlos zu sein…"

Unwillkürlich erbleichte Anderson, und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Ein silberner Flachmann war in Torrens' Hand erschienen, und sie trat auf ihn zu.

„Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht, Mister Anderson. Und Fehler sollten ausgebügelt werden."

Bevor er wusste, was geschah, hatte ihn einer der Werwölfe von hinten gepackt, und ein anderer sein Genick und seinen Unterkiefer umfasst.

„Was soll das? Was tun sie!", fragte er gepresst, und Panik tanzte in seinen Augen.

Torrens Augenfarbe schienen sich vor ihm zu verändern, und ein zornfunkelndes Violett blickte ihm entgegen, bevor sie ihm den Hals des Flachmanns in den Mund steckte und den Inhalt der Flasche in seinen Rachen entleerte.

Ein brennendes Gefühl rauschte durch seine Kehle, dann verlor er das Gefühl in den Armen, Beinen, und schließlich überfiel seinen ganzen Körper eine schwere Taubheit.

Kraftlos sank er zu Boden, so dass er bewegungsunfähig nach oben in die vermummten Gesichter seiner Angreifer starren musste.

„Mal sehen, wer hier in Zukunft _was_ schreibt.", schnarrte Torrens, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ja äh… na ja da bin ich wieder. Ich lass mir keine Ausreden einfallen, ich bin einfach so schweinisch faul, was das Schreiben angeht. Schon irgendwie doof, aber na ja... mir schreibt auch niemand 'ne Mail die mir sagt, dass ich weiterschreiben soll. –grins-**

**Ich freu mich aber immer über Reviews… bzw., ich brauch die Teile! **

**Lasst mir was zu lesen da!**

**Danke an freakwriter77, Minnilein, natsucat, deluxemaster, Snape126, StormXtreme, silvertrust, Nevalon, Katzura, Higgie, blub, Drizzt Do'Urden und Marry!**

**Bis denne (diesmal geht's schneller! –schwör-)**


	22. Small and Nasty AN

**Small & Nasty Author's Note**

Aloa zusammen!

Ihr habt lange nix mehr von mir gehoert (ich auch nix von euch, oh Wunder), und ihr wundert euch bestimmt, wo das naechste Chap bleibt.

Tjaja... eigentlich sollte es schon laengst hochgeladen sein, doch Verplantheit und Reallife warfen sich dazwischen!

Um meinen Standpunkt besser verstehen zu koennen, gewaehre ich euch nun einen Einblick in mein Reallife (wahres Leben, fuer die Englisch- Hasser)...

Ich bin 16 Jahre alt, maennlich, Gymnasiast und (nicht zu vergessen) momentan Austauschschueler. Soll heissen, das folgende Jahr werde ich in Kanada, Montreal verbringen... Franzoesisch und Englisch lernen, Erfahrung sammeln, Blabla halt.

Eigentlich hatte ich vor, meine Geschichte zu beenden... nuja, nur ein paar Haken gibt's schon.

Folgendes Problem liegt nun vor mir (uns):

Meine Notizen (schlappe 54 Seiten) liegen zu Hause. Nein, nicht in Montreal- zu- Hause, sondern in Berlin- zu- Hause.

-raeuspertsichverlegen-

An sich nicht sooo das Problem, da ich eigentlich alles im Kopf habe, aaaaber, das ist ja noch nicht alles... neenee, der Burner kommt erst noch.

Ich, in meiner glorreichen Verplantheit, habe vergessen, dass die amerikanische Tastatur keine Umlaute (ae, ue, oe) enthaelt! Ah! Wat nu?

Folgende Loesungen:

Entweder ich finde einen Weg, um jegliche Umlaut-enthaltenden Woerter zu vermeiden (was an sich bereits eine linguistische Meisterleistung waere lol), oder ich schreibe einfach weiter, oder ihr wartet ein Jahr lang, habt dann dafuer Umlaute... und Sz und was weiss ich noch nicht alles was diese verrueckten Amerikaner nicht in ihre Tastatur eingebaut haben.

Da ich eigentlich genug Zeit haette, um die FF fortzufuehren (weit mehr Zeit als daheim), liegt's an euch zu entscheiden, ob ihr a) eine FF ohne Umlaute wollt,oder b) ein Jahr warten moegt,oder c)... c) gibt's nicht. He He

Bei rund 100 Story Alerts und um die 1000 Mitleser pro Chap hoff ich mal auf gute Resonanz. Soll heissen, zahlreiche. Als Beispiel eines Chaps kriegt ihr mal einen Ausschnitt aus Kapitel 22, ohne Umlaute, was manchmal ganz schoen nervig und nicht schoen zu lesen sein kann...

* * *

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 22 - Angst, Schmerz, Blut**

_Scipio betrachtete missmutig den kleinen, vor Angstscheiss triefenden Mann. Menschen waren doch erbaermliche Kreaturen... Seine spitzen Eckzaehne blitzten im Mondschein des hellerleuchteten Himmelstrabanten, der voll und rein ueber ihren Koepfen schien, als er seine Zaehne bleckte._

_Armseliger Mensch hin oder her, Scipio verspuerte einen ungesunden Blutdurst, und der Angstschweiss versprach einen guten Beigeschmack abzugeben... Unvermindert blieb Scipio abrupt stehen, warf seinen beiden Weggefaehren einen kurzen Blick zu und schloss die Augen._

_Fuerst Nosferatu wuerde es nicht gutheissen, wenn der kleine, eingeschuechterte Sterbliche blutentleert auf den Strassen von London entdeckt wuerde... Dennoch, der Blutdurst war ueberwaeltigend, und Scipio spuerte bereits leicht den Kontrollverlust, der einen Vampir ueberkam, sollte er unter zu hohem Blutmangel leiden..._

_"Tristan!", rief er, seine Stimme bereits rau und trocken. Tristan drehte sich um - er und Pettigrew waren einfach weitergegangen, keiner der beiden so sehr vom Blutdurst erschuettert wie Scipio. Kein Wunder, denn Tristan hatte die bildhuebsche Taenzerin, die sie auf der Faehre von Frankreich nach England getroffen hatten, bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgesaugt, nachdem sie seine koerperliche Lust gesaettigt hatte._

_"Was?", zischte sein Gefaehrte._

_"Ich habe Durst. Ich habe seit Paris keinen Tropfen Blut mehr gesehen, weil dieser... Mensch... uns nur ueber menschenleere Strassen gefuehrt hat. Und ich hatte keine Frau zum Abendessen."_

_Tristan lachte harsch, seine Stimme seidig und melodisch. Das Mondlicht fiel seitlich auf sein Gesicht, so dass sein blasses Profil weiss erschien, leichenblass..._

_"Ist es noch weit?", fragte Tristan ihren menschlichen Wegfuehrer. _

_Pettigrew zuckte zusammen, ueberrascht, angesprochen zu werden... und entsetzt, denn er hatte durch das Tuerloch in der Kajuete gelinst, von einem perversen Voyeurismus besessen. Er hatte es eindeutig bereut, doch als Tristan begonnen hat, die wunderschoene Frau sinnlich zu verfuehren, schien sein Gesicht an der Tuer festzukleben, sein Blick auf das Paar fixiert. _

_Eine Stunde lang hatte der Vampir die Frau verwuestet, dann, als sie laechelnd, noch von einem erderschuetternden Hoehepunkt euphorisch, von Tristan auf das Bett gesunken war, hatte er sie scheinbar geliebkost, gekuesst, ihren Nacken mit seinen Lippen abgekuehlt._

_Die Frau... war es Maureen? Oder Marie?... die Frau hatte anfangs genuesslich geseufzt, doch nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie angefangen zu zucken... im Bett herumzurollen, ihr Nacken fest im Biss des Vampirs._

_Pettigrew hatte Alptraeume von jener Nacht... einen Mensch zu sehen, der gerade ausgesaugt wird, stellte sich fuer Peter als ein als ein allzu traumatisierends Erlebnis heraus. _

_"Ich- ich denke nicht. Ein, oder zwei Stunden Fussmarsch von London nordwaerts, dort erwarten uns die Maenner die der Dunkle Lord geschickt hat."_

_Tristan wandte sich zu Scipio._

_"Zwei Stunden. Haelst du noch so lange aus? Oder spuerst du schon den roten Durst?"_

_Scipio starrte Tristan kurz an, und wandte sich dann zu Pettigrew._

_"Zwei Stunden? Das... das... ist... zu... lang..."_

_Scipios Blickfeld wurde erst dunkel, dann rot... seine Fangzaehne wuchsen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von hungrig zu lustvoll und blutruenstig._

_Pettigrew hatte noch nie mehr Angst in seinem Leben..._

_

* * *

_

To be continued... or not? Ihr habt die Wahl. Mal sehen wie das Feedback ausfaellt... ich entscheide dann nach Anzahl der Stimmen ob ich weiterschreibe.

A bientot

moppl (schrecklicher Name...)


	23. Angst Schmerz Blut

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 22 – Angst, Schmerz, Blut**

_Scipio betrachtete missmutig den kleinen, vor Angstschweiß triefenden Mann. Menschen waren doch erbärmliche Kreaturen... Seine spitzen Eckzähne blitzten im Mondschein des hellerleuchteten Himmelstrabanten, der voll und rein ueber ihren Köpfen schien, als er seine Zähne bleckte._

_Armseliger Mensch hin oder her, Scipio verspürte einen ungesunden Blutdurst, und der Angstschweiss versprach einen guten Beigeschmack abzugeben... Unvermindert blieb Scipio abrupt stehen, warf seinen beiden Weggefähren einen kurzen Blick zu und schloss die Augen._

_Fürst Nosferatu wuerde es nicht gutheissen, wenn der kleine, eingeschüchterte Sterbliche blutentleert auf den Strassen von London entdeckt würde... Dennoch, der Blutdurst war überwältigend, und Scipio spürte bereits leicht den Kontrollverlust, der einen Vampir überkam, sollte er unter zu hohem Blutmangel leiden..._

_"Tristan!", rief er, seine Stimme bereits rau und trocken. Tristan drehte sich um - er und Pettigrew waren einfach weitergegangen, keiner der beiden so sehr vom Blutdurst erschüttert wie Scipio. Kein Wunder, denn Tristan hatte die bildhübsche Taenzerin, die sie auf der Fähre von Frankreich nach England getroffen hatten, bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgesaugt, nachdem sie seine körperliche Lust gesaettigt hatte._

„_Was?", zischte sein Gefährte._

„_Ich habe Durst. Ich habe seit Paris keinen Tropfen Blut mehr gesehen, weil dieser... Mensch... uns nur über menschenleere Strassen geführt hat. Und ich hatte keine Frau zum Abendessen."_

_Tristan lachte harsch, seine Stimme seidig und melodisch. Das Mondlicht fiel seitlich auf sein Gesicht, so dass sein blasses Profil weiss erschien, leichenblass..._

„_Ist es noch weit?", fragte Tristan ihren menschlichen Wegführer. _

_Pettigrew zuckte zusammen, überrascht, angesprochen zu werden... und entsetzt, denn er hatte durch das Türloch in der Kajüte gelinst, von einem perversen Voyeurismus besessen. Er hatte es eindeutig bereut, doch als Tristan begonnen hat, die wunderschöne Frau sinnlich zu verführen, schien sein Gesicht an der Tür festzukleben, sein Blick auf das Paar fixiert. _

_Eine Stunde lang hatte der Vampir die Frau verwüstet, dann, als sie lächelnd, noch von einem erderschütternden Hoehepunkt euphorisch, von Tristan auf das Bett gesunken war, hatte er sie scheinbar geliebkost, geküsst, ihren Nacken mit seinen Lippen abgekühlt._

_Die Frau... war es Maureen? Oder Marie?... die Frau hatte anfangs genüsslich geseufzt, doch nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie angefangen zu zucken... im Bett herumzurollen, ihr Nacken fest im Biss des Vampirs._

_Pettigrew hatte Alpträume von jener Nacht... einen Mensch zu sehen, der gerade ausgesaugt wird, stellte sich fuer Peter als ein als ein allzu traumatisierends Erlebnis heraus. _

„_Ich- ich denke nicht. Ein, oder zwei Stunden Fussmarsch von London nordwärts, dort erwarten uns die Männer die der Dunkle Lord geschickt hat."_

_Tristan wandte sich zu Scipio._

„_Zwei Stunden. Hälst du noch so lange aus? Oder spürst du schon den roten Durst?"_

_Scipio starrte Tristan kurz an, und wandte sich dann zu Pettigrew._

„_Zwei Stunden? Das... das... ist... zu... lang..."_

_Scipios Blickfeld wurde erst dunkel, dann rot... seine Fangzähne wuchsen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von hungrig zu lustvoll und blutrünstig._

_Pettigrew hatte noch nie mehr Angst in seinem Leben...

* * *

_

994 nach Chr.

Harry spürte eine brutale Wut in sich hochkochen, als die Tür zu seiner Zelle zufiel und Slytherin, gefolgt von Beliar, die dunkle, vermoderte Kammer verließ. Blinde Wut quoll in ihm hoch, als er sich vorstellte, was Beliar Sophie antun könnte. Hass, Zorn und Blutlust kämpften ihn ihm um die Oberhand, und nur eine kleine Flamme Vernunft und Logik ging halbherzig gegen die anderen Emotionen unter.

Unbewusst für Harry glühten seine Augen, wandelten sich in ein dunkleres Grün. Der ganze Raum begann, erleuchtet durch seine unnatürlich glühenden Augen, in einem giftigen Grün zu schimmern. Doch Harry nahm nichts davon war, seine Verstand von Gedanken von Angst, Schmerz und Blut besessen.

Es klirrte einige Male metallisch, und Metallsplitter flogen überall in Raum herum, Fetzen der Eisenketten, die Harry ahnungslos gesprengt hatte. Funken sprühten, als die Eisenteile scharf an den Steinwänden entlangschabten, und die gesamte Zelle schien für einige Augenblicke wie ein höllisches, dämonisches Inferno.

Mit einem Zornentbrannten Grollen erhob sich Harry, schüttelte die verbliebenen Ketten wie Schmutz von sich ab und starrte auf die Tür. Sein Blick, hasserfüllt, fixierte sich auf die Wache die, alarmiert von dem Getöse und der Hitze, die aus der Zelle drangen, an das Türfenster getreten war und durch die Gitterstäbe linste.

Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah, als die Tür aus ihren Angeln flog, ihn die fünf Meter über den Korridor schleuderte und ihn schliesslich an der gegenüberliegenden Tür zu Muss zerquetschte.

Das Wesen, das ruhig aus qualmenden Zelle in den dunklen Korridor trat, war nicht mehr Harry. Seine Augen waren schwarz, schimmerten jedoch, wie Perlen aus Obsidian... doch der Anblick brachte keine Freude, er versprach nur Angst, Schmerz und Blut.

Salazar und Beliar wirbelten herum, als sie das Getöse vernahmen, das aus den Gewölben unter ihnen, die sie gerade erst verlassen hatten, zu ihnen durch die Wendeltreppen hinauf drangen.

„Lass das Mädchen verschwinden und hole Illadan. Ich kümmere mich um Dorians Schützling, und komme dann nach. Wir geben Hells Pit auf. Dorians Ritter werden bald hier sein, und wir sind noch nicht bereit, eine Schlacht gegen meinen alten Herrn siegreich zu beenden."

Beliar verbeugte sich, seine schmutzige Glatze im Schein der Fackeln nur kurz offenbarend, und verschwand dann in einen seitlichen Korridor. Salazar wandte sich der Treppe um, stieg jedoch nicht hinab.

„Nein... das ist noch nicht unserer Kampf, Harry Potter. Doch du sollst deine kleine Freundin für eine Weile nichtmehr wiedersehen. _Eve, dein Herr ruft dich!_" Er sprach den letzten Satz in Parsel, und aus einem Loch über ihm in der Decke, kam eine finstere Antwort.

Salazar lachte, sagte „_Iss. Iss meine Schöne, solltest du es schaffen. Es schwarzer Avatar, ein relativ zorniger Avatar erwartet dich in den Gewölben... halte ihn auf, oder töte ihn, wenn du kannst. Du hast mir lange deinen Dienst erwiesen, das soll dein letzter Kampf sein!"_

Harry, nunmehr aus einem Wechsellicht aus Grün und Schwarz umgeben, hieb links und rechts Flüche mit der bloßen Hand von sich fort, versengte Mann und Mauer mit Wellen von schwarzer Magie. Ein Teil in ihm hatte bereits viel von seiner Menschlichkeit verloren, als er gesehen hatte wie die Bauern und Händler bei dem Überfall abgeschlachtet wurden, doch dies hier war nichts dagegen.

Söldner und Walpurgisritter kamen die Wendeltreppe hinuntergestürmt, Zauberstäbe und Schwerter in den Händen, gewillt, den zornentbrannten Avatar in Stücke zu schlagen. Flüche prasselten aus ihren Zauberstäben auf Harry hinab, doch keiner schien sein Ziel auch nur annähernd zu erreichen.

Es war kein Mensch mehr, der ihnen gegenüber stand, nein, sie kämpften einen sinnlosen Kampf gegen ein Monster.

„_Narren!"_, schrie er in einer Mischung aus Parsel, und einer Sprache, die einem Grollen und schmerzverzerrtem Stöhnen eher ähnelte als Alt- Englisch. „_Ich bin ein Avatar der Schatten! Nichts und Niemand widersteht meinem Willen! Nichts und Niemand entgeht meiner Rache, wenn mein Zorn geweckt ist!"_

Die Söldner, nur einfache Zauberer und keine Ritter, liessen ihre Waffen fallen und rannten wieder die Wendeltreppe hoch, entsetzt, sich einem Monster gegenüber wiederzufinden. Doch die Walpurgisritter blieben, standen ihrem Mann. Man konnte sie beschimpfen, anschuldigen wie man wollte, doch sie waren Ritter. Diese Männer kannten keine Angst, und sie wussten, dass sie sterben würden, doch sie waren ihrem Hauptmann ergeben, und Salazar hatte ihnen befohlen zu kämpfen.

Arod, einer der Ritter, hob sein Schwert über seinen Kopf und stürzte mit einem lauten Kriegsschrei auf ihr Gegenüber zu, seine langjährigen Kriegsgefährten hinter ihm.

Er landete keinen einzelnen Treffer mit seiner Klinge, bevor er von einer unsichtbaren Faust gepackt und brutal gegen eine Zellentür geschleudert wurde.

Andere Männer, Muggel wie Zauberer, strömten aus den Zellen, hoben die gefallenen Waffen auf und schlugen auf die Männer ein, doch als sie das Massacker erblickten, dass der Avatar unter den Walpurgisrittern anrichteten, wichen sie von ihm zurück oder übergaben sich.

Harry war von Sinnen, schleuderte Männer wie Puppen durch die Gewölbe, trennte Gliedmassen von ihren Gelenken, zermalmte Eisen und Fleisch, versengte Haar und Stoff, vernichtete Leben... wären mehr Männer dagewesen, Harry hätte es nicht bemerkt.

Als er dem letzten Ritter den Kopf vom Rumpf mit seinem eigenen Schwert abgetrennt hatte, liess er das Schwert sinken und schloss die Augen.

Umgeben von Blut, Gliedmassen, Körperteilen und Organen atmete er den süßen Geruch des Todes und der Vernichtung ein, bevor er ein wahnsinniges, bestialisches Lachen von sich gab. Dieses Wesen hatte, wenigstens für diesen Moment, kein Teilchen Menschliches mehr in sich.

Ein Schrei eines anderen Gefangenen liess ihn die Augen wieder öffnen.

Er schloss sie schnell wieder, als er den Kopf eines gewaltigen Basilisken die Wendeltreppe herunterkriechen sah...

* * *

1996 nach Chr. 

Dunkelheit drohte ihn zu verschlucken, ihn aufzufüllen und zu vernichten. Schmerz und Kälte tanzten in seinen beinahe schon leblosen Augen, schwarz und emotionslos wie die Nacht.

Seine Finger fuhren langsam und ängstlich sein Brust entlangen, ertasteten das groteske Abbild einer ewigen Perversion, eingebrannt in sein Fleisch, auf ewig und immer. Geschwülste und Infektionen überzogen seine Brust, die Rippen stachen noch deutlicher heraus, und seine wachsbleiche Haut schimmerte nichteinmal mehr in dem perversen, grünlichen Licht, das Azkaban erhellte.

Regulus öffnete stöhnend die Augen. Ein weiterer, erfolgloser und vor allem, qualvoller Tag war vergangen, und er spürte, wie die Verwandlung einsetzte... ihn bald zu etwas machen würde, was er mehr als alles andere verabscheute, bekämpft hatte. Andere Gefangene vor ihm hatten schon das gleiche Schicksal erfahren, waren fortgeschickt worden, zu dem einen Ort, wo er bereits schon einmal war...

Es war für ihn die Hölle auf Erden gewesen, kein Ort an dem er länger bleiben wollte, als unbedingt möglich... und bald würde er in alle Ewigkeiten dorthin verbannt werden, als ein hirnloses, gesteuertes Monster. Regulus übergab sich einmal mehr bei diesem Gedanken...

_Bellatrix._

Er musste sie hier herausschaffen, bevor sie die nächste Selektion beginnen würden... noch einmal würde er sie nicht retten können... er würde sie nie wieder retten können. Und die Zeit spielte gegen ihn.

„Bella...", flüsterte er von seiner Ecke, direkt am Gitter. Er sah einige, langsame und müde Bewegungen, dann erschien Bellatrix ausgemergeltes und verängstigtes Gesicht an ihrem Zellengitter.

„Mein Gott... Regulus...", flüsterte sie. Erneut, wie schon so oft in den vergangenen Stunden, huschte ihr Blick kurz zu seiner entblößten Brust, und dann, beschämt, wieder zurück zu seinem dünnen, einst so gutaussehendem Gesicht.

„Du musst hier raus...", würgte er mühsam hervor. Seine Stimme begann zu verschwinden, sein Körper zu zerfallen.

Bellatrix ließ ein niedergeschlagenes Glucksen von sich, das Glitzern in ihren Augen gefährlich nahe am Abgrund zum Wahnsinn.

„Wie?", fragte sie verzweifelt. „Sag mir Regulus, wie? Ich hasse diesen Ort, ich fürchte mich vor ihm... ich werde hier zugrunde gehen, bald, wenn ich hier noch länger bleiben muss."

Regulus zuckte zusammen, von einem plötzlichen Krampf erschüttert. Er holte tief Luft, und erläuterte ihr dann seinen Plan. Er war riskant, doch Bellatrix hatte eine Chance.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sog ruhig den Atem ein, als er beobachtete, wie Peter Pettigrew, begleitet von zwei jungen, ungewöhnlich schönen Männern, durch die verlassenen Straßen Londons schritt. Seine Augen, scharf nur in der Nacht, verfolgten aufmerksam, wie mit einem Mal einer der beiden Männer stehen blieb und kurz verharrte, bevor er kurz mit seinen beiden Weggefährten sprach. 

Seine Klauen krallten sich um den Rand des Dachsims, als er sah, wie einer der jungen Männer auf Pettigrew zutrat, seine Fangzähne eindeutig glänzend im Schein des Vollmondes.

_Vampire_

Nicht wissend, was er tun sollte, außer zusehen, wie der Verräter der Potters ausgesaugt würde, fixierte Dumbledore nur seinen Blick noch fester auf die kleine Gruppe. Er war sosehr auf Pettigrew und die beiden Vampire konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie aus einer Seitengasse mehrere, _wolfsartige_ Gestalten stürzten.

Der Vampir, der Pettigrew bereits am Kragen gefasst hatte, wirbelte herum, stieß bei dem Anblick eines Erzfeindes ein schrilles Fauchen aus und schleuderte Pettigrew beiseite. Im Schein des Vollmondes zog er zwei lange Silberdolche aus seinem Gürtel und ließ sein Genick knacken.

„_Schau an... nun zerfleischen sich die Geschöpfe der Nacht schon auf offener Straße gegenseitig."_

Albus Dumbledore unternahm keinen Versuch, den Werwölfen zu helfen, sondern beobachtete den Straßenkampf, der gleich auszubrechen drohte, kalkulierend und neutral vom Dachsims aus.

Wer würde schon eine kleine, ausserordentlich mickrige Eule, von der selben Größe Pidgeons als den größten Magier dieses Zeitalters, Albus Dumbledore vermuten?

Scipio starrte mit Abscheu auf die Werwölfe, die aus den beiden Seitengassen, die sie umgaben, kamen und sie knurrend umkreisten. Mit tödlicher Erfahrung ließ er seine beiden Silberdolche in seinen Händen tanzen, reflektierte das reine Mondlich in den edlen Metallen.

„_Ich schätze du bekommst dein Blut, alter Freund."_, sagte Tristan, Humor und Vorsicht gleichzeitig in seiner Stimme. Lycanthropen und Vampire waren seit je her Erzfeinde... sie bekriegten sich schon so lange, dass keiner der beiden Seiten nunmehr wusste, woher dieser uralte Hass stammte.

„_Bring den Menschen fort, ich verschaffe euch Zeit... und mir mein Abendessen.", antwortete Scipio grinsend, die Mord- und Blutlust deutlicher in seinen dunklen Augen denn je. Sein schwarzes Haar wehte, und verdeckte einen Teil seines Gesicht, sodass die Werwölfe das wahnsinnige Grinsen und die ungewöhnlich langen Fangzähne nicht sahen._

Tristan betrachtete die Werwölfe. Sie waren vollständig grau, und zwei silberne Streifen zogen sich ihre Rücken entlang, und in ihren gelben Augen flackerte Kampfeslust. Sturmwölfe.

Tyr, ihr Anführer, hatte die Sturmwölfe in der letzten Zeit aus den nördlichen Ländern Europas nach England geführt, und die Vampire in Schweden, Norwegen und Finnland hatten seit einiger Zeit keine nächtlichen Gefächte mehr gehabt.

Doch ihr Anführer, Tyr, war nicht anwesend, und so nickte Tristan nur, wohlwissend, dass Scipio sehr wohl mit einem halben Dutzend Werwölfen fertig werden würde. Wäre Tyr jedoch anwesend, ein gewaltiger, dunkelgrauerwolf, dessen Gesicht eine lange, einzelne Narbe zierte, so hätte Tristan niemals seinen alten Freund zurückgelassen, roter Durst hin oder her.

„_Richtung Norden!"_, sagte er zu seinen beiden Weggefährten. Pettigrew war zu entsetzt, um auch nur irgendetwas verarbeiten zu können, und nickte nur. Tristan rollte mit den Augen, packte den armseligen Sterblichen am Oberarm und rannte auf die Wölfe rechts von ihnen zu. Scipio stieß einen Schlachtruf aus, riss sich das Hemd vom Körper und stürmte vor ihnen auf die Wölfe zu.

Mit zwei blitzschnellen Hieben hatte er den Wolf der ihnen den Weg versperrte die Schnauze abgetrennt und zur Seite geworfen.

„_Ich komme nach! Geht!"_, rief er, seine Stimme erregt und kampfeslustig. Tristan nickte, packte Pettigrew fester und rannte die Straße hinab. Die Wölfe ließen ihn gehen, sie hatten ihren Feind in ihrer Mitte.

* * *

996 nach Chr. 

Zum selben Zeitpunkt, zu dem Harry sich dem Basilisken gegenüber wiederfand, kam Dorian in LaNoir an, erschöpft, doch in keinster Weise gewillt, sich jetzt auszuruhen. Die Flanken seines Pferdes zitterten, ausgelaugt, von dem langen Sprint über die Felder über die Dorian sie gehetzt hatte.

„Bartholomew! Luke!", rief er, während er auf seinem Pferd vor den Toren der Burg hin und herschritt. Ein Kopf erschien über den Zinnen der Mauer.

„Lord Grey! Was ist-"

Dorian unterbrach ihn harsch, und rief „Keine Zeit, öffnet das Tor und sammelt alle Ritter! Und verschafft mir ein frisches Pferd, wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf!"

Der Kopf über den Zinnen verschwand, und die Torflügel schwangen auf. Luke, ein Knappe, nahm die Zügel des ausgelaugten Pferdes, während Dorian abstieg. Bartholomew, Dorians Hauptmann, kam eine Leiter vom Wehrgang hinuntergeklettert und lief nun auf Dorian zu. Überall im Hof wurden die Befehle, die Dorian vom Tor aus geschrien hatte, ausgeführt, und die Ritter von LaNoir machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit.

Dorian wandte sich zu Luke und sprach ihn an: „Geh ins Dorf, hole die Dunedain und bring sie her. Vergiss nicht, dass Earendil nicht fehlen darf!"

Luke nickte, nahm sich ein frisches Pferd und galoppierte durch das Tor die Straße hinab ins Dorf.

„Was ist passiert? Wo sind Sir Harry and Miss Sophie?", fragte Bartholomew verwirrt.

Dorian schien sichtlich zu altern, als er seinen Dienstältesten anstarrte.

„Salazar und Illadan haben sie. Wir reiten nach Hells Pit."

Eine halbe Stunde später machte sich eine Reiterschar von zweihunderfünfzig Männern auf, um die beiden jungen Schützlinge Dorians aus der gefürchtetesten Raubritterfestung von England zu befreien.

* * *

1996 nach Chr. 

Scipio bleckte seine Zähne während er einen Werwolf nach dem Anderen anblickte. Hass, Hunger und Blutdurst rauschten durch seine Adern, setzten seinen sonst so kalten Körper in Brand und gaben ihm neben dem Roten Durst Kraft und vor allem Mordlust.

Er fauchte und riss sein Mund unmenschlich weit auf, und diesmal waren nicht nur seine Eckzähne spitz, sondern sein gesamtes Gebiss bestand aus messerscharfen Reißzähnen. Sein Körper zitterte und seine dunklen, fast schon schwarzen Augen glänzten.

„_Ich bin ein Aspirant Kharns! Ein Berserker des Blutes, ein Vampir, bereits bevor eure Familienlinien überhaupt geboren wurden! Ich bin Scipio Africanus, Diener des Blutgottes Kharn, Kriegsherr Roms, Bezwinger Byzans und Schlächter aller Lycanthropen! Mich durch Wolfsaugen zu erblicken bedeutet TOD!"_

Scipio stieß einen bestialischen Schrei aus, und mit einem gewaltigen schwarzen Blutspritzen schälten sich ein Paar schwarzer, ledriger Flügel aus seinem Rücken. Sein Schwarzes Haar im Nachwind wehend und die Flügel noch vor schwarzem Blut tropfend machte Scipio Africanus mit seinen beiden Ellenlangen Silberdolchen wahrlich eine schreckliche und imposante Figur.

Die Sturmwölfe knurrten nur, die selbe Kampfeslust in ihren Augen schimmernd wie in Scipios. Werwölfe gaben nicht nach, und vor allem flohen sie nicht. Schon garnicht vor einem Vampir... und dass der Vampir über zweitausend Jahre alt war spielte da keine Rolle.

Scipios fauchte noch einmal, und dann stürzten sich alle sechs Werwölfe auf ihn.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Jo, des wär es dann. Danke für die Stimmen und Reviews, ich hoffe auch in Zukunft krieg ich soviele, denn Reviews sind des Schreibers Brot ;). Sooo... als ich meine letzte AN geschrieben habe, und euch paar Lösungen vorgeschlagen hab, hab ich natürlich nicht an den unglaublich überlegenen Intellekt meiner famosen Leser gedacht, und ich wurde vor anderen Lösungen und Alternativen schier überschwemmt.  
Naja ok, soviele warens nun auch wieder nicht, aaaaber, ich habe dank Katzura (nochmals DANKE) herausgefunden, wie man das ganze Firlefanz umstellt, und schließlich geschafft... Ich habe wieder Umlaute... ole ole ole.

Ähem jo. Wer Logik und Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten (hehe), ist nämlich ungebetat, und irgendwie klappt des nie so ganz mit mir und nem Beta. Kein Plan warum.

Übrigens ist das Kapitel beinahe in einem Rutsch entstanden, ihr seht also was Reviews bewirken ;)

Und ja, Canada ist schön. Ne menge Wald, aber es ist schön.

Ahja und nochwas (wird ja immer länger...). Obwohl... nee, des spar ich mir für die nächste Authors Note auf ;)

Cheers, moppl

ps: Reviews! (bitte)


	24. Ewig Verflucht

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 23 – Ewig Verflucht**

_Die Luft war kalt. Eiskalt. Das Atmen fiel schwer, und wenn er es mühselig schaffte, die kalte Luft des letzten Traktes zu inhalieren, dann stach sie in seiner Nase, in seinem Hals, in seinen Lungen. Der Verfall seines Körpers war schon weit vorangeschritten. Zu weit, um noch irgendetwas tun zu können. _

_Regulus lehnte sich an die raue Steinwand hinter ihm und schloß schwer seine Augen... nicht sicher, ob er sie noch ein weiteres Mal öffnen können würde. Doch es war ihm egal - er hatte getan was zu tun war, und vielleicht hatte er einen größeren Teil als erhofft gutgemacht. Bellatrix wusste was zu tun war, wenn alles gut klappen würde, wäre sie bald aus Azkaban raus, frei._

_Freiheit._

_Welch abstraktes Wort. Freiheit. Regulus konnte nicht anders und ließ sich bei dem Gedanken an Freiheit ein zynisches Glucksen erfahren, das eher wie Keuchen und Ächzen herauskam, als wie ein Lachen. Er spürte es nicht, sah es nicht, doch an seinen Mundwinkeln begann dunkles Blut hinab zu laufen. _

_Regulus Anarion Black war niemals frei gewesen. In seiner Kindheit isoliert, als Jugendlicher von seinem Vater nach einem Muster geformt, und in seiner Manneszeit von einem wahnsinnigen Psychopathen befehligt... Regulus konnte kaum definieren, was Freiheit bedeutete? Wie auch? Er hatte soviel Zeit in Azkaban verbracht, das er das Gefühl für Zeit, Logik und Gerechtigkeit verloren hatte..._

_Doch Bella hatte alles geändert. _

_Alleine ihr Erscheinen im Dunklen Trakt bedeutete schon, dass sie ihre Fesseln abgeschüttelt und sich von ihrem Unterdrücker losgesagt hatte. Sie war es wert, gerettet zu werden, sie war es wert, nicht während einer Selektion den Ghuls und Dämonen der Unterwelt zum Fraß vorgeworfen zu werden – sie war es wert, sein eigenes Leben zu opfern._

_Oh, wie sehr Regulus das Wesen hasste, das er schlußendlich werden würde, wie sehr er das Schicksal für eine derartige perverse Ironie verfluchte. Er, Regulus Anarion Black, sterbend in einer Zelle Azkabans, umgeben von kalter Luft, Dementoren und Tod. Das Schicksal musste ihn hassen._

_An diesem Tag starb R.A.B, und er gab mehr als sein Leben für Bellatrix. Seine Seele, seinen Körper, seinen Verstand – dies alles würde nicht mehr sein. Doch es würde auch nicht verschwunden, tot sein._

_Regulus Anarion Black. Ewig verflucht, untot auf Erden zu wandeln. _

_Ewig verflucht, ein Inferi zu sein.

* * *

_

1996 nach Chr.

Scipios Welt bestand nur noch aus Blut und Tod.

Besessen vom Roten Durst und geleitet vom Blutgott Kharn war Scipio Africanus schon immer kein einfacher Vampir gewesen, denn seine Familie gehörte zu jenen, deren Blut verflucht, deren Fleisch besessen und deren Gedanken wahnsinnig waren.

In den Augen der anderen Vampire war Scipio Africanus ein Held, nur wenig schwächer als ihr Fürst, Nosferatu. In den Augen der Werwölfe, Menschen und Zauberer war er ein gemeingefährlicher und blutrünstiger Psychopath, den es auszulöschen galt. Nur in seiner wahren Gestalt entblößte Scipio seinen Fluch, oder seinen Segen, wie er es nannte.

Mit wehendem, langem schwarzen Haar und schwarzen, ledrigen Flügeln mit Hörnern war er nicht nur ein Vampir, sondern auch ein Dämon. Kein simples Geschöpf der Nacht, sondern eine Ausgeburt der Hölle.

Scipio lachte wie ein Wahnsinniger (der er im Blutrausch auch war), hieb und schlitzte um sich, wich Krallen und Bissen aus, wand sich wie eine Schlange aus dem Regen aus tödlichen Schlägen. Die Werwölfe fielen einer nach dem Andern seinen Klingen zum Opfer, und nur ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit hatte verhindert, das Scipio sie bereits im ersten Angriff in Teilchen geschlitzt hätte.

Die Werwölfe konnten nicht fassen, mit welch einer Geschwindigkeit sich ihr Feind bewegte, mit welcher Präzision er seine Hiebe platzierte, und vor allem, mit was für einer Leichtigkeit er ihren Angriff nahm.

Einer der Werwölfe sprang erneut auf ihn zu, die Krallen weit ausgestreckt, entschlossen dem Vampir die verfluchte Kehle zu durchtrennen.

Scipio duckte sich, packte eine über ihn hinwegfliegende Pfote, riss sie hinunter sodass der Werwolf mit der Schnauze auf dem Pflaster landete und schleuderte einen seiner Silberdolche hinterher. Die Klinge bohrte sich bis ans Heft in die Brust des Wolfes und tötete ihn auf der Stelle.

Scipio wirbelte herum, seine Augen glitzernd vor Hass und Erwartung. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, doch es war nicht seines. Seine ledrigen Flügel waren weit ausgebreitet, die Dornen und Hörner an ihren Enden nicht weniger tödlich als die Klingen seiner Dolche, wie das noch bluttropfende Stück Fleisch, das am linken Horn hing, deutlich zeigte.

„_Sterbt! Sterbt, ihr Pestbeulen!"_, schrie Scipio, sprang hoch in die Luft, und schlug mit seinen Flügeln aus. Im Schein des Vollmondes erleuchtet, doch nur der Umriss seiner Silhouette sichtbar, sah er aus wie eine zum Leben erwachte Gargoyle- Statue, grotesk hässlich und pervers schön gleichzeitig.

Die beiden verblieben Werwölfe machten sich für ihren letzten Kampf bereit – sie waren an dutzenden Stellen an ihren riesigen Leibern bereits verwundet, tropften Blut.

Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei, rau und schrill zugleich, stürzte sich der Vampir aus der Luft auf die beiden Wölfe hinab, wich den entgegenkommenden Krallen aus, rammte dem einen Wolf seinen Dolch in die Seite und schlug den anderen Wolf mit seinen Flügeln einige Meter fort, sodass er auf dem Boden schliddernd an einer Häuserwand zum Halten kam.

Mit einem bestialischen Grinsen packte Scipio den Griff des Dolches fester in seiner Hand und zog ihn die ganze Flanke des Wolfes entlang, sodass er einen gewaltigen Schnitt mitten in den Körper des Lykathrope öffnete.

Mit einem befriedigtem Lächeln zog Scipio das Messer aus dem Körper, steckte es wieder zurück ins Heft an seinem Gürtel und betrachtete freudig das Blutbad, das er um sich herum angerichtet hatte.

„_Frisches Blut schmeckt doch am Besten!",_ rief er entzückt in die Nacht, die kleine, völlig entsetzte Eule auf dem Dachsims völlig missachtend.

* * *

996 nach Chr.

Dorian peitschte sein Pferd verzweifelt vorwärts, trieb es bis an seine Grenzen. Schmutz und Erde wirbelten um ihn herum, aufgeworfen von hunderten Pferdehufen. Das ständige Schnaufen und das Stampfen der Pferde, das schwere Atmen und das Klirren von Metall seiner Männer und Dunedain und das laute Pochen in seinen Ohren übertönten das fröhliche Vogelgezwitscher und die anderen fröhlichen Geräusche der Natur.

Dorian und seine zweihundert Ritter waren gemeinsam mit den Dunedain, den Wächtern des Waldes, so schnell wie möglich aufgebrochen, fest entschlossen, Sophie und Harry aus Slytherins Griff zu befreien.

Selbst den Dunedain, die sonst mit den Vögeln und mit der Natur sprachen, war unbekannt, wo sich Hell's Pit befand, und Dorian folgte nur dem Gefühl des Aspiranten- Bundes, das ihn und Harry verband.

Dorian hatte bereits vor Harry Schüler, Lehrlinge und Aspiranten gehabt, doch keiner war so talentiert, so entschlossen und so edel wie Harry. Keiner hatte ihm das schöne Gefühl gegeben, ein Kamerad, Freund und Vater zu sein.

Er durfte Harry nicht verlieren... Slytherin sollte nicht ein weiteres Mal über seinen alten Meister lachen dürfen... Dorian verfluchte den Tag, an dem er Slytherin als seinen Lehrling akzeptiert hatte.

„Mein Herr!", rief Bartholomew hinter ihm aus. „Die Pferde sind erschöpft, sie werden nicht mehr lange in diesem Tempo durchhalten! Wie weit ist es noch zum Feind?"

„Nicht mehr weit, das Gefühl wird immer stärker, es dürften nur noch wenige Minuten sein!", rief er zurück, ohne sich umzuwenden.

Bartholomew runzelte die Stirn. Was für ein Gefühl? Wovon sprach sein Lord? Bartholomew wandte seinen Blick nach links und rechts, blickte um sich und hoffte, das sein Lord recht hatte... sie waren einen ganzen Tag lang nur mit sehr kurzen Pausen in einem unbeschreiblichen Tempo Straßen, Wege und Felder entlanggesprengt, hier und da plötzlich aus irgend einem Grund die Richtung wechselnd.

Wegelagerer und kleinere Banditenbanden waren bei dem Anblick der imposanten Reiterschar, die dicht gepackt und voll bewaffnet die Straßen hinunterritt, geschockt geflohen.

„Er liest nicht die Wege, hört nicht auf den Wind und sucht nicht nach Antworten auf dem Boden... ich frage mich auf welchem Wege Lord Grey beabsichtigt, nach Hell's Pit zu gelangen."

Bartholomew wandte sich nach links und blick Earendil an, den Anführer der Dunedain.

Er war gefürchtet unter Banditen, respektiert von seinen Leuten und geliebt von seiner Familie... doch wenn man Earendil anblickte, vermochte man nicht zu sagen, ob er nur ein einfacher Jäger oder ein Krieger war.

Ein Speer hing quer über seinem Rücken, ein Langbogen steckte in einer Tasche an seinem Sattel und ein kurzschwert steckte lose in seinem Gürtel. Earendil betrachtete Bartholomew näckisch von der Seite, nicht im Geringsten von seiner Rüstung und dem Wappen beeindruckt.

„Ihr Dunedain versteht die Wege eines Adligen nicht!", antwortete Bartholomew und wandte seinen Blick von dem Waldwächter ab. Auch wenn Lord Grey gut mit den Dunedain befreundet war, so konnte Bartholomew nicht nachvollziehen, _warum_ ein adliger mit solch einfachen Waldkriegern verkehren sollte.

Bartholomew wollte bereits seine Gedanken laut äußern, also Dorian plötzlich ausrief:

„Langsamer! Wir sind fast da!"

Bartholomew folgte dem ausgestreckten Arm seines Herrn und erblickte nicht weit von ihnen auf ihrer rechten Seite eine Rauchsäule in der Luft, nicht sehr groß, so dass sie sie erst spät bemerkt hatten doch auch nicht klein genug um ungesehen zu bleiben.

Dorian wandte seine Zügel nach rechts, und seine Männer folgten ihm einen Hügelkamm hinauf. Je näher sie sich der Hügelkuppe kamen, umso stärker nahm Bartholomew einen beißenden Geruch in der Luft war, nicht Rauch, nicht Holz, nicht Stein... nein, es stank nach verbranntem _Fleisch._

„Heilige Jungfrau Maria!", stieß einer der Ritter aus, als sie sich in einer Reihe auf dem Hügelkamm formiert hatten.

Vor ihnen lagen nur noch die rauchenden Trümmer einer Festung, doch das war nicht, was den Rittern den Atem raubte.

In der Front der zerstörten Festung lag zwischen rauchenden Holzsträben und Steinen der gewaltigste Kadaver der gigantischsten Schlange, die die Männer jemals erblickt hatten. Und inmitten von durchtrennten und verbrannten Teilen des Biestes lag ein regungsloser Körper, sein Körper nicht rauchend, sondern dampfend...

* * *

1996 nach Chr.

_Utumno, Feste des Bösen_

Ein kehliges Raunen entwich seinen dünnen und blassen Lippen, als er mit seinen langen Fingern die warme, aber dennoch zitternde Haut entlangfuhr. Das Objekt seiner diesmaligen Begierde stand vor ihm, jeglicher Kleidung entblößt und mit schweren Eisenketten an die Wand gefesselt, ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammengebunden, sodass ihre Füße nur knapp dem Boden berührten.

Die Frau zitterte wie Espenlaub in einem unbarmherzigen Wind, weinte und schluchzte, wand sich unter seinen erwartenden Händen, doch nicht ein Fünkchen Mitleid rührte sich in Voldemort für die hübsche und blutjunge Frau vor ihm.

Seine Hände wanderten an ihrem Körper entlang, waren hier rau und dort zart... Voldemort ging mit seinen Sklaven um, wie es ihm gefiel, und ihr jämmerliches Flehen erregte ihn nur noch mehr.

Ihr Haar, eine Mischun aus rot und blond, fiel in sanften Wellen ihre schmalen und blassen Schultern hinab, und als Voldemort einen langen Blick ihren Körper hinunterwarf, erblickte er das kräuselige Haar ihres Geschlechtes, und er grinste bei dem Gedanken, welche perversen Fantasien er diesmal ausleben könnte.

Gerade als er seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste sinken lassen wollte, pochte es laut an den Türen zu seinen privaten Gemächern.

Das Freudige und Erwartungsvolle in seinen Augen verschwand mit einem Mal und wurde von unverhohlenem Zorn ersetzt, doch das Wahnsinnige Feuer, das in seinen roten Augen brannte, blieb.

„Was ist!", rief er wütend und löste sich von der Frau, die sichtlich erleichtert an der Wand zusammensackte.

Eine feste Stimme, die ihm unbekannt war, antwortete von der Tür, in einem Dialekt, der ihm wohlbekannt war. Die Sprache, ein Gemisch aus einem Zischen, Singen und einer vergessenen Elfensprache war eine machtvolle Zunge, und Voldemort hatte sie oft gesprochen, während er am Anfang seines Aufstiegs durch finstere Rituale gegangen war.

„_Der Bote Nosferatus ist angekommen und bittet um Audienz... doch die... Diene...r des dunklen Lords wollten mich jedoch nicht durchlassen..."_

Der Zorn in Voldemorts Augen verschwand, und die Frau und seine sexuelle Lust in ihm war bereits in seinen Hinterkopf verschwunden, als er die beiden schwarzen Türflügel mit einem Handschwenken öffnete. Auf der anderen Seite der Türschwelle stand ein hochgewachsener und außerordentlich gutaussehender, anscheinend junger Mann mit halblangen und lockigen goldenen Haaren, und der blassesten Haut, die selbst Voldemort jemals erblickt hatte.

Der Vampir verbeugte sich knapp, und schleuderte dann einen zitternden Körper in den Raum, der schlitternd vor Voldemort zum Stehen kam.

,_Diesen Vampiren mangelt es eindeutig an Respekt...', _dachte Voldemort, als er zu seinen Füßen hinab blickte und die entsetzte und angsterfüllte Gestalt Wurmschwanz's erkannte. Voldemort rollte nur mit den Augen und sagte zu seinem engsten, wenn auch unfähigsten Diener:

„Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz... du bist wirklich ein Schwächling... geh, und wasche deine Hose, der Geruch steht dir nicht. Du bist fürs Erste entlassen, doch du sollst heute Abend nocheinmal hier erscheinen, und mir meine Fragen beantworten, was deinen Zustand betrifft..."

Damit wischte er mit seiner rechten Hand einmal quer durch den Raum, und Wurmschwanz wurde einmal mehr gepackt und von einer unsichtbaren Hand aus den privaten Gemächern geschleppt.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er den Vampir, der ihm gegenüberstand und ihn herausfordernd anstarrte.

„_Als ich noch ein Sterblicher war, nannten sie mich John von Hampshire... doch mein Vater gab mir nach meiner Wiedergeburt den Namen Tristan."_

„Nun gut, Tristan... was hat mir dein Herr zu sagen, dass er einen seiner Vampire von so fern extra mit Wurmschwanz mitsandte? Er hätte auch einfach meinen Diener alleine zurückschicken können, oder nicht?"

„_Mein Herr verlangt zu wissen, wie ihr in den Besitz der Roten Gemme gekommen seid... Die Vampire suchen bereits lange nach diesem Artefakt, doch die Schattenwächter verteidigten ihr Erbstück stets mit Zähnen und Klauen. _

_Sagt mir, Tom Riddle, wie habt ihr erlangt, was die Unsterblichen seit eintausend Jahren den Erben Greys nicht entreißen konnten?_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Jawoll, und erneut ein Chapter beendet... und hat gar nicht mal lange gedauert ;) - auch wenn die Reviewausbeute nicht so der hammer war, aber naja... ihr bösen Schwarzleser!

Jetzt ist auch klar, in was für ein Wesen sich good ol' Reggi verwandeln wird... ob ich noch weiterhin seine Wege beschreiben werde, muss ich noch sehen... eigentlich wollte ich mich auf Bellatrix konzentrieren, aber dat wird schon alles noch.

So und jetzt liegt's an euch. Ihr habt natürlich alle mitbekommen, dass es verschiedene Handlungsstränge gibt, die sich teils unabhängig, sich teils aber auch zusammenhängend abspielen. Da ich nicht so der Monster- Chap Schreiber bin, kommen immer 2 oder 3 Handlungsstränge vor, aber alle immer recht kurz. Das ist der Grund, warum a) die FF so langsam vorangeht und b) ihr immer nur so wenig Informationen und Lösungen bekommt.

Daher ein kleines "special":

Ihr habt die Wahl, ob ich Kapitel 25 rein aus

a)Bellas,

b)Harrys und Sophies,

c)Dumbledores,

d)Tonks und Remus,

e)Dorians,

f)Scipios

oder g)Voldemorts und Tristans

Sicht schreibe... damit ihr mal bissl mehr Info aus einem Chap ziehen könnt. Scipio und Tristan werden beide etwas größere Rollen in der FF spielen... sie werden sogar ein paar nicht unwichtige Romanzen haben ;)

Sodele, des wars dann erstmal aus Canada

Au Revoir

moppl

ps: reviewt fleißig... ansonsten find ich nicht so die Motivation zum Schreiben... ich muss ja wissen wie und ob mein Geschriebsel aufgenommen wird.


	25. Gott im Vergleich

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 24 – Gott im Vergleich**

_Bellatrix fuhr aus ihrem unruhigem Schlaf, als sie hörte, wie die gegenüberliegende Zellentür, Regulus' Zellentür knarrend aufschwang. Bellatrix riss ihre Augen weit auf, dachte, Regulus würde nun fliehen können... es war Nacht, und die Dementoren patroullierten nicht im Letzten Trakt von Azkaban._

„_Regulus? Regulus?", rief sie schwach. Der Atem, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte, entwich ihr mit einem Mal, als sie hörte wie sich Regulus in seiner Zelle regte... er schien von ganz hinten, vom anderem Ende der Zelle zu kommen... und seine Schritte klangen schleppend._

_Als Regulus in das Dämmerlicht von Azkaban trat, oder eher das, was von Regulus verblieben war, stieß Bellatrix erneut einen entsetzten Schrei aus, wie so oft schon in Azkaban..._

_Noch immer schreiend robbte sie von ihrer Zellentür fort, als Regulus, nicht einen Blick zu den Seiten werfend, stur an ihrer Zelle vorbeihumpelte, das dunkle Mal auf seiner Brust grotesk vom Zerfall seines Körpers verzerrt.  
Bellatrix schrie, in die dunkle Nacht um Azkaban hinein.

* * *

_

994 nach Chr.

Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, das Herz sank ihm in die Hose und die knappen, grauen Haare auf seinem Nacken standen senkrecht ab, als Dorian den Hügel auf seinem Hengst hinabsprintete, ergriffen von einer Furcht, wie er sie lange nichtmehr gespürt hatte.

Harsch riss er die Zügel herum und sprang vom Pferd, nicht die Warnrufe seiner Männer beachtend. Ungebremst, nur den regungslosen Körper Harrys im Blick, stürmte er durch verbrannte Erde, zerbrochene Mauerstückte und Pfützen einer ekligen, schleimigen Substanz (die er dann doch umging).

Hastig kniete er sich neben Harry auf den Boden, drehte ihn auf seinen Rücken herum und erstarrte.

Sein gesamtes Hemd war blutverschmiert, an Stellen zerfetzt... und als sich Dorian kurz konzentrierte, dann spürte er, wie irgendetwas Gewaltiges, das im Abklingen war, von Harry in kleiner werdenden Wellen ausging...

'_Schwarze Magie... mein Gott, Harry...'_, dachte Dorian, entsetzt, doch eher besorgt um seinen jungen Schützling.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung riss Dorian das blutige und zerfetzte Hemd von Harrys Brust, und runzelte dann die Stirn... er fand keine Biss oder Schnittwunden, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern _nichts_. Harrys Körper war unversehrt, das einzig ungewöhnlich war der Dampf, der von ihm ausging... nun, das war dann aber auch schon sehr ungewöhnlich.

„Was ist mit ihm, Herr?", fragte Bartholomew, der ihn als erster erreicht hatte. Sein Gesicht erbleichte, als er das blutverschmierte und zerfetzte Hemd sah, denn auch Bartholomew gehörte zu den Männern mit denen Harry eine kameradschaftliche Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte.

„Es ist nichts ernstes... und gleichzeitig das Schlimmste, was ich befürchtet hatte.", antwortete sein Herr, für ihn völlig unverständlich. Harry schien zwar ein wenig zu... dampfen... aber er sah unversehrt aus.

„Mein Herr, wovon sprecht ihr? Sir Harrys Körper ist frei von jeglichen Wunden, und dennoch ist sein Hemd blutbespritzt – dies bedeutet er hat das Blut der Walpurgisritter vergoßen – und um sie tut es mir nicht Leid!"

Dorian wirbelte herum, und Bartholomew wünschte sich er hätte nicht gesprochen – Dorians Stirn lag in tiefen Falten und in seinen Augen glitzerte soetwas wie... Trauer?

„Du weißt nicht wovon du redest, Bartholomew... ich hoffe Harry ist noch nicht verloren...", murmelte er, eher zu sich selbst als zu seinem Ranghöchsten Ritter. „Hol Earendil – er wird wissen wo die Walpurgisritter und Sophie lang sind."

Bartholomew nickte, wandte sich um und bedeutete den Dunedain, sich zu nähern. Überall um sie herum strömten Dorians Ritter und Waldkrieger durch die Ruinen, suchten nach anderen Körpern als den der Schlange und Harrys... doch alles was sie fanden waren Häufchen von Asche, als ob ein gewaltiges Feuer alles Fleisch in der Festung zerbrannt hatte.

„Mein Lord?", fragte Earendil, nachdem er sich knapp vor Dorian verbeugt hatte. Seine Dunedain, groß, grimmig und entschloßen, standen geschloßen hinter ihm. Sie wussten was Dorian von ihnen verlangen würde.

„Findet heraus in welche Richtung die Walpurgisritter geflohen sind – wir müssen Sophie finden."

Einen Moment später schwärmten die Dunedain in alle Richtung einige Meter von der Festung weg, schienen den Boden nach Zeichen abzusuchen, leise in den Wind zu sprechen oder mit den Krähen und Raben, die vom Fleischgeruch angezogen worden waren, zu reden.

„Bartholomew, du reitest mit allen Männern außer den Dunedain zurück nach LaNoire. Es darf nicht zulange unbeschützt bleiben, also beeil dich... außerdem schicke Boten in die benachbarten Lordschaften und lasse sie wissen, dass das Haus der Familie Grey nicht länger den Einfluß von Illadan und Salazar tollerieren wird. Wer auch immer diesen Gestalten Zuflucht gewähren sollte, hat sich zum Feind des Hauses Grey erklärt. Hast du mich klar verstanden?" Dorian sprach schnell und eilig, und dennoch klar verständlich. Bartholomew nickte, sammelte die Männer und machte sich wieder zum Aufbruch bereit. Er war zu verwirrt, um irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, und zu ratlos, um zu wissen, was mit Harry geschehen war.

Dorian wandte sich wieder Harry zu, und legte eine seiner Hände auf die Stirn des jungen Mannes und die andere auf seine Brust, direkt übers Herz. Earendil, der sich einige Meter entfernt hatte, beobachtete, wie Dorian leise flüsterte und sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Das Dampfen begann weniger zu werden, und verschwand schließlich völlig.

Dorian atmete schwer, als er einen Teil seiner Kraft in Harry überfließen ließ und so zu einem winzigen Teil die magischen Reserven, die Harry bei seinem Ausbruch in der Festung entleert hatte, auffüllte.

Schwindel und Schwäche überfielen ihm, und als er zur Seite fiel verhinderte nur Earendil, dass er in eine Pfütze ekliger Substanz fiel.

„Danke.", murmelte er. Ein Husten ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Harry fliegen, der sich, keuchend und hustend auf alle Viere aufrappelte.

„Was... was... was ist passiert?", fragte er, völlig verwirrt, die Umgebung um ihn herum kein bißchen erkennend.

„Das, mein Freund, wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen.", antwortete Dorian, milde lächelnd.

„Doch dazu haben wir erstmal keine Zeit – Earendil, in welche Richtung sind sie?"

„Norden, Mylord. Zu Pferd, aber es sind einige Wägen dabei, das heißt wir könnten sie noch morgen eingeholt haben."

Dorian nickte, rappelte sich auf und zog Harry auf die Beine.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er, und starrte seinem Schützling in die Augen.

„Ausgelaugt... aber nicht erschöpft. Falls das Sinn ergibt."

Earendil hob die Augenbrauen, doch Dorian nickte nur.

„Aufsitzen! Wir gehen auf Schlangenjagd!", rief er plötzlich.

Dorian war entschloßen, Earendil freudig und Harry... Harry war restlos verwirrt.

* * *

1996 nach Chr.

Voldemort starrte den mutigen, oder auch dummen Vampir streng ins Gesicht... es verlangte einiges an Mut oder Dummheit, in diesem forderndem Ton mit dem Dunklen Lord zu sprechen, doch scheinbar hatte dieser Vampir in seiner wer-weiß langen Lebenszeit keine Manieren oder Respekt erlernt.

„Ihr Vampire seid eine merkwürdige Rasse. Ihr seid als Individuen mächtig, beinahe unsterblich und eure Kraft, sei sie physisch oder magisch, übersteigt die eines Menschen bei weitem. Und doch," Voldemort grinste und seine weißten Zähnen blitzten scharf „und doch seid ihr unfähig, um einer kleinen, unauffälligen Sekte ein Artefakt zu entreißen, das euch alles bedeutet, seitdem ihr geschaffen wurdet. Ist es dann nicht ein wenig... dreist..., demjenigen, der dieses Artefakt besitzt, derart respektlos entgegenzutreten?"

Voldemort verenget seine Augen zu Schlitzen, als er beobachtete, wie sein Gegenüber gegenau dasselbe tat. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, gleich zu Beginn klarzumachen, wer hier Herr und wer hier Gefolge war.

Schneller als Menschenaugen folgen könnten, hatte Tristan die wenigen Meter zwischen ihnen in den privaten Gemächern überquert, und stand nun, ein langer Silberdolch drohend gegen Bauch Voldemorts gerichtet, direkt vor ihm, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von den roten Augen Voldemorts entfernt.

„_Die Schattenwächter sind keine Narren, Riddle. Die Schattenwächter kämpfen seit tausend Jahren gegen uns, und sosehr ich sie auch hasse, DIESE Menschen wissen, wie man kämpft._"

Falls Tristan geglaubt hatte, dass er Voldemort einschüchtern konnte, so lag er falsch. Völlig unbeeidruckt von der rasiermesserscharfen und ellenlangen Klinge, die leicht in seinen Bauch piekte, antwortete er mit eisiger, und dennoch aalglatter Stimme:

„Tristan, mein spitzzähniger Freund... zeigt es denn nicht meine Macht, dass ich im Besitz dieser Gemme bin? Zeigt es denn nicht, wie sehr der Dunkle Lord dem _Homo Sapiens Nocturnis_ überlegen ist?"

In Tristans Augen brannte mit einem Mal ein wildes Feuer auf – egal wie mächtig, egal wie finster – niemand beleidigte die Macht der Vampire und kam kampflos davon.

„Nur zu, mein Freund! Stich zu und werde Zeuge meiner Macht!"

Tristan stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, ließ seinen Kopf vorschnellen und gab Voldemort eine scheppernde Kopfnuß. Voldemort, unüberrascht aber dennoch blutend, stolperte einige Schritte zurück, nur um Stehen zu bleiben, als sich der silberne Dolch bis zum Heft in seine Brust rammte und seine rechte Lunge aufspießte.

Tristan stand über ihm, den Griff in der Hand und wütend auf ihn hinabstarrend.

„_Du bist der Hilfe der Vampire nicht würdig, Voldemort! Wenn ich dich vernichten kann, dann ist mein Fürst ein GOTT im Vergleich zu dir!_"

Schmerz durchströmte Voldemort, doch sein Mund verzog sich zu einem bösen Grinsen.

„Dann sei beruhigt, dass Nosferatu KEIN Gott ist!" Ein Feuer entflammte in seinen Augen, die bleiche Haut des dunklen Lords wurde äschern, und schwarze Äderchen waren überall sichtbar, wo sich seine Haut entblößte.

„_NARR!_", schrie er, während er das Handgelenk des Vampirs packte und von ihm fortriss. Tristan starrte auf seine Hand. Oder genauer gesagt, dorthin, wo einst seine Hand gewesen war. Ein schwarzer, rauchender Stumpf klaffte dort, wo einst seine schlanke aber dennoch tödlich Hand gewesen war, und als Tristan aufblickte, sah er, wie Voldemort ein Häufchen Asche aus seiner Hand rieseln ließ.

„_Der dunkle Lord ist nicht umsonst das mächtigste Wesen auf der Erde!_"

Tristan taumelte zurück, entgeistert auf seinen Stumpf starrend. Voldemort lachte, zog den Dolch in seiner Brust mit einem Ruck aus seinem Körper und ließ die Klinge fallen. Geschockt beobachtete Tristan, wie das dunkelrote, fast schon schwarze Blut Voldemorts, zurück in die Wunde floß und sich der klaffende Riss in seiner Brust von alleine wieder schloß.

„_Unmöglich... ein Mensch kann nicht..._" Tristan kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn eine unsichtbare Faust packte ihn und knallte ihn zu Boden. Voldemorts Stimme krachte wie Donner gegen die steinernden Wände, und Dreck und Staub rieselte von der Decke hinab.

„_Ich bin MEHR als ein Mensch, du dumme Fledermaus! Ich bin ein Nekromant des Hades, ein Hexenmeister aus den roten Ländern, ein GOTT unter den Lebewesen, die auf dieser Erde kriechen! Du wertloser Wurm, glaubst du wirklich ich wäre im Besitz der Gemme, wenn ich nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, den größten Feind eines Vampires zu bezwingen? Geschweige denn eine übergroße Fledermaus wie dich?_"

Tristan antwortete nicht. Ihm war vom Anfang an klar gewesen, das dies ein Machtspiel gewesen war... doch er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Voldemort ein Nekromant wäre...

„_Verzeiht... mein Fürst wird von euch erfahren. Ich werde eure Macht nicht mehr in Frage stellen, Lord Voldemort._"

Voldemort grinste... er wusste, wie die Gehirne dieser übergroßen Fledermäuse funktionierten... und er wusste, wie man sich ihren Respekt verschaffte. Ein Vampir war nicht generell böse, was es ihm einfacher gemacht hätte, sondern einfach nur... blutrünstig im ästhetischen Sinne. Und blutdurst musste einfach nur entfacht werden...

Der Dunkle Lord lachte auf, und sein finsteres Gelächter schallte durch die Hallen, Korridore und Verließe von Utumno.

* * *

Eine einsame Figur, eingehüllt in einem langen, dunklen Mantel mit hochgeschlagener Kapuze schritt eilig, und dennoch lautlos durch den finsteren Wald, der Mond von dicken, wandernden Wolken verdeckt. Der Boden war feucht, und der Saum seines Mantels war Schmutzbefleckt, doch die Figur schien dies nicht zu stören.

Sie schien wahl- und orientierungslos durch den dichten Wald zu laufen, hier und da plötzlich scheinbar ohne Grund die Richtung wechselnd, die Augen immer nur kurz zum Himmel hebend.

Schließlich gelangte die Figur auf eine Lichtung, scheinbar der Ort den sie angepeilt hatte. In der Dunkelheit nur die Silhouette sichtbar wartete sie, und wenige Momente später löste sich eine weitere Gestalt aus dem Schatten eines großen Felsens, der zu seiner Linken über einer Erhöhung hing und so einen natürlichen Regenschutz bot.

In diesem Moment schoben sich die Wolken nur für einen Augenblick zur Seite, und das Antlitz des Mondes schien fahl in die Lichtung.

Die beiden Gestalten blickten sich kurz an, dann nickte sie und wanden sich in eine andere Richtung. Hier und dort blieben sie stehen, drehten sich, und gingen wieder in eine andere Richtung.

Der Mond sandte sein Licht auf sie hinab, und die beiden Menschen schritten nichtmehr in absoluter Finsternis durch die Wildnis, sondern durchschritten einen Wald, voller Schatten und glitzernden Perlen, die als Tau in Spinnenweben und auf dem Moos auf dem Boden verteilt lagen, leicht im Mondlicht schimmernd, wie vom Wind vergossene Tränen.

Eine dritte Figur löste sich aus dem Schatten einer gewaltigen Eiche und trat der schweigenden Gruppe bei. Wortlos gingen sie tiefer und tiefer in den Wald ein, dann und wann von anderen, in dunklen Mänteln verhüllte Gestalten in ihrer nächtlichen Wanderung begleitet. Mehr Gestalten lösten sich aus den Schatten, erschienen dort, wo die Gesetze der Physik, der Natur und der Welt sie eigentlich nicht erlaubt hätten.

Nach Stunden, wie es schien, war die Gruppe zu einer großen Masse angeschwollen, die dennoch geräuschlos und unauffällig wie ein Meer aus schwerelosen Schatten durch den Wald schwappte. Kein Ast knackte, kein Blatt raschelte, keine Silbe ward gesprochen.

Ein plötzliches Donnern peitschte durch die bis dahin stille Nacht, und ein plötzlicher harter Regen prasselte auf die bereits feuchte Erde nieder, doch die verhüllten Gestalten schienen den Regen nichteinmal wahrzunehmen, denn unbekümmert schritten sie weiter, scheinbar wahllos dann und wann die Richtung wechselnd.

Die Masse schwoll nicht weiter an, keine weiteren Gestalten lösten sich aus den Schatten von Eichen, Blätterdächern oder umgestürzten Bäumen und schloßen sich der schweigenden Gruppe an.

Die Gestalt, die als erstes einsam durch den Wald gegangen war, führte die lautlose Gruppe an, doch er blickte sich kein einziges Mal um, sprach kein einziges Mal eine Silbe, hob niemals seine Hand, um sich die Kapuze im strömenden Regen zurechtzurücken.

Blitze zuckten nun durch Nacht, erhellten sporadisch die merkwürdig geheimnisvolle Menschenmenge auf dem Boden des Waldes, die nun plötzlich stehen geblieben war. Ein Blitz schlug krachend einige hundert Meter weiter in eine Baumgruppe, und gab die Sicht auf einen gewaltigen Kreis aus aufgerichteten Steinen in der Ferne frei.  
Das Bild schien unwirklich, wie aus einem Traum, einer Sage oder einer Einbildung zu entspringen. Der Wind heulte, wirbelte die Säume der Gestalten wild hin und her, peitschte den Regen in die Gesichter der schweigenden Menschen, Blitze schlugen krachend hier und dort ein, doch es kümmerte die Männer und Frauen nicht. Schweigend standen sie dort, am Rand des Waldes und starrten wehmütig auf den gewaltigen Steinkreis in der Ferne, der königlich auf einem Hügel thronte.

„Die Verfluchten vereinen sich, das Pack geht auf Jagd.", sagte einer, seine Stimme fest und doch alt.

„Die Unsterblichen haben sich erhoben, und Blut wird fließen.", antwortete sein Nachbar, sein Ton traurig und von Melancholie zermürbt.

„Die Gemme ist verloren, der Fluch aufgehoben.", sprach ein anderer, sein Gesicht von Sorgen gezeichnet.

„Der Pakt der Nacht wurde geschloßen, Dunkelheit wird über das Land kommen.", stimmte jemand anders ein, ihre Augen vor unvergossenen Tränen glänzend.

„Ein Krieg steht bevor. Ein Krieg, der Blut vom Himmel beschwört, die Gebeine aus der Erde lockt und die Trommeln in der Tiefe erschallen lässt. Und nur die Wächter werden verbleiben."

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Jou... soweit so gut. Ich hoffe das Lesen hat Spaß gemacht und eure Maus hängt schon zitternd über dem ReviewButton. Denn da gehört sie auch hin!

Bei der Abstimmung ist rausgekommen, dass Kapitel 25 aus der Sicht von Harry geschrieben wird. Tja, bereitet euch auf Angst, Blut und Schmerz vor...(nein, keine Regelblutung xD)(nicht ernst nehmen bitte)

Romanzen kommen erst später. Und um euch einen kleinen Einblick in meinen Kopf zu geben... good ol' Sophie wird noch einiges an Überraschungen für euch bereit halten.

Und um euch noch einen kleinen Einblick in mein Reallife zu geben... ich glaub ich werd krank... mir ist übelst kalt, weil ich zulange vor dem offenem Kühlschrank gehockt habe und die beschissene Philadelphia nicht gefunden habe.

Au Revoir (jaja, mein Französisch wächst LOL)

moppl

PS: Reviewt! Sonst werde ich mich wohl nicht aus dem Bett schälen können um weiterzuschreiben.

PPS: Grüße an den Bullengaul


	26. Ein Flüstern in der Nacht

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 25 – Ein Flüstern in der Nacht **

_" Sie flüstern dir ins Ohr... es ist der kleine Impuls,_ _der in dir den Funken der Hoffnung und des Mutes entzündet, oder auch den Kern des Bösen knospen lässt. Wir sind Fingerpuppen für sie, doch keine Pforten "_

- aus _Constantine_, über Engel und Dämonen

* * *

_Bellatrix starrte auf den schmutzigen, silbrigen Ring, der in ihrer aufgerissenen Handfläche ruhte. Regulus hatte ihr den Ring gegeben, ihr die wichtigen Worte zuflüsternd, die ihr Freiheit verschaffen könnten. _

_Winzige Runen waren in das Metall eingekarvt, und Bellatrix strengte ihre müden Augen an, um im dämmrigen Licht Azkabans wenigstens einige der unzähligen Runen und Verzierungen erkennen zu können. Bellatrix drehte den Ring hin und her, und kniff ihre Augen zusammen... schummerig glaubte sie ein winziges Schwert, und ein Tor zu erkennen, doch bevor sie sich die Figuren näher ansehen konnte, begann erneut ein fürchterliches Geschrei in den Zellen des letzten Traktes._

_Bellatrix umklammerte krampfhaft den Ring – die Zellentüren sprangen auf, und wie von Geisterhand wurden ihr ihre Lumpen, die sie trug, vom Körper gerissen. Eine eisige Kraft trieb die Gefangenen aus den Zellen und die Gänge entlang, und als Bellatrix das Geländer hinabstarrte, sah sie, wie erneut Menschengruppen zusammengedrängt auf die Selektion warteten, nacktes Fleisch entblößt auf ihr Urteil wartend._

_Bellatrix spürte keine Angst, nur Entschloßenheit... sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, und sollte sie bei einem Fluchtversuch sterben, so sollte es nicht sein..._

_Mit einem letzten Blick in den verhassten, letzten Trakt, führte sie ihren rechten Ringfinger durch das Metall des schimmernden Ringes.

* * *

_

994 nach Chr.

Das harte Getrampel von fünzig Pferden, die in einem atemberaubendem Tempo durch die nächtliche Landschaft sprinteten, donnerte wie eine gepeinigte Trommel, als Dorian und seine Männer ihre Pferde bis an ihre Grenzen trieben.

„Wie könnt ihr wissen, welchen Weg wir einschlagen müssen?", fragte Harry, während er mit einem wachsamen Auge nach niedrigen Ästen ausschau hielt.

„Ein Dunedain kann Spuren aus der Luft lesen wie ihr Gedichte aus einem Buch. Wir benötigen soetwas wie Karten nicht – wir haben die Natur, um uns den Weg zu weisen, Vögel und andere Tiere, um uns als Führer zu dienen. Außerdem sind diese Walpurgisritter nicht wirklich gut darin, ihre Spuren zu verwischen."

Harry, nicht wirklich verstehend, nickte nur. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.

„Hat Dorian _euch_ bescheid gegeben, als das Dorf nahe seinem Anwesen überfallen wurde? Könnt ihr auch mit Käfern sprechen?"

Earendil lächelte, und im fahlen Mondlicht sah sein Gesicht mystisch aus.

„Du bist nicht dumm, Junge. Lord Grey hat uns durchaus an diesem Tage um Hilfe gebeten, doch wir waren weit verstreut, und die Ritter zu weit entfernt... dies war der Grund, warum wir so spät kamen."

Harry nickte, und erinnerte sich daran, wie er gegen die Banditen und drei eindrucksvollen Walpurgisritter gekämpft hatte... ihm war unbegreiflich, wie ein solch böswilliger und hinterhältiger Mensch wie Salazar Slytherin jemals Hogwarts bauen konnte – ein Ort der Ruhe, der Sicherheit und des Wissens. Dies passte nun so garnicht zu dem Bild, dass ihm Salazar bisher geboten hatte. Earendil riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er Harry eine plötzliche Frage stellte.

„Was ist in der Festung passiert, Harry? Alles war verbrannt, dieses Monstrum in Teile zerlegt und du lagst dampfend auf dem Boden... warst du das?"

Harry blickte Earendil kurz ins Gesicht, und erblickte in seinen Augen keine Furcht, keine Abscheu, sondern nur eine ehrlich gemeinte Neugierde. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich weiß garnichts mehr... das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass Salazar und sein Untergebener, Beliar, mit mir in der Zelle waren... danach? Danach ist Dunkelheit in meinem Gedächtnis – wie ein Loch... ich verstehe es selbst nicht."

Earendil nickte und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Weg zu – sie waren langsamer geworden, denn das Blätterdach über ihnen wurde dicht, und das sowieso schon fahle Mondlicht beinahe schon nicht mehr vorhanden.

Harry schluckte – auch wenn er tatsächlich ein Loch in seinem Gedächtnis hatte, so hatte er ein Stück weit Earendil angelogen. Er wusste nicht genau, was passiert war, aber in ihm war etwas verblieben, was vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Zu Beginn hatte Harry gedacht, Slytherin hätte es ihm eingepflanzt, doch nach etwas tieferer Konzentration verstand Harry, das dies _zu ihm_ gehörte. Irgendetwas hatte sich seinen Weg aus seinem verschloßenen Magischen Kern gebahnt und sich manisfestiert, und langsam realisierte Harry, dass dieses _etwas_ nicht Harry, sondern etwas _anderes_ war... es war rein und pur – doch ob es rein _gut _oder rein _böse_ war, dies vermochte, oder eher, wollte er nicht sagen.

„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, Milord! Der Weg ist zu dunkel, und in wenigen Minuten wird man nichteinmal mehr die Hand vor Augen erkennen können! Wir sollten hier bleiben und die Pferde ruhen lassen, und morgen die Verfolgung wieder aufnehmen!"

Harrys Kopf wirbelte herum. Stehen bleiben? Sophies Entführern noch mehr Vorsprung geben?

„Nein! Wenn sie bis über die Grenze nach Schottland kommen, und das wird nicht länger als zwei Tage dauern, dann sind wir machtlos!", sagte Harry, Panik in seinen Augen.

„Wovon sprichst du, Harry?", fragte Dorian verwirrt. Schottland hin oder her, er würde Slytherin bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen wenn nötig.

„Hogwarts! Er wird nach Hogwarts fliehen, und wir werden dort nicht eindringen können!"

Dorian blickte ihn verwirrt an, der Rest der Männer sah sogar nach konfuser aus.

„Hogwarts? Wovon zum Henker sprichst du?"

Dann traf es Harry wie einen Blitz – Hogwarts war noch nicht erbaut, die vier Häuser noch nicht gegründet! Er war bisher davon ausgegangen, dass Hogwarts bereits erbaut war, und hatte deswegen keine Bedenken dabei gehabt, sich vorzustellen, Slytherin zu töten... doch was nun?

Harry schritt ohne zu antworten einige Meter von den Männern weg und setzte sich ein wenig abseits auf einen Stein. Nach und nach ging er alles durch, was er über Zeitreisen und Eingriffen in die Zeit gelesen und gelernt hatte.

Es war nicht wirklich viel.

Was wäre wenn sie Sophie und die Walpurgisritter einholen würden?

Harry stellte sich vor, wie die Reiterschar den Wagenzug einkreisen würde... die Walpurgisritter würden nicht aufgeben, das passte nicht zu ihnen... also würden sie entweder kämpfen, oder einen Kompromiss aushandeln.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf – er hatte eine ganze Festung in Schutt und Asche gelegt, die Walpurgisritter würden bei einem Zusammentreffen nicht kampflos von dannen ziehen. Er machte sich keine Illusionen – in dieser Zeit wurde man nicht mit einem Stupor geschockt und liegen gelassen, sie kämpften hier mit Schwertern und Bögen... Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, wie Bartholomew es so gerne ausdrückte.

Eine Landschaft, der Boden rot vom Blut der Gefallenen getränkt, erschien vor Harrys Augen... die Walpurgisritter waren ausdauernde Krieger, langerprobte Schwertkämpfer... es würde ein wahres Gemetzel werden – und wie sollte Sophie _dort_ heil herauskommen?

Außerdem, würde er in dem unausweichlichen Zweikampf gegen ihn antreten, was wäre wenn er Slytherin töten würde, und Hogwarts wäre noch nicht erbaut?

Zahllose Generation, Dekaden von Zauberern und Hexen waren aus dem Schoße Hogwarts entsprungen... und so suspekt das Haus Slytherin Vielen war, so war ein Hogwarts ohne ein Haus der Schlangen undenkbar. Wer sollte all die Menschen Magie und Zauberei lehren in England, wenn nicht Hogwarts?

Andererseits... würde er Slytherin auslöschen, und dabei sicher gehen, dass die Linie der Familie Slytherin endete, so würde er auch ein Aufkommen Voldemorts verhindern.  
Szenarien, eine verwirrender als die andere, flogen in Harrys Kopf rum, und bereiteten ihm Schwindel.

Slytherin töten und Sophie retten, damit Voldemort verhindern, dafür aber Hogwarts und die Magie Englands auf Spiel setzen?

Oder nichts tun und warten dass Slytherin mit seinem Pack und Sophie entkommen könnte, dafür aber sicher sein, dass Hogwarts und damit auch Voldemort existieren würden?

Harry stöhnte frustriert auf und vergrub sein Geischt in seinen Händen... er konnte weder das eine, noch das andere tun. Schlußendlich blieb nur noch die Möglichkeit, Sophie zu befreien, und Slytherin als einzigen ziehen zu lassen. Harry stieß ein hoffnungsloses Lachen aus... dies würde niemals so passieren, das wusste Harry.

Näher kommende Fußschritte erweckten erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit – Dorian und Earendil waren zu ihm gekommen und hatten sich zu ihm gesetzt.

„Nun?", fragte Dorian, neugierig und auch verwirrt. „Wovon hast du gesprochen, Harry? Hogwarts, Schottland? Ich verstehe sonst vieles, meine Junge, doch das ergab für mich kein bisschen Sinn." Earendil nickte, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.

Harry schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Es gibt Dinge, Dorian-" _Die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft kann nicht verändert werden! _

„Was? Was hast du gesagt?" Harry starrte Dorian an, doch als dieser nur die Augenbrauen hob und noch verwirrter dreinschaute, wandte Harry seinen Blick Earendil zu, blickte doch sogleich weiter um sich, als der selbe Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu finden war.

„Äh... nichts, nichts... was ich sagen wollte, ist-" Harry brach erneut ab, als ein lautes Wolfsgeheul und ein wildes Bellen durch die Nacht klang. Mit einem Satz sprang Harry auf, wandte seinen Blick gen Himmel und riss die Augen auf.

Sirius, der Hundestern brannte hell wie sonst noch nie am Firmament.

_Die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft kann nicht verändert werden!_

„Ich werde verrückt...", flüsterte Harry ungläubig.

Dorian ließ ein ungeduldiges Seufzen von sich, und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Harry, du scheinst noch sehr verwirrt zu sein, und die Sorge um Sophie hilft dir da wohl auch nicht weiter... schlaf jetzt, sobald es heller wird nehmen wir die Verfolgung auf und du wirst klarer denken.

Harry nickte und ließ sich wieder auf den Stein sinken. Als Dorian Earendil bedeutete, mit ihm zu den anderen Männern zu kommen, schüttelte dieser den Kopf und sagte:

„Ich komme sofort. Ich muss kurz mit eurem Schützling sprechen."

Auch wenn Harry nicht hinblickte, wusste er, dass Dorian eine Augenbraue hob, die Schultern zuckte und sich zu den Männern begab, die sich um ein Lagerfeuer geschart hatten und sich auf einen kurzen Schlaf vorbereiteten.

„Du bist nicht von hier, habe ich recht?", fragte Earendil plötzlich.

„W- was?"

„Nicht aus dieser... Zeit... oder wie man es auch ausdrückt... du weißt mehr als wir, gleichzeitig aber auch nichts. Auf deinen Schultern lastet eine Bürde, die noch nicht geboren ist, aber schon dein ganzes Leben geplagt hat. Aus irgendeinem Grund weiß ich es, du bist nicht von hier."

Earendil sprach langsam und deutlich, doch leise, sodass Harry der einzige war, der seine Worte verstand. Harry war sprachlos und geschockt, um das Mindeste zu sagen – er hatte niemandem anvertraut, dass er aus der „Zukunft" kam, oder überhaupt... _wo_ er herkam.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte er Earendil schließlich, und starrte ihm fest in die Augen... seine Augen waren blau und schimmerten leicht. Sie kamen ihm entfernt bekannt vor...

„Ich bin Earendil von den Dunedain, doch das weißt du. Wieso fragst du dies?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Sie wissen zuviel... zuviel, um mich nicht zu kennen... Ich kenne dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen... ich kenne es irgendwo her..."

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht schlug es wie ein Blitz in ihm ein – dieses Glitzern, dieses mystische etwas... konnte es wahr sein? Harry blickte erneut zum Himmel hinauf. Sirius der Hundestern strahlte noch immer unverändert stark am Firmament.

Mit unvergossenen Tränen in den Augen schimmernd, erinnerte sich Harry daran, was Sirius letzte Worte waren, als sie sich im Torbogen voneinander verabschiedet hatten.

„_Keine Angst, Prongs Jr. Mein neuer Job wird schon dafür sorgen, dass wir uns in Zukunft öfters widersehen."_

„Du... du... du bist ein _Seraph_! Ein _Schutzengel_! Ein Bote Gottes!", flüsterte er, geschockt und zugleich hoffnungsvoll. Earendil runzelte die Stirn, doch das Glitzern in seinen Augen und das Leuchten am Firmament wurden stärker und heller, als ob sie in einer bestimmten Art „Ja!" sagten.

„Wovon sprichst du? Ich bin ein Dunedain, das habe ich dir doch bereits gesagt."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen... alles war so... konfus und kontrovers... unverständlich und nebulös...

„Richtig, richtig... verzeiht... ich bin müde und... und verwirrt..."

Earendil ließ ein nachsichtiges Glucksen von sich.

„Earnil spricht viel von dir. Er scheint dich zu mögen – was bei ihm nicht oft vorkommt."

„Earnil? Ich habe diesen Namen noch nie gehört."

„Wirklich? Nun, dies ist verwunderlich, er scheint dich gut zu kennen – und er hat einen Dolch, von dem er meint er sei ein Geschenk von dir."

„Ein Dolch? Wovon- oooooohhh... ihr sprecht von Christopher. Ja in der Tat, ein netter Junge. Er hat mir oft Gesellschaft geleistet, doch er scheint mir ein eher schweigsames Kind zu sein. Earnil, sagt ihr? Nun, ich nannte ihn immer Christopher, so wie er sich mir vorstellte."

Earendil runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Earnil sich mit einem herkömmlichen Namen rufen lässt... Ah, was soll's - er wird schon noch lernen, seinen _Dunadan_ Namen mit Stolz zu tragen."

Vage erinnerte sich Harry an Malfoy und die anderen Reinblüter, die stolz auf ihre Namen waren, und ihren Kindern eintrichterten, ihre Namen mit Stolz zu tragen. Der Gedanke stieß Harry ab... Rassisten und Fanatiker, jene genau wie die Walpurgisritter, die Männer die sie jagten. Ein wenig zorniger als nötig antwortete er Earendil:

„Namen sind nichts, Earendil. Stolz ist nichts... glaubt mir, ich habe schon viele Namen gehört, und ihre Träger waren stolz auf sie. Und auch wenn ihr weit erfahrener als ich seid, älter und wahrscheinlich auch weiser, so lasst euch gesagt sein, dass ich Männer habe fallen sehen, die ihren Namen wie Schätze getragen haben. Doch im Tod und vor Gott sind wir alle gleich. Namen sind nichts."

Earendil starrte Harry an, überrascht und auch ein wenig zweifelnd.

„Ich spreche nicht von Reinblütern, die ihre Namen wie eine Krone tragen. Nein, ich meinte lediglich, dass Earnil, oder Christopher, wie du ihn nennst, noch lernen wird, was es bedeutet einer der Dunedain zu sein und einen ihrer Namen zu tragen."

Eine schwarze Wut, ein Zorn den Harry nicht kannte, kam in ihm hoch, als er den Waldkrieger anstarrte, der nicht verstand, das aus solchen Kleinigkeiten Arroganz und das Gefühl von Überlegenheit entstand.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte Harry einen Dolch aus seine Gürtel gezogen und ihn blitzschnell an die Kehle von Earendil gelegt.

„Sagt mir, Earendil, Hauptmann der Dunedain, was bringt euch euer Name in solch einem Moment? Schutz? Mitnichten. Wenn wir ein haarbreit vor dem Abgrund zum Tode stehen, sind wir nackt vor Gott, und jeder ist dem anderen gleich! Dann zählt es nicht, ob ihr einen _Dunadan_ Namen tragt, oder einen _herkömmlichen_! Arroganz und Illusionen werden aus solch Glaubem geboren! Ihr mögt ein Freund meines Lehrmeisters sein, Befehlshaber über die Dunedain, einen _Dunadan_ Namen mit Stolz tragen, doch was, frage ich euch, was nützt euch ein Name?"

Damit nahm er die Klinge wieder von Earendils Kehle und schritt davon. In Earendils Gesicht war keine Angst zu lesen, nur Unverständnis über diesen unnötigen Ausbruch. Er blickte Dorian an, und sah Trauer in seinem Antlitz. Harry hatte sich noch weiter abseits in eine Decke gerollt und wandte keinen Blick mehr zu Earendil, Dorian und den Männern, die sich verwundert anblickten.

Als Dorian nach oben durch das dichte Blätterdach in den schwarzen Nachthimmel blickte, war Sirius, der Hundestern, erloschen, und Mars brannte feurig am Himmel.

* * *

**Traumsequenz**

„_Verführerin! Schatten des Garten Eden! Ich erkenne dich, Eve! Das Auge eines Avatars blickt durch die falsche Gestalt deiner Schlange hindurch!_"

_Der gewaltige Basilisk streckte seinen langen Körper den Korridor entlang. Einer nach dem Andern stürzten die Männer tot zu Boden, als ihr giftiger Blick sie traf. Ihr gegenüber stand der Avatar, gehüllt in einer schwarzen und giftgrünen Aura, seine Augen, das schwarze Glitzern des Obsidian sogar durch seine geschloßenen Lider hindurch sichtbar, der Boden um ihn herum rot vom Blut getränkt._

„_Du sprichst die Zunge, mächtiger Avatar. Du bist der Schatten, der seit Äonen auf diesen Ebenen wandelt. Doch dies soll mich nicht davon abhalten, dein Blut zu trinken und deinen Leib zu speisen."_

_Der Korridor war lang, doch als Eve die Hälfte überquert hatte, steckte ein Teil von ihr noch immer in der Wendeltreppe._

„_Du bist alt, dein Geist noch älter und du hast viele vor mir vernichtet. Doch dies soll mich nicht davon abhalten, deinen Leib zu spalten und dein Fleisch zu äschern! Ich bin ein Avatar der Schatten, ich existiere seit Anbeginn der Zeit, und ein Wurm, dessen Augen giftiger sind als seine Zähne, wird mich nicht auf meiner Reise aufhalten!"_

_Eve ließ ihre lange, gespaltene Zunge hervorschnellen und schmeckte den Geruch von Blut und Tod in der Luft. Ihre Giftdrüsen sehnten sich bereits danach, dieses Wesen zu lähmen, zu vernichten._

„_Genug der Worte!", zischte sie schließlich und schnellte nach vorne. Der Avatar duckte sich zu Boden, ließ ihren Kopf über sich hinüberschnellen und griff sich ein Schwert. Mit einem mächtigen, dunklen Schrei stieß er die Klinge nach Oben._

_Mit einem scharfen Klirren splitterte das Metall, und die Klinge fiel in zwei Teilen zu Boden._

„_Narr!", schrie die Schlange und schnappte erneut nach dem Avatar. _

„_Dieser Platz ist zu eng! Wir gehen hinauf, schändlicher Wurm!"_

_Ein mächtiges, schwarzes Feuer loderte um den Avatar herum, und die Gewölbe von Hell's Pit gingen in einem Inferno aus grünen und schwarzen Flammen zu Grunde._

_Harry fand sich in der Versammlungshalle der Festung wieder, und nur einen kurzen Augenblick später brach der Boden vor ihm auf, und der Kopf der hässlichen Schlange brach hervor, das Fleisch ihres Körpers versengt und schwarz rauchend._

„_Nicht mehr als ein Wurm!", schrie die schwarze Gestalt, und ließ beide Hände nach vorne schnellen. Schwarze, aus Flammen geformte Fäuste schoßen hervor und griffen nach dem Körper des gewaltigen Reptils. _

_Eve erhob sich wie eine Kobra und spie aus ihren übergroßen Drüsen schwefliges Gift auf die herankommenden Flammenfäuste, und die Versammlungshalle ging in einer gewaltigen Explosion zunichte, als Feuer und Gift aufeinandertrafen._

_Eine Feuersäule stieg in den Himmel auf und fiel wieder zu Boden, und als sich Feuer, Rauch und Staub gelegt hatten, standen sich noch immer der Avatar und die Schlange gegenüber._

_Der Avatar starrte hasserfüllt auf den aufgerichteten Basilisken und hob beide Hände in die Luft. Mit einem tiefen und finsteren Grollen riss er die Hände auseinander, und aus seinen Händen sproßen zwei Klingen, schwarz wie die Nacht, scheinend wie Obsidian und spiegelnd wie der Todesfluch. _

_Die beiden unheiligen Klingen wurden von kleinen, grünen Flammen umtänzelt, und in ihnen spiegelte sich ein groteskes Spiel aus Feuer, das um sie wie ein höllisches Inferno tobte. _

_Es war ein Anblick wie aus der Hölle geboren, eine gewaltige Schlange und ihr Feind, ein Wesen aus schierer Dunkelheit und Feuer mit zwei riesigen, unheiligen Klingen, kämpfend in einem Sturm aus Feuer und Tod. _

_Der Avatar schrie auf, als ein Spritzer des Giftes auf seiner Klinge landete und ein Loch hindurchätzte, doch er nutzte dieselbe Klinge noch, um die Schlange dort zu durchtrennen, wo sich ihr vorderer Körper vom Boden abhob._

_Eve stieß ein gepeinigtes Zischen aus, das, gemischt mit dem Fauchen des Feuersturms, wie ein lautes Schreien in den Ohren des Avatars klingte. Mit einem Krachen stürzte die vordere Hälfte von ihr auf den Boden, Blut über den Avatar verspritzend._

_Der schwarze Avatar ließ beide Klingen fallen und stieß ein gewaltiges Gröhlen aus, als er den Leichnam des Reptils mit einem letzten Kraftakt verbrannte._

_Ein letztes Stürmen des Feuers, des Windes und der Erde, und dann stürzte auch der Avatar zu Boden.

* * *

_

„Harry... Dorian... wo seid ihr?", fragte Sophie verzweifelt und blickte suchend in den Nachthimmel.

Sirius erlosch, und der Mars brannte lichterloh.

Ihre Bitte war nicht mehr, als ein gebrochenes Flüstern in der Nacht.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Phew... das war anstrengend zu schreiben, aber ich muss sagen, dieses Chapter hier gefällt mir bisher am meisten, und es hat mir gut Spaß bereitet es zu schreiben. Ich kann euch nur empfehlen, auch was zu schreiben! Fangt gleich an! (Falls ihr's nicht checkt, ihr sollt reviewen! xD)

Das Zitat stimmt vielleicht nicht so ganz, ich hab den Film vor längerer Zeit gesehen, und irgendwie so wars. Lohnenswert anzusehen, unglaublich inspirierender Streifen. Ich steh auf solch Zeugs, was ein ganzer Haufen meiner Freunde als Scheiß bezeichnen... Sin City, Constantine und solch Kram.

So aber einem Reviewer muss ich doch mal erwähnen: Merowinger - jemand der mich auf seine Überraschung aufmerksam machte, wie stark Voldemort ja sei.

Meine Antwort: Sei dir gewiss, mein junger Freund, dein erstes Mal wird auch noch kommen. LOL, sorry, falsch ausgedrückt hehe. Bin echt dankbar dass das jemand erwähnt, ich war auch schon in Versuchung das in der letzetn AN zu schreiben (zu erklären), wieso Voldemort so ein Macker ist.

Einfach - Harry wird ja eindeutig stärker, und Scipio hat ja schon deutlich Potential an den Tage gelegt, von daher MUSS Voldemort ein ganzes Stück drauf haben, um nicht wie ein armes Stückchen Wurst unterzugehen...

JKR stellt mir in ihren Büchern Magie als zu harmlos, zu machtlos dar - Zauberer sind nicht wirklich viel mehr als Muggel mit anderen Fähigkeiten. Der Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Riddle im Atrium sollte ein Duell der mächtigsten Zauberer jener Zeit sein? Snape tötete Dumbledore mit einem simplen Avada Kedavra? Wo bleibt denn da die Originalität? Nicht falsch verstehen, die Welt um HP an sich ist genial kreiert, doch die Magie an sich für meinen Geschmack zu harmlos.

Das war mir zu lahm, und ohne Super!Harry schreiben zu wollen, hab ich mir gedacht, wir machen einfach alle magischen Wesen ein Stück mächtiger.

Man siehts an den Vampiren (Scipio und sein Fluch), an den Werwölfen (ihrer willentlichen Verwandlung), an Harry (nennen wir den Avatar mal auch Fluch), etc.etc. Dumbledore wird seine Macht auch noch zeigen, keine Angst...

Und dass ich Azkaban stets so ausführlich schrecklich beschrieben habe lag daran, dass ich die Macht der Dementoren auch ein wenig hervorheben wollte.

Übrigens, falls ichs nicht ganz so rübergebracht habe wie beabsichtig - der Avatar ist keine simple "Verwandlung", die Harry dann und wann benutzen kann - eher eine Art Fluch, unkontrollierbar und ziemlich crazy hehe.

Achja... wegen der vielen Meinungen, ich würde mich mit sovielen Handlungssträngen übernehmen - ihr habt recht! Aber bedenkt... die verschiedenen Handlungstränge vereinen sich ja nach und nach, und am Ende bleiben von den 7 (die zwischenzeitlich mal 3, mal 9, mal 4 werden) nur noch 2.

Das wärs dann auch von mir, ich hoffe euch hats gefallen (wenn nicht, sagts mir!)... kann sein, dass ich bei einigen feministischen Bewegungen mit meiner Referenz zu Eve ein bissl angeeckt habe (hrhr), aber hey, das ist FanFiction... alles nicht ernst gemeint mwahah!

Übrigens schätze ich, dass wir jetzt so Anfang 2ter Hälfte der FF angekommen sind. Nächstes Jahr sind wir also fertig LOL

Salut,

moppl

ps: Jetzt zeigt mal Motivation und revietw! Ohne witz, ich will jetzt echt mal wissen, ob immer nur 20 Leute mitlesen... denn die Hitkurve und Reviewkurve spreizen sich ungemein... und das kann ja nicht sein, oder? Dafür dass es so schnell ging mag ich jetzt auch mal dick reviews kriegen hehe.


	27. Leite meine Hand

**They betrayed me**

**Kapitel 26 – Leite meine Hand**

_" Die Dunadan des Südens, die Dunadan des Nordens... sie alle beugen ihre Köpfe nur dann, wenn sie arbeiten "_

_- _aus _Vergessene Geschichten aus Mittelerde_ über den Kampfgeist eines Dunedain

* * *

_Bellatrix beobachtete mit wachsendem Grauen, wie die Menschengruppen vor ihr auseinandergerissen wurden, und die Kräftigsten unter den Gefangenen wie das letzte Mal hervorgezerrt und in Azkabans Schlund geschleudert wurden._

_Mit Mühe kämpfte sie den Terror und die Übelkeit, die in ihr aufstiegen, nieder und presste sich enger an die Wand. Verwirrende Gedanken flogen in ihrem Kopf herum, und sie starrte in erneutem Staunen auf den silbrigen Ring an ihrem Finger, als sie ein weiteres Mal unbemerkt an einer Gruppe von Dementoren vorbeigelangt war. _

_Sie wunderte sich, warum Regulus nicht diesen Ring genutzt hatte, um Azkaban zu entfliehen, aus dieser Hölle auszubrechen... doch als sie die Gruppen von nackten Menschen betrachtete, wusste sie warum... sie erkannte einige der ausgemergelten Gesichter, auch noch nach sechzehn Jahren und mehr._

_Es waren allesamt Todesser gewesen, die aus der Gunst Voldemorts gefallen waren, und die jeder für tot gehalten hatte... nun wurden sie hier schlimmer als Vieh behandelt, gnadenlos während Selektionen dem hungrigen Schlund Azkabans geopfert.  
Wo hätte Regulus hinfliehen sollen? Man hielt ihn für tot, oder noch schlimmer, für einen Todesser... in dieser Welt gab es keine Hilfe mehr für Menschen wie Regulus..._

_Oder wie Bellatrix.

* * *

_

1997 nach Chr. - April

**Ein eindrucksvolles Schauspiel an Inkompetenz**

**-**

**Vom Möder zum Helden**

_Von N. Anderson_

Zu Beginn dieses Artikels bittet die Redaktion des Tagespropheten vielmals um Verzeihung – auch ein Topblatt wie der Tagesprophet fällt manchmal dem Dämon namens Fehlinformationen zum Opfer.

In der Ausgabe vom 10. November '96 beschrieb der Tagesprophet die Verurteilung Harry Potters aufgrund von Verbrechen, die nicht von ihm begangen wurden, wie sich erst vor kurzem herausstellte.

In der Ausgabe vom 18. Februar '97 beschrieb der Tagesprophet die Umstände, in denen Harry Potter von uns ging. Ein dunkler Magier? Dieser finale Artikel soll Aufklärung bringen.

Dem Top- Reporter des Tagespropheten, Nathan Anderson, gelang es nach vielen Stunden gefährlicher Recherche eine Person ausfindig zu machen, mit der Harry Potter bis kurz vor seiner Verurteilung regen Kontakt pflegte.

N. Tonks, ein Ex- Auror des Ministeriums, verbrachte in den vorhergehenden Wochen zur Verurteilung intesiv Zeit mit dem Jungen der lebte, und trainierte ihn in den Wegen eines Aurors.

Während des ersten Aufstiegs Du- Weißt- Schon- Wer's wurden wir Zeuge, wie dunkle Flüche und Zauber normaler Umgang wurden, und ein Menschenleben nicht mehr viel wert war.

Dies war und ist der Grund, weshalb Auroren in den „dunklen Künsten" ebenso ausgebildet werden, wie in allen anderen Feldern – es ist erst im Nachhinein und mit mehr Informationen verständlich, wie Harry Potter in den Besitz eines Arsenals an dunklen Flüchen gelangt ist – durch Auror- Training.

Demzufolge wiederruft der Tagesprophet hiermit seine Aussage, Harry Potter sei ein dunkler Zauberer gewesen, und bittet Freunde und Bekannte unseres Helden vielmals um Verzeihung.

Während seiner Recherchen stieß Top- Reporter Nathan Anderson auf weitere, hochinteressante Informationen, nach denen Harry Potter sich nicht als dunkler Zauberer und Mörder herausstellte, sondern sich im Gegenteil als mutige und motivierte Führerfigur erwies.

Nach Aussagen vieler Klassenkameraden Harry Potters, leitete Besagter eine kleine, aber schlagkräftige Vereinigung von Schülern in Hogwarts, die sich den geheimnisvollen Namen Defensiv- Allianz, oder auch Dumbledore's Armee gab.

Trotz ständiger Gefahr, denn Ministeriumsbeauftragte Dolores Jane Umbridge unterdrückte jegliche selbst- organisierte Vereinigung in Hogwarts, lehrte Harry Potter seine Klassenkameraden und Mitschülern, sich zu verteidigen – mehr noch, sich einem Todesser gegenüber zu behaupten.

Was das Ministerium nicht in Jahren während des ersten Aufstiegs schaffte, gelang Harry Potter in einem Schuljahr, als er am Ende jenes Schuljahres eine Gruppe Schüler in einem Überfall von Todesser im Ministerium anführte, und dazu beitrug mehr als fünf Todesser gefangenzunehmen und sie am Erreichen ihrer Ziele zu hindern.

Unseren Informanten zufolge versuchte das Ministerium jedoch, jegliche Bekanntmachung einer Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords zu unterdrücken. Diese unglaublich kurzsichtige und närrische Maßnahme verursachte, dass mehrere Überfälle auf Muggel gefüllte Orte in London stattfanden, und wäre es nicht wieder einmal Harry Potter gewesen, der mit seiner Truppe die Todesser zurückgeschlagen hätte, so wäre der Verlauf des Krieges, den das Ministerium so beharrlich verschweigt, ganz anders verlaufen.

Doch Harry Potter war schon immer eine vom Schicksal geschlagene Person gewesen – manchmal verpönt und manchmal verehrt wurde er dieses letzte Mal gewaltig hintergangen.

Harry Potter wurde am Nachmittag des 28. August des Mordes an 42 Menschen, der Benutzung und Ausführung von dunklen Künsten, sowie der leiblichen Bedrohung am Zaubereiminister angeklagt – und schlußendlich auch verurteilt.

Erst jetzt hat sich dank Zeugen herausgestellt, das nicht Harry Potter Surrey vernichtete, sondern einer von den Gefolgsleuten Du- Weißt- Schon- Wer's.

Harry James Potter – wir, der Tagesprophet, bedauern deinen Fortgang von ganzem Herzen, und schämen uns, nicht zu dir gestanden zu haben, als du die Stützen deines Landes gebraucht hast. Als Zeichen meines Respekts und meiner Beschämtheit lege ich, Nathan Anderson, langjähriger Top Reporter des Tages Propheten nun meine Arbeit nieder, und widme mich dem Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort.

Auf das sich viele, die du hinterlassen hast, Mut und Stärke aus deinen Taten schöpfen können, und wir dich als Symbol für unsere Kraft, aber auch erinnernde Torheit in Gedanken wahren.

Harry James Potter, dein Fortgang war ein großer Verlust für diese Welt, und wir werden alles an dir vermissen – sei es dein Mut, deine Taten, oder dein unbezwingbarer Geist... doch über alldem vermissen wir nicht nur den Jungen der lebte, sonder einfach nur Harry, den Schulkameraden, den Lehrer und den Krieger.

Dein Fortgang soll ein Appell an all die jungen und alten Menschen sein – vereinigt euch und kämpft. Wenn nicht für euer Land, dann für euren Helden.

* * *

Am fünten April 1997 legten viele zittrige Hände den Tagespropheten zurück auf den Frühstückstisch in ihrem Heim, auf die Parkbank während ihres Spaziergangs oder in ihren Teller in Hogwarts. Augen, weit aufgerissen vor Schock, wurden wässrig, und blickten hinab auf ihre Füße vor Scham. Finger kniffen apathisch in Hüte, Köpfe wurden traurig geschüttelt, und für einige kurze Momente herrschte ein andenkendes Schweigen in England. 

Scrimegeour, Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts seit Anfang des Jahres, legte nickend seinen Tagespropheten neben seinen Teller und blickte noch einige, lange Momente auf den Artikel hinab. Der war Artikel war gut... er enthielt Fakten, Aufklärungen und war fair... und vor allem war er ehrlich. Genau das, was Nathan Anderson sonst_ nicht _schreiben würde.

Ein wenig grinsend ließ er seinen Blick über die große Halle schweifen, in der die Schüler und Professoren von Hogwarts gerade frühstückten. Staunen, Schock, Zustimmung aber auch Scham war in jedem Gesicht zu lesen, und Scrimegeour wusste, dass dieser Artikel eventuell einiges Gutes bewirken konnte.

Seit er Anfang des Schuljahres mit ein paar Tagen Verspätung durch die Vorfälle mit Potter in Hogwarts angekommen war, war ihm aufgefallen, dass Hogwarts sich in zwei Lager teilte, was die Meinungen über Harry betraf. Seit dem Artikel vom selben Reporter (von dem Scrimegeour eigentlich dachte er sei ein Idiot) im Februar, in dem von Potters Tod berichtet wurde, wurden die Diskussionen, Debatten und schlußendlich auch Streits über Harry Potter immer heftiger ausgetragen.

Der etwas größere Teil der Schüler glaubte an Harry, teils wegen der D.A, teils wegen Harrys vergangen Taten, und auch teils weil jene wussten, was der Tagesprophet für ein mächtiges Organ für Hetze und Propaganda sein konnte.

Der andere Teil glaubte entweder den Artikeln des Tagespropheten oder hatte Harry schon von je her verachteten (dies waren eigentlich nur Slytherins, und einige Ravenclaws).

Scrimegeour vermutete aus irgendeinem Grund, dass das eine Lager nun sehr viel schrumpfen, und das andere kräftig zulauf bekommen würde

Als Scrimegeour seine erste Unterrichtsstunde gegeben hatte, war er überrascht, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen einiges Schülern war... und ohne Partei ergreifen zu wollen, die Gryffindors, die zum Großteil allesamt in der D.A. waren, waren einfach besser in jenem Fach als die Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Sie waren kein top ausgebildeten Auroren, doch sie wussten sich zu verteidigen, und dies war eine essentielle Grundlage für jeden Menschen in Zeiten wie diesen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, und auch ein wenig grinsend an die erste Stunde mit den Gryffindors.

* * *

_Einige Monate zuvor_

„Packt die Bücher weg – dieses Jahr ist Praxis angesagt. Und lasst die Arme unten, ich stehe nicht auf diesen Schulkram... überlegt ordentlich, was ihr sagen wollt, und dann spuckt's aus."

Scrimegeour grinste, als er die Gesicher seiner Schüler sah. Die Jungen und Mädchen vor ihm trugen allesamt einen geschockten Ausdruck, als sie diese unorthodoxen Lehrmethoden ihres neuen Professors verabeiteten.

„Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ihr jeden Blödsinn, der euch in eure kleinen Gehirne schießt, der Klasse anlabern sollt. Eins wird hier gleich klar gestellt:"

Scrimegeour beobachtete aufmerksam die Gesichter seiner Schüler „Besserwisser und Klugscheißer," er warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu „kann ich hier nicht gebrauchen. Ihr müsst euch nicht melden, doch ihr werdet euch auch nicht gegenseitig unterbrechen. Ebenso wie Besserwisser kann ich Angeber nicht leiden – ihr werdet viel Praxis durchgehen, doch ihr benutzt eure Zauberstände erst dann, wenn ich euch Hohlköpfen gesagt habe, ihr sollt sie benutzen. Klar soweit?"

Mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit sah er, dass die Klasse verstanden hatte – mehr noch, akzeptiert hatte. Er hatte sie zwar beleidigt, doch so war das Leben nun einmal...

„Dieses Jahr werden wir das Duellieren trainieren, den Kampf gegen diverse magische Wesen wie Vampire und Archons den Halbdämonen und den Kampf in Unterzahl. Ich werde euch Kleinhirnen beibringen, wie man kämpft, wie man siegt, und wie man trotzdem noch lebend herauskommt. In diesen Zeiten gibt es etwas wie Ehre nicht. Ihr werdet schmutzig kämpfen, gnadenlos und vorallem mit dem Sieg vor Augen. Das ist das Training, das ein Auror durchläuft, und ihr Würmer solltet euch freuen, dass ich meine Zeit mit euch verschwende. Geht das in eure kleinen, dicken Köpfe rein?"

Scrimegeour verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er sah wie Granger, wie immer in der ersten Reihe, sich nur mühsam einen bissigen Kommentar zurückhielt. Scheinbar fand es Weasley auch nicht allzu betörend, fortwährend und nicht gerade subtil beleidigt zu werden.

Grangers Hand schoß in die Luft.

Scrimegeour ignorierte sie und sprach weiter.

„So weit so gut – da keiner etwas zu sagen hat," Hermine wedelte beinahe schon hysterisch mit ihrer Hand in der Luft „würde ich sagen, dass wir anfangen."

Scrimegeour blickte Hermine an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was tust du da, Granger? Versucht du eine Mücke zu erschlagen oder einen Exorzismus bei Weasley mit dem Rumgewackel durchzuführen?"

Die Klasse kicherte, als Grager ihre Hand sinken ließ, das Gesicht feuerrot und bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Dennoch, als Scrimegeour gerade etwas weiteres sagen wollte, schien sie sich auf seine Anfangsworte zu besinnen und sagte:

„Aber Professor, sollten wir nicht das Buch als Leitfaden benutzen? Ich habe _Martin Pale – Verteidigung für Dumme_, bereits durchgelesen und ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore allzu begeistert davon wäre, wenn wir alle das Buch umsonst gekauf hätten."

Ein schlankes Mädchen mit braunblonden Haaren, das hinter Granger saß, rollte mit den Augen, als Hermine wie üblich alles besser wissen musste.

„Granger-", sagte Scrimegeour in einem Ton, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen „wer, glaubst du, hat das Buch „Verteidigung für Dumme" auf die Bücher- Liste gesetzt? Ich oder Dumbledore?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm..."

„Richtig, Granger. Ich. Und ich hatte darauf plädiert, dass sogar ihr Hosenscheißer schlau genug wärt, um nicht ein Buch zu kaufen, dessen Titel bereits verrät, dass es für _Idioten_ ist. Wir. Benötigen. Kein. Buch. Dieses. Jahr. Capito?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte Scrimegeour sich um und umrundete das Lehrerpult und nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand.

„Sir?", fragte ein Junge, der ein wenig weiter hinten saß. Scrimegeour wandte sich um und nickte.

„Ich war nicht dumm genug um das Buch zu kaufen, Sir. Meine Großmutter meinte, das wäre genau der Stil von Rufus Scrimegour."

Scrimegeour lachte auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Sehr gut, Junge, sehr gut. Wie heißt du?"

„Longbottom, Sir. Neville Longbottom." Der Junge wirkte ein wenig zurückhaltend, was seine Haltung und sein zögerndes Sprechen anging, doch Scrimegeour sah bereits auf den ersten Blick, das dieser Junge mitten in der Entwicklung zu einem jungen Mann steckte.

„Nun gut Neville, grüß deine Großmutter von mir – ich war öfters bei ihrem Sohn, deinem Vater, zu besuch. Ein guter Mann. Du wirst dich sicherlichbeweisen."

Scrimegeour nickte dem Jungen zu, und sah mit Zufriedenheit, wie er automatisch ein wenig gerader und selbstsicherer im Stuhl saß. Mut sollte dort sein, wo er hingehört.

„Jetzt aber genug gelabert. Weasley - nach vorne. Ohne Zauberstab."

Ronald Weasley beäugte Scrimegeour kurz zweifelnd, stand dann aber auf und kam gehorsam nach vorne. Scrimegeour rollte mit den Augen. Kaum fünf Minuten um, und seine Schüler machten schon den ersten Fehler.

„Gut, und jetzt stell dich auf diesen Stuhl." Weasley runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts und gehorchte. Es sah ein wenig makaber aus, denn Weasley war nicht klein, und berührte mit seinem Kopf beinahe schon die Decke. Die Klasse kicherte, Ron errötete.

„Bravo Weasley. Jetzt beug dich nach vorne, so dass du der Klasse ins Gesicht blicken kann." Weasley gehorchte abermals, und einige Jungen, darunter auch Neville, hatten ihre Gesichter in ihren Armen auf dem Tisch vergraben und schienen sich bei dem Anblick köstlich zu amüsieren. Rons Gesichte hatte inzwischen die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen.

„Gut, und jetzt – _Reducto_!" Scrimegeour jagte Weasley einen Stoßzauber direkt in den Hintern und sandte ihn einmal quer durch den Klassenraum segeln, bis er etwas schmerzhaft auf dem Boden auf der anderen Seite auf den Fußboden knallte.

Die Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill.

Scrimegeour steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder lässig in sein Holster und sprach, als ob nichts besonderes passiert wäre, in seinem Unterrichtston fort.

„Nun gut. Das war beeindruckend, Weasley." Die meisten Jungs konnten es sich nicht verkneifen, ein Prusten rauszulassen, doch einer von ihnen erbarmte sich und half Ron zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Hermine behandelte kopfschüttelnd die kleine Schürfwunde, die er sich zugezogen hatte.

„Wer kann mir sagen, was Weasley falsch gemacht hat?", fragte er.

Die Klasse schwieg, ratlos.

„Seid ihr wirklich so blöd, oder tut ihr nur so?", fragte er, ungläubig. Zögerlich ging die Hand von Neville hoch, und auch das schlanke Mädchen hinter Granger meldete sich.

„Nicht melden – wir fangen immer von vorne an."

Das Mädchen blickte sich kurz um, grinste Neville (der errötete) an und sagte:

„Er hat seinen Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen, und konnte sich somit nicht verteidigen?", antwortete sie, eher fragend als wissend. Scrimegeour nickte jedoch.

„Nicht ganz richtig, aber auch nicht falsch. Mit dem ersten hast du recht, er hat seinen Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen, was bereits eine Dummheit an sich ist, aber mit dem zweiten... nun ja, vielleicht unterschätze ich dich, aber ich würde gerne sehen wie du einen Stoßzauber auf deinen Arsch abwehren kannst, wenn du in Weasleys Position gewesen wärst. Dennoch, gute Antwort." Die Klasse gluckste.

Neville holte kurz Luft und sagte dann mit fester Stimme:

„Der Fehler war, dass er hat ihren idiotischen Befehlen folge geleistet, Sir." Das Glucksen erstarb. Jeder erwartete nun, dass Scrimegeour Neville durch Wand pusten würde, doch zu der Überraschung von jedem (Neville eingeschloßen), stieß Scrimegeour ein herzhaftes Lachen aus und nickte.

„Sehr gut, Longbottom, sehr gut. Völlig korrekte Antwort. Er hat nicht nur seinen Zauberstab zurückgelassen, sondern auch noch meinen völlig sinnlosen Anweisungen folge geleistet! Was für einen Sinn hatte es denn, dass er auf diesen Stuhl stieg und mir seinen Arsch entgegenstreckte? Keinen! Ihr müsst anfangen zu denken, Leute! Wenn ihr später dort draußen seid, müsst ihr für euch selber denken, und erkennen, was Sinn macht und was nicht!"

Weasley presste seine Kiefer zusammen, doch Granger legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, und sagte:

„Sir, aber er hat doch nur ihren Unterrichtsanweisungen folge geleistet!"

Scrimegeour lehnte sich auf das Pult.

„Granger, wenn ich dir jetzt sagen würde, du sollst die Eulenkacke auf der Fensterbank zu meiner rechten mit deinen Popo wegwischen, weil die Kacke erstens meinen Unterricht stört und ich zweitens Kacke generell nicht mag, würdest du das tun, nur weil es eine _Unterrichtsanweisung_ war?"

Die Jungs (bis auf Ron), brachen in Gelächter aus und die Mädchen hielten sich die Münder zu. Granger antwortete nicht, sondern rief nur rot an und stammelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Das wär dann also geklärt... wie war dein Name?", fragte Scrimegeour, grinsend, und blickte das schlanke Mädchen mit den braunblonden Haaren an.

„Lavender Brown, Sir.", antwortete sie, und lächelte etwas zögerlich. Scrimegeour schien jemand zu sein, den man nicht verärgern sollte.

Scrimgeour nickte abermals und überlegte kurz.

„Sechzehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Zehn für Longbottoms vollständig richtige Antwort, fünf für Browns halbrichtige, und ein Punkt für Weasleys Flugeinlage."

* * *

„Nun, Rufus, was hälst du von diesem Artikel?", fragte eine Stimme zu seiner rechten. Scrimegeour wurde aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen und blickte zur Seite, erinnerte sich dann aber neben wem er stets zu sitzen pflegte und blickte dann hinunter. 

„In der Tat ein sehr guter Artikel. Gut geschrieben, gut recherchiert... es gibt nichts daran auszusetzen, oder nicht, Filius?"

Der kleine Zauberkunst Professor nickte zustimmend und lehnte sich zu Rufus hin, scheinbar um ihm etwas geheimes zuzumurmeln, was durch den Größenunterschied ein wenig lächerlich aussah. Flitwick schien dasselbe zu bemerken und setzte sich wieder gerade hin, Scrimegeour ein „später" zumurmelnd.

Genau in diesem Moment „flatterte" Snape an ihnen vorbei, wie Scrimegeour es gerne zu sagen pflegte, denn er teilte die Meinung der Schülerschaft, dass Snape tatsächlich wie eine übergroße, etwas lächerliche Fledermaus aussah. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Snape nicht im Geringsten so begeistert von dem Artikel war wie er oder Filius.

Rufus blickte über Filius hinweg und blickte den Direktor an. Dumbledore hatte seine Fingerkuppen aneinandergelegt und betrachtete kalkulierend die Zeilen des Tagespropheten vor ihm... Rufus war nur mehreren Gründen nach Hogwarts gekommen: Erstens, weil er sich weigerte weiterhin unter Fudge und seinem neuen „Vorgesetzten" Williamson zu arbeiten.

Zweitens, weil er dazu entschloßen war, die Schüler Hogwarts so gut wie möglich auf die Welt vor der Türschwelle von Hogwarts vorzubereiten und sie nicht allzu hilflos dastehen zu lassen.

Und schlußendlich drittens, weil die kleine Gruppe, die sich um Tonks und Remus gesammelt hatte, einen Informanten in Hogwarts brauchte. Wer würde schon Scrimgeour als einen Agenten der Werwolfsallianz und Veela- Kaballen vermuten?

Nach einigen vorsichtigen Schritten hatte er Professor Flitwick, den kleinen Professor, auch davon überzeugen können, als Informant über die Pläne Dumbledores zu arbeiten. Sie waren nicht direkt ein Feind Dumbledores, doch Remus und Tonks verachteten den Schuldirektor mit einer derartigen Intensität, das Scrimegeour glaubte sie würden ihn gerne einige tiefe Meter unter der Erde vergraben.  
Scrimegeour wusste als Ex- Leiter der Auroren Abteilung, wie berechnend und pläneschmiedend Albus Dumbledore war... sicher, seine Ziele waren zwar immer darauf ausgerichtet, Voldemort zu vernichten, doch jene, die von seiner mächtigen und weisen Aura und Erscheinung nicht geblendet und getäuscht wurden, waren die Wege, in denen er Menschen als Schachfiguren in seinen Plänen benutzte, nur allzu suspekt.

Scrimegeour kümmerte sich nicht viel um Ehre in einem Kampf. Entweder siegte man, oder man verlierte. Doch er würde niemals einen Menschen so manipulieren, dass er seine Freunde verraten würde... auch wenn es für das _höhere Wohl_ sein sollte...

* * *

994 nach Chr. – Juli 

Harry blickte aus der kleinen Baumgruppe den Hang hinab auf den Wagenzug, der unter ihm, am Fuß der Hügelkette, eilig die Straße entlang zog. Für einen kurzen Moment erschien der rote Hogwarts- Express vor seinen Augen, mit weißem Dampf und voller freudiger Schüler... Eintausend Jahre später sollte er hier entlangrollen... oder vielleicht auch nicht, wenn Slytherin in diesem Gefecht fallen sollte.

Er blickte zur Seite und beobachtete, wie einer der Dunedain neben ihm auf seinem Pferd ein Stoßgebet sprach, sich bekreuzigte und dann das Holzkreuz küsste, dass an einer Schnur um seinen Hals hing.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Petunia einmal zu Dudley gesagt hatte „_Wenn du allein bist oder dir Gefahr droht, dann bete zu Gott._".

Harry hatte diesen Satz damals nicht verstanden, als er in dem Schrank unter der Treppe hockte... doch nun lächelte er schwach, und folgte dem Dunedain in seinem Beispiel.

Paradox und kontrovers es doch wahr, so war Dorian ein zutiefst gläubiger Mensch, genau wie die Dunedain... Harry hatte sich zu Anfang noch gewundert, wie ein Zauberer, der in den Worten der Bibel als Okkultist würde abgestempelt werden, einen Glauben zu Gott gefunden haben könnte... doch dann erinnerte er sich an Sirius im Torbogen und wusste, _irgendwer _musste ihn durch sein bisheriges Leben geführt haben...

'Leite meine Hand... gib mir Antwort...', murmelte er. Die Dunedain um ihn herum verharrten schließlich und wurden still. Harry blickte zu seiner linken Seite – Dorian kam von vorne auf den Wagenzug zu, zwanzig Berittene an seiner Seite. Eine Mauer aus Reitern, Speere angelegt und Schwerter gezogen preschten sie in vollem Galopp heran.

Harry erkannte die Taktik – der Wagenzug hatte keine Kavalerie – die Männer würden einfach nur niedergeritten oder von oben abgestochen werden. Seine Augen suchten die Wägen einen nach den Anderen ab... unter einer dieser Planen lag Sophie... und einer dieser Männer dort unten was Salazar.

Der Wagenzug machte halt, und Männer sprangen von ihren Zugtieren oder von den Wägen, zogen Schwerter und hefteten ihre Schilder an. Dorian war noch einige hundert Meter entfernt, und der Wagenzug versuchte hektisch, kehrt zu machen, während etwa fünfzig Männer zu Fuß einen großen Halbkreis bildeten, die Öffnung Dorian entgegengestreckt.

Harry erkannte eine weitere Taktik, um einen Angriff abzufangen. Dorian würde natürlich in die Mitte des Halbkreises donnern, denn sie waren am schwächsten geschützt, und die Flanken scheinbar weit entfernt... der Halbkreis war nur von oben erkennbar, und Dorian würde die Taktik erst erkennen, wenn sie bereits an den nach vorne gestreckten Flanken vorbei wären und sich der Halbkreis wie eine Zange um sie schließen würde.

„Wir müssen ihn irgendwie warnen, oder er und die Männer werden in dieser Formation in Stücke gehackt!"

Die Dunedain um ihn nickten, doch einer hob seinen Bogen und sagte:

„Genau dafür sind wir hier oben. Der Halbmond, um den Angriff abzufangen... also zwei Pfeile, gleichzeitig geschoßen."

Er packte zwei grüngefiederte Pfeile aus seinem Köcher und legte beide auf seinen Bogen, und schoß sie senkrecht nach oben. Für die Walpurgisritter nicht sichtbar, doch für Dorian und seine Männer sehr wohl, wusste Dorian nun, was zu tun war.

Er rief etwas, und die Männer ganz außen in der Angriffslinie fielen zurück, sodass sie nun in einem offenen Dreieck angriffen, die Spitze vorne mit Dorian, und die Flanken ein wenig weiter hinten. Die Distanz war nun noch ein, oder zweihundert Meter, und die Walpurgisritter bereiteten sich auf einen harten Aufprall vor.

Die Wägen hatten nun kehrt gemacht und versuchten Dorian zu entfliehen, doch als sie die Straße hinunter in die andere Richtung zurückflohen, brach Earendil mit zwanzig weiteren Männern einen halben Kilometer zu Harrys rechten über den Hügelkamm und schnitt den Wägen den Rückweg ab.

Harry grinste... nun durchsah er die Taktik vollständig – auf der anderen Seite des Weges war offenes Feld, und die Walpurgisritter würden einfach nur niedergerittenwerden, wenn sie auf diesem Wege zu flüchten versuchten... es blieb also nur der Weg die Hügelketten hinauf und in den kleinen Wald, denn in einem Wald waren die Chancen gegen einen Berittenen weit besser als auf offenem Feld... so dachten die Walpurgisritter zumindest.

Panik begann nun unter den Walpurgisrittern auszubrechen – sie waren zwar in Überzahl, doch ein berittener Krieger war schier unmöglich zu besiegen, wenn man auf dem Boden stand und man von oben abgestochen wurde.

Einige Männer, die am nächsten zu den Hügeln und Harry, in der Walpurgisritter- Formation verließen den Rest und versuchten den Hügel hinauf zu gelangen, den anderen zurufend, ihnen zu folgen... dies waren wohl die schlaueren, denn sie sahen den taktischen Vorteil, den ein Wald bot. Nunja, es wäre ein Vorteil gewesen, wenn nicht Harry und zehn weitere Dunedain in besagtem Wald warten würden.

Harry beobachtete, wie Dorians Ritter in Dreieckformation in den Halbkreis krachten, die Doppelreihe in der Mitte locker durchbrechend... die Männer an den Flanken stockte an der drei Mann dicken Reihe, und konnten die Männer nicht einfach niederreiten, doch dass sie beritten waren, war ein gewaltiger Vorteil. Mehr und mehr Walpurgisritter rannten nun den Hügel hoch, und Harry sagte:

„Pfeile!"  
Die Dunedain gehorchten sofort, spannten ihre Bögen und fällten die ersten Walpurgisritter, die vom Wagenzug und aus der Formation den Hügel hinauf schon beinahe den Wald erreicht hatten.

Horror zeigte sich in den Augen der Walpurgisritter, als Harry und zehn weitere Dunedain laut schreiend aus dem Gehölz brachen und weit aufgefächert den Hügelkamm hinunterdonnerten.

Harry hob das Langschwert, dass er von einem von Dorians Rittern bekommen hatte, hoch in die Luft, presste ein wenig passive Energie in seine Hand und hielt auf einen der Walpurgisritter zu, der auf halber Höhe zwischen Straße und Hügelkamm stand und sich anscheinend entscheiden konnte, in welche Richtung er fliehen konnte.

Schließlich wandte er sich um und floh vor den Reitern, die auf ihn zugedonnert kam und rannte wieder auf die Formation zu. Harry trieb sein Pferd schneller an und schwang seine Klinge in einem mächtigen Bogen hinunter, den Walpurgisritter den halben Rücken aufschlitzend. Blut spritzte, und das scharfe Schwert in seinen Händen glitt wie Butter durch die Rüstung des Walpurgisritter und fällte ihn.

Zu seiner rechten hatte Earendil den Wagenzug erreicht und ließ seine Männer weit auffächern. Die Formationen waren aufgelöst, und die Schlacht wurde zu einem Mann gegen Mann Gemenge... auch wenn einige beritten waren und andere nicht.

Harry war schon beinahe im Staunen darüber, wie überlegen ein Krieger auf einem Pferd war, als er einen weiteren Ritter den Nacken durchtrennte... er fühlte sich unfassbar überlegen... beinahe schon unbesiegbar!

Das Gefühl verschwand schnell, als ihn ein Pfeil traf und ihn die Wucht des Aufpralls aus dem Sattel hob und vom Pferd riss. Der Pfeil hatte sich dank seines Kettenhemdes nicht allzu tief in seine linke Schulter gebohrt, und so biss er die Zähne zusammen und riss den Pfeil heraus.

Der Schütze stand auf einem der Wägen gemeinsam mit einigen anderen, und feuerte Pfeil nach Pfeil auf die Reiter um ihn herum.

Harry rannte los, zog im Laufen einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und schleuderte ihn mit aller Macht auf den Bogenschützen. Die Klinge bohrte sich bis ans Heft in ein Auge des Schützen, und schreiend fiel er zu Boden, den Kampf vergessend, sein Blick eine Welt aus Schmerz.

Der Kampf dauerte nichtmehr lange, und es wurde wahrhaftig ein Gemetzel... nicht ein einziger Walpurgisritter überlebte die Schlacht, und über ein Dutzend Dunedain waren gefallen. Der Boden war rot, von Blut getränkt, und gespickt mit Pfeilen.

Harry rannte durch den Wagenzug, riss eine Plane nach der anderen runter, doch jedesmal fand er _nichts_. Er fluchte, als er eine weitere Plane wegriss und erneut niemanden vorfand.

Er erreichte den letzten Wagen, und betete, dass Sophie unter dieser Plane liegen würde... zitternd langte er mit seiner Hand nach dem Stoff der Plane, zog und ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus... eine Figur lag dort, gefesselt und geknebelt, ein Sack über den Kopf gestülpt.

Harry zog den Sack fort und seine Augen weiteten sich... er hatte gehofft, Sophies himmelblaue Augen und goldblondes Haar zu erblicken, stattdessen blickte er in die leeren Augen einer anderen, tote Frau mit braunen Haaren. Sie war wahrscheinlich an dem viel zu festen Knebel erstickt.

Harry stand auf und stieß einen gepeinigten Schrei aus.

Sophie war fort.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Jou... des wars denn mal für heute. Ein bisschen Humor (zumindest hab ichs versucht), und wieder die übliche Portion Scharmützel... und ein bissl Drama... naja nicht wirklich Drama, das kommt erst noch. Obwohl ich echt das ein oder andere Mal bei dem Zeitungsartikel geschnieft habe. Naja ok, liegt wohl daran dass ich Schnupfe habe. (witz witz lach lach... ich weiß ich bin nicht lustig...)

Übrigens gabs ein paar Logikfehler in den vergangenen Kapiteln: ich habe mich zT vertippt, und die Jahrezahlen vertauscht... wir befinden uns jetzt gerade im Juli des Jahres 994 und im April 1997. Tja, keiner hats bemerkt - ihr lest nicht aufmerksam! -Fingerwackel-

Mal wieder ein großes Danke an alle Reviewer, ihr tut Wunder für mein Ego hrhr... hat übrigens jemand ne Ahnung, wie man eckige Klammern benutzt? Ich hab schon versucht welche einzusetzen, aber sie verschwinden im story format immer wieder... ich bin halt nen Technik- Looser hehe.

So und um mal ein paar Fragen zu beantworten, die mir schon so oft gestellt wurde:

**Sag mal bist du kacke? Wie lange willst du Harry denn noch in der Vergangenheit lassen?**

Gute Frage - also es steht sogar schon das Datum fest, wann er wieder zurückreist, aber ich denke mal das würde die Vorfreude zernichten... hehe. Sagen wirs so: Er wird noch ein Weilchen in der Vergangenheit bleiben, ein ganzes Weilchen... aber was die Kapitel angeht, so werdens vielleicht noch 6 - 9 Kapitel, und dann ist er zurück in der Zukunft.

**Was ist denn nun mit dem angekündigten HarryBellatrix? Oder wird es nun doch HarrySophie oder HarryTonks?**

Es wird **definitiv** HarryBella... mit Sophie hab ich andere Pläne, und Tonks... na das verrate ich jetzt nicht ;) Das mit dem Altersunterschied zwischen Harry und Bella wird sich dann auch stimmig zeigen (nein, so lange bleibt Harry nicht in der Vergangenheit, er wird nicht erst mit mitte 30 wieder in seiner Zeit auftauchen).

und dann noch eine finale Frage:

**moppl, dein Name ist zwar bekloppt, aber bist du wirklich so geil auf reviews?**

...sabber...

Übrigens hab ich eine neue Ministory: Cynical World... eine Trilogie, die schon beendet ist... lasst sie euch nicht entgehen, ich hab mal ein bissl rumprobiert.


End file.
